All in the Family
by Rin1010
Summary: AU. Bo and Lauren meet under different circumstances a year after Bo discovers she is fae. Family secrets; fealty battles; crazy succubus hijinks. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Welcome home, Dr Lewis

Title: All in the Family

Category: _Lost Girl_, Bo/Lauren

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the premise of the show. They are directly owned by the respective parties, and some of the dialogue in this is directly credited to the writers of the _Lost Girl_ series. I am not making any money for this, though I am using it to gather research on how fanfiction works within a television fandom.

Spoilers: Up through season 2, though mostly as references out of order. This story is AU.

Rating: M for Mature.

Story Summary: AU. Bo and Lauren meet under different circumstances a year after Bo discovers she is fae. Family secrets; fealty battles; crazy succubus hijinks. What could possibly go wrong?

A/N: This story is an epic novel-length fiction that has a lot of things happening at once, so the pacing reflects this. I also utilize the alternating POV method, so each section is perceived by either Bo or Lauren. Keep in mind that not everything is how we see it.

* * *

The single lane road leading to her grandmother's house was much narrower than Lauren remembered; the last time she was down this road was fifteen years ago, before her grandfather had died. When she was growing up, she used to love riding in the back driver's side, behind her father, while he drove them here to visit on the weekends. The small family gatherings at her grandmother's farm were always so magical, an escape from the reality of her father's politics and mother's schmoozing. Here, there were no politicians or housewives to mingle and "impress" for her parents; here, there was only her gram, cousins, aunts, and uncles. The seclusion and expanse of the farm always gave her a break from a world from which she always felt separated.

Driving this road now, as an adult, felt different. Maybe it was knowledge of the world; maybe it was knowing that she was not going to those slightly comfortable and warm family gatherings this time. No, this time her gram had called her for her medical expertise, though she was not sure what she could do since she rarely worked on animals. When she had asked the Ash about taking leave to help her gram, Lauren was surprised when he finally granted the permission. It had been four years since he had allowed her any live visits to see old family or friends; he rarely allowed her the contact via email or phone. Not that they called or wrote very often anyways. Lauren was used to the brush off from her parents and brother and sisters. She was the oldest, but she was the only one who did not follow the appropriate "role" her parents had set for them all. Her youngest sister married a doctor, which was great, but becoming a doctor herself was against some unwritten family gender laws. When she came out of the closet her freshman year of college, her parents did not even seem to care, since they had already written her off when she decided to declare her double major in biochemistry and microbiology. From there, it did not matter what she did. She could never do anything more shocking than not follow her family's legacy.

When she saw her grandmother's house up the road, she felt her body relax slightly for the first time in four years. Her tenure with the Light Fae had proven to be both exhausting and exhilarating. She would never admit it aloud, or even to herself most days, but being indentured to the Ash was more freedom than she ever had being indentured to her family. She felt a certain freedom, even in servitude.

Pulling into the gravel driveway, Lauren felt her body become rigid again. The large antebellum home was still as beautiful and intimidating as she remembered. Her hands gripped the steering wheel even tighter, her palms slick against the leather. Four years with no familial contact changes a person; she had learned that in her mistrust and new role as "chattel" in the fae world. She was not sure she was ready to feel that warmth and love again that she knew was always abundant and forthcoming from her gram. Would she still smell like freshly baked biscuits and honeysuckle? Would there be fresh dried fruit for her afternoon snack? Were there still crayons and a Huckleberry Hound coloring book in the cabinet below the TV in the living room? Would they finally talk about her family's fae heritage? Did her gram know that her cattle were actually underfae creatures?

There was too much to worry about, and Lauren did not have time to find out much beyond that last question. The Ash had given her two weeks, stating that if she finished her work before then, that she should return to the compound promptly. There was no question, no hint of an underlying motive in his voice. Lauren obeyed; she always had.

Stepping out of her car, Lauren noticed that the farm was still the only thing you could see for miles. The snow-peaked mountains in the distance and the vast woods that surrounded them held many memories for Lauren. Her grandfather had bought this land when her mother, aunt, and uncle were still in grade school; Lauren did not know why or how her mother had become so swayed by her husband's lifestyle. Money and privilege from two separate worlds (human and fae) does a lot to change a person, too, she supposed.

The crunch of the gravel alerted her that someone was behind her. Turning around, she expected to see her gram had come from the barn to greet her. Instead, she saw a woman, an extremely beautiful woman, standing there with her left eyebrow arched in question. Lauren must look lost to this woman, standing in her crisp white shirt and pristinely ironed dress slacks, clutching the door to the seemingly sterilized black Jaguar the Ash had granted her for the trip. She had wanted to argue that a truck or SUV would have been better to take to a farm, but she rarely got to leave the compound, let alone drive a fancy car. In fact, when she first sat down in the car to leave, Lauren worried that she had forgotten how to drive. Her initial panic diminished after that initial adrenaline surge mellowed when she first backed out and almost hit one of her nurses, Boston Harpy Greta. After that, Lauren just took a deep breath. She could not decide if she was more nervous about seeing her gram again or from driving again.

"Can I help you?" The young woman, in her late 20s Lauren suspected, brought her out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry." Lauren cleared her throat, trying not to notice the other woman's cleavage that was on display from her top-unbuttoned black and navy flannel shirt, which fit nicely to curves and muscles. Lauren stood straight again and chastised herself for openly ogling this woman. She had not been here for two minutes and her relaxed nature had already asserted itself. This farm always had that effect on her; she would have to remedy that soon, as well. To her credit, the woman did not look like she minded that Lauren had checked her out in the non-professional sense.

"Are you lost?" The woman sighed, as she loosened her stance slightly from the protective one she previously had.

"Oh, sorry." Lauren could not stop staring at the woman. She was gorgeous and obviously knew how to work her assets to her advantage. There was a pull, an attraction that was so instant and breathtaking that Lauren worried about why she had lost her professionalism so easily. She figured, again, that it was being in this place.

"You said that already." The woman seemed amused now, openly smiling one of the most endearing and beautiful smiles Lauren had ever seen.

"Sorry." Lauren felt her blush really reach her neck and cheeks this time. Even though it was only 54 degrees outside, she felt the temperature rise. Lauren took a minute to steel herself again before replying. "I am looking for Gram, um, Mrs. White."

"You're Lauren?" The other woman really loosened then, coming closer. Lauren noted that she smelled like fresh citrus and honey; an interesting combination, but it somehow worked really well on the brunette.

"Ye-yes. I'm Lauren." Lauren cursed her stutter briefly, wanting to keep her confident and professional appearance.

"Bo." The woman moved closer again, this time invading Lauren's personal space. Their bodies were only a few inches apart, and Lauren could not help but wonder if the woman knew what she was doing to her. From her arched facial expression, Lauren suspected the other woman knew the effect she was having on the blonde.

"Excuse me?" Lauren breathed in too fast, trying to catch her cool. On the outside, she knew she held her professional, detached demeanor; on the inside, she was boiling.

"I'm Bo. Nice to meet you." The woman just smiled knowingly, though Lauren was not sure what the woman knew. "Come. I will take you to your grandmother. She is just inside."

"Thank you." Lauren just followed behind her, not knowing what to expect but knowing her nervousness was suddenly gone about reuniting with her gram and replaced with something new.

* * *

Though Bo suspected Lauren knew the way to her own grandmother's kitchen, she felt a sort of pride about leading the woman inside. When she had first approached the blonde, Bo just stood and watched the other woman for a bit, noticing how her eyes lit up and her body language relaxed upon scanning the surrounding area. It really was a beautiful place. Eventually, she felt guilty for staring at the blonde, so she approached cautiously, making sure the gravel crunched beneath her work boots so the other woman would not be so alarmed.

"Yo, Bo-Bo! Gram tells the best stories. Wait until you hear about her time with the…" Kenzi stopped talking, thankfully, when they approached. The young girl usually did not stop talking, but seeing the stranger beside her must have meant the conversation was extremely classified. "Hey! How was cow tipping?"

"Kenzi, this is Lauren." Bo noticed Kenzi's feet propped up on the counter, leaning back in the stool. She and Gram both had warned her that she would fall over in the old stool. When Kenzi fell down, she just got back up and continued her previous sitting position. Falling off of a stool did not seem to faze the young woman, and she had seemed to adopt that sitting place since they arrived yesterday.

"Lauren? Gram's Lauren?" Kenzi let the stool fall back and moved her legs from the counter, at least looking somewhat apologetic at letting her boots defile the cooking surface. "About time you got here. I was beginning to wonder if the Ash-hole was going to let you."

"Ash-hole?" Lauren looked mildly offended, though Bo noticed an air of amusement behind her eyes.

"Silly, Kenzi." Bo moved further into the kitchen and laid the fence keys on the counter. "Would you go find Gram? I am sure that she wants to know Lauren made it." Kenzi gave her a look of "who do I look like" before conceding and leaving the room.

"Wow. I cannot believe how much different this looks." Lauren walked further into the kitchen, really dissecting every item and wall pattern. Bo found her look of amused concentration quite adorable. "I'm sorry. Bo?"

"You apologize a lot." Bo smiled, leaning forwards against the counter to watch Lauren, not feeling a bit guilty that the girls were pushed forward more, giving the blonde a nice view should she choose to observe them with that same amused concentration.

"Sor-." Lauren stopped herself and rolled her eyes playfully while grinning. Bo wondered if the woman knew how adorable she was. "I do not mean to sound rude, though I am aware that this probably does sounds this way, but who are you?"

"Well, who is anybody really?" Bo smiled, hoping the woman would pick up on the flirtation. "I'm a…contractor, here to help your grandmother. The Morrigan sent me."

"Oh! You're Dark Fae?" Lauren looked alarmed, grabbing her necklace between her thumb and forefinger. Bo knew that symbol; it meant Lauren was Light Fae. No wonder she seemed concerned.

"Fae, yes. Dark, no." Bo pushed herself from the counter to come around to Lauren, who was standing in the middle of the cooking area. The high ceilings made Bo feel like they were much smaller than they actually were. "I'm…unaligned, I guess you could say."

"Why did the Morrigan send you then, if you're unaligned?" Lauren was looking around, apparently listening for the approaching footsteps.

"How much did the Ash tell you?" Bo could not help but wonder what superpower Lauren had; she seemed so…Bo wasn't sure the word. Besides, she did not want to explain how she was paying off a favor that Kenzi had foolhardily promised to the Morrigan.

"Gram's cattle are underfae. There have been some problems with the meat and dairy being harvested from this farm; humans getting the food are exhibiting…strange symptoms. It reads like mad cow disease in the human hospitals, but tissue and blood samples are telling me otherwise. There seems to be a neurotoxin being transmitted to the human brain, causing major behavioral changes. It seems to be affecting fae, as well, except much more strongly. The Fae DNA I sampled seemed to shift when exposed to the food. I have a hypothesis, but I need to take more direct samples and see if we cannot reverse the underfae before eliminating them, since they provide a large source of sustenance and revenue for the clans." Lauren's facial expression and hand movements were so yummily distracting. Bo could not help but smile at seeing professional, confident Lauren. There was something extremely appealing about this woman. "Something wrong?"

"No, no. Not at all. I was just…thinking about what you said." Bo was not 100% certain she knew everything Lauren had told her; she was almost embarrassed to admit she was ogling instead of really paying attention to the explanation. Science was never her best subject in school. Kenzi would notice the longing glances, though, and scold her later if she did not find a way to curb her hunger around the blonde. She did not think her best friend would want to take her to the farmer's market again to feed, and she knew Dyson was out of the question now. Besides, why would he drive all the way out here just to feed her? He made it clear they were over, and she was fine with that. She had even made friends with his new girlfriend, Ciara.

Footsteps into the kitchen and Gram's squeal of delight snapped Bo back to attention. Kenzi looked at her, worried, probably because her eyes were clouding blue. She should not be this hungry.

"Lauren, my girl! Oh, Lauren." Gram had Lauren enveloped in the biggest hug Bo had ever seen. If Lauren were not taller and skinnier, Bo was not sure she could decipher where bodies separated. They looked like one being; then again, she knew what it felt like being away from family for so long. Even though Mary Dennis had not talked to her for ten years, Bo wondered if her own homecoming would be this pleasant. She romanticized that it would but let her reality tell her no. "Did you have trouble getting here? I know it has been fifteen years. I was worried you would get lost."

"No, Gram. I will always remember how to get here." Lauren's body language finally relaxed completely before she released the older woman.

"I have your room ready for you upstairs. Not much has changed, I promise." Gram hugged the blonde again. "Lauren, thank goodness the Ash let you come."

"I don't think he was going to let me. I convinced him it was in the Light Fae's best interest." Lauren smiled proudly.

"Bo, would you help Lauren with her bags and help her get settled before supper? Kenzi, can you help me prep, dear?" Gram seemingly could not resist grabbing Lauren in another hug before releasing the younger woman to Bo's care.

The two walked back outside to the Jaguar. Lauren really did not need help, as she only had her duffle bag of clothes and medical equipment bag. Still, Bo grabbed the large medical equipment bag and was not wrong when it turned out heavier than it looked. She smiled at Lauren's protectiveness when it looked like she was going to drop the bag twice, but brushed Lauren off when she tried to take it from her.

Upstairs, Bo took Lauren to the room across from hers and Kenzi's. It was sterile looking: plain white walls, plain white down comforter and sheets. There were very few decorations and only a few pictures on the shelves. The rest of the room was covered in books, binders, and notebooks. She placed the medical bag down by the bed and went to help Lauren with her duffle bag, though she knew the blonde did not need help. She just wanted an excuse to touch her.

"Thank you. That was not necessary." Lauren smiled again. This time, it was warm and…flirty? Bo was not sure.

"I know it's, like, some big etiquette thing no-no in the fae world to ask, but I have to know. What type of fae are you?" Bo watched Lauren unzip her medical equipment bag before neatly arranging medicine-y items on the table before removing a few books, notebooks, and a heavy duty clipboard. Lauren just smiled.

"The insatiably curious human doctor type." Lauren's smile could be heard in her voice.

"You're human?" Bo was honestly surprised, as Lauren turned around to face her, placing some paper securely into the clipboard. Bo could not help the doctor fantasy that went through her mind at that simple action. "I mean, your grandmother…"

"Is fae, yes. A Hestian, which is why this place always feels so warm and home-y. So was my grandfather, who was a Gaean. They have been the only fae from opposing clans that were allowed to marry because of this farm. The land is in a marginalized county, away from true fealty and jurisdiction. They still report to the Morrigan and the Ash when necessary, though, since the city is the closest neighboring fae county." Lauren removed her brown leather jacket and brushed it with her hand before hanging it in the closet. Bo found this oddly endearing.

"But you're not fae?" Bo sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Lauren unpack her clothes, hanging each shirt and pair of jeans in the closet. She did not look like she had packed to visit a farm until the blonde removed some tshirts from her bag. Everything looked like it had just been ironed before it was placed in the bag. Again, Bo found this oddly endearing. She usually just stuffed things that were unfolded from her closet and drawers into a bag.

"No. My mother is, but my father is human. I found out about the fae while on a research grant in the Congo. The clans, knowing my mother and grandparents, offered me a chance to serve and I was returned back here before finishing my work there. The Ash was the one who found me; he had respected my grandfather and wanted to extend a favor to him by not killing me once I knew. Plus, I helped them cure this fae epidemic that was killing off several clans, so the Ash saw my potential. When I got back, they offered me a…job…in exchange for my fealty." Lauren appeared nonchalant about recalling her life story, though Bo suspected there was something not being said. She did not know if it was something she assumed Lauren thought she knew. Bo felt so ignorant of fae politics sometimes.

"So…I love your Gram." Bo saw the blonde's brow raise in amusement, though she never faltered from her task of refolding her shirts before placing them into the drawers. "I mean, I haven't met many fae I like, especially Dark Fae, but I love your Gram."

"She is quite loveable." Lauren turned around, seemingly embarrassed as she looked into her bag. Bo assumed she had unpacked everything but her underwear and did not want to do that in front of the other woman. Again, Bo smiled at the blonde, knowing that she was probably sending erotic waves with her hooded eyes from the thought of Lauren and her underwear. The woman was quietly and awkwardly sexy.

Bo stood from the bed and made her way to stand directly in Lauren's personal space again, loving how the blonde jumped to a ten automatically when she moved this close. Looking down into the bag, she confirmed her suspicions and internally smiled at the simple white cotton underwear and bras that were neatly folded and arranged in the bag. She looked back to Lauren and found it hard to control her hunger as she found her upper body leaning forward, watching Lauren's eyes get wider and hood over as she got closer, anticipating the kiss as much as she was. All she needed to do was lean a…little…bit…

"Bo!" Kenzi's panicked voice brought her from Lauren's gravitational pull. She stepped back, stung and ignoring the deep released breath both she and Lauren exhaled. "Damn, girl. Keep it in your pants and let the poor doctor settle in. Grub's up, and you can definitely thank the sous chef. Gram is turning me all domesticated, yo."

"Thanks." Bo hoped her eyes extended how thankful she was for the cock block. Seeing Kenzi's nod, she knew that her best friend understood. They would be going out after supper to satiate Bo's other hunger. She wasn't sure how much control she could keep around the blonde. There was just…something…about her aura that called to the succubus.


	2. Cattle Call

The next day found Lauren in Gram's barn lab, prepping the slides and needles to take samples and examine the cattle's DNA. Bo was supposed to meet her in a few so that they could head out in the fields and gather the samples.

Bo.

Lauren knew that the woman was flirting heavily with her last night in her old bedroom. The electric spark that she felt coming from the woman drew her in. There was no denying that Bo was an extremely attractive woman, but Lauren hadn't been in any sort of lasting relationship since med school. She wasn't positive she would have known what to do had Bo actually kissed her.

She felt her cheeks heat and again cursed her faltering professionalism. She needed to stay focused. There was no time to explore her suddenly overwhelming feelings, even if she hadn't experienced them since before med school, before Nadia had left her.

Sure, she tried dating a Light Fae named Emily that first year of her fealty, but that was how she truly discovered how fae politics worked, when Emily had used her to feed and for sex, not seeming to care or notice that Lauren's feelings were hurt when she started dating Dyson, the wolf posing as a cop for the Light Fae. She never could get along with him after that and avoided him except when necessary. Even then, she was strictly professional, even if he liked to flaunt that he was allowed to be with Emily because he was not human. He made it very well known that he disliked her for being a human "abomination" from fae royalty.

Taking a deep breath, she let herself relax again. She needed happy thoughts. She had missed this place; moreso, she had missed her gram. It was her Hestian biology to exude warmth and a sense of home, but Lauren liked to think being actual family made the feeling stronger and more real. Her gram was a midwife for centuries, she had discovered, which was how she fed, but when she fell in love with Grumps, she had given up travelling as a midwife and settled onto this farm. Lauren wondered how her mother could be so cold coming from such a loving family.

Lauren relaxed a bit again, though she felt stiffer than when she started. She was glad she calmed down, as Bo and Kenzi came through the lab doors.

"Hey, Dr. Feelgood. Bo-Bo asked me to help you guys with some cow tipping today." Kenzi did not sound pleased about this fact. From what she had gathered last night, Lauren discovered Kenzi was Bo's human, though there was an air of equality there that did not match with what she knew of human/fae politics. Briefly, though she would not admit it, Lauren felt envious.

"The more help, the better. If these underfae are affected by the neurotoxins, then we may find it hard to get them to settle long enough to get samples. I need several samples from all of the cattle. We may be out there a while." Lauren looked at Bo and noticed the woman was wearing dark jeans and a tight black Western shirt that, again, showed off her assets. Lauren quickly looked away, though she could tell by Bo's smirk that she had been caught staring again.

"Not a problem, doctor." The way Bo said doctor made Lauren shiver a bit. "Lead the way."

Lauren grabbed her medical bag, this one much smaller, and nodded her head towards the door. The other two women followed her to the field. They only had to walk about a mile to reach the cattle, but Lauren wished it were longer as she walked ahead of the others, again enjoying the surroundings.

The women only had minimal issue getting the samples from about seventeen of the cattle. They seemed to be more fidgety and "mooed" more than usual. They were also exuding more heat and aggression. Lauren hypothesized that they were ready for mating. Her next samples would come from the bull in the neighboring field, which she suspected would be easier since Gram had mentioned he was actually a pleasant creature. Lauren was surprised when Gram mentioned bringing him to the house; she had named him Ferdinand.

The day passed relatively easy, and it was nearing suppertime when they finished with all of the cattle in field one. She remembered the looks on both girls' faces when they found out there were seven fields of just roaming cattle; she almost didn't tell them they only needed to test field one today. Not feeling like being cruel, she told them they would be finished once they collected the samples from the bull in field eight. They would be home by the time supper was ready, though she suspected she herself would be late to the table, something she knew her grandmother would disapprove of but that she felt necessary to ensure all of the samples were properly tagged and stored. She went ahead and sent Kenzi back to the house, since she did not need much help with the bull. Her gram named him Ferdinand for a reason.

This left her alone with Bo for the walk over to the field, so she then questioned her logic on sending Kenzi back to the house. She found herself swallowing hard in the awkward silence. With Kenzi there as a buffer, they did not have to talk about anything other than the case and Kenzi's complaints. It made it that much easier to focus on her work.

Eventually, Bo just started chuckling, causing Lauren to smile at the woman's infectious laugh.

"What?" Lauren smiled at her companion, thankful for the reprieve from her inner thoughts.

"Nothing…just…I can't say I've ever had this much difficulty talking to a woman before. I know women are more complicated than men, but I love that about them. I'm not loving this." Bo snorted a bit derisively, though it did not really sound like anger. Lauren felt herself stiffen, disappointed at the reaction. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"No, no. It's okay. It's…I'm human. You're fae. That's usually how these things work, or rather don't." Lauren noticed that Bo's expression seemed confused and angry. She had said this same line over and over so many times that she was convinced she knew her place. Being near Bo, she wished that her grandparents' neutral land would have at least afforded some equality between them. Somehow, she didn't expect the patronization about being human from Bo.

Seeing the bull wandering in the field ahead gave her a new focus, so she chose to ignore whatever Bo was about to say.

* * *

"Not too much farther, I promise." Lauren was helping Bo back to the barn lab. The bull had been wild, nothing like the gentle creature Gram had promised. He was almost feral and tried to mount Bo, stampeding her a bit to the ground and chasing her until he impaled her with one of his horns. Lauren gasped and ran to help, but Bo ran the other way from Lauren, hoping the bull would leave her alone and only focus on its original target.

Bo spit some more blood on the ground as they made their way to the barn. She knew she would need to feed soon, but she felt like she would pass out from the pain. She had been run through by swords, shot by violent bullets, and stabbed by many knives, but she had never been almost completely impaled by an underfae bull horn. It hurt like hell, and the hole in her abdomen was letting her see her insides all too clearly; what she could make out beyond the blood. She was glad Kenzi had already gone back to the house and that Lauren managed to tranquilize the bull before it had impaled her further.

Once inside the barn, she could only mildly pay attention to Lauren work. The doctor was quick and smooth with her actions. She managed to clean the wounds and suture the abdomen with what Bo assumed was record time. Hungrier than ever because of her injuries, Bo did not hold back her admiration of the doctor's professional skills. She wouldn't be surprised if the good doctor was as nimble and skilled with her fingers in other aspects that were less professional and more porn novelish.

Bo winced when the doctor pressed on her abdomen again, bringing her back to reality. She heard Lauren say something about xrays and internal bleeding or damage or something, but she wasn't sure. Now, the pain was her overwhelming emotion. She only briefly heard Kenzi come in with Grams and one of the fae farmhands. She hadn't quite met everyone yet, since they had only been there a day before Lauren arrived. They had spent most of their time talking to Gram and assessing the situation, waiting to see if the Ash was going to send his help or not.

"Bo, you need to feed. Jax is here to help." Kenzi ushered Bo into another room in the barn, pushing her in and leaving her alone with the farmhand. The hunger and need to heal was too much, as she forced herself to fall into the farmhand, not remembering his name already.

* * *

Perched at her lab station, Lauren casually watched Bo sleep on the barn lab's couch, though she was not sure it was restful by the pained expressions on her face. She had slept well into the night and much of the morning. Lauren had decided to stay in the lab to check out the samples and watch over the young woman. Kenzi stayed briefly, though Lauren noted the frustration and boredom the young girl had, so she told her she would stay. At first, Kenzi looked skeptical, probably remembering the almost kiss from the previous night and wondering about the doctor's motives. Eventually, the young girl left, much to Lauren's relief. Lauren stayed up long into the night, working on the samples, finding many anomalies. Eventually, her exhaustion showed, so she went to nap in the armchair besides Bo for a few hours. That didn't last long, as she found herself awake and neck muscles sore, worried about Bo and wanting to get back to work. When she saw Bo still sleeping on the couch, blanket still covering her, Lauren pushed past her exhaustion and went back to work testing the samples.

When Bo had emerged from wherever Kenzi hauled her to, Lauren was less worried that the farmhand had been harmed and more amazed that Bo walked out of the room looking more lucid, the woman's other cuts, bruises, and injuries significantly diminished or disappeared. After over four years working as the Light Fae's doctor, Lauren was still amazed at the varying and intriguing physiologies she encountered. When the farmhand was fine, happy but exhausted, Lauren realized she had stumbled across her first succubus. It made total sense why there was an instant attraction now. She felt like she could breathe easier knowing that the other woman's fae pheromones were what caused her attraction.

Then again, there was something about the way Bo protected her in the field. Normally, fae would have let the beast kill the human as a distraction while they escaped. Instead, Bo provoked the bull to focus on her instead, to follow her. When Lauren tried to help, Bo would just get the bull to run away from the doctor. Hell, Lauren's own aunt and uncle had left her, a human, in the chicken coup when she was younger, when the chickens started attacking their legs and drawing blood. Lauren had a phantom pain in her leg, right where the small scar was on the back of her calf where one of the chickens' beaks pinched her. She did not know it was an underfae creature at the time. There was really only minor physical appearance differences between the underfae creatures on her grandparents' farm and the real animals. She was surprised to discover that all of the animals here were underfae creatures; it never even occurred to her, even knowing her family's fae lineage. She was even more surprised to discover that this entire farm was neutral territory, which was why underfae farming was encouraged instead of regular animals.

Lauren looked up from her notes she was making on the bull's samples when she heard Bo start to stir on the couch.

"Ow. I feel like I was run over by…wait, I was run over by a bull." Bo sat up, clutching her head lightly with the palm of her right hand. She took a deep breath before looking up at Lauren. "Do you have an aspirin in that big ol' medical kit, doc?"

"Of course." Lauren placed the sample back in the mini fridge, removed her gloves and deposited them in the bin next to the table, and made her way to the cabinets that were above the sink. Pulling out bandages, alcohol wipes, and a small bottle of aspirin, Lauren tried not to notice Bo was only wearing the thin robe that Kenzi had brought down for her.

"Sorry about the zonk out. I normally don't pass out like that after I heal." Bo leaned back against the back of the couch, and Lauren could feel her eyes watching her closely. After placing a small cup of water on the tray, she moved back to the couch and laid the tray on the coffee table in front of it.

"Well, it's not every day you get a bull's horn rammed through your stomach, so I'd say you're lucky to have just passed out." Lauren tried not to sound in awe as she handed Bo the aspirin and water before removing the bandages from the brunette's forehead and jaw. "Oh! There's…nothing there."

"Yeah, tends to happen after a feed. Part of the fae thing, I guess." Bo audibly sighed before sitting back up.

"I should check you, make sure everything healed properly." Lauren reverted back to her doctor persona so easily, though Bo's thighs and legs were clearly visible and distracting. The robe really did not cover much below the waist and upper thighs.

"Sure." Bo stood and followed Lauren to the exam table that Gram kept here for the workers. The farm was bigger than the Ash's compound, so it was no surprise that her grandparents had dedicated an entire barn to a medical facility. She used to love playing, well not really playing so much as doing actual experiments, down here as a kid; it was her favorite place on the entire farm.

"Remove your robe." Lauren grabbed her clipboard and found the appropriate sheet for the female biology. "Just your basic doctor questions, then some fae specific ones."

"Of course." Bo had no problem derobing. In fact, Lauren noted that the succubus was extremely confident in her body. There was no doubt the other woman was aware of her gaze, as the doctor ran searching fingers over the brunette's body. Bo really was quite magnetic.

No scratches from the night before. The doctor removed the sutures last night from the woman's abdomen after seeing the unnecessary strain it put on Bo's body. Lauren was amazed to find no scars, no bruising, and soft skin. Extremely soft skin. She chalked it up to her scientific curiosity, but she let her fingers lightly brush the skin as she continued to examine the succubus's body.

"My god, you're beautiful." Lauren closed her eyes in self admonition. "I mean that professionally, of course."

"I have that affect on people." Bo's smile could be heard in her voice. Even though Lauren had turned around to collect herself and make notes on her chart, she knew that Bo was watching her closely as she put her robe back on. "I'm a succubus, though I suspect you know that by now. The Morrigan's doctors already did the full work up on me after they found me."

"The Morrigan?" Lauren knew her voice relayed her fear of the woman, but she tried to stay bias. Gram was Dark Fae, after all. Still, there was something about the Morrigan that had always bothered her.

"Yeah. Some detectives found me after I deposited a sloppy kill. I was about to run for it, but I was captured and made to go through some big ritual test. I was told to choose a side but didn't. I wasn't raised fae. I still don't know much about you, well, the fae world." Bo was tying her red kimono tightly around her torso when Lauren finally turned back around. "I don't see the sense in the sides, really, so I just chose humans."

"Kenzi?" Lauren tried not to sound jealous and felt she did a good job when Bo showed no sign of awareness.

"I met her before the test. I actually killed the guy for her; the sloppy kill, I mean." Bo coughed to clear her voice. "I do contract work. The Morrigan was the one who approached me about this case a few days ago. She said one of her VIPs, a Dark Fae Elder, needed some help figuring out a cow problem. I thought it sounded silly, but she told me it was neutral territory. Apparently your gram is a big deal."

"I like to think so." Lauren stood straighter, proud of her grandmother. "Why approach me, though? Why ask the Ash for me?"

"The Morrigan, obviously, knows who you are. Plus, I'm pretty sure she thinks her own doctors are idiots. You're the best." Bo moved closer again. She had a tendency to invade Lauren's personal space. This time, however, she grabbed Lauren's hands. Immediately, Lauren felt her heartbeat quicken and her libido increase. "Is this okay?"

"I know what you're doing." Lauren looked up from studying their entwined hands. Still, she noticed that she felt more relaxed and her exhaustion was gone. This made her curious as she noticed Bo studying her face, the brunette's dilated brown eyes darting to her mouth.

"You look exhausted. Were you here all night?" Bo was leaning forward, barely whispering beside the doctor's cheek, inches from allowing their lips to touch. Lauren felt herself swallow harder than usual, though the smooth electric pulses felt like a tens unit. It was calming and electrifying, sending her energy she didn't know she could possess.

"Woah, succuface! I have to stop finding you two like this." Kenzi saved them once again. "Didn't you already have an adult happy meal last night?"

Lauren breathed a sigh of release instead of relief as Kenzi ushered Bo back to the house. Still standing where they left her, Lauren snapped out of her daze with a renewed energy. After collecting her thoughts, she decided that a run would help her release some of the sudden frustration she felt.


	3. Monotony versus Monogamy

"The girl is frigid, Bo. How can you even go there?" Kenzi swirled around on the stool at the massive kitchen island. Bo just watched her, amused that the girl was so consistent with this stool. She was waiting for her best friend to fall gracelessly from it again. "Is there something you know that I don't? Is this going to continue to be a thing while we're here? Just wanting to know if this is going to be another fuck and run or another emotionless train wreck like Dyson. You gotta prepare a sistah for the downfall of your overly dramatic sex life."

"She's really awesome, Kenz. Really. Just…she's a doctor. She has to be professional." Bo felt much better after her shower and clean clothes. Gram's waffles were also an added treat this morning. She was surprised when Lauren ducked out on breakfast as she moved quickly to her room. "Might I add how yummy Lauren looks when she's being all professional."

"Damn, girl. Dial it down." Despite her barbs, Kenzi obviously was amused at Bo. "Look, just…watch out. You know what the D-man said about her. She's potentially bad news."

"How can she be, though? I don't get it." Bo cupped her warm mug, bringing the steam from her coffee to hit her face. She inhaled and closed her eyes. When he had found out that the Ash was sending Dr. Lewis to the farm, Dyson had tensed and become broodier than usual. He really didn't seem to like to woman. Bo suspected it had to do with his fae superiority complex. "Plus, I'm not sure I trust his judgment on humans. He is a little bias, present company excluded."

"Guess I'm lucky you weren't raised in that world then, huh?" Kenzi stood to pour herself another cup of coffee, but Bo could tell she was masking her emotions. "Look, I'm not saying not to go for Doctor Hotpants, but just be careful. I mean, check out all the drama the girl has with her family. Plus, she's close with the Ash. Remember what Dyson said?"

"I know what Dyson said. That doesn't mean he's right." Bo looked down into her mug. She may still trust Dyson, but Bo wasn't sure he knew everything. When she had asked Trick about Dr. Lewis, the bartender merely explained that the woman was the best doctor he had ever seen employed by any fae. Everyone but Dyson seemed to be in agreement that Lauren was the best. Judging from yesterday and this morning, Bo believed that to be an accurate assessment of the blonde. "She saved my life last night, Kenz. I don't know how she did it, science or whatever, but she saved me. She could've left me out there, ran, but she stayed and tried to fight the bull with me. She was the one that put it down with that tranq gun."

"I get it; she's your hero or whatever, but why didn't you two just run to begin with? Why even stay to play with the bull at all? From what you say, he doesn't sound like he wants anyone else on his playground."

"He was going to hurt her, after she stopped him from mounting me, he was angry. He was charging at her. There was no running except to get him away from her." Bo looked up, extremely serious. "I would have done the same for you."

"Just be careful, okay?" Kenzi's expression turned serious and concerned.

"I will." Bo stood to rinse the mug out before placing it in the dishwasher. "Don't forget that Gram is taking us into town to the fae bar tonight."

"I wish my gram was that cool." Kenzi smiled and Bo just nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

Judging from the music coming from inside The Red Door, strangely named since its door was actually a faded dark blue, the fae bar was actually a front for a honky tonk, or vice versa. Bo would not be surprised if she walked in to find a mechanical bull, though recent events would cause her to pass on that bundle of fun. She didn't think anybody would argue with her.

"Well, I guess it's fitting for a farm town." Kenzi spotted the bar when they walked in the door. There was no doubt they would be heavily buzzed within the next few hours.

Bo followed Gram and Lauren to a table in the back, somewhat away from the rest of the bar crowd. It wasn't extremely busy, but it was a little crowded in places (particularly the line dancers) and the sexual energy was really off the charts in the establishment.

"I guess a hard day of work on the farm leads to lots of sexual frustration," Bo commented. She tried not to notice how Lauren was ignoring her. They hadn't said much of anything to each other the rest of the day. Lauren was absent for lunch; when she offered to take her food to the lab, Gram had already beat her to it. She thought it best, anyways, since they were family.

Bo wasn't sure where her immediate protectiveness or closeness to Lauren had come. They had only technically known each other for three days. Then again, as a succubus, she was used to getting what she wanted within less than three hours. It didn't take her this long to jump into bed with Dyson, either, though their relationship-that-wasn't-a-relationship didn't last long. He really was a big ass sometimes. Eventually, she accepted that about him, but it proved to be too much, so she was not as upset when he broke up with her.

She could succubus Lauren.

No. She couldn't succubus Lauren. There was something too…special about Lauren. She deserved better than that. Plus, they still had to finish this case and stay together at Lauren's gram's farm. If she did something foolish, like succubus Lauren into something she didn't really want, then there would most likely be a big backlash and consequences. Normally, she never had to see her conquests again. This time, she would have to see her for several days after.

Besides, she liked doing this the old-fashioned way with the doctor. She had never had to chase after anybody before, never had to seduce them without her powers. It was a bigger high than she got from feeding.

"Tequila!" Kenzi laid down a tray that was full of shot glasses, a large bowl of limes, and a couple salt shakers. Bo couldn't even count how many shots were on that tray. "Here's mine. Now, what do you ladies want?"

"Kenz." Bo chuckled before picking up one of the shot glasses. She was extremely amused when Gram had already downed her first shot, sucking on the lime. Kenzi's eyes were wide, staring at the older woman. This made Bo chuckle even more. If Kenzi didn't think Gram was cool before, she definitely did now.

"You are my hero." Kenzi said, after watching Gram take her third shot.

"I won't get to stay too long, girls. I need to talk to Seamus, the keeper of this waystation. He'll have the books we need." Gram downed a fourth shot before leaving the table. "Behave, girls. I'll send more over in a bit. Put whatever you want on my tab. Jax will be outside waiting when you're ready to come home. Enjoy yourselves!"

"Ohmygod!" Kenzi's excitement triggered her to finally take her first shot. Bo followed her but noticed that Lauren was leaned back in her chair, observing the crowd and not paying any attention to the alcohol. "Lauren, why can't you be that awesome?"

"Kenzi!" Bo admonished her best friend. To her credit, Kenzi did send an apologetic look towards Lauren. Bo noticed that Lauren smiled tightly at the younger girl, but the smile did not reach her eyes. Kenzi decided that was a good time for her to down her next shot. Looking down, there was only one left, so she excused herself to go grab more. Bo thought herself silly for not being able to count to eight earlier. Two shots for each woman; Gram had taken care of Lauren's for her in less than a minute.

"I've been here before." Lauren looked around, taking in a deep breath. "When I was a kid, my grandparents used to bring me here. They never brought my sisters or brother; just me. I guess, somehow, they knew I would know about the fae world eventually."

"Is this your first time being back since…you found out?" Bo leaned forward, though she didn't grab the last shot, hoping that Lauren would take the offered drink. After a deep breath, the blonde leaned forward before accepting the final shot. The smile she sent Bo caused the succubus to finally relax.

"I just never stop being amazed at this world." Lauren looked meaningfully at Bo. This time, the smile did reach the blonde's eyes. "What's it like, being a succubus? How can you tell who to target?"

"I don't really. I just…I can read people. Like, their auras. I can tell how much sexual energy a person has." Bo could see that she had piqued that insatiable curiosity, so she pointed at the couple perched at the bar. "She is way more into him than he is her."

"On a scale from one to ten?" Lauren leaned forward, and Bo could tell that the doctor was doing that non-professional checking out of her body again. Her own sexual energy spiked knowing this.

"He's a four. She's a seven." Bo turned back to Lauren, noticing the blonde's eyes blink and revert back to her face. The blush that went up the blonde's cheeks was intoxicating. Bo couldn't help but notice the way the doctor's pink dress shirt was a perfect combination with her skin when she blushed like that. The fitted shirt was a nice touch to a simple, clean-cut ensemble. Bo briefly looked down at her own dark jeans and black tank top. This caused Lauren's eyes to follow Bo's gaze to the girls, which made the succubus feel the doctor's energy continue to accelerate.

The way Lauren looked at her behind her deep brown eyes made Bo feel goosebumps across her entire body, her body feeling the good kind of chills rush through her, the succubus wishing she had not removed her leather jacket, which was nestled nicely next to Lauren's brown leather jacket behind her head. Gram had placed them there when they sat down. She knew the woman could tell the tension between the girls, possibly even the attraction. Bo briefly wondered if this was why Gram had made such a fast exit. Lauren leaned forward further, causing their knees to intimately touch and bringing Bo back to the conversation.

"Wow. You can tell all that, just by looking?" Lauren leaned back slightly, a mischievous look on her face. Bo wasn't sure what to expect from the playfulness in the blonde's aura. "Okay, what about me, right now?"

"Sure you want to know?" Bo challenged her, leaning forward a bit more, allowing their knees to caress beyond the casual touching.

"Call it scientific curiosity." Lauren leaned forward to meet the challenge.

"Okay." Bo raised her hand to play with the end of Lauren's wavy blonde hair that fell across the front of her chest. "You're definitely curious." Bo sent a quick glance down the doctor's front before meeting her eyes again. "I'm not sure it's entirely scientific."

"Mmm." Lauren held her gaze, blinking quickly only when necessary. Bo couldn't help but get lost in those deep brown eyes. They were so soulful, and the way that Lauren looked at her was sending another chill down her body. It wasn't just lust; it was a sense of…belonging. A sense of comfort, of fulfillment, of…hunger.

"Not that I'm sorry to break up this love fest, but…Gram said she was taking off." Kenzi sat down another tray of drinks. "I couldn't wait, so I did a few shots at the bar."

"Kenzi!" Bo jumped up and grabbed her friend, halting the young girl from downing another shot. She had a sudden need to move around. "Come, dance."

"Bo, it's…what the hell?" Kenzi quickly downed her shot before tossing the glass back on the cushioned chair from which she was pulled. Lauren just chuckled as the two friends made their way to the dance floor.

Bo had grown up in the Midwest, so she knew line dancing. That part was not difficult. The difficult part was getting Kenzi not to trip over everybody.

"How many shots did you have at the bar?" Bo chuckled at her friend's inability to stand upright.

"A couple…" Kenzi bumped into a guy before he grabbed her when the song turned slow. She mouthed, "Wait! Bo! Help!" Bo just chuckled behind her as she made her way back to Lauren once Kenzi accepted her fate. The guy was cute in that cornfed, down home boy way; she knew Kenzi must have succumbed once she had seen his handsome face.

"That didn't last long." Lauren was still chuckling, but Bo did notice another shot was finished in front of Lauren. She picked one up and quickly downed it to catch up.

"Yeah, well, there's only so much line dancing a person can take. It's quite…monotonous."

"I don't know. I kind of enjoyed watching you slap your boot while Kenzi slapped the guy next to her, missing her boot." Lauren's smile really reached her eyes now. They both silently agreed and picked up another shot before downing it and sucking on another lime. "Mmm…guess you're not really made for the monotonous lifestyle, though, eh?"

"I don't know. Monotony isn't the same as monogamy. There's something to be said for people who can commit to someone that long, especially fae, who live a longggg time." Bo brushed her fingers against Lauren's arm as she placed her empty glass and lime on the table. "I'm a succubus; that doesn't mean I'm not capable of love. I just happen to thrive on sex, which does not have to be monotonous."

"Sorry if I offended. That wasn't my intention." Lauren's smile faltered a bit. "I just…biological imperative and all, I would think that it would be easier to not be monogamous."

"Sure, easier, but the things worth the most in life are never easy." Bo knew her eyes and body language were sending Lauren her indirect message, but she could not tell if Lauren really received the message. "I mean, there are ways to be monogamous without risking bed death. I met this one couple who found…ways…to keep the passion alive, even after centuries of being together." Bo did not want to mention the sexual aspect of her knowing the couple, or the violent aspect that happened after the three way. Some information you didn't mention when you were trying to convince a potential lover to see you as a candidate for their affection. "With a little more practice or motivation, I can probably learn to feed from people without having much contact at all. I can already do that without sex, and the only time I really need to do that is when I need to heal, like last night."

"But isn't it more…" Lauren looked embarrassed. This made Bo smile even bigger.

"Enjoyable? Sure, but imagine how much more enjoyable it would be if there were true feelings involved. Haven't you ever noticed how much more intense sex is with someone you like than with just a casual encounter?" Bo could tell from the way Lauren tensed that the blonde knew exactly what she meant. Bo found she wanted to hear that story. "I mean, I didn't know what I was until last year, so I had no control over my feeding. I killed a lot of people in those ten years since I hit fae puberty, or whatever you call it. It took me a long time to realize I wasn't a monster. Part of me still does, to a degree. I grew up wanting that fairy tale ending but discovered something different. Kind of puts a damper on the love life, but I've learned the control now. I can feed and be in a healthy monogamous relationship if I want."

"Have you ever been in a monogamous relationship?" Lauren relaxed again, but Bo could tell by the way the doctor wouldn't meet her eyes that the insatiable curiosity was in the lead. Despite this, Bo could still read how high Lauren's sexual energy was. She was a seven when they walked in the bar, but she had remained a ten that kept going off the charts since they had started talking.

"Yes, twice. Once, when I was young, before I knew I had powers. It was how I learned I had powers, when I killed him." Bo closed her eyes to regain her confidence. The memories of killing her first boyfriend would always haunt her. "Then, recently, well, not recently, but not too long ago, I had a sort of relationship with a friend. He was the first fae I ever dated."

"What about women?" Lauren leaned forward again. Bo was surprised when their legs made fully body contact, apparently continuing their conversation from earlier. They brushed against one another's and neither backed away from the shock.

"What about them?" Bo knew what Lauren wanted to know, but she was feeling playful. She wanted the doctor to ask her directly.

"No relationships with women?" Lauren cleared her throat. She was trying not to be obvious, but Bo only smiled at the failed attempt at nonchalance.

"Sex, dates, weeklong benders, sure. I'd always been afraid to do the whole meal deal up until last year. I just hadn't met anybody that…piqued my interest before, enough to try." Bo leaned her upper body forward, matching Lauren's movements. The way Lauren's eyes kept darting from her eyes to her mouth made her own mouth go dry, so she unconsciously licked her lips in anticipation before starting to lean forward to finally kiss the blonde.

"We need to leave." Kenzi, the everlasting cockblocker.

"Geez, Kenz." This time, Bo did not hide her frustration at the interruption. This was the moment; the actual real moment that she wanted. They should be kissing, mouths exploring each other right now. "Dammit."

"No, we really need to leave." Kenzi nodded with her head for the women to look behind her. The man she had been dancing with was getting punched by a woman. She looked extremely pissed. "Baby mama drama."

"Furies?" Lauren had apparently noticed the same fae qualities that Bo had, as they grabbed their jackets and made towards the door. Kenzi quickly palmed the rest of the shots, drinking them as they made their way out of the door to find Jax waiting for them like Gram promised.


	4. Human Timebomb

Lauren finally removed her jacket and placed it on the bar stool that Kenzi had adopted. The ride back to the farm had been quiet, though Lauren couldn't help stealing and sharing strong, quiet glances with Bo in the backseat, their fingers gradually touching in the middle of the seat between them, ignoring as Kenzi and Jax fought over the radio dial in the front of the SUV. When they pulled up to the house, Kenzi was half asleep, so Bo took her upstairs, asking Lauren to make her a drink and claiming that she'd be right back. Lauren knew her grandmother was down the long hall, probably doing work in her study, judging from the lights.

She took a deep breath before grabbing two glasses and the rare imported tequila that Gram kept in her cupboard. As a doctor, she knew better than to mix alcohol, especially tequila, so she just went about making that promised drink for Bo as the succubus went about getting a half passed out Kenzi to bed upstairs. When she finished pouring the drinks, she wasn't surprised that Bo had perfect timing. Lauren almost spilled the drinks because her hands were shaking so much. Bo noticed and came to grab one glass from her hands. At first, Lauren was afraid that Bo would use her succubus powers to calm her again. She found that she didn't really want that. She didn't want the succubus; she wanted Bo.

"All tucked in; doctor's orders." Bo smiled, as she brushed her warm, soft hands along the doctor's arm before moving away with her drink. They both sat on opposite sides at the counter, continuing their staring contest from the car, leaning forward so they weren't too far.

"Did you have fun, girls?" Gram walked in and must have noticed the close proximity and high sexual tension. She sounded amused, but Lauren couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not. After all, her grandmother was a Dark Fae Elder and fae royalty, so she would be more aware of the human/fae crossbreeding than most. She didn't know how Gram really felt about her own daughter marrying and breeding with a human. She was always afraid to ask why her parents' coupling wasn't illegal in the fae world. When she had found out why the marriage was allowed, the doctor was not surprised, though she did not think she could be in a loveless marriage. Lauren liked to imagine that it didn't matter, because she had always felt love from her grandparents, but having the knowledge of fae politics changed everything. "Where is Kenzi?"

"She partied a little too hard, a little too fast." Bo smiled but had the decency to move back, probably sensing the inner turmoil that Lauren was having about giving bedroom eyes to the succubus in front of her grandmother. The succubus wasn't asking Lauren for a relationship; technically, she wasn't even asking for sex. Yet, Lauren, in all her social awkwardness, was definitely picking up the vibes from the other woman; this was not something she minded at all. Sex was a natural biological need; she was not immune to its healing qualities. She just hadn't had any sexual encounters in four years; Emily was her last.

"Ah, I love that Kenzi. She is a spitfire; reminds me of me when I was that young, and yes, I was that young once." Gram grabbed the tequila that was still on the counter and poured herself a glass. "I see you girls are faring much better, though."

"Well, there's something to be said for going slow." Bo sent a meaningful glance to Lauren, who read that loud and clear. She felt her heartbeat quicken again, embarrassed to know the succubus could read her energy right now. "Makes the tingle last longer so you can appreciate the experience more."

"Did you get enough to eat earlier? Do you need anything?" Gram smiled, but Lauren could still not tell if her amused tone and smile was an 'oh, you silly kids' or an 'oh, no, not this again' reaction.

"Yes, Gram. We're not too far from bed ourselves." Lauren meant that to sound innocent, but Bo's choking on her drink caused her to realize her blunder. Again, the doctor felt her entire body blush, so she tried to focus on her grandmother. "It's getting late. What are you still doing up?"

"I was reading through your notes from today." Gram came over to place a warm and comforting hand on Lauren's shoulder. "You are so brilliant, child. I am so proud of you. I won't be surprised if we figure this out before the end of the week. The Ash and Morrigan will be elated to know this was solved with such efficiency and timeliness."

"Of course." Lauren smiled, though she felt a little more guarded. She was not as excited as her grandmother about having to leave earlier than her allotted two weeks.

"Seamus gave me some books you will want to look at tomorrow; I left them in your room. I know you, Lauren, do not open those books tonight. Get some rest." Gram patted her shoulder one last time before moving to do the same to Bo. "Good night, girls."

"Good night, Gram." Bo smiled warmly at the departing woman. "Your gram really is awesome."

"I'm starting to think you like my grandmother, Bo." Lauren couldn't help the amused, flirty smirk that followed. She heard the doors shut down the hall, indicating her grandmother had officially retired for the evening. "We should probably get some sleep. We have a lot of work tomorrow."

"Sure." Bo took their glasses to the sink, while Lauren grabbed her jacket, draping it carefully over her arm. She waited for Bo so that they could walk upstairs together. Lauren hadn't realize how long and lonely that walk to the second floor East Wing really was. Bo placed a warm hand on her back, indicating that they should start moving. Lauren felt a strong jolt of electricity down her entire being, not from Bo's succubus powers, but from just the feeling of Bo near her. She didn't know it was scientifically possible to be this turned on; looking at Bo, she could tell that the succubus felt that jolt, as well.

They non verbally decided it would be safest to not touch on the walk upstairs, though the silence that followed was comfortable and tense at the same time. When they reached the apex that lead to their rooms, the only light that was on was from the moon shining into the hall windows. Lauren thought it was a cheesy, kind of horror movie romantic, which caused her to smile a little before they both walked to their respective doors. When she heard Bo turning the doorknob across the hall, something in Lauren snapped. She uncharacteristically dropped her jacket on the floor and made her way to Bo in record time, pinning her to the wall beside the partially opened bedroom door. Lauren just stared at the other woman, trying to regain the confidence that brought her to this action. Bo looked shocked until she settled her hands slowly on Lauren's shoulders, moving them even slower up to cup the blonde's face gently. They stared for what felt like hours. It felt like all they did was stare at one another. Lauren knew it was only a few moments, but it felt like those stares were important.

Bo hesitantly looked to her right, towards the partially open door, probably making sure Kenzi was asleep. The girl really was great at the interruptions. Lauren watched as Bo turned her gaze back to her, staring again. Lauren moved forward a little first but pulled back, her arms still by Bo's shoulders, pinning her to the wall. If Bo really wanted to move, she would have already. There was no doubt the other woman could overpower her, but she didn't. That fact gave Lauren the confidence to lean forward fully this time, slowly, brushing her lips against Bo's without making much contact.

She didn't know what to expect, but she knew she didn't expect Bo to relax fully, wrapping her arms completely around her neck, pulling her forward more. Lauren didn't think she had ever been kissed like this, as Bo reciprocated and leaned more into her. Without much thought beyond the sensations in her body, Lauren allowed her senses to take control. She allowed her arms to fall to Bo's waist, pulling her closer when her arms wrapped around Bo's back.

The kiss never really picked up speed, though the passion continually increased, if that were possible. Every nerve ending in Lauren's body felt like it was on fire. Was this what it was like to kiss a succubus? Or was this purely Bo? Did this have to do with that instant attraction and trust she felt for the woman?

Bo moved her own arms to wrap around and up the doctor's back. When she started to place hot wet kisses up Lauren's jawline and down her neck, the blonde decided to curb the questions and just enjoy the sensations.

"Mmm…" Lauren knew they were probably being too audible. It was a large house, but it was also bare. While they were quiet whimpers and guttural moans of approval, Lauren still worried that the sound would carry; if not downstairs to her grandmother, at least to the other side of the wall to a supposedly passed out Kenzi. Instead of verbally breaking the connection, Lauren decided to pull Bo from the wall and try leading her to the other side of the hall, to the blonde's bedroom. It had been so long since she had done this, but she knew, without a doubt, that this was what she wanted.

She was surprised when Bo pulled back from the kisses when Lauren went to open the door behind her. The succubus's eyes were a deep bright blue, sparkling with energy. She was beautiful, and Lauren found her entire body humming in anticipation.

"What are you doing?" Bo asked, trying to calm her breathing, though not moving from her grip on the blonde.

"I don't know yet." Lauren leaned forward again and pulled back. "Just let me."

Bo seemed to allow this as they leaned back together and kissed again.

"I don't want to hurt you," Bo said. Her eyes had turned back to the deep brown that Lauren knew, but she just shook her head.

"I trust you." And Lauren did. She wasn't afraid of what she knew could happen. She trusted that Bo would not kill her.

When Lauren turned around to open the bedroom door, she felt Bo wrap her arms around her body from behind, pushing her hair aside and kissing her neck as Lauren closed and locked the bedroom door. She wanted to avoid any interruptions; not when she was this close to getting what her body was screaming at her to take.

Instead of intensifying or speeding the process, Lauren found Bo to be extremely tender, gentle, and loving about the entire thing. She let Bo take the lead, since her confidence had long gone, and she was not surprised to find that Bo liked that idea. Yet, instead of going fast, Bo had moved slowly, kissed her slowly, peeled their clothes off slowly. When they were finally under the sheets, bodies slick with sweat and moving rhythmically slow as fingers and mouths explored the other, Lauren couldn't help but gasp at the sudden realization of just how much she enjoyed this. In that moment, Lauren completely and utterly relaxed, giving in to Bo and giving in to the feelings she knew had already surfaced in the past few days.

Bo was right; there was definitely something to be said about going slow.

* * *

Bo loved these mornings, when she was full and happy. The memories of the quiet whispers and moans from last night made her smile intensely. She went to stretch, her body sore and sated. Instead, she found a pleasant obstacle in her way. Immediately, she looked up, tense and afraid of what she would find. She thought she kept herself from feeding, but the emotions in this room last night were so intense that she could not be completely sure that she didn't. When she saw Lauren's body muscles twitch and the deep sigh from the movement, Bo physically felt herself relax.

Instead of waking the blonde, Bo decided to prop herself up and watch her. She didn't get to do this often with her lovers. Even Dyson told her that first morning after that it was impolite to stare. Still, Bo couldn't help herself. She had never seen Lauren look so peaceful.

Okay, she didn't know the Light Fae doctor that well. Still, this was the longest she had ever waited to have sex with anyone, except for when she lost her virginity. She was usually want, take, have. She never had to work hard to get what she wanted. Wrapping a loose arm over Lauren's hip, pulling her own body closer, and kissing the smooth shoulder fortified exactly why the harder things were the most worth it.

The doctor surprised her last night. She really expected the tension to keep increasing, possibly never getting release the entire two weeks they were supposed to be here. Even though Bo knew the doctor wanted her, the succubus knew that the doctor was also extremely guarded. When she pushed Bo against the wall last night, one of the most erotic things the succubus had ever experienced, Bo felt her inner teenage girl and her hypersexual adult self give each other a high five.

Bo couldn't help the wide grin that spread across her face as she kissed the doctor's shoulder again. The light coming from the window and the birds chirping outside informed her that it was early morning.

"Mmm…" Lauren stirred and Bo could feel rather than see the massive grin that spread throughout the blonde's entire body. "That…just…mmmm…."

"For a highly educated woman, you lack articulation in the morning." Bo leaned up further on one elbow as the doctor turned on her back to face her.

"Just this morning." Lauren didn't seem to mind when Bo leaned down to kiss her. She wanted to do that again, sans morning breath. "We have a lot of work to do today."

"You sound more enthusiastic about that than you did last night." Bo chuckled slightly. Really good sex was supremely therapeutic and refreshing.

"Wow, I can't believe I did that." Lauren's eyes became big, though her facial expression and body language seemed more in awe, with a complete lack of regret. Bo felt herself calm at this revelation.

"I think I was there for the ride, too. It was more of a team effort, I would say."

"Oh, I'm definitely giving you credit." Lauren's playful smirk returned, as she looked at the bedside clock. Bo liked that smirk. "You can try for extra credit, if you like."

"Mmm, as nice as that sounds, I'm afraid I can hear your Gram downstairs in the kitchen." Bo agreed with the grumble that Lauren emitted.

"I have to work in the lab all day. I'll barely get to see you." Lauren's pout was endearing.

"I wouldn't have taken you for clingy." Bo sat up completely, bringing the bed sheet with her to keep as much of the warmth from the bed surrounding her. She really didn't want to leave this safe zone, but she knew they had to.

"Not clingy, just…Bo, last night…"

"It's okay, Lauren." Bo was afraid Lauren was going to tell her that it couldn't happen again. Wasn't that how it first started with Dyson? She was always afraid history would repeat itself. She was even more afraid that she had bad karma for all of those one night stands and dead bodies she left during those ten years. When she really wanted something, someone, she was afraid they wouldn't stay, either.

"No, Bo. Last night was…I have never…it's been awhile since I've done that, with anyone."

"Even yourself?" Bo liked that she caused Lauren's entire body to blush.

"Well, beyond the medicinal effects of masturbation, which surprisingly I prescribe to more patients than you would think. The effects of release, even small less intense releases caused by manual stimulation, are…"

"Lauren, thank you." Bo relaxed again. "Last night was great for me, too. Despite what you might think, I haven't done that ever."

"I highly doubt you've never had sex, especially considering I was privy to just that act when you healed the other day." Lauren was amused but finally decided to sit up fully, as well, mimicking Bo by pulling the sheet around her body to keep out the cold from the room.

"I've had sex more times than I can count." Bo bit her lip, trying to decide if it was a good idea to bare her feelings so much to this woman. They really were strangers. Then again, it didn't take long for her and Kenzi to form this close bond, either, even if it was purely sisterly and lacked the sexual attraction. Seeing Lauren's questioning and concerned eyes, Bo decided it was a risk worth taking. Dyson and Kenzi's warning be damned. "I've never made love to anyone before."

"What?" Lauren pulled the covers tighter to her body. Bo didn't know if this was from the shock of that admission, or the unwelcomeness of that admission.

"I've never made love to anybody before last night." Bo rolled her eyes. "I'm not professing my love for you or anything, so don't freak on me, but that's what that was last night. We made love."

Lauren seemed to let this information settle. Her seemingly slow processing made Bo's heart beat faster, anticipating and hoping for a positive reaction. She hoped that she read the doctor correctly.

"We really did, huh." Lauren took a minute before she fully smiled. This caused Bo to relax again. She hadn't killed her and she had made love for the first time.

"I didn't feed, either. I mean, beyond the natural feeding that sexual contact gives me, I didn't feed from you." Bo cleared her throat. "I didn't feel the need because you were already filling me up so much."

"Oh my god, did you just make a dirty joke?" Lauren was obviously trying to stop an amused smile from forming, trying to pretend to admonish the succubus but failing miserably.

"Not my original intention, but now yes." Bo's eyes flicked down the body beside her, covered in the white sheet. "You're the first human I've tried fully sleeping with since I've learned to control my powers. I mean, I've fed from random humans, but it doesn't really require sex."

"Oh, that's…intense."

"I'm glad it was you. I'm glad you were my first."

"Oh, well…" Lauren cleared her throat, though Bo could not tell if it was from discomfort. "You're not the first fae I've…"

"That's okay." And Bo really meant it. "We should get up and get ready before your gram or Kenzi comes looking for us." Lauren just nodded before making a move to grab her clothes from beside the bed, trying to keep the covers wrapped around her. "Lauren, it's okay. You don't need to be modest now. I saw everything already. I'm a big fan of everything."

"Oh, well…of course." Lauren shook her head in amusement before letting the sheet fall from her body and grabbing her clothes much quicker, still covering her body with the bundled clothes. Bo was not so modest, as she moved from the bed and around the room picking up her clothes, loving the feeling of sexual energy coming from Lauren as the blonde's eyes followed her around the room. "Why are your clothes everywhere and mine piled in one place?"

"Even in passion, you're the most organized person I've ever met." Bo pulled on her pants without buttoning them and threw on her tanktop to hide some of the cold in the house from her body, though she didn't bother with her undergarments. "Though I can't say the same for your jacket."

"Oh, right." Lauren's smile and blush were so intoxicating, as she still stood there, still with her clothes hiding her most intimate places.

"I'm going to hop in the shower in my room. Hopefully Kenzi is still asleep." Bo moved towards Lauren, continuing to invade her personal space, and took the bundled clothes from Lauren, placing them on the bed beside them. She fully wrapped her arms around a renewed nude Lauren before leaning in to give her another kiss. "Thank you for last night. See you later?"

"Absolutely." Lauren's dazed expression as she left was enough to fuel Bo's thoughts for the rest of the day. Maybe she would "get hurt" later when scouting the woods for clues. Would she really do something like that on purpose just to have a chance to see the doctor? Bo actually wasn't sure, but the thought made her smile mischievously as she picked up Lauren's jacket from the floor, smoothed it out before handing it to the blonde before walking across the hallway to her own room.

Once there, Bo shut the door, wanting to lean against it and sigh the biggest happy sigh ever, but she avoided the cliché so that she didn't wake the stirring Kenzi. Instead, she stripped completely, tossing her clothes towards her bag before heading to take a shower. She really didn't want to wash the lingering memories of Lauren's touches and kisses from her body, but she knew that some fae were creepy and could smell things like that. She heard Kenzi enter the bathroom and pee, seemingly not caring that Bo was in the shower. Then again, Kenzi never really seemed to care about them sharing spaces.

"Bo, where is the toothpaste again?" Kenzi sounded like she had lost her voice from screaming at a metalhead concert all night. "Oh, tequila, thou art a cruel mistress."

"Did you try beside your toothbrush on the sink?" Bo rolled her eyes in amusement as she washed the last of her conditioner and body wash from her body. All signs of Lauren were washed away and that made Bo sad for a moment, as she turned off the shower.

"Oh, right." The familiar sounds of teeth being scrubbed followed, as Bo grabbed her towel to dry off and cover herself before exiting the shower. Kenzi immediately stopped brushing her teeth when she looked at the succubus. "Holy shitballs!"

"What?" Bo felt self conscious for a minute, standing there feeling like a drowned rat. She needed to comb her hair soon before it tangled too badly.

"You're…glowing." Kenzi stepped closer to her, toothbrush dangling from her mouth. "You got laid last night! Dude, Dr. Hotpants, really? Does she have some like toxic lady parts because you are seriously glowing, like…your skin and aura are…glowing big time."

"Huh?" Bo was concerned as she looked at herself in the mirror. She did look like she was glowing a bit, though it wasn't a direct glow. More like an underlying hum that surrounded her body. "Nifty."

"That's all you have to say? You're not freaking out? I'm totally freaking out." Kenzi put her toothbrush up and rinsed the suds from her mouth. "Did you like, eat her?" Before Bo could give a smartass reply, Kenzi picked up on her semantic faux pas. "Don't answer that. I don't wanna know."

"It's not bad, Kenzi. I mean, sure, I feel different, more…filled somehow. I'm not freaking, though. I actually feel better than I have in like, well…ever."

"Woah, that's some pretty powerful crotch rocket the doc has then."

"Kenz…" Bo felt herself become serious again. She really needed to talk to her best friend about this. "I made love to her, Kenz. I've never made love before in my life."

"Sure you have. Remember wolfman? There was some serious love happening there." Kenzi had sobered her sarcastic commentary when she noticed Bo's demeanor change.

"Love was there, sure, but we never made love. It was always sex and healing." Bo suddenly freaked. "What does this mean? I glow when I make love?"

"Maybe? Or…maybe it's that powerful fae-heritage human timebomb you cracked open last night? Could it have really been that good?" Kenzi stopped to seemingly ponder this. "I would seriously consider switching teams if it was that good."

"Kenzi." Bo chuckled, needing that tension released. "Should I be scared about this? Why am I not scared about this?"

"Because you lurve her." Kenzi was only half joking; Bo could tell. They went through this similar conversation when she was first trying a relationship with Dyson. "Look, Bo, it's still early. You really just met this chick. Granted, this is the longest courtship you've probably encountered, what with all those super sexy powers you have, but it's still early. I know you don't want to make the same mistakes you made with Dyson, so…and I can't believe I'm saying this, but…give her a chance to just…be with you. We're out here for two weeks, on a beautiful secluded farm, with lots of potential for steamy romance and star-gazed snuggles, so why not try?"

"You always know what to say." Bo smiled genuinely at her best friend, as she finally grabbed for the comb, cursing the tangles that formed in her hair but not really caring about the pain as she recalled the events from last night again.


	5. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

Lauren had spent the entire day in the lab, though she found herself gripping her necklace more today than usual. It was a habit she had formed not too long after starting work with the Ash. It was usually a subconscious tick that happened when she was nervous about her future or the events of her present. Sometimes, she did it when she was ruminating the events that led her to the fae world.

She was really on her A-game today, something her brother used to say when he was playing basketball with her over in the court Grumps had built when they were young. She was super energized and thoughts came to her much more clearly than usual. In fact, she had found the problem in the bull's DNA and had already sent Jax out with the serum to help poor Ferdinand calm his increased aggression and libido. It was a strange, seemingly new neurotoxin, but she found it easy to cure.

Lauren knew that she could easily have spent the next two weeks trying to figure this out, possibly with no results. Instead, she came in to the lab this morning and knew exactly what to do. She seemed to know exactly the right tests. Science was extremely experimental, which meant that a lot of wrong answers had to be found before the correct one could. Today, she immediately had found the right answers.

However, she didn't want to tell Gram about her findings. She didn't want to tell because she knew that would mean the end of this trip. The end of her vacation, the end of her family reunion with Gram, and possibly even the end of Bo. Out here was neutral ground; it was easy to fall into Bo's arms here, but what happened when they got back to the city? Would Bo still want to…rather, would she want to date at all? Or was last night a onetime deal? She knew Bo had mentioned monogamy, but alcohol, sexual tension, and heavy flirtation can cause a person to say anything. Wasn't that how Nadia had first gotten her to bed in college? Granted, that turned into a long relationship, but Nadia wasn't fae. Bo was fae, unaligned fae, and Lauren was human, who belonged to the Light Fae. She wouldn't have the freedom in the city that she had here.

"That's not the happy, glowing face that graced us this morning at breakfast." Gram caused Lauren to leave her inner musings. "Something wrong?"

"I don't want to tell you something, but I ethically have to." Lauren felt like she was going to cry.

"You slept with Bo last night? I think the entire property felt that sonic boom happen, honey." Gram was so calm that Lauren couldn't tell whether she was angry calm or happy calm. "These things happen, dear. There is nothing to be ashamed of. You're safe here. You know that."

"I know, but what happens when we get back to the city? We won't be allowed to…" Lauren didn't realize how stiff she felt until Gram came close to wipe the stress from her face.

"You still have two weeks, Lauren. Live in the now, sweetheart." Gram wrapped Lauren in one of her famous warm hugs. Lauren felt herself relax.

"That's what I have to tell you, Gram." Lauren took a deep breath and steeled herself before pulling away from the hug. "I found it. I know what's wrong and have already sent out and received positive tests on the cure. After tomorrow's observations, our work here will be finished, and I'll have to leave."

"Oh, that is a problem." For the first time, Gram showed signs of sadness that her granddaughter would be leaving. "I thought we'd have more time. All of the family are coming for dinner next week, like old times. They haven't seen you in so long, I thought it would be good for everyone to get together again. I am sorry you will have to miss this."

"Oh, Gram." Lauren did want to see her family again, though she dreaded the reunion with her parents. So long apart really does cause bitterness and longing for what once was, even if what once was felt worse than actual servitude. "I have to report this to the Ash soon, but for the first time in my service to him, I want to rebel. I know it would only give me a little bit longer, but four years is such a long time. What if this is the only time we have left?"

"It's been five years, dear." Gram had said that with such sadness that Lauren had to stop and think. Had time really passed that much? How did she lose an entire year? Okay, so not an entire year, maybe a few months, but she did feel worse now with this realization. She had always counted the days so diligently, wanting to stay fully aware and in control. "Are you more concerned with leaving me, or your newfound love interest?"

"Both." Lauren didn't even have to think about that. She knew that she wanted as long as possible with both her grandmother and Bo.

"You know, I fell in love with your grandfather in less than a day. He was quite a charming man. Bo is quite a charming woman herself."

"I'm not in love with her, Gram. That's not logical. I just…need more time to see if that's what could happen." Lauren released a sigh, knowing she would need to call the Ash soon. He would be out of his meeting in about five minutes. "I have never hated fae politics more than I do in this moment."

"I know, dear. Why do you think we bought the only neutral land left at the time?" Gram wrapped Lauren in another hug before kissing her temple lovingly and squeezing her shoulder. "You've grown into an amazing woman, Lauren. I'm proud that you're my granddaughter, fae politics be damned."

"Thanks, Gram." Lauren smiled, though she knew that Gram didn't completely mean it. They may have bought neutral land, but her grandparents were extremely political persons. Once her grandmother had left the barn lab, the doctor called the Ash.

* * *

Bo noticed that Lauren hardly touched her food. She barely acknowledged anybody's presence and didn't seem to be there except in physical form. The glow that Bo had noticed from the blonde that morning at breakfast had diminished quite significantly. She really wanted to reach across the table to hold the woman's hand, to let her know it was okay, but she felt that would not be a possibility with the Morrigan and the Ash sitting at the table with them.

Instead, Bo sent a quiet "are you okay" with her eyes when Lauren finally looked at her. She received a sad smile in reply. Bo had never hated fae politics more than she did at this moment.

Sure, they were on neutral ground, but tomorrow they would be heading back to the city. If she did something, they would be safe now, but she would make it more difficult for Lauren and possibly herself and even Kenzi by default once they were off neutral ground. Even the clubhouse or the Dal couldn't save them this time.

"You really should loan your doctor to the Dark more often. She really is…quite the asset." The way the Morrigan eyed Lauren like both property and a sexual object made Bo's eyes narrow and her body to get tense. Kenzi must have noticed, as she placed a comforting hand over Bo's, the one gripping the salad fork a little too tightly. It was safer for Kenzi to touch that hand than the one that was gripping the knife.

"You have your own servants to do your bidding. If you had wanted our doctor here, you would have made her a better offer." The Ash seemed more arrogant when he was around the Morrigan. His chin jutted a little bit further than usual. "Lauren knows her place is with the Light."

"She's just as much Dark as she is Light." The Morrigan and Ash were so invested in their verbal sparring that they didn't seem to notice Gram stand from her seat. Bo felt relief that Gram had the authority here.

"You know, my entire staff have not had physicals in years. As you know, I employ both dark, light, and underfae. They could truly benefit from a full physical. It seems like such a shame not to take advantage of having an extremely talented doctor here at the farm without utilizing that to everyone's advantage." Gram's cool and calm demeanor did not give anything away, Bo noticed, though her aura did read tense. "Why not let the doctor stay for the rest of her allotted leave and continue her work? This will truly benefit both sides immensely, as we know how much influence and revenue this farm brings. We need our fae to be in top shape, both Light and Dark."

"I think that's a fine idea, Maggie." The Morrigan leaned back in her chair and took a sip of her wine. Bo had never been more turned off by a beautiful woman in her life. The comfort that the Morrigan seemed to find in this place seemed to alarm Bo a little, only now making her fully aware that Gram truly was Dark Fae.

"Unfortunately, I cannot allow my human to meddle in the affairs of the Dark. If she stays, she is only to work on the Light here at the Compound." Judging from the Ash's cocky expression, he knew there were not that many Light working for the farm at the moment, even if the Light received an equal share of the profits. Bo hated him; she hated all of them for treating Lauren like she was a toy that kids fought for on the playground that could easily be tossed aside when nobody wanted to play with her anymore. Well, dammit, Bo wanted to play with her!

"No harm will come to Dr. Lewis while she is in my care. I can assure you. I will even hire the succubus here as a guardian to her while she is under loan. This benefits everyone, and you both know this to be the truth." Gram looked at the Ash, and Bo noticed that this new information caused him to seriously reconsider. Why did adding the unaligned succubus to the mix cause the Ash to reconsider so thoughtfully? What angle was he playing? With The Ash, there was always an angle. At least the Morrigan was more forthcoming about her wrongdoings and evil plans. Bo didn't trust this idea, but she decided to bite her tongue and talk about this with Gram after the guests had left, which thankfully was soon.

"This is considered as more of a favor to the Dark Fae, so I must counter offer my request with an additional future favor…from the succubus." The Ash turned his attention to Bo, who was still gripping and ungripping her knife and fork. Did he really think she would agree? Maybe he knew how she would react, which meant that Lauren wouldn't get to stay. She almost stood in anger and defiance, but it was Gram's stern facial expression that kept her quiet and in her seat. Looking across the table, she noticed that even though Lauren's eyes remained mostly downcast, there was relief in her aura.

"Fine, but none of this, 'you must choose a side' bullshit. Just so we're clear, this future favor is not allowed to be anything other than what I normally do for you for pay. I'm only doing this for…Mrs. White." Bo steeled her jaw, not ready to admit what owing the Ash a freebie meant. She was already paying off Kenzi's favor to the Morrigan by being here. Damned fae politics.

"Very well. The doctor may stay here under the succubus's guardianship for the remainder of her leave." The Ash stood from his chair and moved to exit. "The deal is made. I expect the doctor to be back in my care on time, succubus. I also expect regular reports, Dr. Lewis."

"Yes, sir." Lauren stood and kneeled as the Ash left the room.

"I expect my Dark Fae will receive the same care that the others receive from you. If I suspect any missed information or mistreatment, I will consider this deal void and call for retribution, and I love the color of blood." The Morrigan finally stood from her chair, as well. Lauren merely nodded, though she did stand instead of kneel for the leader of the Dark Fae. Bo noticed this and gave the blonde credit for that small fact. Kenzi was being surprisingly quiet throughout this entire exchange. Maybe she was more afraid than she let on.

"Of course." Lauren nodded once more as the Morrigan turned her attention on Bo.

"I expect you'll take extra good care of the doctor for us within the next few weeks?" The Morrigan's tone and body language hinted way too close for Bo's liking. Instead of answering and saying something that could make this whole deal void, Bo just nodded. The Morrigan took her leave after that.

Once all cars and fae leaders were gone, Bo noticed Kenzi finally touch her food. She hadn't noticed that Kenzi wasn't eating at dinner.

"Thank the gods, I'm wasting away here." Kenzi was too focused on her plate, but Bo knew the younger girl would want to talk later about what had just happened. She knew her best friend was mad at her for making yet another deal with the fae leaders, especially since Lauren's super brain power had solved the case and helped them fulfill the favor to the Morrigan much quicker than expected.

"You okay?" Bo walked to Lauren, tentatively reaching to touch her arm in comfort. She thought better of it when she remembered Gram was still standing there. "What just happened?"

"My granddaughter is brilliant; too brilliant for her own good sometimes, I fear. I just bought myself more time with her." Gram gave Bo a knowing look, which caused the succubus's eyes to widen in realization that the older woman definitely knew what happened last night. Briefly, Bo felt guilty for bedding the woman's granddaughter while under her employee and under her roof. "Speaking of buying more time, we can discuss your fees tomorrow. For now, I am stealing young Kenzi for the evening, as I need some help with more technological things."

"Sure." Kenzi followed Gram, giving Bo a sarcastic double thumbs up before leaving the room. Yes, they would definitely be talking later.

Bo carefully watched Lauren as the blonde began to pick up the dishes and move them back to the kitchen. The succubus grabbed what Lauren couldn't and followed her. When she entered the kitchen, she noticed Lauren leaning over the sink, the hot water filling the basin and steaming into her face. Bo laid the pile of dishes she carried next to the others before deciding it was okay to wrap her arms around Lauren's stomach and pull her in for a comforting hug.

"You okay? That was intense." Even though Bo knew that fae owned humans, she had never actually seen much interaction in that department. She was never happier that she chose to remain unaligned to either clan. "How could you just sit there and let them talk about you like you weren't?"

"The fae are complicated, Bo. It's complicated. Surely you know that by now." Lauren turned the water off before relenting and turning around in Bo's arms, putting her own arms around Bo's neck and pulling them together for a proper hug.

"I knew you worked for the Ash, but I never really understand what that really meant for you, being a human, until just now." Bo gripped the blonde tighter. "Why would you agree to this?"

"It was that or death." Lauren released the hug but let her arms fall down to grab Bo's hands into hers. She looked meaningfully and seriously into Bo's eyes. "My grandmother just did something really stupid, Bo."

"I gathered as much, but why?" Bo mirrored the blonde's expression. The glow from that morning had dissipated not long after finding out they would be leaving tomorrow and Lauren, brilliant as she was, had already informed the Ash about the cure.

"It sounds silly, but she was being selfish and selfless at the same time." Lauren moved to start cleaning the dishes. Bo moved to the other sink to help her dry. "She wanted more time with me. It's been so hard, Bo; being away for five years and not getting much contact. If my family were human, I wouldn't have even had that. It's been…lonely."

"I thought you said you were only with them for four years?" Bo was confused. Was she confused? Did she miss something? Surely not. Even though her lust sometimes took the lead on how she paid attention to Lauren, Bo really did hear every word the blonde said.

"Time moves quicker than I thought, I suppose." Lauren looked forlorn at this admission. Bo took the final dish from her, dried it, and laid it aside before fully embracing the blonde again. "She also bought us more time."

"I…gathered that she had picked up on the us factor." Bo took a deep breath before releasing Lauren again. "No matter how stupid she is about this, I can't help but be happy that I have more time with you; that there is an us at all. That's where I'm selfish."

"Me, too." Lauren chuckled slightly as she let out a deep breath. "We should go to bed. I'll have to finish up the observations on the cattle tomorrow before I start on the fae exams."

"Can we forget about that, just for tonight? Can we forget about all things fae for one night, and just be…us?" Bo brushed blonde silky locks from Lauren's face before leaning and placing a chaste kiss against her lips.

"Is that even possible?" Lauren laughed, though Bo suspected it was a laugh of derision instead of amusement.

"With you, I believe anything is possible." Bo took Lauren's hand and lead her back to go upstairs. "Your place or mine?"

"Wherever, as long as you promise never to use cheesy lines anymore." Lauren smiled, as she easily followed the succubus.

"I make no such promises." Bo pulled the blonde up the stairs. She didn't imagine much sexing was on the menu was sending off defeated energy instead of sexual. Even though the sexual energy was still there, Bo knew when to just "be" with somebody.


	6. The Doctor is In

Lauren was just finishing up with one of the Dark Fae farmhands, an overweight Tanooki who oversaw most of the night watches. She vaguely remembered him from when she was a kid; he appeared not to have aged much, which was not surprising, though it always reminded her how much she had grown and aged herself.

The last week had gone by too quickly, even though she had found herself falling into a pattern. The doctor loved organization and routine, but she was surprised how easily her usual routine had changed while on the farm. Nevertheless, it was a comfortable pattern; Lauren realized she didn't want this trip to end, even if there were still a few more days left. She would have to decide soon what to do about the Bo situation.

She would wake up, wrapped in Bo's strong arms most mornings, even though they had not done anything sexual since that first time. She could tell Bo was holding back, though she was not sure why exactly since they didn't have much time to really and truly be together. Still, Lauren found she just loved being around Bo; in fact, Kenzi mentioned that she had never seen Bo "all kinds of whipped." The succubus was courting her, for lack of a better term. In all her fae research, she had never heard of a succubus courting anyone. It felt strangely good to feel this wanted, though she would be lying if she didn't wish there were more physical activities beyond intense make out sessions. Bo would always pull back whenever Lauren went to remove their clothing. At first, the blonde was worried the succubus had changed her mind about them, but she eventually realized that the succubus was worried. She never said as much, but Lauren knew Bo was scared of losing control still, even though they had a fantastic and extremely successful first coupling.

So, instead, they would sit up late at night and talk about the most random things. Lauren found she loved listening to Bo talk; she had such an enthusiasm and sense of humor for life that made it hard not to fall into a trance whenever the succubus relayed some of her and Kenzi's more interesting cases. Lauren didn't think she had ever laughed and smiled this much in her life.

They would all gather for breakfast before separating for the day. Bo had only ever visited the lab once before, stating that the anticipation of seeing the doctor at dinner only intensified the reunion after being apart all day. Lauren felt the urge to call "honey, I'm home" these past few days when she walked into the kitchen after a long day at work.

Lauren just chuckled, as she escorted the Tanooki to the lab's entrance. She felt…good. In a few days, that would be a problem. She would be escorted back to the compound, only to resume her previous indentured role. She had never had much of a problem with fulfilling her duties; she had been raised to do just that, even if she had defied those roles. Still, doing what she was told was something she was good at; it was one of her many skills and why she had been so successful with the Ash. She was only ever insubordinate or vocal about her disagreement when it came to her patients, and the Ash seemed to respect her for this.

Despite their domestic pattern, Lauren knew that Bo would visit her in the lab today. She could somehow sense the nervousness from the succubus, wherever she was on the farm. Since all of her family was coming over this evening for the dinner Gram mentioned, the doctor suspected they would not get much couple time tonight, especially at dinner. They shouldn't play footsie under the dinner table like lovestruck teenagers, Bo shouldn't eat her food more suggestively than the doctor imagined she normally did, and they should definitely not send too many longing glances at each other from across the table. Lauren's mother was still Light Fae and still reported to the Ash; if he found out about what was really happening out here, the doctor may find herself spending another week in the dungeon, much like had happened after her tryst with Emily was revealed. It was another reason she was not a fan of Dyson, who had told the Ash about them.

Lauren hadn't seen her family in so long that she was close to letting her own nervousness break her collected and professional façade.

She felt more than heard Bo enter the lab, as she turned around to see the brunette standing there, dressed in dark jeans and a nice short sleeve purple tee, the V-neck style chosen to obviously show off her assets. Lauren began to wonder if Bo owned any clothing that didn't show off her assets. She couldn't decide if she liked that idea, or if she was jealous that so many other people got to view those assets besides her.

"Hey." Bo walked tentatively, Lauren noticed.

"Hey." Lauren nodded, still in professional mode. She was actually afraid to let her emotions loose for fear that she would actually have to think about her family visiting in a few hours.

"So…come here often?" Bo smirked, which caused Lauren to hum her amusement behind a tight-lipped smile.

"Not often enough." Lauren meant for that comment to be a joke, but she realized the seriousness behind the statement; she really didn't come here often enough. She had to close her eyes and take a deep breath to collect herself again.

"Doing okay?" Bo stepped a little closer but still kept her distance. It was the first time that Lauren noticed the succubus didn't invade her personal space.

"Sure." Lauren raised an eyebrow in question before pulling her hands from her labcoat. This was apparently what Bo was waiting for, as she moved in to fully embrace the doctor. Lauren hesitated slightly before wrapping her own arms tightly around Bo.

"God, it feels good to see you." Bo released a deep breath before moving back from the embrace to look at her. "Kenzi and I are going to make ourselves scarce tonight, so I had to see you before you went in for dinner."

"You're not coming?" Lauren was surprised. She had assumed that everyone was invited.

"Gram mentioned to Kenzi that you haven't seen your parents or family for a long time. I thought you might want some time alone with them." The way Bo was rubbing her hands slowly up and down Lauren's biceps made the blonde feel a burst of unintentional desire. She could tell the succubus had picked up on it when she moved back from the embrace more.

"I would like the company." Lauren imagined the dinner wouldn't be much different than if she wasn't there. The only ones who ever really paid much attention to her were her grandparents, and even then, the family was so large and time so short that there was only enough time to grant to each child and grandchild at the table. "You shouldn't feel like you're not welcome."

"Kenzi mentioned going to the Red Door tonight, to give you all privacy. I kind of already agreed." Bo's facial expression appeared apologetic, though Lauren wasn't sure why. Honestly, she was relieved that Bo didn't have to witness the crazy that was her family. She suspected that the brunette would be even angrier at this dinner than the one last week with the fae leaders. "If you need me, I'll cancel, though."

"No, no, of course you should go with Kenzi." Lauren wasn't sure that meeting the parents was a good next step for them anyways. She didn't want to scare Bo away.

"You sure?" Bo moved closer again, grasping their hands together loosely in front of them.

"Absolutely." Lauren released a deep breath and smiled. "You should consider feeding while there, too. I've noticed you've been fidgety lately."

"What?" Bo released their hands and stood back. "I'm not…"

"You need to feed, Bo. If anybody understands that, it's me. It won't bother me, I promise." Though, if Lauren were honest, it did bother her. She was just trying to be supportive of Bo's needs, especially concerned with her health since the doctor had not seen or heard of the succubus feeding since she had healed with Jax last week.

"It'll bother me." Bo seemed grumpy all of sudden, as she seemingly sulked and definitely pouted on her way to sit down on the couch. "I don't want to feed from anyone else."

"Why not?" Lauren was surprised they were having this conversation. There were very few things that they had not talked about, but their future and Bo's succubus needs were understood as no-go zones. "Bo, you need to feed or you'll keep getting weaker until you have absolutely no control and your body does it for you."

"I remember how my body works." Bo huffed before rubbing her temple with the palm of her right hand. Lauren came to sit on the couch next to her, placing a tentative hand on her knee. "Is this the part where you say 'I told you so'?"

"What do you mean?" Lauren cocked her head to the side, something she noticed she did when she was preparing to listen to someone.

"About me not being biologically capable of monogamy." Bo rolled her eyes before leaning back fully into the couch and closing her eyes. Lauren moved over closer to the woman, letting the hand she had on Bo's knee move up to lightly grip the woman's inner thigh. "Please don't."

"Bo, I'm not going to say 'I told you so.' You said yourself that you don't need much contact to feed. I'm not saying go out and…have sex…just feed, however it is you need to do that. I want you healthy." Lauren didn't move her hand from Bo's thigh. Instead, she moved her body more to face the succubus, placing her left hand next to the other one on said thigh. "Should we talk about this?"

"I'm not sure that I can talk about this, with you." Bo finally opened her eyes to look at her behind hooded eyelids. "I want this. I want you, but I don't want to take advantage of you. I don't want you to think that the only reason I'm doing this…is because I'm just hungry and you're a tasty snack."

"Strangely, the most romantic thing anybody has ever said to me." Lauren smiled before breathing out a slight chuckle through her nose at that realization.

"I just…I want you, Lauren. I want all of you, and I'm afraid that if I start feeding from you, I'll become addicted or that I won't be able to stop." Bo sat up finally, placing her hands over the ones on her thigh, though not moving them. "You have no idea what you do to me."

"I've been worried about you." Lauren leaned her upper body forward a bit, brushing the stray brown hair that had fallen into Bo's face from sitting up too fast.

"No need to worry." Bo smiled warmly, lightly gripping Lauren's wrist as her hand lingered on her face. "I'll feed, just…I wish it were you."

"Then feed from me, if you need." Lauren swallowed hard, both from anticipation and a little fear. With Emily, she had never been given the choice; the fae had just taken from her. With Bo, Lauren found she wanted to offer herself completely. There was something almost erotic in the admission. "I trust you."

"I'm not sure I trust myself." Bo had seemed to resign herself. "Plus, you have dinner with your family tonight. The last thing you need is to see your family again after so long after having been drained by your succubus…friend. I'm sure that would give your parents a great first impression of me."

"If you want, when we get back to the city, I can find the serum I made for this incubus that curbed his hunger, fix the formula to match your unique DNA. That could help, though you'll still need to feed regularly. It's important that you maintain a healthy sex life so that you can keep your control and strength."

"Is that your professional recommendation, doctor?" Bo's tone and sexily amused facial expression made it obvious that she meant that comment in a purely non-professional manner. "Do you plan on administering the prescription yourself? I wouldn't want to get the wrong dosage."

"As your doctor, I'm afraid I may have to prescribe several treatments a week, daily sometimes, as the symptoms surface." Lauren was surprised at her playfulness. She had never played doctor in the sexual sense; even as a kid, her idea of playing doctor was actually diagnosing her dolls. She had never even really flirted with her patients before; she had learned that lesson with Emily.

"I think I may be experiencing symptoms right now, doctor." Bo leaned forward, pressing their bodies close together, moving their faces so that they could feel more than hear the other's voice. Lauren's eyes hooded in anticipation. She couldn't believe how much she was affected by this woman; a week without feeling Bo's hands on her was not an easy thing after knowing just how good the succubus was with those hands. While she understood why Bo held back, Lauren found it hard to wait, not when they spent so much time dancing around each other like this. She was determined to not let Bo back away this time.

"Well, then I must request you remove your clothing immediately." Lauren leant forward for the first quick kiss.

"Immediately?" Bo's had managed to untuck Lauren's shirt without her knowing, as calloused fingers found the bare skin above the doctor's hip bone.

"Yes, immediately. I'll need to see these symptoms for myself so that I can make an accurate assessment." Lauren initiated another, slightly longer and wetter kiss.

"I think I had a dream that started like this once." Bo's eyes widened briefly before moving her hands and arms completely onto Lauren's bare back beneath her dress shirt and labcoat. She hadn't even realized she still had it on, so she calmly removed the coat and tossed it in the chair beside them. "This is so much better than the dream."

"Bo, shut up and kiss me." Lauren just sent the succubus a look that would allow no arguing. Bo seemingly had no argument to give, as she leaned forward this time, pulling her hands from beneath Lauren's clothing and gripping her face. Lauren mimicked the movement, afraid that Bo would pull away again. Instead, she found herself gripping for buttons and pulling and tugging to remove clothing in a fevered manner. This was much different than their slow, intense first time. This was much more hurried and needy.

Bo slightly pushed Lauren down on the couch, tugging hard and fast to remove the doctor's pants. The blonde ignored the cold that followed, as her heartbeat and body heat were enough to keep her warm for now. Bo quickly stood and kicked her pants off before moving back to straddle her to the couch, pulling Lauren's upper body back to her, grabbing to remove the doctor's pink dress shirt. Lauren had made work on her own buttons while Bo had stood to remove her pants, so she just helped the succubus, not wanting her hands or arms that far away from the other woman's body for long. She threw the shirt to the side, not caring where it went, as Bo pulled her back to her, not able to keep from kissing her for too long.

Both girls pulled and tugged at the tanktops still adorning their upper bodies. Bo seemed ravenous, probably from her need to feed, not able to stop staring, kissing, or touching. Lauren found she liked this aggressive part of the woman, as she met the challenge of her ministrations, not being able to stop staring, kissing, or touching the other woman, either.

There may be something to be said about going slow, but damn if this wasn't one of the most erotic experiences Lauren had ever had. She ignored the fact that she was being extremely unprofessional in her lab. She understood why Bo was afraid of losing control because she was having a hard time herself right now.

* * *

Bo hadn't meant to give in to her needier instincts, but Lauren and the doctor fantasy were just too much for her not to give in. It would have been a sin to let that tension and energy go to waste. Besides, she was glowy again. While she was still hungry and knew she needed to feed, Bo felt extremely sated so she knew she wouldn't need to do much contact at all when she did feed. Lauren was right about the healthy sex life part, and boy was Lauren a good doctor.

"Slow the sexy vibes, man. People are starting to stare." Kenzi sipped at her cocktail, which meant the other woman was worried about her since she wasn't drinking that fast.

"Sorry. I can't help it." Bo knew her smile reached throughout her entire body. She felt loose, relaxed. Who knew that reserved, calm Lauren could be so…hot.

"I get it. Your sexy, sexy girlfriend is a delicious treat. No need for details." Kenzi was still skeptical of Lauren, no matter how much Bo tried to convince her otherwise.

"She's not my girlfriend." Bo felt like a teenager again. Hadn't she gone through this same thing with Dyson? That turned out so well. She wanted her relationship with Lauren to be more adult; it was definitely adult earlier this afternoon. When Kenzi threw a crumbled napkin at her, she knew she was glowing again.

"Yeah, well, whatever she is, you sure act like you want her to be your girlfriend. All of this courting stuff you've been doing with no results was making me start to worry for your sanity. I mean, don't you like…absolutely have to seal the deal in order to live? I'm not surprised at the tension and holding back from your girl; she takes the fun out of most things. But you were really throwing me, Bo-Bo."

"It's not like that. Lauren is…"

"Amazzzzzzzing. Yeah, I get it." Kenzi's serious expression only dimly caused Bo's mood to damper. "I'm still not sure we can trust her. What happens when we get back and she's locked in the Light Fae headquarters for all of eternity again? Surely you're not going to wait on her."

"I'm going to see about getting her freedom." Bo was serious. She had given this some thought, had even considered talking about this to Gram, though she wasn't sure how to approach the subject. She was afraid that Gram would either be mad or give her news that it wasn't possible. After all, she was Lauren's grandmother and fae royalty; if anybody could have loosened Lauren from her slavery, then surely Gram could.

"Oh…oh no. No no no no no. Bo, I know that look." Kenzi further emphasized her seriousness by placing her glass down. "No, Bo. As much as I'm not a fan of the whole humans as slaves thing, either, I also am not stupid enough to get involved in that shit. You may need to accept that Lauren is off limits and move on."

"I don't know if I want to, or even if I can." Bo steeled herself. The buzz she got from Lauren earlier was starting to really wear off now. "This isn't just about me and Lauren. This is about getting someone the freedom they deserve."

"She had to align herself with the Ash for a reason. You don't just wake up one day and decide that it's a good day to be a slave. She made her choice, Bo. You know what Dyson said." Kenzi was right. She didn't know the real reason Lauren had chosen servitude; she knew there was more to the story than just choosing death or fealty. Sure, she was fae and given the choice; they left her alone when she declared her unalignment, but Bo suspected this had more to do with her own unknown heritage and lack of training. She had heard that fae who had trained for years for that test failed; the succubus knew her passing piqued the interest of the fae elders. Lauren's family had to have some kind of sway, and the doctor was an extremely valuable asset to the fae. Still, they had only known each other for a little over a week, even if they spent every day and night together. Lauren would tell her when she was ready. "She's too close to the Ash."

"Yeah, well, Dyson can bite me." Bo downed one of their shots before standing. "I'm going to grab some fast food and head back. You coming?"

"Sure." Kenzi's stern facial expression and tense body language told Bo this wasn't the end of their conversation. Instead of dwelling on her best friend's sudden Dyson-level moodiness, Bo made quick work of pulling a handsome fae to the dance floor, sucking chi as their bodies moved. She was happy to find she had gained back enough control that she didn't even need to kiss him. A healthy sex life was definitely the right prescription.


	7. The Black Sheep

Lauren forgot how slow and long these family dinners were. She was used to grabbing food fast and eating it faster, as she was never granted much time from her duties at the compound. She found herself fidgeting with her fork more than usual. Her sister Hadley gave her a condescending look before commenting on her seeming lack of etiquette, followed by three hours of conversation that avoided the big non-fae elephant in the room known as Lauren Lewis.

Granted, Lauren knew they never talked about fae things at the dinner table. Her father and siblings, as well as nieces and nephews she had never met, were not even aware of the fae world. To them, this was just a large family gathering.

"Senator Lewis, I hope you'll join the men in the study for after dinner drinks?" Uncle Stephen, Lauren's mother's oldest brother, was her least favorite in this family. He always sent a sense of authority, even though he actually held none in this house. He was the only one of her aunts and uncles that declared the Dark as his clan, and he was everything that Lauren feared about the Dark. He was the one who had left her in the chicken coup when she was little.

"Please, Stephen. You know better. You may address me as William." Lauren's father was tall and handsome, though he did not seem as tall or as young as she remembered. Her mother, who was sitting next to him, was still tall, slender, and young in appearance. Lauren wondered if her father even seemed to care or notice that his wife did not age at the same rate as he did.

She had not seen her parents in over seven years, before she started medical school. Lauren wasn't surprised when her youngest sister didn't show; she was equally not surprised that her parents nor her brother or Hadley did not greet her as warmly or with as much enthusiasm as Gram had when she first arrived. What surprised her was the physical awareness of actually being an aunt. She had received brief messages, the only kind really allowed, the past few years that announced her as aunt, but she had never met her nieces or nephews. They were sitting at the table, calmly and politely, expected to act like adults instead of their actual ages. Lauren remembered being raised exactly the same way, and she briefly cursed her siblings for continuing the cycle.

The men stood to exit to the study, leaving the women to finish the cleaning. The children were also excused from the table, sent into the front viewing room to sit quietly and read, no doubt. Lauren wondered if they knew their great grandmother kept a secret stash of crayons and coloring books below the TV.

"Lauren, I am sorry we have not had a chance to talk more." Her mother, a Hestian like Gram, did not exude the warmth and feeling of home that was usually associated with the species. The doctor knew the indifference in the false apology, though Lauren did nod her head in acknowledgement. That was the last thing Angela Lewis said to her for several long minutes. Instead of sitting and enduring the cold silence from all of her family, Lauren decided to help by taking some dishes to the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen, she didn't realize she was shaking until she almost dropped the plates into the sink. She had only managed to grab a few plates, not even making a dent in the cleanup, but feeling a little better by moving instead of remaining in stasis.

Wanting to calm her nerves, Lauren went about pouring her own after dinner drink. Gripping the tumbler, she didn't realize she had been staring blankly at the wall until she heard the back door open, with a laughing human and succubus pair falling into the kitchen.

"With that many cars in the driveway, you would expect to find a rave. Instead, we walk in to find the lamest party ever. Not surprised since it's you, but seriously surprised at Gram. Figured she'd have this place rockin'." Kenzi moved fully and confidently into the kitchen, taking the tumbler from Lauren's hands and downing the rest of the bourbon. Lauren was so shocked by the young girl's actions that she only stiffened, wide-eyed in response.

That was when she noticed Bo smiling lightly, though the concern was clear in her body language. The two just stood there, the large marble kitchen island separating them, staring at each other tensely.

"O…kay. Weirdest foreplay ever. That's my cue to bounce." Kenzi grabbed the bourbon bottle before disappearing down the hall, sharing a meaningful and intense glare at Bo. Lauren wasn't sure why, but Bo seemed to understand.

Even though they were alone in the kitchen, neither woman moved. Lauren was afraid if she did, she would fall right into Bo's arms and lose her cool. Her family would still be here for a while, and she did not want to cry or show any signs of weakness.

"Still here, huh?" Bo still didn't move, though her head did nod towards the rest of the house. Lauren could only nod in approval. She had been silent all night; she didn't trust her own voice.

Suddenly, the blonde remembered the afternoon's events in the barn lab, and she closed her eyes and hummed her approval. Their needy coupling had left her entire body throbbing and relaxed, but it had tensed again the moment that Bo left and the first of her family arrived.

Bo moved forward, then, though she did so slowly. The succubus probably picked up on the sexual energy that Lauren got from the memories. Lauren opened her eyes to see Bo's questioning glance.

Listening to her family talk around her at the dinner table, Lauren had time to marinate on her situation with the succubus. If they pursued this relationship outside of the farm, there would be so many obstacles, and eventually Bo or her, maybe both, would be punished and perhaps even sentenced to death for disregard of fae law. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the only way to ensure Bo's safety was to stop the relationship before it happened in the real world. Lauren felt herself tense, not liking her decision for selfish reasons but believing it was the right thing to do. She had to fight to allow her rationality to win this time; logic had never drained her so much before.

"When does your family leave?" Bo stepped around the counter, though she leaned her back against it. Lauren was thankful she didn't make to embrace her; she really couldn't afford to lose her stoicism right now. She was interrupted from answering when her sister, mother, and sister-in-law walked into the kitchen, carrying loads of dishes. Her aunt and Gram followed, bringing the last load. They all made their way to the sink to deposit their loads before anyone besides Gram seemed to acknowledge her or Bo's presence. If they picked up on the tension, nobody seemed to mention it or really care. Bo moved from leaning on the counter, coming to stand beside Lauren but not directly in her personal space.

"Oh, Bo, good. You're back already." Gram didn't seem surprised. "Lauren, you look tired, dear. You have another early morning tomorrow; you should get some rest. Everyone is leaving soon, anyways."

"Yes, ma'am." Lauren bowed her head slightly. This was one of the habits she had picked up during her servitude to the Ash. Looking across the faces in the kitchen, the doctor knew that her mother was aware of this fealty gesture. "Please send my regards to everyone. It was nice seeing you all again."

"Take care, child." Somehow, Lauren noted there was more warmth in the way the Ash said that phrase to her than her own mother. She steeled her jaw and forced herself to maintain eye contact before turning to leave.

Lauren went to walk down the long kitchen hallway, making her way to the East Wing entrance. She wasn't surprised that Bo followed her, though they didn't say anything until they reached the upstairs hallway, the large expanse between their bedroom doors seemed bigger than usual.

"You okay?" Bo finally moved to place a light touch on Lauren's shoulder. The blonde just nodded; she was still afraid of her voice. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, Bo." Lauren didn't mean to sound cold, but if she allowed herself to loosen now, with her parents still under this roof, she would feel worse about physically admitting their mental defeat over her.

"You look like your mom." Bo was obviously not aware of her inner turmoil. How could she be? Lauren knew she was hard to read right now, her years of being raised by her parents and her medical training ensuring that her emotions or reactions never showed. "She's pretty, like your Gram. It's good to see you'll age well."

"They're fae, Bo. Of course they age well." Lauren stood with years of practiced stiff posture.

"Okay, I know you're upset, so I won't take this personally. Everyone has parent issues." Bo took that time to ignore the tension and moved into Lauren's personal space again. Lauren knew the succubus could read her energy, which made it much more difficult to hide behind her frigid mask. "I know you're probably going to protest right now, but we're going into your room and we're going to kiss and we're going to sit up in bed like an old married couple until you feel you're ready to let your anger go."

"Not tonight, Bo." Lauren stayed stiff, even though her energy was definitely giving her away. Emotionally, she wanted to do just that. Logically, she didn't know if she could.

"Yes tonight." Bo entwined their hands and Lauren couldn't help but gasp at the invasion. It was still a welcome invasion, even if she was trying to fight it right now. "You'll feel better not being alone right now."

"I've done it most of my life; now is no different." Lauren immediately knew she said the wrong thing, as Bo released her hands. For a moment, the doctor wished Bo would use her succubus power to just take the decision from her. Lauren knew they would both resent each other in the morning if that actually happened, so she was glad it was a fleeting thought.

"I'm here, Lauren. I'm not going anywhere." Bo seemed to believe this, though Lauren knew better. They would have to part when they returned to the city. There was no telling how often they would get to see each other, and it wasn't like Bo could just walk into the compound any time she wanted. Lauren couldn't leave the compound any time she wanted. They would have to follow protocol; even then, they couldn't show any outward signs of affection, and she predicted Bo would turn into an extremely affectionate person.

"You need to take me now before I change my mind." Lauren turned her confident gaze towards Bo, who only hesitated for a second, possibly to process her meaning. From there, Bo took no time grabbing Lauren's face and harshly pulling her into a kiss, fingers gripping the doctor's skull, probably afraid she would change her mind.

Bo did not take her time moving Lauren into the bedroom. For the first time that evening, Lauren forced herself to stop thinking about her family, about her decision to desert her feelings and leave the woman currently kissing her, and allowed the succubus to take full control. She could start letting go of Bo tomorrow, start fighting her own urges tomorrow. In the present, they were here, they were alive, and they wanted each other. That was enough for now.

* * *

Bo punched the wall of the stable, wincing when she felt her knuckles bust and feeling guilty when she noticed she had put a big hole in the wall. They were leaving today, and Lauren had spent their last three days distant and cold. Bo knew the woman was fighting what she truly wanted, but she didn't really understand why. Bo figured they would spend the rest of their time together, actually together. Instead, Lauren made excuses to leave the room when she entered, wouldn't invite her into her bedroom, and stayed locked in the lab so she could not visit.

After spending a week sleeping and doing other delicious things in Lauren's arms, Bo was pissed that what little time they had left, the doctor seemed to push aside as if it was nothing. Did the blonde really think this would make it easier? Bo thought it made it so much harder.

Bo knew Lauren was scared of all of that fealty and fae politic bullshit, but was she not willing to fight for her? Bo had spent all day yesterday and today sulking, not liking the answers she was giving herself. At least Kenzi was backing off and not saying 'I told you so.' Dyson had said they couldn't trust Lauren, yet Lauren didn't violate or put them in any danger. She had only caused Bo to get angry that the woman was so willing to give up on them so easily. There was no ultimate betrayal; they had both been consenting adults. While they had never really talked about what would happen once Lauren was finished at the farm, Bo couldn't help but hope they would try to find a way to keep seeing each other once they got back to the city.

Lauren had come to find her in the stables. Her car was packed and she had said goodbye to Gram. Bo immediately noticed that the doctor's energy was overflowing when their eyes met. The succubus desperately wanted to just sweep Lauren up and ravage her in the stables, but she refused to give the blonde the satisfaction.

Lauren didn't say much, though. She had moved to embrace Bo completely, a tight grip holding them there. All she said was sorry before pulling back, kissing her quickly and meaningfully, and leaving the stables without glancing back at the succubus.

Bo went to punch the stable wall again but stopped and admitted defeat briefly, as she instead wrapped her bloodied hands across her face, holding back the sobs she was screaming into them, as her back hit the wall and guided her to the ground.


	8. Back to Black

Lauren was not surprised at how easily she fell back into her role at the compound. Just like before her visit, the doctor went about seeing patients, tending to her research, and rarely leaving the lab. She had come across Dyson during one case; he seemed to smirk more patronizingly towards her than usual. She figured it was because he knew that she could never escape her prison for long.

This time around, she found herself listening more to the conversations going on around her. She hadn't realized how much the people here talked about the unaligned succubus. She wasn't sure what to believe, though she knew without a doubt that she worried about the cases and danger that Bo faced. She had been back for three weeks, and already Bo had managed to solve a lot of cases, and she only heard mostly about the Light Fae ones.

Tonight, Lauren was getting her first leave since being back. The Ash had not granted any leave since her return, stating that the two weeks working vacation needed to be caught up at the compound since her work had backed up in her absence. Lauren happily accepted the distractions from her thoughts about Bo. Three weeks really did not seem that long, though she was more aware of the empty side of her bed and the stillness of her apartment.

She was going to see Trick at the Dal Riata tonight. He had some tomes for her that would definitely secure the sacred fae knowledge necessary to develop the proper treatment for some of her patients. Briefly, she swallowed hard, knowing there was a big chance that she would run into Bo at the bar. From their many late night conversations, Lauren knew the Dal was a favorite hangout for the succubus.

Lauren perched atop the stool that was at the end of the bar, closest to the wall but with the best view of everyone in the place. On her few visits here, she had found this spot. The researcher in her never turned off, so she would find herself studying the various fae and interactions. This was her first real taste of neutral ground once she was aware of the fae world. The fae didn't seem to mind that she was human, at least not outwardly. She was ward of the Ash, so she didn't have much trouble with anybody.

She had been in the bar for a little over an hour when she immediately felt Bo's presence as the succubus entered the bar with Kenzi behind her. She always had such a magnetic pull whenever she entered a room; the patrons of the bar seemed to notice, as well. Lauren brushed her illogical jealous reaction upon seeing Bo flirt with some of the people as she passed them.

Trick had gone in the back to get those books he promised Lauren. She knew if he were here, he would have noticed her expression change. He was good at picking up on even the minutest details about a person, and the doctor knew he would have a definite opinion on her obvious attraction to the succubus. Lauren wondered how many, if any, people Bo had told about them. Since they were both still breathing and not imprisoned, the doctor suspected that the succubus had told nobody. She didn't know how she actually felt about that.

Bo was looking around, searching for something. Lauren wondered if the woman picked up on her vibes as well, or if the sexual energy she knew she radiated got buried in the crowd. She honestly did hope that Bo had sensed her in the bar, just as the blonde had sensed Bo walk in, but the other woman made no movement or eye contact that said she had.

This actually gave Lauren time to truly observe her. Working on the farm, Bo was practical and would often wear her hair up or back. Lauren rarely saw the brunette with her hair fully down, the tips of her long tresses embracing the woman's tight vest and V-neck white tee. The tight jeans and heeled boots seemed to fit Bo's ensemble perfectly. Lauren was glad to finally get to witness Bo's true style instead of the plaid, sexy Maryann look she worked on the farm.

"Frack." Lauren didn't think anybody noticed her panicked whisper. Bo had made eye contact with her, staring. The doctor was sure the woman was about to run away; instead, she just continued staring at her, though Lauren did note Bo's body language and expression became stiff like her own, only with a combination of excitement and anger instead of panic.

"Here you go." Trick dropped three heavy books on the bar in front of her. She jolted away from the staring contest to either thank or curse the intrusion; she wasn't sure which.

"Thank you. These will really help." Lauren rolled her eyes as her voice cracked. Trick just nodded in acknowledgement. "I should be getting back to the compound."

"So soon?" Trick seemed honestly surprised. "You deserve a break, friend. You have been working too hard. Have another pint, on the house."

"I couldn't..." Lauren smiled warmly when he shook his head to stop her protest.

"I insist. I still owe you from when you helped with La Shoshain last year." Trick didn't see her nod as he went to pour her another pint, not caring that she had about half left in the glass she was tightly clutching between her hands. She watched him move, afraid to look over at the succubus again, who she could still feel watching her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Trick placed the glass on the counter. "You're not allowed to leave until you finish that. Deal?"

"Deal." Lauren smiled as she continued to palm her first glass, the condensation long gone and the beer now room temperature. He nodded and smiled in return before leaving her alone again. She took a drink but didn't get to swallow fully before someone slapped her on the shoulder, causing her to choke on the beer.

"What's up, doc?" Kenzi's smile was fake. When she leaned in close to whisper, her voice even dropped an octave, relaying her true intentions for the interruption. "Look, you did a really shitty thing, but I get it. People are always trying to protect Bo; she has this naïve romantic notion about the world, which is part of why I love her, but she doesn't see consequences. She sees action."

"Good to see you, too, Kenzi." Lauren did her best to stiffen more.

"If you're doing the whole little bird, set it free thing to see if it comes back, then you have Bo all wrong. All she sees is that you didn't fight; that you didn't think she was worth it." Kenzi stood again and grabbed the untouched mug on the counter. "Really shitty, doc."

Lauren didn't get to reply, as Kenzi walked away with her beer. She probably wouldn't have drank it anyways, but she was still slightly peeved that the young girl stole it. Instead of sulking at the bar, Lauren grabbed the books and left, feeling Bo's eyes on her as she walked out the door.

* * *

It had been a month since they had left the farm and a week since she had seen Lauren at the Dal. She scolded Kenzi for days about talking to the blonde, but the young girl still would not tell her what they talked about. Bo wished she was capable of reading lips. She had done the appropriate rebound sex therapy Kenzi prescribed, but she still couldn't shake how much she liked the doctor's medicine so much more.

Since seeing Lauren, Bo's anger had calmed. No matter how angry or sad she was at the woman, Bo still thought about her. Now, though, her thoughts were more accepting than forlorn. The doctor looked overly tired and stressed; the smile she had when talking to Trick didn't reach her eyes. There was something sad about the woman now; she was nothing like the Lauren at the farm. That spark in her had almost extinguished.

Bo didn't really have time to dwell on the Lauren issue much anymore anyways. She was busy trying to find ways to stop her mother from starting a war between the clans. When she first met her mother not long after returning from the farm, Bo was so happy to finally have a sense of belonging, of family. She had witnessed how Lauren and Gram were and wanted to experience that for herself.

Unfortunately, her mother turned out bat shit crazy.

What made matters worse is that she discovered Trick and Dyson knew her mother, knew exactly who Bo was, but they never said anything to her. It was no wonder her anger at Lauren had dissipated; it was replaced with a stronger anger at the two men.

Despite her mother being crazy and evil, Bo still couldn't help but feel like she finally belonged in the fae world. She felt like all her fights, all of her cases, and all of her work to gain control resulted in getting her to this point. Her mother had summoned her, brought her to her house, and Bo was surprised when the older woman asked her to join forces. She wanted to start a mother-daughter team of destruction. She wanted to bring down the fae world. While she didn't like fae politics, Bo knew that a world without them could be chaos, especially with Aoife at the helm.

She was leaving her mother's house, knowing the plan but feeling helpless to stop it. She didn't trust Trick or Dyson anymore, and they were usually the first people she approached about something this big. She needed somebody with knowledge of the fae world, that would help her without questions.

She needed Lauren.

So, she hopped in the Sexmobile, as Kenzi aptly named it, and started driving to the Light Fae compound. Bo ignored her nervousness at seeing Lauren again.

* * *

"Thanks, Greta. Take this to the Ash immediately. He is waiting on the results." Lauren had just finished an autopsy on a Light Fae elder. A knife wound. It was so…non-fae…that the doctor internally chuckled at the ridiculousness of how pedestrian she thought non-fae and human medicine was.

What really bothered Lauren was that she knew the elder; he had been her grandfather's best friend and would often visit the farm when the family was over. He was actually the one who helped Gram with business aspects of the farm after Grumps died.

Alone once again, except for the covered body, Lauren finished making notes, gripping the clipboard tighter than usual. That's when she felt it; the shift in the energy. She knew Bo was standing behind her. Carefully, she turned around to quietly stare at the succubus.

"Bo." Lauren cleared her throat before placing her clipboard on the table and pen in her labcoat.

"Hi." Bo stood there nonchalantly, but Lauren could sense the nervousness.

"How did you get in here?" She tucked her hands in her labcoat pockets.

"It is surprisingly easy to sneak in here. For a super secret facility, your security is for shit." Bo walked further into the room. "I need your help with something."

"Of course." Lauren removed her hands from her labcoat and moved closer to Bo. "You look good."

"Thanks." The succubus moved around the lab, observing her environment. Lauren didn't realize that Bo had never been in her actual workplace, only the barn lab. This place was much bigger, much brighter, and much more high-tech. "Fancy."

"How are you?" Lauren felt silly for asking that question, as it only proved how awkward and nervous she felt. It was harder to deny her feelings and desires for Bo when the succubus was actually there.

"I'm…okay. I met my mother." Bo paused for a moment, probably letting the doctor absorb that information. Lauren only nodded for her to continue. "Turns out…not so maternal." Again, Lauren just stood there and watched Bo continue to move around the room before coming to stand in front of her. "She's strong, and she's planning something big. I've tried talking to her, but she has some big grudge against the clans. I can't fight her by myself."

"What can I do?" Lauren felt her heart beat faster, both from being near the succubus and happy to know that the woman needed her.

"How do you fight me? I mean, how do you fight a succubus? You know more about the fae than I think they do about themselves." Bo propped herself up on the end of the cold, metal exam table.

"You should talk to Trick. He knows more about fae fighting techniques than I do." She tucked her hair behind her ears and tried not to notice Bo's ever-present cleavage that had just been placed at her eye level.

"We're not exactly on speaking terms." Instead of commenting, Bo just smiled in response to the energy surge that Lauren had just emitted.

"I'm not sure how much help I can be, but I'll do my best." Lauren breathed out, calming herself. She really wanted to reach out and place at least a comforting hand on the woman in front of her, but she knew that action would cause her to face her reality. She wasn't entirely positive Bo would accept the gesture.

"I still have this weapon that Trick gave me some time back, which I still can't tell if he was joking about it being made of unicorn horn." Bo must've been able to read Lauren's amusement. "It should help me with the fighting. What I really need is something nonviolent. I need…science or something."

"I'll look into it." Lauren stepped forward, afraid the other woman would move. She didn't trust herself, but she just couldn't ignore that magnetic pull anymore. "I've missed you. When all of this is over, we should talk."

"I'd like that." Bo smiled warmly before standing from the exam table. Again, she invaded Lauren's personal space, and again, it was a welcome invasion.

"I'll call if I find anything." Lauren wanted to reach out and embrace the brunette again, but she managed to contain her urges.

"Thank you, doctor." Bo had a way of making that one word sound so…not professional. If it were anybody else, Lauren would probably be offended, but she welcomed the sexy lilt from the succubus. "I should get going before I'm caught. I'd like the next time I sneak in here to be just as easy. It's good to know I can get to you if you need me."

Lauren just nodded, realizing just how heartfelt Bo sounded. Even after a month of being apart, after Lauren had left her, there was still a closeness, a need to protect the other. She watched the succubus exit, not feeling as guilty about ogling the woman's backside as she left.


	9. Fighting the Good Fight

Bo knew her mother was gone, disappeared, but she wasn't sure how she felt about this fact. Sure, she had only just met her and the woman was crazy, but she was still her mother. There was something glowing, some spark of humanity in her eyes before she ran away. Bo couldn't help but linger on that thought.

Lauren's formula had worked somehow. Bo only had to scratch Aoife's skin with the dipped blade, and the doctor's genius paid off. The other woman stopped fighting her and ran, knocking Bo over into some wreckage so that she could not catch her. She didn't know what Lauren's formula did exactly - she only understood half of the words the doctor used when explaining it - but it had worked. She did understand that. Science kicked ass.

Staring at herself in the mirror, Bo couldn't decide which dress to wear. She was supposed to meet Lauren at the Dal later. It was Lauren's weekly leave, the one night a week the Ash let the doctor loose from the compound, and the Dal was neutral ground, so Bo had suggested meeting there for drinks. This way, their meeting wouldn't be that suspicious. The problem was going to be keeping her libido in check; she wanted to celebrate and thank the doctor properly.

Kenzi walked in the room and scooted herself across the bed, chuckling at Bo's indecisiveness before telling her to go with the one that showed off her assets more. The young girl was only mildly offended when Bo had said she had private plans, so she began teasing her about her "date" with Lauren.

Bo couldn't help but smile at the feeling that thought gave her. It wasn't a date, but it sure felt like one. She definitely had the date jitters, which was silly considering the two had already seen each other naked and spent an amazing and dramatic two weeks together at the farm.

Then, Bo would remember that Lauren had left her, had refused to fight. This caused the woman to reel in her emotions and desires. She was afraid of losing herself in the doctor again, so she willed herself to calm her succubus-enhanced hormones and made sure to feed before she got to the Dal. When she walked in and saw Lauren sitting in that same spot she had seen her a few weeks ago, perched in the corner at the bar, Bo wished she had eaten more than a snack because she felt extremely hungry again and knew she had a craving for the blonde.

Even though she knew Lauren felt her presence, Bo stayed back and watched the woman before approaching the bar. She still looked extremely sad and tired, but there was a hint of hope in her aura that caused Bo's own energy to tense in anticipation. Why did she want this woman so much? What was it about Lauren that caused the succubus to feel like a lovestruck teenager?

The blonde was sitting there at the bar, acting like she didn't notice Bo staring at her. For some reason, knowing that the connection they felt went both ways, despite Lauren fighting it, made Bo's confidence return. The longer she stared at Lauren, the higher the doctor's energy became; the succubus in her was extremely happy to know she could have such a massive effect on the blonde without even being that close to her. That is what made Bo finally move towards her, though she did make sure to invade the doctor's personal space by scooting the unoccupied stool next to her much closer. She ignored Trick's unreadable stare at viewing this action. She was still mad at him.

"Why hello, doctor. Fancy meeting you here." Bo decided playful was the best approach. She was in a good mood, so why not try to see if she could make it even better.

"Oh! Did I get the day wrong?" Lauren was only given the same day off every week, so Bo chose to ignore the doctor's panic. The blonde was extremely tense.

"Lauren, relax." The two of them just stared longingly at each other for awhile before Trick made his way over to them.

"I noticed the lack of a fae war, so I am assuming you miraculously managed to get through to your mother." The way Trick was staring between the two women made Bo feel defensive. "Should I be worried?"

"Not at all." Bo arched an eyebrow, challenging the old man to say something. By the way he kept looking at them, she knew he meant more than just her mother's disappearance. "We need tequila, and lots of it."

"Sure." Trick's steeled jaw and narrowed gaze told her that he wanted to talk about this further, but that he was backing down for now. He left them alone to prep the drinks.

"I can't drink tequila right now; I tend to lose control." Lauren looked panicked about the prospect of losing said control, of loosening and relaxing. Bo leaned forward into the doctor, twirling her finger around the wavy locks falling over the blonde's pink dress shirt. She loved this shirt on her.

"I know." Bo arched an eyebrow in challenge again, only this time it was more 'come and get it' instead of the 'go away' challenge she sent to Trick. Lauren didn't get a chance to respond as Trick laid several full shot glasses on the table, along with two salt shakers and a bowl of limes. He sent Bo another warning glance, indicating with his eyes to the blonde, but she ignored him once again. He seemed to huff at this, but he still left them alone.

"You're not going to make this easy on me, are you?" Lauren was staring at the small glass in her hands, her voice soft.

"Not at all." Bo knew exactly what she meant, and she had every intention of finally having that talk. "I want you; that never changed, and you know that I know that you still want me. I've just decided to fight for that, for what I know we can have, no matter how stubborn you are."

"I am sorry." Lauren's deep brown eyes showed a haunted expression when they finally met Bo's. "I wish I could make you understand why this is for the best."

"That's where you're wrong. This is the worst thing, not the best." Instead of leaning in even further, knowing the blonde would probably pull away, Bo just dropped her voice, hoping no fae with some weird super hearing power was eavesdropping on their very public discussion. "I didn't at first, but I get why you left me now. For the smartest woman I know, you can be really dumb sometimes."

"I want you safe." The blonde maintained eye contact, and Bo knew if they weren't so close right now, it would be hard to see the tears brimming behind Lauren's eyes. "It doesn't matter what we feel for each other; I will not be the reason you're dead."

"There has to be a loophole. How did your mother get around it?" Bo had been curious about why Lauren's parents could crossbreed, yet Lauren wasn't willing to fight for the same thing. It was one reason why she was so hurt by the doctor's actions.

"It's complicated." Lauren leaned back against the wall, trying to escape the close proximity without being too obvious.

"It doesn't have to be if you'd just tell me." Bo was close enough to her, and they were hidden well enough, that she felt comfortable placing a hand on the doctor's knee. "Tell me so I know how to fight for you."

"My parents were never in love; it was an arranged marriage between the fae elders and my father's parents. His parents went to an Oracle, found out my father will be Prime Minister one day, an important politician. The fae decided to use that to their advantage, no matter the consequences of my parents' coupling." Lauren finally downed the tequila that she had been playing with; Bo decided to make her feel better by downing a shot, as well. Granted, it made Bo feel better, too, if only for a moment.

"Meaning children; meaning you." Bo nodded that she understood, though she did hold back from commenting on how shady and shitty the fae world really was. "That doesn't explain why you decided that being a slave to the Light was a good idea."

"I didn't know any of this until after I declared my fealty. I didn't know who I was, who my family was, until later. The Ash and Morrigan were going to call a hit on my brother and sisters, afraid they would find out about the fae, too. The One Rule is really the be all end all." Lauren hesitated before picking up another shot. Bo mirrored her action, though she could tell the blonde was not really ready to talk about this. "I offered my servitude in exchange for their lives, guaranteeing I would find a way for them to never find out about the fae."

"Why choose the Light?" They downed their third shot, and Bo noticed Lauren start to loosen a little.

"I…well…the Ash and the Morrigan gave me a similar choice, like you were given."

"They made you go through that test? But you're not fae!" Bo saw the people sitting around them had turned at her slight outburst, so she just smiled at them before turning around and quickly slamming her fourth tequila shot.

"Not like yours exactly. They more…took turns trying to convince me which side to choose. I was given two days with the Morrigan and two days with the Ash."

"What happened?" Bo was actually afraid of that answer.

"Well, I wasn't given flowers and candy. They each had their own methods, but I…didn't like the Morrigan's, even if I still wasn't a fan of the Ash's." Lauren took Bo's last shot, sucking on the lime harshly, her face turning a bright pink. Bo could read the discomfort from the memories, so even though she really wanted to know what had happened, the succubus let it drop. "I made a choice. I still stand by that choice and accept the consequences."

"That's still shitty." Bo looked at Lauren; really looked at her. She was so…beautiful and tragic. "Come home with me."

"What?" From her expression, the quick consumption of tequila had caught up with Lauren.

"Come home with me." Bo was serious, and she wanted Lauren to know how serious she was. "Tonight, it will look like any old fae/human feeding. Nobody will think anything of it. You were seduced by a hungry succubus; that's all they will know."

"I can't just have sex with you. It would complicate things so much more." Lauren didn't want to protest, Bo could tell. Her energy spiked exponentially in the last few seconds.

"While I would be a big fan if that's what happened, I don't expect anything. Just...I don't want to share you with everyone. This place is too public, you just told me something huge, and I know you want to leave. I just don't want you to leave without me again, so…come home with me."

Instead of protesting further, Lauren seemed to stare at nothing before slightly nodding and grabbing her jacket from behind her chair. Bo quickly ushered her out of the Dal and to the clubhouse before the blonde had a chance to change her mind.

* * *

Lauren imagined Bo pulling over on the side of the road and moving to straddle her in the passenger seat. When that didn't happen, she imagined Bo grabbing her, pushing her against the door to the clubhouse, and kissing her deeply. When that didn't happen, she imagined Bo picking her up in her supernaturally and naturally strong arms and taking her to bed.

Nothing happened.

Lauren was frustrated. What made matters worse is that she knew the succubus knew how she was feeling. They both seemed to be fighting their desires as they made it all the way to the clubhouse, sitting on the old couch and enjoying a shot of cheap tequila, with no touching at all. Bo had even made it a point to not touch the doctor when handing her the glass.

When Bo had suggested coming home with her, Lauren knew her nervousness would usually sober her, but she wanted to go so much that her logical argument, that this was going to make things worse and harder for them, went void in her mind. She had never allowed herself to be that vulnerable with anyone, especially since the littlest bit of information could be a person's, especially a human's, downfall in the fae world. In fact, she had never told anyone about her parents. As far as she was aware, only five people (besides her now deceased grandparents and the Oracle who "disappeared" after the reading) knew about her reasons for fealty: her; her mother; Gram; the Ash; and the Morrigan.

Lauren finally realized that she had shared something huge with Bo. This made her panic. Looking up, she noticed that Bo had sensed it.

"Hey, it's okay." Bo took her shot before laying the glass down on the coffee table. She took Lauren's empty one before filling them both and handing the doctor her glass, this time, their fingers touching briefly. "I wasn't kidding; I'm not expecting anything. There's no need to be nervous. We can just talk more, if you want."

"Talking." Lauren closed her eyes, letting the liquor burn the back of her throat as a distraction to the tingling in her stomach and throbbing in her lower half.

"Lauren, are you okay?" Bo moved forward and placed a tentative hand on the blonde's knee. Lauren was proud of herself for not physically jumping, even though her entire insides were at the simple touch.

"What? Hmm, just…talking is good. Yes to talking." The blonde cleared her throat before handing Bo her empty shotglass.

"You're a doctor. Shouldn't you be warning me about excessive drinking or something?" Bo chuckled before pouring them both another shot. Lauren lost count of her own consumption, but she knew her control was faltering. Her mind was already losing its logic; the little bit of control she did have was spent keeping her from just grabbing Bo and doing what she knew they both wanted.

"Normally, yes. We wouldn't want you to lose control, too; not since you've worked so hard to gain it." Lauren knew that the succubus was always worried about losing control with her feeding; she also knew that Bo could handle her liquor better than she could. "I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of a drunken succubus booty call. We don't know the effect that alcohol has on your abilities."

"Well, I can assure you that alcohol does not affect my ability to perform." Bo just gave that lusty stare she always did; the one that made Lauren's desire spike even more. "Besides, I think you already know that, doctor."

"I do, yes." Lauren leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and laying the glass on the table before folding her fingers loosely together. She couldn't look at Bo right now, or the tequila's effect on her would really take the reins. "I want to fight, Bo, for you. I just…know that I can't. If I do, one or both of us could end up dead. The thought of you dead is worse than the thought of not being with you, alive."

"It wasn't fair that you didn't let me have a say in the matter." Bo placed her own shotglass on the table before fully turning her body on the couch so that she was completely facing the doctor's profile. "You took away our last few days together."

"I'm sorry. I thought it would make things easier." Lauren moved her hands to cover her face, elbows still lazily resting on her knees.

"Hey…" Bo gently pulled the doctor's hands away from her face, loosely gripping Lauren's wrist and only using enough force to let her know she was serious. "Like I said earlier: I get it now. I'm not saying I'm still not mad, or that I'm sure I trust you not to do it again. I just know what we had, what we have, is something worth fighting for. You may not be willing to fight, or can't, or whatever, but I'll be damned if I let anybody, fae or human, Light or Dark, tell me who I can or can't be with. That's my choice; not theirs."

"You're so amazing." Feeling the effects of both the liquor and Bo's touch on her wrist, Lauren risked looking at the succubus. The steeled resolution in the woman's body and facial expression made Lauren audibly gasp. "You're…"

Lauren just felt herself smile. The heavy tension in the air, both from their unresolved issues and sexual desires, caused her to finally let it all go and just smile. Eventually, she lowly chuckled. Then, her chuckle turned into a full bodied laugh.

Bo just stared at her, obviously trying to decide if this was a good thing or not. She must have decided on the good, as she started to laugh along with her. When they finished their marathon laughing, they both calmed and stared at one another, flushed from the activity. Before thinking too long on the consequences, Lauren leaned forward slowly and kissed Bo. Pulling back, she still kept her fingers idly massaging the brunette's skull while intimately leaning their foreheads together.

"We really are a pair." Lauren sighed, inhaling the remnants of alcohol on Bo's breath. "I'm not going to sleep with you." Slowly, the blonde leaned forward again, administering a hot, slow kiss, enjoying the feel of Bo's soft lips pressed against her own.

"You have a funny way of showing it." Bo leaned forward and kissed her this time, only slightly adding more pressure from the last kiss.

"I'm not going to sleep with you." Lauren was repeating this in her head, as well, willing it to be so, even as she kissed the woman yet again.

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to sleep with you, either." Bo moved her hands to place warm hands on Lauren's thighs. The doctor's entire body felt the electricity from the touch; she was surprised to find Bo hadn't used her superpowers on her.

"I'm not going to." Lauren moved her hands, which were still lightly gripping Bo's head, down to idly rest on the other woman's clavicle before leaning in and kissing her again.

"Kenzi should be home soon." From Bo's tone, the woman did not seem to care about this fact, other than for the possible interruption. Lauren hadn't even noticed how whispered their voices were until the succubus interrupted their verbal pattern.

"I should go." Lauren moved her eyes from staring at Bo's mouth so that she could make eye contact. She was not surprised to find the succubus's eyes glowing a bright blue. It was obvious the woman was restraining herself.

"Stay." Bo's eyes shifted to a highly dilated brown shade. The unspoken desire and need between that gaze caused the blonde to pull the succubus in for a full embrace. "I promise to behave myself."

"The Ash will be suspicious if I stay." Lauren pulled away from the embrace and hesitated before standing from the couch. "If I stay, then that will make it more difficult for you to do what you say you want."

"What's that?" Bo didn't move from her position on the couch; instead, she just turned her body to follow as the doctor grabbed her jacket and made her way towards the door.

"To fight for me." Lauren had her back turned to Bo, ready to walk out the door, but she looked over her shoulder, hoping that Bo understand what she meant. This was her way of fighting: she was going to let someone else take care of her for a change.


	10. Ground Rules

Bo was happy. That was the only way she could explain it. One simple word: happy. Kenzi noticed, too, as she kept giving the succubus cursory glances whenever her video game had cutaway scenes.

She was humming, legs kickly loosely off of the side of the chair she was haphazardly occupying, not really paying attention to the magazine she was reading. Instead, her thoughts went to Dr. Lauren Lewis. It's where they seemed to go a lot these days.

Ever since Lauren's unspoken declaration, Bo found herself sneaking into the Light Fae's lab almost every day, stealing fifteen minutes filled with breathless kisses and fevered groping when the rest of the medical staff took their afternoon break.

Nobody knew about them, as far as she could tell. They both went about their separate lives, keeping their relationship a secret. Bo felt guilty lying to Kenzi, but she knew her best friend would scold her for her actions, possibly warn her off against the doctor again. Still, those kisses and the "friendly business meetings," as Lauren called them, at the Dal were not enough for her. Bo wanted more, and she continued to use her stealth and connections to inquire about human/fae couplings, so that they could have more.

She remembered today's passionate exchange and could not wait to see Lauren again tonight. It was her day off, and the blonde was meeting her at the Dal again, mentioning she was too afraid she would give into her baser urges and devour the succubus if they met at the clubhouse like Bo had suggested.

Bo may be the one with the actual sex-fueled super power, but Lauren had her own powers in that department. The succubus found she liked that quiet sensuality; it never really had a time to develop in the week they were actually together together at Gram's farm.

The other thing that made Bo happy is that Gram had called, finally answering the many messages the succubus had sent. She wanted to talk to the woman about loopholes. She wanted all of Lauren, and she knew that the royal fae elder would know something, even if she wasn't forthcoming with the information. Still, it never hurt to ask. Again, Bo wondered why her grandmother didn't use her powers to break her granddaughter free from her prison.

It occurred to Bo that Lauren really did save her family by exchanging her servitude. There was something extremely selfless in that act, and it made her proud of the doctor, even if she still hated the consequences. Lauren appeared so detached sometimes; it was comforting to know how far the woman was willing to go for those important to her, even if they mistreated her most of her life.

Gram was giving her a meeting, so there was still some hope. That was all Bo's romantic idealism needed to proceed with her plan. That and a lot of forbidden afternoon trysts with the doctor. If she hadn't been with the woman before, Bo might have thought she enjoyed the forbidden aspect more than the actual relationship. Luckily, she knew better. This thought made her smile goofily, as she again paid no attention to the magazine article.

"Okay, enough." Kenzi pushed pause on her video game before moving to turn on the couch towards Bo. "You've been way too much…this…lately." She moved her hand in a circular motion to indicate Bo's current mood. "I know there's something, or rather someone, you're not telling me about. Being your best friend and knowing the pull of a new beau, I tried to give you space, but it's been a month with the glowy, so it's time to give, Succutease."

Bo just smiled at her best friend.

"Okay, now I know I'm right." Kenzi tossed her controller on the couch, moving to the other side so she was closer to the succubus. "Details, please."

"It's…" Bo wasn't sure telling her was a good idea, even if she really wanted to talk to her best friend about the situation. Kenzi had been quite vocal about her distrust of Lauren. Bo knew her best friend was being overprotective, but Kenzi also never gave the doctor much of a chance.

"No, wait. Don't tell me. This could be a fun new game: guess Bo's beau." Kenzi seemed to perk up at this thought; Bo was just amused, so she nodded for the young woman to continue. "Okay…first, because it's you and all, we have a larger population to pool from. Male or female?"

"Female." Bo smiled, thinking of just how feminine Lauren's quietly hidden curves were. This afternoon, she had risked untucking the doctor's dress shirt from her pants and sliding warm hands up the woman's soft back. She loved when Lauren half-heartedly slapped her hand away, obviously concerned about looking tousled.

"Okay…hmm…hair color?"

"Blonde." Bo was sure Kenzi would have figured it out, if not solely from the uber glowy she knew she exuded. It had to be similar to what happened at the farm; she was surprised at how slow her best friend was being about this. Okay, so there hadn't been any sexual activity, so the glow was probably not as evident as she felt it was.

"Well, no one can say you don't have a type." Kenzi was thinking about her next question. For some reason, Bo found she just wanted to talk to her best friend instead of playing games. "Is she…"

"It's Lauren." Bo waited for Kenzi to let that process. She expected an outburst but was surprised to find a blank expression on her friend's face. "It's not really…we've just been sort of…sneaking around. We barely see each other, but when we do: sparks."

"How could you go there again, Bo? You remember what happened last time. I can't take lame-ass Bo again." Kenzi leaned back on the couch, her previous excitement now diminished and replaced by genuine concern. She seemed to concede to the idea, though it was probably forced. "I want you happy, Bo, and I know that Lauren makes you happy. I'm just concerned with how long she'll be able to do that. Hale told me stories about that fae, Louann, that you helped out. If killing kids is setting an example not to date humans, then the fae will have no qualms about killing you, somebody unaligned, to prove a bigger point. You're already on their shit list. Dating Lauren could really get you in some deeper shit."

"Yeah, well, I'm working on that part. It's why Lauren left me to begin with; I'm trying to figure out a way around the stupid rules." Bo watched Kenzi carefully, though she was happy to finally talk about this with her best friend. She had been running around for the past month, taking back alley meetings in exchange for tidbits of information. It reminded her of when she was trying to find leads on her birth parents. Bo hoped her results would fare better this time; she had picked up some tricks in her dealings with the fae world and felt confident that she could find a way around the law. The biggest lead now was finding the actual written law, so that she could use semantics to backup her case. A particularly awkward Dark Fae Tree Nymph who was posing as an environmental lawyer had suggested that path.

"I get it. Rules are meant to be broken, but you know the fae are some crazy ass critters." Kenzi moved to lean forward. "I keep coming back to when Dyson said that Lauren is incapable of love. Remember when he suspected you had a thing with Lauren at the farm? When he was finally convinced you didn't, thanks to your awesome best friend's truth stretching skills, which you still owe me new boots for by the way, he told me something about the good doctor and her history of fae lovers."

"I know I'm not the first fae she ever slept with, and who cares what Dyson says? I know for a fact that Lauren is capable of love. She wouldn't be in this position if she didn't." Bo knew that she wouldn't tell the doctor's secrets, but she was afraid Kenzi would ask anyways. Luckily, the woman must have read her turmoil, so she left well enough alone.

"Bo, I've seen you with Lauren. I know she makes you all super-glowy and uber focused; just be careful is all I'm saying. The drama that follows that chick is way too intense." Kenzi picked up her controller but did not resume her game. "I want you happy, BoBo. For reasons I will probably never understand, she does that for you."

"She really does, Kenz." Bo sighed, knowing that the doctor gave her hope of a real future with someone. Sure, she was still worried about the drama that Kenzi mentioned, but she still felt like Lauren was worth the struggle.

"I won't say anything to anyone. I know this is…sensitive stuff." Kenzi moved her controller to start playing again but she still didn't unpause the game.

"I know you won't." Bo smiled, feeling relief rush through her body at finally getting to talk about this with her best friend.

"Just know, the moment she starts going crazy or you start getting all emo-Bo again, I will end her." Kenzi pressed play and proceeded to release her renewed frustration on the first person shooter.

Bo just smiled at her friend, relishing in the feeling of family that Kenzi always produced in her. It made her feel better about having a crazy mother and knowing nothing about the rest of her blood family.

* * *

After talking to the Ash today, Lauren wasn't surprised that Bo had a case to discuss when they met at the Dal. True to her professional nature, the blonde went immediately to business instead of greeting Bo with the usual sparkly eyes and sexual tension. Bo was hearing rumors about her mother, so she had taken a renewed interest in finding her…again. It surprised Lauren that Aoife had made waves in the rumor mill within just a day, but after talking to the Ash, she was not surprised why.

"The Ash knows…about your mother's whereabouts." Lauren sat on the couch next to Bo. It wasn't where they usually sat, but she found the comfort of the small room gave her a nice closeness to the succubus that she wasn't granted when they sat at the bar. She hadn't wanted to meet at the clubhouse tonight, like Bo had suggested earlier, because she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself much longer. She was about to cry out from the tension. From the way Bo acted and continued to play footsie and rub her fingers against her shoulder, Lauren knew that the succubus could tell and wasn't faring much better.

"He does?" Bo didn't stop her playful touching, but Lauren could tell that she was interested in the information. She rolled her eyes but didn't let her frustration at the Light Fae's leader show too much. Lauren suspected it was out of respect for her. "Of course he does."

"Yes. She has apparently sought sanctuary on Gram's farm." Lauren knew that fae of all varieties, from both clans, would frequent the farm when she was growing up; the neutral land afforded a grounds for delays in punishment. Eventually, they would have to leave and face the consequences of their actions, but for a few days, they would be granted the allotted sanctuary.

"Gram didn't mention anything on the phone." Bo had talked to Gram? This was news to the doctor, and she must have noticed the confusion since Lauren felt her head cock to the side in what Bo called her 'what do you mean' pose. "I was hoping she'd guide me on the 'us' situation."

"Your mother only has three days before she runs or is handed over to the Morrigan. In all honesty, from what I know of your mother, she will run, which will only make matters worse for her if she is ever caught. She has centuries worth of crimes to account for. The clans won't be lenient." Lauren looked around, not wanting to discuss the 'us' situation that Bo mentioned. There was always a chance that shifters or other hearing-enhanced fae would be in the bar. Since they were here together weekly and were sending off strong vibes, there was no doubt any number of fae in the Dal tonight were probably feeding on them right now. "Apparently, your mother has asked for help from the Light Fae. I think the shock and, well, ballsy-ness of the request intrigues the Ash, so he has granted me leave to the farm to look into the matter. For some reason, I was requested."

"You're leaving?" Bo stopped her playful touches and pulled away her hands, even if her knee was still touching Lauren's leg.

"For a few days, yes." Lauren licked her lips subconsciously but realized she was staring at Bo's mouth. The fevered kisses and stolen moments were no longer enough. "I want you to come, but with it being your mother, you probably shouldn't."

"I have a meeting with Gram, though." Bo looked scared and almost like she was going to cry. "I have to get answers. I can't wait much longer, or I might die."

"A little melodramatic, eh?" Lauren chuckled softly at her. Luckily, Bo did not get angry with her; instead, the succubus rolled her eyes, obviously admonishing herself for acting so needy. "Go to your meeting with Gram. The farm is big enough to hold a school of twelve succubi, if need be. You might be able to avoid encountering your mother."

"Well, then I should come and help you. I'm unaligned, so I have no bias to either clan. Plus, I have super sexy detective skills. Between you, me, and Kenzi, we can figure out the problem and still have a few days vacation to solve…other problems.." Bo made strong eye contact. This time, Lauren noted that she was adamant. "She's my mother, and…whatever that formula was you gave me worked. I felt her change, somehow. I want to talk to her."

"I know you do." Lauren bit her lower lip; it was something she used to do when she was nervous, but she realized that she hadn't done this in a long time. She made heavy eye contact. "If I hire you to help, we could…"

"Exactly." From the expression on her face, Bo definitely was thinking sexy thoughts.

"I was going to say be together without people asking too many questions, but I do like your idea, as well." Lauren cleared her throat, surprised at her own bold admission. "You do have the right credentials. The Ash should agree to hire you."

"Should we lay down some ground rules for when we're there?" Bo was jumping right to the conclusion that they would make the most of their time together, especially since it was on neutral ground. "Because I would like to establish one right now: No running away or making decisions that affect us both without consulting the other first."

"Understandable." Lauren nodded her head in consent, though she did look down at her feet instead of holding eye contact. She didn't like a reminder of her past mistakes, but she knew she deserved them. "We still need to be careful and discrete. If your mother finds out about us, she can use that against us. I know she's your mother, but she wouldn't hesitate to turn us in either for her amusement or thinking it will grant her more time."

"That's fine, but I am finally going to see you naked again." Bo arched an eyebrow, obviously challenging the doctor to protest. Lauren just smirked and pocketed that challenge for later. "I also want a proper date."

"I'll see what I can do about fulfilling your conditions of employment." Lauren felt like she should be offended about possibly pimping herself out; even though she knew the brunette was serious, the blonde couldn't help but smirk at the seriously playful flirtation in their dealings. If she wasn't so aware of her environment, she might have leaned over to place a fabulously deep kiss on Bo's mouth. "I haven't talked to Gram since we were there, so it will be good to see her again."

"I know you hate not getting to talk to or see your gram more. Maybe that will change when we get your freedom." Bo placed a warm hand on her shoulder again, as she stretched her arm on the back of the couch between them.

"I'd like that." Lauren could only smile, though she knew to stay realistic about the whole situation. She had no doubt that Bo would die trying to find a way to help her; her commitment to her ethics and emotions really balanced out Lauren's own hyper rationality. It was part of what made them fit so well together.

Instead of talking any more about the future trip, they both seemed to agree to talk about fun, light things. Their flirtation continued into the night until Lauren finally took the taxi back to the compound, alone.


	11. Reunited, and It Feels So Good

Bo's Sexmobile broke down on the way to the farm. She was kicking the tire and cursing at it, while Kenzi called the tow truck to take it to Gram's farm. Her mechanics could fix it there. They were only but about three miles away from the farm on the narrow road. When Bo got tired of waiting, which she figured was probably only ten minutes, she began walking towards the farm. She was fidgety. All night long, the only thing she could think about was seeing her mother again. Sure, there was the occasional sexy Lauren thought thrown in, but Bo's thoughts stayed mostly on her possible reunion with her mother.

Even though Lauren warned her to stay away from Aoife, how could she? Bo suspected that Lauren actually knew this. This was her mother, who ran away from their final battle. What surprised her more was that the Ash knew this, as well, so why did he agree to hire her? Was he wanting to start trouble? Was he trying to prove something? Regardless, Bo knew she didn't trust his motives, whatever they were.

She kept walking, only slightly amused when Kenzi struggled to keep up with her pace. She was a determined woman, and she didn't care that she was wearing high heel boots and no jacket despite the snow that was flurrying around them. Her body temperature was ten degrees hotter than a normal person's, Lauren had explained to her in that yummy professional way she had, so she didn't feel like she needed the extra layers when driving longer distances. When they reached the farm, she noted that the lack of a jacket was a mistake today, especially since it was almost below freezing and the snow was getting thicker and faster. She should have at least grabbed the jacket from the back instead of waiting for the tow truck to bring it to the farm.

When they reached the long driveway to the house, Bo felt herself tense with anticipation when she noticed a car from the compound already in the driveway. She and Lauren hadn't talked since the Dal a few days ago, agreeing that it would be best to lay low until they got to the farm. The succubus found herself going through withdrawals, especially since they were so close to finally releasing the tension. Since they only had three days, she wasn't sure when they would actually find time to steal kisses. There was no doubt that there would be tons of distractions, and Kenzi had already promised to tackle them if she noticed the eye sex going too far.

They walked the mile up the driveway to get to the farmhouse, the large home becoming bigger and bigger the farther they walked. Again, Bo's thoughts went to a combination of Lauren and her mother: fear of her family reunion; giddy of seeing the doctor again. The warring emotions must have shown on her face, as Kenzi placed a cold hand, meant to be a warm gesture, on her upper arm.

They stood at the back door, but Bo hesitated to knock. After what felt like forever, Kenzi just opened the door, causing the succubus to panic at the young girl's comfort in just entering into another person's home. She didn't have time to dwell too much on this, as Kenzi grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the house, making their way to the familiar kitchen.

Bo was not prepared for what she saw at the kitchen island. Her mother was sitting there, laughing and talking to Gram, while Lauren just sat back and observed, smiling when appropriate. It was Gram who said something to the intruders first, though she could tell that both her mother and Lauren knew the second they entered the room.

"Girls, it has been too long. Please, come join us for lunch. We were just talking about old memories." Gram stood to greet them, placing warm hands on their backs to usher them to the stools. Bo tried to hide her smile when she noticed Lauren move over one to allow Kenzi her old adopted stool. She noted that this also put the young girl between them and made it difficult for them to glance at each other; Bo suspected the doctor did this on purpose so they wouldn't give more away than they already had when their energies spiked upon seeing each other. "I believe you've met your mother."

"Of course." Bo noticed her mother had the same crazy look in her eyes. It worried her more than she cared to admit; maybe she was wrong about the change she saw in her mother. Maybe Lauren's formula was only temporary, even if she had hoped the older woman had been affected permanently.

"The good doctor here just finished performing a physical on me. If I'd known they were that much fun, I wouldn't have waited two centuries to get one." Aoife made it a point to look at the doctor with a suggestive leer. It was obvious she had picked up on the sexual tension from Lauren and Bo, so there was no doubt the older succubus was baiting them both to see their reactions.

Bo had never been happier that Lauren had all that detachment training; seeing the blonde's poker face and what she now was going to call her 'poker aura,' Bo found she was able to control her own emotions better.

"You can stay in your old rooms, if you'd like. Aoife is staying in the West Wing with me, so I figured you girls would want your space to work." Gram was doing a good job of being nonchalant, even when she said, "I know those rooms worked out really well for you last time you were here. I hope they prove to be as pleasurable for you this time, as well."

Lauren's detachment only faltered for a nanosecond. Since Bo noticed it, there was no doubt her mother did, too, though she showed no signs of this. With her mother having the same abilities, only much stronger, this was going to be an extremely difficult case. Maybe Lauren was right when she had first suggested she not come along.

"We have so much to talk about, I know, but Maggie promised me we could look at old prints today. I've been dying to see them since I got here. I will probably see you at dinner." There was something about the way Aoife said this that made Bo think her mother was trying to subliminally tell her something important. They really did need to talk, but the two matriarchs exited the kitchen down the long hall to Gram's office before Bo could set up a time to do that.

"Thank the gods. That was uncomfortable." Kenzi plopped her feet onto the counter, taking up her habitual position of leaning on the stool. "This has to go in the book of world records for the world's strangest mother/daughter reunion."

"I didn't know your mother and Gram were old friends. They talked like they were childhood friends." Lauren released a deep breath before finally turning her eyes to Bo and letting her mask fall in order to appraise her fully. "You're so wet."

"BoBo, I warned you…" Kenzi moved her feet from the counter so that she could look threateningly at Lauren. The doctor only showed confusion. "You meant because we're actually wet. Gotcha. My bad."

"The car broke down a little ways back. The tow truck is bringing it here, but I couldn't wait anymore. It started snowing pretty heavy on the walk." Bo moved from her stool and walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee that was still fresh in the pot. She poured Kenzi a mug, as well, before bringing the carafe over to empty its contents into Lauren's mug.

"Why didn't you call? I would have come to get you." Lauren looked worried, obviously addressing Bo's lack of a jacket.

"I know you would have, but I wasn't sure if you were here already or not." Bo cupped the mug in both of her hands, allowing the steam and the bitter aroma to engulf her face.

"We should get you two in a hot shower and warm clothes before you catch pneumonia." Lauren, ever the concerned doctor, motioned for them to follow her to the East Wing. They did, but the two women did not leave their mugs in the kitchen. When they got upstairs, the three of them just stood in the hallway. "Bo, you can use the shower in my room. I'll work on getting you both some warm clothes."

"Just…please, doc; nothing with kittens and rainbows." Kenzi rolled her eyes before heading into their old bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Bo turned her attention back to the blonde, whose energy spiked a bit once the young girl had left them alone.

"You know, there are ways to warm me up much quicker than a bath. They also involve getting me out of these wet clothes." Bo moved forward into Lauren's personal space, grabbing the doctor's hips and pulling her body into hers.

"As your doctor, I must advise you to get out of your wet clothes and dry off; not exchange one wet for another." Lauren really had no idea how sexy she could be.

"Now, that time, you knew you were being dirty." Bo couldn't help but smile as she moved them back to Lauren's bedroom, opening the door without losing contact with the doctor's body.

"I am being serious about you getting in the hot shower. I didn't say you had to get in there alone." Lauren's smirk was almost predatory. When they were leaning in to kiss, the doctor pulled back slightly. "You did say part of your employment was contingent upon seeing me naked again."

"I want you so much." Bo went to lean in for a kiss, but Lauren pulled back again. Something was obviously bothering her. "What's wrong? Do you not want…"

"Oh, I want. I just…I don't know enough directly about succubi to know if your mother can pick up on the sexual energy happening in the house. If she can sense what's happening, then we could be in trouble." The doctor really was too logical for her own good. It made sense, but Bo knew she usually had to be in the same room. They were on opposite ends of an extremely large house. Then again, her mother was more powerful than she was.

"Lauren, if she can do that, then these last few minutes pretty much gave us away. You broke that 1-10 scale a bit ago, and I'm just as hot and bothered." Bo pushed long wavy blonde locks behind the doctor's shoulder before placing a slow, wet kiss underneath her jaw. "Since we've possibly already been outed, we might as well enjoy ourselves."

"You make it so hard for me to keep my composure sometimes." Lauren, still being the doctor, proceeded to slowly peel the still cold and wet shirt and vest from Bo's body. Even though the cold air in the room hit her skin, Bo felt her body temperature rise. She continued to kiss along Lauren's jaw and neck, loving how the other woman unbuttoned her jeans and moved her own warm hands to push them down.

Bo broke contact, eager to remove herself from the heavy clothes, so she kicked off her soaked jeans before pulling Lauren to her by the woman's navy dress shirt. Normally, being this excited, Bo would just tear the shirt from her body, but she loved this shirt on Lauren; it was one of her favorites. Looking into the woman's deep brown eyes, Bo sent all of her focus to finally bringing their lips together, not allowing the doctor to pull away this time.

Bo fell backwards, sitting on the edge of the bed, as she pulled Lauren towards her more, unbuttoning the shirt completely before pushing it from the doctor's shoulders, loving how eager the blonde was responding by throwing the shirt anywhere. This thought made the succubus chuckle, as Lauren was usually quite organized, even in their passionate moments. Right now, it was obvious the doctor was quite ready for this and didn't care about anything else. Bo couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Lauren woke to the sound of the shower running. She was only panicked for a second when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. Looking around, she called for the patron to wait a second, noticing the mess of clothes scattered around the room. There were articles of clothing in every direction, which didn't surprise her considering the needy and fevered kisses and touches that had started the entire exchange.

"Yo, doc. I'm freezing here. What happened to those clothes you promised me?" Kenzi pounded on the door again. Lauren pulled her jeans and tanktop over her head before opening the door. "Really, doc? We haven't even been here an hour. You couldn't keep it in your pants?"

"Let me grab you some sweatpants and a tshirt." Lauren opened the door wider to allow the towel-clad girl into the room; it was warmer in here than in the hallway. When she noticed Kenzi's disturbed expression upon seeing the clothes disaster, the doctor thought it would have been better for the young girl to stay outside.

"Well, at least Bo had a chance to get into your pants before I did. You know how she gets jealous." Kenzi accepted the sweats and tee Lauren pulled from her drawers. The young woman still stood there, though, watching the door before standing in front of Lauren. "Let's cut the crap. I know Bo is all happy, but I still don't trust you not to hurt her again. I know what you did to that Emily chick, and I know about all the others."

"The others?" Lauren was confused, both on what Kenzi meant about what she did to Emily and about the mention of others.

"Don't play dumb. Dyson told me how you broke that girl Emily's heart. He also told me about all those other fae you dumped after the first date, after you got what you needed." Kenzi's posture told her that she was serious.

"Wait, did you say Dyson?" Just the mention of the wolf's name made Lauren feel angry. "Whatever he told you about me, I promise you he is biased. He doesn't like me at all."

"Wonder why that is." Kenzi obviously thought she knew, as she folded her arms across her towel-clad chest. There was something almost more threatening that the young woman had enough confidence to approach her wearing nothing but a towel.

"Emily used me; I really liked her. She fed from me and laughed at me when I thought we had a real connection. She's the only fae I ever…dated." Lauren remembered the string of first dates she had in med school, but she didn't think they were fae. Then again, she didn't know about the fae back then. Surely Dyson was exaggerating to promote his own agenda, whatever it was. "Whatever Dyson has against me, I don't know, but I can assure you that I have only good intentions with Bo."

"If you hurt her again, I will make sure no one finds your body." Kenzi moved to exit the room, obviously aware that the shower had stopped. "Just so we're clear."

"You really have nothing to worry about." Lauren watched the young girl close the door behind her. There were only a few seconds between that door closing and the washroom door opening. Bo had decided to go with the same towel-clad look, though the doctor admitted the succubus pulled it off much better. "Hey."

"Hey." Bo moved over to wrap her arms around Lauren's back, pulling her in for a full embrace. "Why are you dressed?"

"Kenzi needed clothes." Lauren cleared her throat, feeling lightheaded being surrounded by such strong emotions. They had relieved the building tension in a hurried intimacy, but that tension was replaced with something else now. She wasn't ready to admit what it was.

"I'll accept that as a good reason for you to have on clothes, though I would not complain if they magically disappeared again." Bo moved her hands to pull the doctor's tank top up her body. Lauren did not protest as she lifted her arms to allow the succubus to pull it off completely, leaving her completely nude from the waist up. Once upon a time, this would have bothered the doctor. Even being with Nadia and Emily, she would usually wait to be under the covers before removing her bra and underwear. With Bo, those self-conscious habits did not seem to surface as often. Bo moved her hand and let her towel drop to the floor at their feet. "Oops. I'm always losing things."

"You're silly." Lauren gasped when Bo pulled their bodies together again, breasts caressing each other. "As much as I really…really…want to do this again, I think we should wait. We have a lot of work to do; we don't even know why we're here exactly. I still need to run some tests on your mother's samples tomorrow, so you can have your meeting with Gram, if you want."

"Should I sleep in my own room?" Bo's expression told the doctor that was the opposite of what she actually wanted. Honestly, it was the opposite of what Lauren wanted, too. Even though it would be safer to sleep in separate rooms, the doctor surprised herself.

"No. We only have three days here. I'm not wasting any time I have with you. We can still be careful; as long as we don't get too loud. This may be a big house, but sound carries." Lauren leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Bo's lips before pulling away and heading for a shower of her own. "Grab some sweats and a shirt from the drawers. Once I'm finished, I'll take your wet clothes to the laundry room and see how much longer until your car gets here."

Bo only nodded, obviously watching Lauren as she walked into the washroom. The blonde didn't even bother shutting the door, knowing Bo could see her silhouette behind the glass sliding doors. Knowing that the succubus was watching her made Lauren even more excited. Despite what they came here to do, what they just did was one major reason she had suggested the Ash hire Bo to help. Lauren felt her entire body humming, as her senses were now more tuned and focused.


	12. The Fae Cabin in the Woods

Bo looked around the large office. The modern decorations surprised the succubus, though she was not surprised at the seemingly endless bookshelves, which were tight with books from ceiling to floor. She could imagine Lauren spending hours upon hours in here. The doctor did list reading as one of her hobbies; she was actually someone that proved this claim instead of just listing it to make herself seem smarter or more cultured than she actually was.

Gram was currently climbing her wheeled ladder to grab a book from a high shelf. When she asked Gram about the fae law regarding human and fae couplings, the succubus was not surprised at the easy knowing grin she received from the older woman.

"From your adamant nature, I know there is nothing I can do to sway you from this path." Gram climbed down the ladder, placing the book on the large desk between them before taking a seat in her oversized brown leather executive chair. "You do know that Lauren has a long history of powerful fae DNA in her genes; she is not aware of this, but she will live much, much longer than the average human. If your immediacy on this is because you do not think you have much time with her, I can assure you there is plenty."

"What?" Bo was actually shocked into silence. Gram was talking to her like this was common knowledge, but the succubus felt like the information came randomly. This seemed like something that they should all know, so how could the doctor not be aware? Why would Trick not tell her? Was this why he didn't seem too happy about their flirtation? Bo was definitely confused.

"Apparently she has not figured it out yet, which honestly surprises me. She is such a brilliant creature. Still, you should not tell her. It is extremely important, for both of you, for her to learn this on her own." Gram leaned back in her chair. "Before you follow this path, you should know exactly what you are doing. If you mate with my granddaughter, you will be doing so not for one lifetime but for possibly several."

"How do we not know about this?" Bo leaned forward to touch the book. This book possibly held the answers she wanted. This book possibly dictated her future. She even ignored the amusement she felt at hearing the other woman say 'mate with my granddaughter.' They had definitely mated. Bo had to smile proudly for a second at how good they were at mating before sobering at Gram's knowing grin.

"The One Rule, dear. There is a reason these rules exist. If humans discovered that human/fae couplings resulted in longer life spans for their offspring, what do you think would happen? There is a reason fae clans indoctrinate that humans are only for food and slavery. Fae children are taught safe sex with humans during their power lessons." Gram leaned forward, placing her hand on the one Bo still had on the book.

"I don't think offspring will be a problem with me and Lauren, though." Bo chuckled, even if she did like the idea of little succubi doctors running around in a yard with a white picket fence. Gram leaned back in her chair again and started chuckling.

"Your naiveté of the fae is so refreshing." Gram smiled at her, though it almost felt like she was patronizing her. "Tell me, as a succubus, what do you feed on?"

"Chi, I guess. Life essence, or something like that." Bo began to worry what the older woman was implying. She had a similar conversation with Trick once, when she was going up against a Mesmer, but he didn't mention anything like this. Sure, she had the fantasy of children with Lauren, but to have that be a reality? She was in no way ready for that.

"Okay, well, if you can take away life essence, isn't it only logical that you can give it to someone, as well? Have you never revived one of your feeds before?" Gram was honestly surprised when the succubus didn't answer. "Succubi are one of very few female fae that can impregnate other females. Since you have no training, I'm honestly surprised that you don't have several children you don't know about. From your confidence in courting my granddaughter, I assume you have been with women before."

"Several." Bo wasn't exactly sure she liked talking about her past sexual partners with her current sexual partner's grandmother. If she weren't sleeping with Lauren, Bo would probably find the thought of talking about this with Gram really cool, but she was sleeping with Lauren, so it was awkward. "I never really kept anybody alive, though."

"Dear, you really should be more aware of your kind. Your very nature attaches to the entire reproductive system; not just the fun bits. Didn't you ever wonder how your powers work?" Gram stood to grab the ladder again, moving it further to the right wall before climbing only a few steps. "It would be best for both of you right now if you didn't get my granddaughter pregnant."

"I'm not disagreeing." Bo was definitely not ready to become a parent. "Does this have anything to do with the glowy thing?"

"What do you mean?" Gram was cocking her head to the side, much like Lauren does. Bo smiled at the family resemblance.

"When we...mate...we kind of...glow afterwards." Bo felt herself blush.

"I see." Gram smiled at her, an eyebrow raised in amusement. Bo didn't find her discomfort funny. "As much I like to think so at times, I unfortunately do not have all of the answers."

"It's never happened before; not the real glowing, at least." Bo looked down at her hands, which were gripping the arms of her chair. She knew the actual glowing part did not last long, and Lauren never really physically glowed, so she thought it might have something to do with her succubus powers. She hoped it didn't have anything to do with the new information on succubus baby making.

"Take this book to Lauren. She has been asking me for it since she met you." Gram climbed down the ladder and placed the large book on the desk. "There is information about your mother in there, as well."

"This is strange asking you this, but…should we not…have sex anymore?" Bo shifted in her chair; the room felt hotter, despite the heavy snow falling outside the windows.

"Well, have you fed from her traditionally, or given her your essence?" Gram was not embarrassed at the conversation; it almost felt clinical. Bo definitely saw the family resemblance now. She couldn't verbally speak, so she just shook her head to build back her confidence.

"No more than the natural feed I get from just sexual contact." Bo looked out the window, noticing the snow that had reached above the window. They were definitely snowed in; she was glad the tow truck brought her car last night, so they at least had some clothes and necessities.

"Well, accidents do happen, just like in normal sexual encounters, so you will still need to be careful, but I see no reason why you shouldn't have sex." Gram moved around to sit at the edge of her desk, facing Bo. "Let me take us back to your initial request for a moment. What you are suggesting has never been done. If you truly desire to be with my granddaughter, then you are the one who will succeed. Once you do this, you have completed the first step to changing fae existence as we know it. Are you really prepared for all that entails?"

"I love her. I really want this." As soon as Bo said it, she knew it to be true. She had denied her feelings for long enough, and it was weird to have such conviction when saying it aloud. It felt wrong somehow saying this to anyone other than the one person who should hear it. Still, Bo wasn't sure she was ready for Lauren to hear it; honestly, she was still worried. She wasn't sure why.

"The leaders and elders from both clans will do everything in their power to stop you from completing your mission." Gram crossed her arms across her chest. "This will be extremely hard, though after having met you, I'm not surprised the first fae law you'll change is about love and choices."

"Yeah, well, they're kind of my themes." Bo smiled, hoping to relieve the sudden weight she felt. "You're fae, though. Why help me?"

"You forget that my family has a history of finding loopholes." Gram just smirked before releasing her arms and standing. Bo stood to follow her to the door after grabbing the books from the desk. "Be sure to bundle up tonight. I hear my granddaughter has something marvelous planned for your working date tonight."

"How did you…" Bo just rolled her eyes and chuckled at the woman's knowing grin. "Of course you would know." Suddenly, she panicked at the thought of who else knew about this. Gram must have picked up on her thoughts.

"Your mother does not know any of this, nor should she. I will keep your secrets if you promise to keep mine. Like I said, Lauren needs to discover certain things for herself." Gram pulled Bo into a warm embrace, which made the succubus relax. "As long as you two can refrain from the googly eyes, I doubt your mother will notice. She has something bigger on her mind right now."

"About that…" Bo still did not know what they were doing here at the farm, or why Lauren was the one who was requested. There was something missing, and if Lauren had any clue, she was not forthcoming with the information.

"We can discuss those matters tomorrow. For now, go get ready for your date and enjoy the rest of your evening. You need to make my granddaughter happy, and punctuality is one of her favorite things." Gram walked to the door and opened it for Bo. They both exchanged a concerned look as they left. "Everything will be fine, dear. Just remember to be safe."

Bo couldn't think of anything but that for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Lauren looked at Bo in her down parka and snow boots and could not help but miss the usual cleavage that adorned the succubus's normal attire. Still, the woman really knew how to make just about anything work. It was the first time she'd seen her since breakfast, so she was excited to get the evening alone with her.

Since the snow was apparently here to stay for awhile and had no intention of stopping anytime soon, The Ash had granted them leave until the storm had cleared. Everyone, even Aoife, had moaned their approval at this extension.

She pulled at Bo's jacket to make sure it was secure before leaning forward and placing a kiss on the succubus's cheek. Pulling up her own hood and fastening her scarf, she watched Bo follow her actions. Bo made sure that her backpack was secure; Lauren told her they would be staying overnight, so she obviously came prepared.

That's when Lauren mounted the skimobile. The snow was too covered for them to walk, so she decided that the skimobile would get them to their destination quicker, which heightened their chance of survival. Gram had packed their dinner and several food items for them, including protein bars, telling them to have fun. Kenzi was going to help Gram with computer things at the house, so Lauren had decided to take this alone time to fulfill one of her other obligations of employing Bo: the proper date.

There were some files they needed to retrieve from a secluded cabin a little over ten miles into the woods. When she had first accepted fealty to the Ash, Lauren was sent here to spend several days in that cabin, immersed in the files and books that her grandparents kept there. It was almost like the fae Library of Congress; it contained all of the files and reports of every fae's activities in the surrounding counties. Lauren smiled at the thought that Bo would have a file in there now, too.

Aoife had approached her last night after dinner. The woman had sought her help because she felt like she was dying; she needed confirmation and wanted to know before she went to find her daughter. The woman really had no idea that the doctor even knew Bo.

After the physical Lauren had done on the older succubus, she had found traces of the formula she had created in the fae's DNA. The formula was meant to give her a degree of humanity so that she would stop fighting and trying to destroy the world. Briefly, the blonde felt guilty for possibly causing the woman's death until she realized that she wasn't dying; Aoife was turning into a human. Her formula had worked too well. She was slowly losing her abilities, but she was still living, which Lauren imagined felt like death to the fae. Instead of telling the older succubus the results, the doctor wanted to do more research.

What scared Lauren even more was the power over the fae that this granted her if her formula really did transform fae into humans, the one thing they despised above all else. If she were truly evil, she knew that she would use this to break herself free. She couldn't be sure that the Ash or any number of fae wouldn't kill her family if they discovered she had this, just to prove that they still held the power before they killed her.

Bo was clutching her tightly, as she sped through the trees and branches. Lauren was eager to get there before daylight ended, which was close. After several minutes, she saw the cabin ahead; she knew it was temperature controlled inside, but she couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from viewing the deceptive exterior. It looked like any broken down cabin in the middle of the woods.

She pulled up to the front porch as close as she could get. There was no reason either of them should hurt themselves or spend any more time in the cold than necessary. After they both dismounted, they unhooked the bags attached the vehicle before moving inside. When Lauren opened the door, she watched to see Bo's reaction. She remembered the first time she had stepped foot in here; it was where she discovered her family's history and began her studies in fae physiology so she could treat patients.

"Definitely not what I was expecting." Bo just looked at the living area, and Lauren noted that she seemed in awe of her surroundings. She remembered having that same feeling. Even though this front area looked like a typical cabin, complete with fireplace, a couch and chairs, bunks attached to the far wall, and a small kitchen and eating area, there was obviously something different. The room almost reminded her of the Dal, complete with fae trinkets and technology.

"We can get the files and books to take back to the clubhouse, but we should definitely stay here overnight. The sun will be gone soon and we really do need the daylight to help us in the storm." Lauren removed her jacket, boots, and gloves before moving farther into the cabin to start a fire. Even though it was temperature-controlled, the cabin's front was no doubt still a little colder because of the below freezing weather outside. Bo took their jackets and placed them on the top bunk of the beds against the wall. Lauren gave her an inquisitive look, wondering why the top bunk was the best place for their jackets when there was obviously an open closet for just that thing. "Those really should be hung to dry in the closet."

"I just want to make sure we're clear that the only bunk that will be occupied tonight is the bottom." Bo sent her a suggestive smirk, and Lauren knew the succubus picked up on the sexual energy the blonde emitted.

"But I like it on top." Lauren arched a challenging eyebrow, which caused the succubus to remove her own snow-caked boots and move towards her just as the fire started to blaze in the hearth.

"I need to ask you about something." Bo's sexual come-hitherance had been exchanged with an extremely serious and worried look. The succubus pulled her over to sit on the couch after she nodded her consent. "I found out something about my…succubus powers today."

"Did you get to talk to your mother?" Lauren hadn't been aware that the two had talked. She had spent the day over in the labs, testing the formula she had created, discovering she had truly created biological weaponry against the fae.

"Gram, actually. She gave me some books." Bo took both of Lauren's in her own cold ones. When the succubus started to rub the tops with her thumbs, the doctor became concerned. "Remember when we were here last time and you mentioned helping me with some injection you had?"

"Sure. I just need some of your DNA so I can make sure it's accurate to your specific biology. It'll help relieve the hunger some, but you'll still need to feed regularly and have sex to heal." Lauren moved on the couch so that she was fully facing Bo. "Is something wrong? Have you not been feeding?"

"Yes, I've been feeding." Bo had been feeding; Lauren tried to keep calm and not let her jealousy appear at that thought. The woman had never really fed from her; it made her feel both special and like she was not enough at the same time. "It's just…we should probably start thinking about safe sex."

"Kind of late for that, don't you think?" Lauren and Bo had never used any sort of protection; it had never occurred to the doctor that they would need it. Fae did not carry human STDs and couldn't physically pass any fae STDs to humans, and there was no worry about pregnancy scares, so the doctor never really thought about safe sex. Bo wouldn't know that, though; was this her way of telling her she had something?

"Nothing like that." Bo must have figured her panic. "Apparently, I can get you pregnant if I'm not careful."

"What?" Lauren cocked her head to the side. This was new. In all of her research on succubi, she had never heard of this. Of course her grandmother would know something like that. "How is that even biologically possible? I mean, I've heard of scientific experiments where eggs are being combined to include strands of both female partners' DNA, but there still needs to be a sperm donation to fertilize the egg. What you're suggesting defies all of the rules of science."

"As much as I know you believe the opposite to be true, science doesn't explain everything, especially when the fae are involved." Bo took a deep breath before releasing their hands. "I know. It's a hell of a way to start our first real date."

"Well, I mean, it's not every day that a date tells you upfront there is a possibility she could impregnate you before the night is over." Lauren turned around, thinking about the consequences of their coupling now. She didn't doubt that she wanted to be with Bo, but the thought of them accidently conceiving at some point was never in her life plan. Sure, she had thought about kids, but being in service to the Light Fae, she never thought they would be a reality so she tried not to think about it. Bo was offering her that reality; it was a big change and commitment.

Looking up into Bo's hopeful eyes, Lauren decided that Bo was definitely worth it. She loved the woman, and it felt good to admit it, if only to herself. The succubus stood and started moving the wet jackets and accoutrements to the closet; she must have thought the long silence meant she wasn't getting any tonight.

"How does it work? Did Gram say?" Lauren stood to help Bo hang up the coats before pulling the succubus to the kitchen to unpack the food.

"Something about energy flow and giving you energy or feeding from your energy. Apparently, it's quite common with female to succubus sex; she was surprised I didn't have a lot of Bo Juniors running around." Bo chuckled at the memory. "My problem is that you are so damn sexy that I already have a hard time not feeding from you. I figure if your injections can curb my hunger like you mentioned, it might work like a birth control, too."

"It's possible. I would have to run some tests." Lauren put all of the food away except for dinner, which she pulled out and placed on plates that she put onto the small dining table. She began to think of ways to further manipulate the incubus injections to do what Bo mentioned without taking away her ability to feed herself. She didn't want to strip the succubus of her identity, even if she possibly had discovered a way to change that identity completely.

"Gram gave me a book about succubi that she thought would help." Bo pulled open her backpack and instead of clothes and toiletries, Lauren was surprised to watch the woman remove two large tomes and place them on the counter. The doctor had asked her gram about the succubi text when they were here last; why was she giving it to them now?

"Did you not pack any clothes?" Lauren knew she mentioned the overnight trip.

"Of course I did. They're in the bottom, though I do admit I hadn't planned on wearing much clothing tonight, so I only packed sweats and a tanktop for tonight and tomorrow." Bo did at least have the decency to look apologetic, obviously thinking her conclusion had been wrong. "I packed this morning. Given the new information, I understand if clothes are necessary."

"I didn't say that." Lauren smiled as she handed Bo a fork. "We've been careful so far, and it's been pretty intense, so I trust you. You have more control than you think."

"Yeah, but now that I know this, I'll not be able to think of anything but. What if I mess up?" Bo finally sat down at the dinner table, looking from her food to making strong eye contact with Lauren. "Not that I'd be opposed to having kids with you. I think it would be wonderful, but…I'm just not ready."

"I understand, Bo, and I trust you. You should really start to trust yourself; you really are more powerful and unique than anyone gives you credit for, including yourself." Lauren started to eat, moaning her approval at her Gram's cooking. It reminded her that she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, and even then, she had only grabbed a banana that she ate half of on her way to the barn lab. "Don't let this affect what happens between us. We're both consenting, mature adults. The risk is no different than if you were…with a man."

"Except they have condoms and birth control to help with that. With this, it's all contingent on whether I can keep control." Bo picked at her food but eventually conceded and started eating. "I don't know that I'll always be able to. You really don't know how delicious you are."

"Thanks." Lauren smiled. If ever there was a time to say 'I love you,' this would have been perfect. Still, she couldn't bring herself to say it; she didn't doubt Bo's feelings for her. She just wasn't sure she was ready to declare something that huge when there was no 100% guarantee that her sentiment would be returned. Lauren didn't want Bo to run. "We can check out the archives and files in the back and in the basement tomorrow. Tonight, let's just enjoy our…date."

"Sorry about the big soap opera moment. That's not how I wanted to start the date, but I had to tell you. I couldn't let anything happen without you knowing all of the risks." Bo finished eating her food before taking both of their plates to the tiny sink and rinsing them.

"Let's just see where the night takes us." Lauren smiled at the woman, feeling the genuine emotion from the succubus every time Bo looked at her with those deep brown eyes. "I brought cards."

"You want to play cards?" Bo's smile was a mix between amused and awestruck. "Nobody ever wants to play cards with me, and I hate playing with Kenzi because, love her to death, she cheats."

"Well, it was either a deck of cards or a portable television. I know it's not the most romantic thing you can do on a date, but I'm working with difficult circumstances here." Lauren pulled the deck of cards from one of the bags, along with a large thermos full of Shiraz that Kenzi had packed for her last minute. She wasn't entirely sure why, but she accepted the gift and apologetic look. "Kenzi sends her love."

"If I want to keep my full control, in case something happens between us, then I'm not sure booze is going to help." Bo wanted to accept the wine; that much was obvious.

"Like I said, I trust you, and maybe this will have the opposite affect. I'm not saying get drunk with me; though, judging from the large thermos, Kenzi was." Lauren handed a plastic tumbler to Bo. "Wine actually has a calming affect, so it might help more than hinder. It has to do with the natural sugars from the fruit that translate to carbohydrates, so the brain receives a natural high because of the increased serotonin intake. That transference of brain chemicals makes your body feel relaxed and happy."

"I love it when you totally geek out." Bo took the glass before pulling Lauren along to join her by the fire. The doctor grabbed the thermos, cards, and another plastic cup as she was being pulled. Bo sat her glass down on the ground before removing her black wool sweater, revealing a soft blue tanktop underneath that showed off her assets again. Lauren audibly swallowed as she watched the woman undress.

Bo took the items in Lauren's hands and placed them on the floor, as well. Moving closer, she moved to unzip the doctor's half-zip mock turtleneck sweater before pulling it from her body. The cold air that hit her arms was only uncomfortable for a second; she was glad she put on the white thermal V-neck tshirt underneath her sweater. She had started not to wear anything under it, which would have made this moment more awkward.

They both sat on the floor in front of the fire and drank their wine while they chatted and played various card games. After one particularly funny story about nightmare prom experiences, Bo stopped laughing and just stared at the doctor. Lauren felt herself get warmer from the open admiration. She was definitely nervous about taking Bo's bed again, given the new information, but she had since resolved that she heartily accepted any consequence as long as she could be with Bo completely.

Neither said anything else, as Lauren pushed the empty wine glasses and thermos out of the way. Bo's breathing became faster, obviously nervous about what was going to happen, as well. Instead of breaking eye contact, Lauren just crawled over the cards on the floor until her body was on top of Bo's, holding the woman in place on the rough carpet. Using her elbows to keep herself lifted, she stared down at the succubus, playing with her soft hair and running a thumb across her flushed cheek. When Lauren felt her arms giving, she finally leaned down to place a gentle, exploring kiss on glossy, wine-tainted lips.

Bo wrapped her arms up her back, which Lauren took as a sign to continue. When Bo wrapped her legs around the backs of the doctor's calves, holding her in place, the blonde knew without a doubt that this woman below her was one of the most amazing people she had ever met. Instead of moving to the bed or taking things further, the two women just stayed locked in the same position for what felt like hours, kissing and exploring.


	13. Crazy Connections

Bo woke up on the floor, the cold air hitting her completely exposed body. She stretched and relished in the feeling of Lauren pressed tightly against her. They had made love again, something they hadn't done since their first time. While Bo adored the heated passion that existed in their previous encounters, she found that she woke up extremely focused and sated after one of their actual slow, emotion-filled lovemaking sessions.

She knew that she wanted many more of these sessions to come, which only renewed her desire to get Lauren that needed freedom, no matter what it took.

The carpet was rough, and she could feel burns on her back from being pressed into the ground. Oh, but the pain was so worth it. She looked up to notice the sun was coming into the windows and the fire was out. The cold and sun must have woken her from a very restful sleep. She didn't want to wake the content and sleepily grinning blonde, who was talking softly about isotopes in her sleep. Bo found the quiet murmurs adorable; she noted that Lauren only did that when she was overly tired and finally passed out or when she was completely relaxed. Bo liked to think it was the latter this time.

She hated to move, but the burns on her back and the soreness in her muscles told her that it was necessary. Carefully pulling away from the blonde, she leaned up on her elbow to watch the woman sleep for a second before leaning over and placing a kiss on her cold cheek. This caused the woman to sigh as her eyes started to flutter open. Bo waited the little bit it took for the other woman to open her eyes and focus them.

"Mmmm…good morning." Lauren stretched her naked body, giving Bo quite a view. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long." Bo smiled before leaning over to kiss her good morning properly, not caring about morning breath or dry lips. She just had to kiss the blonde. "We should get to work so we can head back."

"I'm not too proud to admit I wouldn't mind freezing this moment." Lauren sat up, looking like she was grabbing for a sheet that wasn't there so she could cover herself. "Hmm…I have that tingly, glowy feeling again."

"Yeah, not many people can say they can make a succubus orgasm so hard that they pass out for hours. Last night was intense." Bo noticed Lauren panic. "Hey, no worries. No loss of control, so we should be safe, but I'm not too proud to admit that you made it extremely difficult."

"Oh, well, good to know." Lauren relaxed again, as she moved to put on her discarded thermal tee and underwear from yesterday that were on the floor around them. Bo followed her example as the blonde went about doctoring the fire to get it to burn strong again. "We have a lot of files to find, so we should eat something and get to work."

"You don't want to shower?" Bo stood, proving her theory that her legs would be wobbly when she tried to use them. "Wow. You really did a number on me, doc. I may need medical attention."

"See earlier regarding the intense sex." Lauren stood, as well, faring no better. They both chuckled. "I'll heat up breakfast if you want to hit the bathroom first."

"We're in the middle of a blizzard, so we could conserve water." Bo could tell that Lauren was seriously contemplating this but was not surprised when the doctor did not accept her offer. "Well, your loss."

After brushing her teeth, she hopped into the steaming hot shower. Bo felt the sting from the burns on her back again when the hot water hit her skin. This is what made it more difficult not to feed last night: her inherent need to heal. Bo sighed through her pain before smiling when she heard the door open.

"Change your mind?" Bo finished rinsing the shampoo from her hair, as she pushed the curtain aside to see Lauren brushing her teeth by the sink. The blonde just shook her head and had an amused smile on her face. "That's a shame."

"I doubt we'll get our work done before we needed to leave if I step into that shower right now." Lauren rinsed her mouth out using the tiny bottle of Listerine on the sink. Bo was surprised that she just swigged the liquid straight from the bottle instead of using a cup. Then again, there were no little cups. Knowing her own lips had been on that same bottle only a few moments ago made Bo happy.

"Would that be so bad?" Bo sent her a suggestive leer before pulling back the curtain further to expose her body to the blonde.

"Yeah, yes. It would." Lauren stepped forward slightly but stopped herself. Bo knew she wouldn't have been as self-controlled had their roles been reversed. "The storm is going to continue to get worse, and we don't have enough supplies for us to wait out the storm here. We really need to get back to the house before nightfall. The sooner, the better."

"Yes, ma'am." Bo pulled the curtain back to cover herself, though she could sense the blonde was still standing there. "I will concede now as long as you promise me a long shower together when we get back."

"Deal." Lauren had to clear her throat to get that one word out. Bo could sense the woman's energy spike was causing her to question her own logic. The succubus loved that she had that effect on the woman.

They were both so focused that they skipped the breakfast that Lauren had heated and went to the back rooms and basement, flipping through files and papers, grabbing what they knew they would need for sure. The narrow walking paths between the shelves and cabinets meant that Bo could smell the shampoo and soap from Lauren's quick shower; this caused her eyes to change, she could feel. Their focus and need to get back to the house sooner than later caused them to only send shy, longing glances to the other. Somehow, they lost track of time and didn't realize they had gone through the entire archive until they pulled the last file they knew they would need. This only caused Lauren to chuckle, which caused Bo to follow in the laughter.

"What time is it anyways?" Bo never wore a watch, but she knew that Lauren would find a way to give her the time. She was not disappointed when the blonde pulled out her phone to check the time.

"After 3, huh, we skipped lunch." Lauren went to grab the pile of files, as she started to turn off the lights when they walked down the tight hallway of file cabinets and shelves. "It won't take us long to get everything packed and back to the house. I'm sure Gram will be happy for an update."

"Is it silly that I don't want to leave?" Bo couldn't help but ogle Lauren's backside as the woman walked in front of her, closing down the archives.

"Silly? No." Lauren chuckled as she locked the door that went to the archive, placing them back into the cabin's front again. She began packing the files into Bo's backpack but changed her mind last minute and placed them on the table beside the two discarded books. "We have a lot to do."

"That we do." Bo picked up the books and files and stuffed them into her backpack, zipping it firmly to prove to the blonde that everything would fit and there was no need for the panicked look or admonished glare at her haphazard handling of centuries old files.

When they had the snowmobile packed and the cabin locked up, they actually took their time, she noticed, on the drive back. Lauren wasn't speeding as much as she was the night before, probably because the snow was coming directly at them, making it harder to see. Regardless of the reason and despite the puffiness from their jackets, Bo still enjoyed the extra time she had to cling to the doctor's back. She could feel the cold snow soaking her pants again, and the sweat on her upper body from the layers, so she looked forward to another shower. The thought of getting Lauren naked again made her smile, as the house came into view.

There was definitely a lot of work today, but that didn't mean the intensity or comfort from last night and this morning had to go away. Once they unloaded the skimobile and discarded their boots, jackets, and gloves, Bo was not surprised when Gram did not argue at her request that they shower before dinner. She only briefly wondered where Kenzi and her mother were before pulling Lauren upstairs.

* * *

Freshly showered and sated, Lauren couldn't keep the grin from her face. Bo was still upstairs getting dressed and talking to Kenzi, who had been napping in her room, so she decided to go ahead and find Gram in the kitchen. The familiar smells of homemade chicken soup and grilled cheese filled the air. The meal was not extravagant, but she found the comfort of the aroma quite appealing, especially with the snow still pounding outside the window. Memories of Gram and Grumps making this meal for them as kids sent a sensory relaxant throughout her body.

She walked to where they discarded their bags an hour ago to find they had already been unpacked save for Bo's backpack, which they had taken upstairs with them. Gram must have unpacked their clothes to put them in the washer; she wouldn't have known that most of the articles hadn't even been used. She went into the kitchen to help Gram take dinner to the table and chose to ignore the knowing smirks that her grandmother gave her. It was hard to steel herself right now, so she only smiled bigger and blushed brighter with each smirk and 'mmhmm' from the older woman.

"Good trip?" Gram laid down the last bowl of soup, while Lauren set down the spoons around the place settings. She could only nod and blush again in response. "You may need to tone down the happy when Aoife gets here. She'll be able to read you even without a magnifying glass. Hell, Lauren, I'm reading you right now. That girl really does a number on you."

"Sorry, Gram. I just…yes, it was a good trip. It was very productive." Lauren cleared her throat and took a deep breath, feeling her detached reserve habitually find its way to the surface without much work.

"I'll bet." Gram came around to place Lauren in a warm hug. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Bo yesterday: Just be careful."

"We will." Lauren released the hug, knowing why Gram did it as Aoife walked into the room. She must have still been sending happy vibes, so her grandmother made a show of why those happy vibes could possibly exist. The doctor finalized her reserve and noted that Aoife showed a look of surprise on her own normally emotionless face when Lauren's energy became unreadable.

That was when Kenzi and Bo walked in the door. She couldn't help but send a small smile at the two women and was surprised that they managed to get through dinner without giving much, if anything, away, especially since they had such an intense encounter the night before and a heated, frenzied encounter recently. Bo had been glowing all day; her skin and eyes were literally glowing. Lauren was surprised that the after effects of their lovemaking had such a strong biological affect on the other woman. That morning, after really noticing that glow when Bo opened the shower curtain to invite her in, the doctor couldn't help but feel smug at her ability to make a succubus shine. This was definitely something she would have to research.

After dinner, she took Bo and Kenzi back upstairs to her bedroom, where they sorted the piles and Kenzi made notes on her computer. Lauren filled them in on Aoife, knowing that she could trust these two women, who held no allegiance to either clan; she did still keep out the part about her formula being the cause.

After going through about half of the files, Lauren came upon her grandfather's. She was surprised that this was one of the files on the list. Harold White was a Gaean, whose fae superpower was to be one with nature. He was knowledgeable about all of the plants and animals they would find when exploring the woods; it was also part of why the farm was such a success. Gram was good at building the home; Grumps was the actual farmer. This was one of the files she had read five years ago. There was no new information added. What she did notice was different was Aoife in one of the pictures with her grandparents; she didn't know the woman five years ago, so the picture wasn't that special then, but she was unmistakable now.

Bo looked from her own file perusal, probably reacting to the gasped 'oh' Lauren sent to the room. She only had to hold up the picture to show the other two for them to have similar responses, except Kenzi's was more of a 'holy shitballs' instead of an 'oh.'

"When was this picture taken?" Bo took the picture to look at it closer. They had known, well suspected really, that Gram and Aoife knew each other, but not well enough to have pictures taken together.

"It says the month and year Grumps died." Lauren remembered that they barely came over here after her grandfather passed; the kids were never given much information, but Lauren remembered her mother telling her that he died in a hospital with doctors who couldn't help him. Looking back, it was one of the reasons she wanted to be a doctor: so that other families didn't have to feel the way she did. He hadn't even been sick at family dinner the week before his death. Lauren knew now that it was fae-related and violent. A cadre of Moraghs had been sent after him.

"This is potentially huge." Kenzi took the picture from Bo, who was flipping through the file on her lap. Lauren wasn't even aware that the succubus was still on the same file she was an hour ago. "What does the file on your mom say, Bo?"

"Just that she knew the Whites; something about Lauren's grandfather and her being in the same clan. She was captured again but didn't have a hard time escaping, and this is apparently where she ran." Bo handed Lauren the report, pointing where the information was located. "It was right about the same time noted on the picture."

"So, your mom breaks out of her possibly deserved torture, runs to her former bff's now neutral living quarters, and possibly kills him. It's good to know trouble following you two is hereditary." Kenzi took the file from Lauren.

"Actually, a group of Moraghs killed my grandfather. It was an official hit, but they never knew who sent them." Lauren was beginning to understand why Aoife had asked her, of all people, to take this case. It was directly linked to her, so she would pay closer attention to these particular files than anybody else.

"Yeah, I met a Moragh once. Not a fan." Bo had mentioned fighting a Moragh not long after they had returned from the city last time. They never did find out who had sent that underfae, either. Now, Lauren couldn't help but wonder if that was connected, too. "What now? We obviously found a lead."

"We do more research; ask Gram, and possibly your mother, about this tomorrow. For now, we get some rest." Lauren closed the file and placed Grumps and Aoife's files to the side for easy access in the morning. Kenzi hopped up in excitement, obviously ready for the night to end.

"Alright, chicas. Good night; don't do anything you'll regret in the morning." Kenzi grabbed her laptop and ruffled the blonde's hair as she walked out the door. Bo just chuckled at the interaction. Lauren tried not to show her amusement, even as she smoothed her hair back down.

"We should get some sleep. As restful as last night was, I don't think we really got much sleep. We'll need the energy in the morning." Lauren went to shut down her own laptop before stretching her arms and neck. She had been sitting in one position for way too long; it felt good to move.

"Why do I have a feeling that tomorrow will not be fun?" Bo stood and exited to the bathroom, leaving the door open as she peed and then brushed her teeth. The domestic comfort that Bo felt in doing these things caused Lauren to smile as she changed into pajama pants and a white, fitted tshirt. The snow may have slowed outside, but it was still freezing in the room despite the central heating. She went into the bathroom to brush her own teeth, just as Bo was finishing with hers. The succubus looked sad when she noticed the blonde had on pajamas. "I was kind of hoping to finish what we started earlier."

"As appealing as that sounds, we do need actual sleep every once in a while. We're still in that honeymoon phase, so I'm not sure much sleep would happen if we do… that. No need for us to put ourselves in a sex-induced coma." Lauren rinsed out her mouthwash, as she chuckled at Bo, who was removing her purple sweater and jeans, leaving her in black underwear and matching tanktop. "Showing me what I'm missing won't work." She was afraid it was working a little bit.

"Fine. Come to bed." Bo pulled Lauren back into the bedroom. When they were settled under the covers, lights off and whistling winds pounding against the house, Lauren felt relaxed again. She rolled over onto her side, mirroring Bo's positioning, their hands lightly touching between them. They just stared at each other for a little bit, listening to the sounds and silence around them. Eventually, Lauren turned around and Bo scooted closer to her, arm folding around her torso and holding them loosely together. The doctor fell asleep in Bo's arms, only mildly worried now about tomorrow's events.


	14. Mommy Dearest

Bo decided it was time to have that talk with her mother. She had been putting it off since they got here, honestly afraid of what would happen. The last time they saw each other, Aoife had tried to thrall her and kill her. If it hadn't been for a lucky shot and Lauren's super sexy science skills, Bo wasn't sure she would be here right now. Kenzi offered to go with her, but she knew this was something that she needed to do on her own.

Lauren told them last night that Aoife thought she was dying, but the doctor discovered she was turning human instead. Bo wondered if that was another fae thing; that they turned human after so long, like an expiration date on their super powers. Lauren only smiled that amused smile she had.

A year ago, she would have been asking the doctor to help find a way for her to be human again. She didn't know she was fae, just that she kept killing people. Now, her powers had become part of her identity, so the prospect of losing them were scary. She imagined this would especially be frightening for those fae who had lived and grown up knowing who they were. Dyson had mentioned going to a Norn once, but when she asked for his wolf, his very fae essence, he had run away from the deal.

Bo found her mother sitting in the grand living room, sitting in a fancy blue recliner playing solitaire on a TV tray table, an old black and white film playing on the television in front of her. Seeing her like this felt strangely…odd…and reminded her of her own adopted mother, who was in her late 40s when they had taken in Bo as a baby.

"I'd ask if your mother taught you it was rude to stare, but I suppose I already know the answer to that." Aoife didn't turn away from her cards, as Bo came further into the room to sit on the couch across from her. "I must say your patience has improved since we last met. I expected you to come find me much sooner than this."

"How do you know the Whites?" Bo decided to get down to business. She was still feeling warm and loved from her morning snuggles with Lauren. Aoife wasn't human yet; she would no doubt still have her powers.

"Right down to business this time. I see hanging out with the doctor and Maggie has given you an air of professionalism." Aoife still continued to play her cards without making eye contact. "Harold and I were raised together. Our parents were friends within our clan. I didn't meet Maggie until after I escaped and ran here, though I suppose you know that part, which is why you're here."

"Lauren, Dr. Lewis found that last night." Bo internally scolded herself for being so casual. From her arched eyebrow and casual sideways glance, her mother noticed this, too, which only proved that the older woman still had her succubus powers.

"Harold was an extremely charming man." Aoife finally stopped her card movements and made eye contact with Bo. Was her mother implying that she and Lauren's grandfather had an affair?

"Did you…" Bo cleared her throat, not sure she could believe her mother.

"Lord knows I wanted to all those years; first crush and all that. When I was here last, he was even able to fight my thrall. He loved Maggie too damn much. Besides, monogamy is so boring." Aoife went about playing her card game again. Bo found herself distracted by the sound and visual of the cards moving.

"I don't believe that a succubus can't be monogamous." Bo immediately thought about the warmth of holding Lauren again, which caused her to smile. The thought of waking up like that for the rest of their lives, all of their lifetimes they had together, was something extremely appealing to her.

"I said it was boring; not impossible." Aoife took a deep breath and chuckled from her response. "You were raised by humans, with human ideals, so you no doubt think monogamy is the only right way to be happy."

"I did the multiple partners thing; it was too much drama for me." Bo remembered Dyson and their not-a-relationship relationship. He would profess his love for her one day and find another woman the next. Eventually, Bo started to do the same, and they fell into a destructive pattern. His jealousy over her additional encounters was a double edged sword. On one hand, she knew he cared, but on the other, the open relationship was apparently only allowed to be one-sided. She was glad when he reunited with Ciara; they didn't have to play their feral game of tug of war anymore.

"Your grandmother was a succubus, too, and she was quite loyal to your grandfather until she was killed in the Great Fae War." Aoife finished her card game, though Bo couldn't really tell what she playing anymore. It had looked like solitaire when she entered, but after watching her mother's moves, she had no idea what the woman was playing. "Anyways, I've seen the way you look at the doctor. She is quite…queerly charming."

"I thought I was doing a good job keeping that hidden." Bo was honestly not surprised. Lauren had all those years of detachment training, but Bo thrived on her emotional responses. There was no doubt that she was easy to read whenever the blonde was around.

"Dr. Lewis comes from a long line of extremely virulent fae. Her essence is intoxicating. I'm not into women, but even I see the appeal there." Aoife started shuffling her cards. "She's not that easy to read, though. I thought I picked up a brief spark of attraction once over dinner the other night, but I suspect that's because you can't be ignored for long. You're bound to melt that icy demeanor eventually. I get the need for a challenge."

"Lauren is a very strong woman and extremely professional." Bo could feel her cheeks flush. As long as her mother thought it was because she had a crush on the doctor and not because she was remembering how much of an aphrodisiac Lauren was when being professional.

"I'm sure she is." Aoife started setting up her cards again. Bo was still convinced it was solitaire. "Since you are so interested in the Sapphic pleasures, I suppose I should warn you."

"I know I can get her pregnant." Bo chastised herself for using the distinct pronoun 'her' instead of being general. "I mean, if I did ever get to feed from her, I know I can get her pregnant." She couldn't tell if Aoife had picked up on her blunder.

"Is this one of those mother/daughter bonding moments where I teach you about the birds and the bees?" Aoife obviously was amused at this thought, though Bo knew the older succubus would not tell her much. "I didn't send those Moraghs after Harold. I will own up to all of my crimes once this is over, but I need that one to be cleared."

"Who accused you?" Bo was surprised that her mother was lucid enough to get their conversation back on track.

"Who didn't is the better question." Aoife was placing cards everywhere, in no real order. Bo was really confused. "Maggie has been the only one who has ever believed me, and she has more reason to believe it was me than anyone. Even my own father accused me; even after centuries of neutering himself, he was still the same arrogant Blood King he always was."

"The Blood King?" Bo remembered learning about Trick's royal lineage when she found out he and Dyson knew who she was. "Wait, Trick is your father?"

"Huh, I thought you knew that." Aoife was hard to read. Bo could sense the crazy bubbling beneath the surface, but she could not sense anything else. There was no hatred, no happiness, no misery; there was nothing. Bo found this was the most tragic thing she had ever witnessed. It was like the woman had no desire for existence anymore; turning into a human really was the end all for the older woman. "Trick is your grandfather. Why do you think he's always been so secretive towards you?"

"Trick is my grandfather." Bo needed that to sink in a little more.

"Think of it this way. If you knock up the doctor, at least you merge two royal fae lines." Aoife flipped over card after card with no movement towards the board. Bo noticed several possible moves, just from where she was sitting. "If you were to mate with a hybrid, I wonder what would happen."

"You mean you don't know?" Bo felt a little panicked at this. Why did everybody keep talking about her getting Lauren pregnant? Why was this snuck into all of her conversations lately?

"Nobody knows, Isabeau. Humans are beneath us, and for all intents and purposes, hybrids are lower than humans. There has never been a documented case of a fae/hybrid baby, but they made for some really interesting bed time stories to scare little fae children into behaving."

"That's not right." Bo felt herself become angry. Lauren was one of the most amazing people she had ever met; how could anyone treat her like gum on the bottom of a shoe? It made no sense. Her anger only gave her more conviction to fight for the woman's freedom; to change fae laws, like Gram mentioned. She felt her eyes change and her body heat rise, but she ignored it and took calming breaths. "I'm glad I wasn't raised in that bullshit."

"Love you, too, dear." Aoife only smiled before starting to shuffle the cards again. It was starting to drive Bo nuts. "Now, is there anything else? Mummy has a doctor's appointment with your little girlfriend."

Bo just stood and left the room, intent on finding out how Kenzi's meeting with Gram went.

Ever since she had met Lauren, things just kept happening to her. She had lived among the fae for almost ten months before she met the doctor. It wasn't until she met her that Bo started to get all sorts of information about who she was and what she could do as a succubus. Now, she found out that Trick, who she had known for a year, was her grandfather. She didn't know whether to be happy about this or angry that he never said anything. Briefly, she wondered if Dyson had known, too. She hated thinking it, but what if Dyson had been with Bo because she was the Blood King's granddaughter? He was dating Ciara now, who was fae royalty, as well. He did seem to have a type.

Instead of dwelling much more on those negative thoughts, Bo decided that a jar of almond butter, two spoons, and her best friend were exactly what she needed right now.

* * *

Lauren stared into the microscope for the hundredth time today, dictating notes as she administered tests to Aoife's blood samples. She told the older succubus the good news that she wasn't dying, but the woman was not pleased that it was because her powers were fading and turning her human. Again, Lauren did not mention her formula or the fight she had with Bo, hoping the woman would not think anything about it. Luckily, she never mentioned if she had.

The woman openly threatened her, stating that if she didn't find a way to fix this, that she would not hesitate to end her life. Honestly, Lauren wasn't surprised. She had already been breaking down the strands so that she could understand just how the formula worked. Originally, she had intended for it to only give her a spark of humanity; then again, some of the best medicines and ideas happened because of accidents. Why should fae science be any different?

She was running test 237 when she heard the barn lab's doors open behind her. She felt the familiar presence and smiled as she dictated her final notes for the day. Looking up at the clock, she noticed that it was almost 9; she had been in the lab since before 8 that morning. No wonder her eyes and mind were exhausted.

Bo walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around Lauren's torso, bunching her labcoat at the waist. She placed some final notes on her charts before turning off her equipment, just enjoying the feeling of the other woman's arms surrounding her. Once finished, she turned around in her stool, making sure to keep Bo's arms in place, before relaxing her own arms behind the succubus's neck and pulling her into a sweet kiss.

"I was beginning to think you were going to stay in here all night. We missed you at dinner, but my mom said you were too focused. I waited as long as I could before sending myself as a search party." Bo pulled on her, not forcing her to stand but allowing her to stand closer between Lauren's legs. "I thought you would like some dinner."

"Something tells me you want me to have you for dessert first." Lauren smiled at the playful expression on Bo's face.

"I actually didn't have that in mind, but I like the way you think." Bo leaned in to kiss her, letting her strong hands smooth up and down her back. "Mmm…you are amazing."

"Thanks." Lauren pulled her arms from behind Bo's neck and went to stand, missing the contact when the succubus's arms fell away from her. "The storm is supposed to stop tonight, so we might not be here but a few more days."

"That is bad news. You should only give your girlfriend good news, doctor, even if you have to lie." Bo smiled at her, but all Lauren could think of was the word 'girlfriend.' She hadn't had a girlfriend since Nadia during her undergrad work. The thought of being labeled as someone's girlfriend both scared and excited her at the same time.

"We should probably talk about that. The girlfriend thing, I mean." Lauren watched Bo retreat, both in her body language and physical proximity. "Hear me out. I'm not going to say what you probably think I am."

"I'm sorry that I assumed." Bo steeled her jaw, her eyes losing that sparkle.

"I'm glad that you did. It makes this conversation easier, actually." Lauren chuckled as she removed the stethoscope from around her neck and hung it in the locker along with her labcoat. Once this was done, she turned her attention back to Bo. "I want that, very much, but when we leave this farm and I'm back in the compound again, we go back to stolen kisses for fifteen minutes a day and weekly visits at the Dal. Now, I realize it's been a while since I've done the whole committed relationship thing, but I believe there should be more to it than that. We would need more for this to truly work."

"I know." Bo's sigh went all the way to relaxing her shoulders. "I've needed more since before we came here. I just didn't want to lose what little we did have if I made a wrong move. I'm not a fan of this living in constant fear of death because I love you. I'm going to do everything I can to change that."

"I know you'll try." Lauren watched Bo's resolve return before she smiled and pulled her into an embrace. "We'll figure something out. I won't lose you again."

"I will succeed. I have no other option." Bo was so confident and adamant in her mission. Her heartfelt 'I love you'…

"You love me?" Lauren's eyes opened wide; she couldn't help but feel her heart beat faster and her entire body hum from anxiety.

"How could I not?" Bo's deep brown eyes told the truth. The succubus really was in love with the human doctor.

"Bo?" Lauren wanted to say it back; she really did, but she was afraid it would feel forced now. She had said it to Emily, honestly believing she meant it at the time, and the other fae just laughed in her face. She had said it to Nadia, who dumped her a month later to move back home across the country. Her history of saying those words haunted her, and she didn't want that to happen with Bo.

"I know." Bo smiled, as she pulled further into the embrace. "I know. You'll tell me when you're ready." Lauren only nodded in response, fighting the tears she felt; happy, haunted tears. "When we get back, I'm going to start coming to you for those injections. I'm going to continue sneaking into the compound, possibly even to your living quarters at night, and we can keep meeting at the Dal or Clubhouse on your day off. If The Ash starts to ask too many questions, you'll just tell him you're getting to know me for the good of the Light Fae. Anything else that gets in the way, we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"I do, you know, and I will…soon." Lauren whispered against Bo's neck, holding her tightly to find warmth in the cold lab.

"I know," Bo repeated.


	15. Sexual Skeletons

Kenzi and Bo were sitting on the couch in the clubhouse. The younger girl was playing some new video game, and Bo was only half watching. She had to meet Dyson at the Dal in a little bit to discuss the lead he found on some missing girls. She only hoped it wasn't another one of the ugly underfae creatures that was living below the college. That was not an attractive creature.

Once they were back from the farm, Bo waited a week before she had approached Trick about being her grandfather. He only stated that he was relieved that she knew. He had wanted to tell her, but he was trying to protect her from their family's enemies. She was kind of worried what that meant, but being from an old, royal lineage, and Trick being the Blood King, Bo imagined there were lots of enemies accrued over the centuries, especially considering her mother was part of the family.

The two sat down and had a very big talk about their family. They had been doing this several times a week for the past two months. Her daily pattern of work, Trick, Lauren, and research had become so routine that she had been so focused and organized. She even rarely needed to heal beyond the basic cuts and bruises, which Lauren happily fixed in their secret lab visits before stealing kisses. Though, to be fair, she had not really taken on any major cases that promised violence. She hadn't needed to heal fully, and she subconsciously knew she was doing it on purpose. She was getting the injections, and she couldn't believe how much her hunger dissipated; it was still there, but it was no longer all consuming or controlling her. Lauren really was a genius.

It was Lauren's day off, and they were going to meet at the Dal later, too. Bo was very slowly building up a plan to sneak into her girlfriend's living quarters. She had figured out the where and how; now, she was just scouting to find the when. Kenzi made fun of her, stating that if they weren't actually dating, that she would be called a stalker the way she surveillanced the compound. One night, she had seen Lauren walking in the halls, heading towards the Ash's throne room. Bo was so excited at seeing the doctor through her binoculars that she had slapped a big bruise onto Kenzi's left arm.

Overall, Bo was happy with her life.

"You're doing it again." Kenzi didn't stop playing her game, but she did get Bo's attention.

"Sorry." She really wasn't; her smile gave her away. "I'm going to meet Dyson and Lauren at the Dal."

"You're meeting them together, like in some weird three way type thing?" Kenzi dropped her controller, cursing when she was shot and killed in the game. "I didn't think the doc would go for that, given her beef with our resident wolfman."

"She doesn't have a beef with Dyson." Bo knew that Dyson didn't like Lauren, and the feeling was mutual, though the doctor was more elegant in her dislike, but she didn't think there was any real feud between them. She'd never really thought to ask.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. There's more there that's not being said. I can feel it in my twitchy little fingers." Kenzi saved her game and turned off the television and gaming console before she stood from the couch. Bo just looked at her, wondering why her best friend had sudden enthusiasm to leave in the middle of her game. "What? I'm not missing this."

"It's not like they have to talk to each other. Lauren won't be there until later; I'm just talking to Dyson about this case." Bo stood, grabbing her leather jacket from the back of the chair and she followed Kenzi to the door. It never really occurred to her that Lauren and Dyson never talked to each other. She didn't even think Lauren knew about her history with Dyson. Past relationships was one of the things they never talked about. Maybe it was time; maybe then she could understand why Lauren always hesitated to say the actual words 'I love you' to her.

When they got to the Dal, Kenzi greeted Trick, ready for her free drinks. Bo spotted Dyson off to the side, sitting on the couch going through files on the table in front of him. She smiled when she noticed Ciara come to sit beside him. Bo never talked to Ciara much, but she had grown to like her over the last few months. She couldn't imagine being held captive in a marriage she didn't want, only to be kidnapped by another member of the wolf pack after her husband finally died. The fairy queen was strong, and Bo admired that about her. She was also a fierce warrior and had been excellent backup for Bo in the past. She understood why Dyson loved her.

Grabbing the bottles the bartender handed her, she headed over to their little nook. Kenzi stayed at the bar, talking to Trick and preparing to challenge Hale in a billiards game. She was buttering up the Siren as though she had any chance of winning that game. The pool table had a great view and was within eavesdropping distance of the nook, so there was no doubt why Kenzi decided on that particular activity.

"Drinks?" Bo laid them on the table, where there was free space. "So, what's this all important lead you found? Should I be worried?"

"There were a lot of bodies found that match the profiles of these missing girls." Dyson picked up one of the beers she had placed on the table. Bo just sat down on the opposite end of the couch, looking at the open files upside down.

"How is this any different than what you do normally? Why call me?" Bo turned a file over and noticed the crime scene photos. "Oh! That's…I know this girl."

"You do?" Dyson tensed up, his expression and growl becoming gruffier.

"I mean, I don't know her personally, but…I've…fed from her before." Bo picked up the other pictures and noticed the same thing. "I've fed from all of them."

"Recently?" Dyson leaned forward. Ciara looked concerned, as well.

"Yes, just this month, but…I didn't have sex with them. I didn't even kiss them. I just…" Bo looked to one picture of a petite redhead with a pixie cut; the crime scene photo showed her head was placed beside her body. "I danced with them. That's all. I take enough of their energy to fill me, and then I leave…alone. They were alive the last I saw them."

"These girls have been missing for over a year. Are you sure you fed from them recently?" Dyson lifted his chin and arched his brow. Bo always thought it was funny when he tried to be serious and professional; it was nothing like the yummy Lauren professionalism that she loved to watch. Dyson's was more comical than anything; he was so…alpha comic when he wasn't being alpha tragic.

"Just since we've been back from the farm. They were all over at the nightclub on Rose." Bo could see where Dyson was going with his thoughts. If these girls have been missing for over a year, but they recently were at a nightclub and found murdered not long after, then somebody would need to investigate. The nightclub was in Dark Fae territory; hence, call the unaligned succubus to investigate the fae involvement. They would have had no way of knowing her connection to these girls, which could not be a coincidence. Something about this made Bo's spine tingle.

"We should head over there." Dyson started to close the files. Ciara stood and grabbed her jacket.

"Now?" Bo knew that Dyson would ask questions. She couldn't admit that she was there to actually meet Lauren. So far, they had managed to be casual about their meetings here. It was just like two friends who happened to see each other in a bar who decided to drink together instead of alone. If she admitted they made plans, then there could be a problem. If Kenzi was right and Dyson really did not like Lauren, then Bo did not trust him not to say anything. Bo remembered a time when she did trust him that much, and she missed that Dyson. "Can we…go tomorrow?"

"The sooner we do this, the better. We don't want any more missing girls showing up dead." Dyson was putting on his jacket as he pulled down the collar that flipped up in the process.

"I just can't tonight." Bo tried to think of a way to tell the truth without telling all of the truth. She knew that the wolf could smell it on her when she lied. "I promised Kenzi an entertaining evening."

"We're going to a nightclub, Bo. I'm sure she can find something to entertain her there." Dyson narrowed his eyes, like he was trying to read the fine print.

"Maybe it's not a good idea if I go right now. I mean, if these girls' murders are somehow connected to me, what if I just trigger another murder by being there?" Bo did not want to miss her date with Lauren. She had not seen her in two days; even then, they only had time to share a brief kiss after the doctor finished giving her an exam to check how the injections were working. They hadn't really managed to find time to have sex the past month but a handful of times. Even though she would feed the night before their date night, Bo found herself more frustrated than usual. She really needed to see her girlfriend tonight.

"It might not hurt for us to look into the nightclub first anyways." Dyson looked at her with a skeptical and amused grin on his face. He removed his jacket and placed it on the back of the couch again before sitting down. Ciara took off her jacket, but after she deposited it on the back of the couch, she left to talk to some friends she saw across the bar. "It can wait until tomorrow."

"Good." Bo knew exactly what he was doing now. He figured she was up to something, so he was going to stick around and find out what. She didn't like that idea one bit. "I'm going to get another drink. Want one?"

"Sure." Dyson propped his feet on the table and moved to showcase his dominance on the couch. Ugh, he was so difficult.

She moved to the bar and grabbed another couple of beers. That's when she felt Lauren enter; she was always so punctual. The doctor looked beautiful, wearing that navy dress shirt Bo loved on her and skinny jeans that showed off her long legs. Her brown leather jacket was hugged tightly to her, and she was trying not to appear like she was looking for someone. Lauren had mastered stealthy, that was for sure. Bo couldn't help but smile adoringly at the woman.

Giving Lauren time to get to the bar so their meeting did not seem so planned, Bo ordered some shots of whisky, as well. Lauren approached the bar, sitting in her same spot in the corner before she noticed Bo. The small smile and massive spike in the blonde's energy made the succubus even more frustrated. She was going to need to get the woman alone quicker than usual.

She waited for the shots before moving over to her girlfriend, just as though she were saying hello to an old friend she noticed. Bo could feel Dyson's eyes focused on them. He probably had some creepy enhanced wolf hearing that she didn't know about, too, so she chose the succinct, innuendo tactic.

"Hi." Bo laid her pile of drinks on the counter so that she could hand Lauren a shot.

"Hello." Lauren smiled, accepting the drink casually.

"I know that you're not on the clock right now, but do you think it's possible you could come to the Clubhouse later? We have some creepy mold or something that Kenzi swears is talking to her." Bo couldn't help but chuckle because it was true. "She came into the kitchen this morning, claiming that it kept telling her to kill Larry, the pizza delivery man."

"Sure." Lauren looked confused at the strange greeting at first, but then noticed Dyson staring at them. "Not a problem. Just find me when you want to leave."

"Of course." Bo handed her another shot, trying to send an apologetic look to her. "I, uh, promised Kenzi some fun and excitement, but we shouldn't be long. Enjoy your drinks."

"Sure." It was times like this when Bo hated that Lauren could be so calm and hard to read. Bo sent her another apologetic look before picking up her two remaining shots and beers. She took them to Dyson and tried not to cast glances at Lauren sitting at the bar by herself.

* * *

Lauren knew it was illogical, given their circumstances, but she honestly felt rejected. She had missed Bo the last few days and was excited to see her girlfriend again. There was a difficult caseload in the lab this week, so she felt she needed the succubus; not just to release some tension but also just to know that they were real, that she wasn't losing her sanity. The doctor had never realized how long and difficult her days really were.

On the way back to Bo's place, nobody spoke in the car. Not even Kenzi, though that may have been due to her drinking problem; currently a problem because she was half passed out in the backseat. She helped Bo carry the surprisingly heavy girl to her room. Lauren, ever the doctor, placed a tall glass of water and some aspirin onto the girl's nightstand.

Bo had spent the last two hours playing billiards, drinking, and having fun with Dyson, Hale, and Kenzi, all while Lauren had to watch on the sidelines. She had never felt more lonely or dejected in her servitude than she had in those two hours, having to watch from the sidelines as her girlfriend couldn't acknowledge her because of whatever exchange had happened between Bo and Dyson before she arrived.

"This sucks balls." Bo was the first to break the silence when they went back into the dimly lit living room. "No, Dyson sucks balls, with his stupid jealous territorial shit. I figured we'd gotten past that when he started dating Ciara." Bo started pacing in the open space; Lauren just stood there and quietly watched her girlfriend's anger and frustration work itself out. Finally, the succubus stopped pacing. "I'm sorry. That was really shitty of me."

"I get it, Bo." Lauren did understand; that didn't mean it didn't hurt. "We have to be discrete. If we're not, then what little time we do have could be gone, as well."

"I'm still sorry." Bo came to stand in front of her. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too." Lauren took a deep breath, smelling the stale beer that Hale had spilled on Bo's low cut top earlier. "Waiting is not bad, as long as I'm the one that gets to go home with you."

"Still, next time Dyson pulls his shit, I will be ready with a better reason to talk to you and have you join the crowd. I'm never doing that to you again." Bo was holding back from her, probably reading the hurt and anger in Lauren's aura. The succubus was one of the only people she had ever met that could read her, regardless of her masks and walls. Even Aoife couldn't read her like Bo could, and the older woman had several centuries on her daughter. "I'm sorry."

"It's who we are, Bo. You don't need to apologize." Lauren took a deep breath, feeling her logic win over her emotions again. It wasn't fair for her to be hurt and angry. The entire exchange bothered her because it was Dyson; had it been anybody else, the doctor suspected she wouldn't have minded as much. "I do have some good news."

"What's that?" Bo took that opportunity to come into Lauren's personal space. She didn't want Bo to think she was really mad, so the doctor made first contact by placing her hands on Bo's hips. The succubus placed her hands lightly at Lauren's elbows.

"The injections are working perfectly; you're still a perfect specimen." Lauren smiled at her and loved the sexy smirk she got in return. "Have you fed recently?"

"Last night, yeah" Bo looked bothered by something. "Those missing girls that were found murdered?" Lauren just nodded for her to continue; she had already been consulted and visited the bodies down at the morgue to check for fae kill markings. She wasn't sure why Bo was bringing them up, though. The cases barely made the news. "They were girls I fed on in that club."

"Oh." Lauren could understand why her girlfriend was upset. Bo had spent ten years killing people because of her need to feed. Now that she had control, it was probably confusing for the succubus that the people she fed on and left alive turned out very much dead. Brutally stabbed and beheaded, actually, so there was no real way to tie the murders to a succubus. Lauren couldn't help but find the silver lining in the situation. "Do Dyson and Hale know?"

"They do now." Bo released their now awkward embrace. Lauren did admit that it felt strange talking about murders while in a quietly intimate pose. "The club is in Dark Fae territory, so they can't really enter as anything other than cops following a lead. Dyson wanted to go tonight, but…I didn't want to miss you, so I stalled. I stalled poorly, but I stalled nonetheless. We weren't together very long, but he still has residual jealousy issues. It's like someone pissed illegally on his hydrant, and it's tiring."

"Oh!" Lauren was shocked; she knew that Bo and Dyson worked together and were friends, but she had never thought they were couple together. Lauren felt sick to her stomach. Bo's concern was genuine, as she helped the doctor lean on the edge of the couch. "I'm fine, just…Dyson."

"What about him?" Bo was obviously more focused on making sure Lauren was okay, something the doctor would find endearing usually, but right now, her focus was elsewhere.

"You…and Dyson." Lauren gripped the side of the couch, feeling her knuckles go white from gripping so hard. "I mean, I knew you had been with other people. I just never thought…Dyson."

"You really don't like him, huh?" Bo wouldn't know that the wolf was one of Lauren's biggest antagonizers over the years. It wasn't just with Emily; Dyson had taken any opportunity to bully her and make sure she knew her place. It was normal at first, but then came Emily. Bo was asking a question that Lauren knew she had to answer.

"When I first came to the compound, Dyson was one of the guards. We didn't get along; he was fae, I was human, and he did not have any qualms about showcasing his superiority." Lauren watched as Bo came to sit on the chair's edge, so that they were facing one another. "Remember me telling you that you weren't the first fae I had been with?"

"You were with Dyson?" Bo looked alarmed, and a bit shocked.

"No!" Lauren was disgusted at the thought. Not that he wasn't physically attractive, if you liked that sort of thing, but he just repulsed her. "No. It was this other fae guard named Emily; we started seeing each other not long after I joined the Light Fae. She was beautiful and intelligent, and I was lonely. I mistook her affections for a real connection, but she was only using me to feed."

"What happened?" Bo leaned forward from her propped position, obviously trying to read the situation.

"I told her I loved her and she laughed at me. It didn't take her long to move on." Lauren steeled her jaw. She had since recognized her transference of loneliness and despair to ones of false affections. Had she been thinking clearly, she probably would not have even dated the fae guard.

"Dyson?" Bo's eyes showed her understanding. Lauren couldn't help but nod and smile.

"Dyson." Lauren swallowed. "He made it a point to rub it in my face every chance he got. I'm still not convinced he even knew what really happened with me and Emily. He just knew that he had something I wanted and he could have."

"He can be an ass, I know." Bo stood to pull Lauren from the couch and into a loving embrace. "Dyson was my first fae, you know? Our firsts always mess us up."

"Emily wasn't my first fae." Lauren figured the wounds were already reopened, so why not confess everything to her girlfriend? It would probably make them both feel closer. At least, she hoped it would. Her first fae was memorable, but not in the overly enjoyed sense. "Evony, well, the Morrigan. She tried to show me…all…of what the Dark had to offer."

"The Morrigan?" Bo's voice squeaked. If Lauren weren't so worried about discussing this, she would have found it funny.

"The two days I spent with her when I was being courted for fealty, I spent…with her." Lauren thought Bo looked like she was going to pass out. "Are you okay?"

"The Ash, too?" Bo was definitely alarmed. Was this too much? Then again, it's not every day your girlfriend admits to sleeping with a fae leader. In her defense, it's not every day your girlfriend admits to sleeping with your enemy, either. It almost felt like they were on level playing field now; if Lauren were vindictive at all, she may have considered that she told Bo about the Morrigan to get back at her for her history with Dyson. Lauren knew that wasn't the case, though. She just felt it was the right time to remove these particular skeletons.

"No, the Ash only showed me around the compound and tried to buy me off with promises of access to all the fae's resources for my research." Lauren cleared her throat. "Like I told you before, I didn't really like either method, but The Ash's at least made me feel like I had more freedom over my physical body."

"The Morrigan sexually assaulted you?" Bo stood in her defensive posture, obviously ready to fight for Lauren's honor. This time, the doctor did smile.

"No, it was consensual." Lauren cleared her throat again. "She had intense powers of persuasion. I didn't like the alternative method she presented, so…I chose the pleasure over the pain. I didn't want to know what happened if I refused."

"This is fucked up shit, Lauren." Bo cursing like that meant she was serious. "Not you. Just…the whole situation." She moved over to grip the doctor's hands into her own. "I will get you your freedom. You won't have to answer to them anymore."

"I love you." Lauren knew she was afraid to say it. She had been afraid to say it, but watching Bo now, with her steeled reserve and loving expression, the doctor knew the succubus needed to hear that as much as she needed to say it out loud.

"Oh." Bo loosened her tense, defensive posture and only hesitated a moment before pulling Lauren into a full embrace, leaning back to kiss her sweetly. "I love you…so much."

"I'm sorry if this bothers you." Lauren found herself gripping Bo tighter than usual. She had never realized just how much it bothered her; before, she had just accepted her sexual history with the fae as just part of her place with them. That's when she felt herself start to silently cry. The tears fell from her eyes at the pure emotion, and she couldn't even remember the last time she had allowed herself to cry. It hurt and felt wonderful at the same time.

"Hey, no." Bo grasped Lauren's head from both sides so that they were making eye contact. "You are amazing. I don't think I could have gone through half of what you have without breaking. You're truly the strongest person I know."

"I just…I don't want this to affect us." This was what Lauren was really afraid of; she didn't want her past mistakes and experiences to turn her girlfriend against her.

"It won't." Bo said it with such conviction that Lauren believed her. "Nothing like talking about exes to kill a mood, huh?"

"Do you have anything to drink?" Lauren found herself in need of a strong drink. She had only sipped at one of the shots Bo had offered her earlier and nursed a beer that she never finished while she waited, watching Bo with her friends.

"Of course. I, uh…I think it's under my bed." Bo smiled at her before retreating upstairs. Lauren wiped the tears from her eyes and looked around the clubhouse, noticing how dark it really was in here, with only the kitchen overhead lamp on above the stove and a single lamp by the couch. The doctor moved to sit down on the couch, just as Bo hopped down the stairs, a bottle of booze in hand. "Whisky. Just what the doctor ordered."

"Thanks." Bo went to the kitchen and came back with the bottle and two tumblers. She poured them both a double; Lauren smiled in appreciation when her girlfriend handed her the glass. "So…intense night. Not exactly what I had planned, but I'm glad you're here."

"Me, too." Lauren downed her drink quickly, verbally acknowledging the burn. She had to smile at her reaction. "Boy, I needed that."

"Any time." Bo took the glass and poured another, not really drinking much of her own, Lauren noticed. "I know it's hard for you, opening up like that. Know that I am here for you, bad or good."

"I know." Lauren only sipped at the second glass, as she glanced lovingly at her girlfriend. "I feel the same, you know, about you. I'm here for you, good or bad."

"Can you stay tonight?" Bo asked this question every week, and Lauren always gave the same heartbreaking answer she had to.

"No." Lauren took a deep breath and placed her glass on the table before taking Bo's hands in her own. "But I'm going to."

"Really?" Bo looked like a little girl who had just been told she was getting her coveted pony. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Lauren chuckled when Bo stood quickly and grabbed her hand to pull her upstairs, leaving their mess behind.

"I need to get you in bed before you change your mind." Bo moved them into the bedroom, quickly removing Lauren's clothes, though there was not much seductive about the disrobing. Once she had the blonde in nothing but her underwear, the succubus made swift movements to get rid of her own clothes before taking their clothes and locking them in the trunk by her wall. Bo tossed the key, and the dark made it hard to see where it went, but the light clink told Lauren that it was tossed to the left against the wall. "There, hard to change your mind when you have no clothes."

"Bo." Lauren was only playful in her admonishment. She was actually amused and slightly turned on, she admitted, by the succubus's overly eager goofiness. The Ash wouldn't need her tomorrow morning, and she had since learned how Bo snuck into the compound daily, so she didn't suspect there would be much problem. She only wished she had the courage and confidence to have been doing this all along. Somehow, the admission and emotional release, while draining, had given her a renewed sense of hope and rebellion. She felt...freer to be with Bo completely.

"This just means I get to take my time with you tonight." Bo moved Lauren on the bed until she was straddling her. "I'm going to do so many things to you that you won't be able to walk right for days."

"Are you talking dirty to me?" Lauren felt her heartbeat quicken and eyes widen in response, surprisingly turned on by a combination of the dirty talk and the succubus slowly grinding above her. She audibly swallowed and could feel her throat go dry.

The succubus didn't verbally answer. Bo always was more a woman of action anyways, as she proceeded to show Lauren exactly what she was talking about. The doctor had never felt so loved, relaxed, or sated as she made love to her girlfriend well into the wee small hours of morning.


	16. Accidents Happen

Waking up, Bo noticed that it was still dark outside with the sun only teasing about rising. She had never felt so alive. Lauren was such an attentive and skilled lover; it was hard not to verbally acknowledge that fact in the throes of passion. Normally, Bo was a little more respectful of her shared space with Kenzi, and she had been quiet when they had been intimate at Gram's and in the bathroom at the Dal a few weeks ago. Last night, though, she could not control her vocal outbursts or moans of approval.

What worried and excited Bo was one particular memory. Their emotional release and intense connection caused Bo to lose control for a second, as energy flowed back and forth between their mouths between heated kisses. Neither seemed to care or really notice when it happened, too caught up in the moment. For Bo, it didn't feel like she was taking or giving energy; just that she was sharing. She hadn't even fed from Lauren; it just felt like one long and highly spark-inducing kiss.

Shit. This panicked feeling reminded her of the few times she had been with a guy and the condom broke. They were able to just stop or get a new condom. This wasn't something she felt like she could stop, though. After such an intense night, their shared exchange was almost out of her control, and Bo would be lying if she didn't say it felt amazing. She felt like she had more energy in reserve than she knew what to do with, and the fact that it came from Lauren, the woman she loved, made it that much more special.

Still. Shit. This was what they feared would happen; one of the reasons she was taking the injections to curb her hunger. This was why Gram told her to be careful. This was why her mother warned her about sleeping with women. She hadn't felt hungry; it had just happened.

Bo leaned up and looked at the sleeping woman next to her. She would actually have to pull out those big books Gram had given her, to see if she could find answers; the doctor had already read the succubus book several times before returning it to her last week. Bo hadn't even touched the books, much to her surprise, because she had been so wrapped up in finding ways to physically see her girlfriend.

Lauren was aware of the exchange, as well, so Bo knew she couldn't keep it a secret. What worried Bo the most was that the exchange had been so short-lived but so powerful; that had to mean something. She felt closer to Lauren, and not just because of their confessions or Lauren's declaration of love. Still, the exchange had felt so good that Bo only felt slightly guilty for not caring about the consequences; if she had known that was what possibly impregnating a girl would feel like, she would probably be paying a lot of girls child support right now, and she would not mind. It felt that damn good.

If she knocked up her girlfriend, then she knocked up her girlfriend. Bo knew neither of them were ready for that kind of thing; they needed to get Lauren's freedom before they even considered children.

Lauren started to stretch, indicating that she was waking, too. The sunrise was getting stronger through the boarded up windows, which weren't really broken; Bo just did that to keep the sun from getting in her eyes in the morning.

"Hey." Bo whispered through her massive smile when she saw Lauren's brown eyes open and attempt to focus. "Good morning."

"Mm…yes." Lauren was hardly ever articulate when she first woke, and Bo loved that she got to see this side of her again. All month, she had missed waking up with the blonde beside her. "Morning."

"Did you sleep okay?" Bo leaned over and kissed her girlfriend's upper arm before moving closer to wrap her arm loosely over the other woman's sheet-clad back. She received a smiling sigh in response. "It's still early. Go back to sleep."

"We need to talk about what happened." Lauren's eyes were heavy and had trouble staying open, Bo noticed.

"We will. Go back to sleep. Just enjoy it for now, before we have to make a big to do about it." Bo felt really good, so she knew Lauren felt the same.

"Mmm…you, too. Go back to sleep." Lauren moved her hand to touch Bo's exposed abdomen. The succubus suspected she was trying to pull her closer but was too sleepy to do much more than lightly touch her.

"Sounds good." Bo smiled before leaning over and placing another kiss on Lauren's upper arm and moving to kiss beside her parted lips. She turned around and pulled the blonde's arm over her, gripping her hand above her heart. For now, they could enjoy the other's company and get some much needed rest. They could worry about the consequences later. It already happened, so there was no taking it back. Bo realized she didn't want to take it back; the thought made her smile and relax again as she fell back asleep with Lauren's soft arm around her.

* * *

Lauren had no trouble sneaking into the compound. They really should get better security for this place. Then again, that would make it harder for Bo to sneak in here. In the past, this observation would be something she immediately noted to the Ash and his guards. Now, she was selfish and chose to ignore the lack of security. Still, if something happened because of this, she knew she would feel guilty and probably be punished if anybody ever found out she knew.

When Lauren woke up again this morning, Bo was already sitting up in the bed and was showered and dressed. Lauren had been so deeply asleep that she didn't even hear her girlfriend moving, which was odd because Bo was not really that quiet when she got ready in the morning. One of her most adorable quirks was that the badass succubus sang 80s power ballads in the shower.

The thing that Lauren noticed next was the big tome in the succubus's lap and the open one by her leg. Bo had been up for several hours, trying to find information on what had happened last night. Lauren remembered the intense exchange and knew they had to talk about it, even if it was obvious both of them just wanted to ignore it and wait it out.

"Whatever happens, we're in this together." Bo had said that with such love and conviction that Lauren couldn't help but feel better about the accident. She had read the succubus book, which detailed all known facts and history of the succubi species. The chapter on fecundity and fertility were quite detailed, and the images quite graphic. What had happened between them last night was a shared exchange, not a feed, which not only increased the possibility of reproduction but also bound them together in a mating type ritual. Usually, succubi only took from their partner; it was extremely rare for them to give their own energy in return. It was even rarer for them to share; there were less than a handful of cases of succubi who mated for life. Bo's grandmother was one of them.

According to the book, Bo had mated with her. Lauren was not entirely sure how she felt about this; they had only known each other for five months and now they were possibly mated for life. What did this mean for Bo after she died? She was human, after all. It was not rational to make such a big decision without discussing it first. So, why was Lauren so accepting and happy about it? From the book, she knew that when a succubus mated with you that every part of your being would be satisfied.

Living the effects and reading about them were two different things, though.

When she walked into the lab and put on her labcoat, she turned around to notice several of her nurses and lab technicians were staring at her with wide eyes. They were more careful around her all day, acting like they were afraid she was going to yell at them. Her staff was extra accommodating, bringing her lunch and coffee, even when she hadn't finished eating her breakfast or drinking the other five full cups on the counter beside her.

She wasn't surprised when the Ash requested an audience that afternoon.

When she met him in the throne room, Lauren noted his reaction was more guarded and questioning upon seeing her. His white robes contrasted beautifully with his dark skin, but his voice was deeper than usual.

"Child, I see you have been marked." The Ash walked from in front of his throne and started walking around where she stood in place. "I know you have been seeing the succubus behind my back. Why do you think I let her sneak in here? I assume you have been doing this for the good of the Light Fae."

"Yes, of course." Lauren had spent so much time with this man, acting as his loyal ward. It was strange to be viewed as though he were sizing up a trophy.

"Good." The Ash stopped floating around her and came to stand directly in front of her, making strong and menacing eye contact. He had rarely looked at her like this. "Are you aware that you have been claimed?"

"Excuse me?" Lauren knew he meant the accidental mating exchange from last night.

"The succubus's energy envelops you. She has marked you as hers." The Ash pulled his chin up so that he was almost looking down at the doctor. "The foundling is so ignorant of our rules. I admit I am very intrigued by her; it is I shame I have to put her down."

"You can't." Lauren's eyes widened. They'd been caught, and now the one thing she feared more than anything was happening. The Ash was going to kill Bo.

"Do you question me, human? You know the rules. I can overlook your casual infatuation with the woman, but she has crossed a line that cannot go unpunished." The Ash folded his hands behind his back and stood taller somehow. "By claiming my property as her own, she has declared war with me."

"What? No. Bo didn't mean…" Lauren swallowed, feeling the panic rise in her throat. It was possibly the first time she had ever shown disrespect to the Ash. "It was an accident; we didn't even know."

"We?" The Ash's eyebrow raised in question, though his expression gave no clue to his actual reaction. "You have claimed her, as well?"

"I'm not sure how, but whatever happened, it happened to us both." Lauren felt her heart beating so fast that she was afraid she would pass out or hyperventilate any moment now.

"Interesting." The Ash almost looked hurt at the new information, though Lauren saw that his resolve steeled just as quickly as that burst of sadness appeared. "I can give you 24 hours to settle your affairs before the succubus must fight me to the death." Lauren only nodded, holding back the extreme outburst she felt inside. "When I defeat her, your petulance will not go unpunished, Dr. Lewis."

"Yes, sir." Lauren bowed her head before she was dismissed from the throne room. She was given one day. Without going back to the lab or her living quarters, Lauren just started walking out of the compound. She didn't care that she had left without permission; it was the first time since her servitude that she had done anything without permission. A driver outside took her to the clubhouse she had just left that morning.

It was time to find Bo. It was time to fight for herself. For the first time in her life, Lauren somehow felt willing to no longer just accept her place.

* * *

Bo was pacing the Dal. How could she have lost control like that? When Lauren had stormed into the clubhouse earlier and explained everything, Bo thought she was joking at first. Then she realized just how serious and scared her girlfriend was.

Bo had spent the day reading the books Gram gave her, flipping through them, and even chuckling with Kenzi at the dirty pictures that were meant to be informative. Her brain was on overload with all of the information. There was even information in there about her mother: her rebellion in the Great War; her captivity with the Dark; and her miraculous escape, though the details were vague. Bo noted that there was no record of her being born or of her mother being pregnant. When they had first met, Aoife, posing as Saskia, had said she was Dark Fae; it was easy to believe her because of her crazy selfishness and disregard for consequences. Knowing Trick and her grandmother, Isabeau, were Light Fae, it should not have surprised her to discover that Aoife was actually Light Fae, as well. Then again, Gram was not what she expected of Dark Fae, either.

Still, Bo was most concerned with the ladies making babies section. Kenzi mentioned that Bo "felt different," almost like her cousin Dami when he married that supermodel who turned out to be a con artist. Bo did feel different, she admitted. When Lauren arrived, after the frantic breakdown, Bo finally understood what that feeling was. She wanted to have a frantic breakdown, too, but she knew she would have to wait. Now, she had to be strong because apparently, she had accidentally challenged the Ash to a duel to the death over Lauren. It wasn't exactly how she wanted to fight for her girlfriend's freedom, but Bo would be lying if she said she wasn't happy for the opportunity to smack that smug grin off of the fae leader's face.

The problem was that Bo didn't think she would win. Not this time.

No matter, she was going to die trying to save Lauren. That's what had them finding their way to the Dal. Trick had just explained exactly what had happened, his face one of admonishment for their carelessness. He had known about them but had ignored it, thinking that the forbidden fruit appeal would pass with time. They were bound; they belonged to each other now, and any fae could sense the power of that bond.

Last night, Bo had feared she had accidently impregnated her girlfriend; instead, she woke up with an accidental, for lack of a better term, wife.

"Honestly, Lauren, I'm more surprised at you. Bo I can understand because she doesn't understand all she is capable of, but you…you know what a succubus can do." Trick was pouring them both drinks from a bottle he pulled from the back. It was from his reserve; the stuff he saved for special occasions. Bo knew this meant he didn't think they would live past tomorrow.

"Hey, don't blame her. It takes two to tango. I was just a much a part of this." Bo stopped pacing for a moment, only to down the buckthorn mead in one swallow. She needed to calm herself before she exploded. "Trick, I really don't know how I lost control like that."

"As much as we like to think we have control over our powers, sometimes we don't know our own strengths." Trick poured her another shot. "Something must have triggered this. What happened before?" Bo sent a satisfied smirk to Lauren, who was doing her best not to smile and hiding behind her blush. Trick only rolled his eyes in amusement. "Besides that."

"We were just talking." Bo cleared her throat and picked up the shotglass but thought better of it. The one drink was already making her head swim. She would definitely have to tell Kenzi about Trick's reserve; she suspected Kenzi would declare it her birthday or some random holiday every day if she knew this stuff existed and only came out on special occasions. Like death duels, for instance.

"What were you talking about exactly?" Trick put a cork back into the buckthorn bottle before placing it on the counter beside him.

"Past relationships, I guess. Some intense emotional stuff." Bo recalled their conversation last night. She smiled at the blonde, loving that she had finally trusted her enough to open up and let herself go like that. Lauren had finally said the words; even though Bo knew her girlfriend loved her, it was still so comforting to hear them said aloud.

"Intense emotional stuff?" Trick leaned forward, eyes questioning.

"Is nothing private anymore?" Bo was angry that she couldn't just have happy moments with her girlfriend without there being some catch. She saw Lauren stiffen, so she came over to sit next to her and grip their fingers together atop the bar. If their togetherness was written all over them, then holding hands would not be that much of a shock. "I don't know. We talked about the past; we both said I love you. I guess, I could…feel Lauren truly give in, if that makes sense."

"Sure." Trick was doing his best not to shuffle. Bo suspected he had heard far stranger in his lifetimes, especially since Aoife was his daughter. "You completely gave and declared yourself to one other. This would have translated into the first part of the mating ritual. Given both of your powerful fae bloodlines, the effects would be intensified and wouldn't need the traditional steps to procure the bond."

"So, what does this mean exactly? Are we like, married? Should we be worried that I got Lauren pregnant? I'm flying blind here." Bo took a deep breath and squeezed the uncharacteristically quiet doctor's hand.

"Being a succubus, pregnancy is always a possibility. Married, not exactly. It's more like you have bound your lives together." Trick finally opened the bottle and poured himself a glass.

"I would call that marriage." Bo leaned forward, grabbing her glass. When she was growing up, she had pictured her wedding day several times. Her Barbies would get married and start families. She would dress up and pretend she was exchanging vows with her Joey Lawrence poster. In all of her scenarios, she had never imagined this would be how she actually did it.

"It's never been done before, but I suppose you can treat it as such. It's very human of you." Trick just chuckled slightly. He never really showed much disrespect for humans. He always seemed to treat Kenzi and Lauren as equals; he had even requested their help on several occasions.

"Yeah, well, I was raised by humans and Lauren is human." Bo looked at her girlfriend. Aside from her understandable panic, Lauren was actually extremely easy to read right now. Looking at her, the doctor appeared calm and stoic, but Bo knew she wasn't. "If we, I don't know, somehow break the bond, does that mean the Ash will leave us alone?"

"I'm afraid not." Trick gave a sympathetic look. "When Lauren walked into the compound, she was technically presenting herself as yours. With her being ward of the Ash, he owns her, and you attempted to claim, or rather 'steal,' what belongs to him. He may be lenient with some rules, but he cannot with this or he risks his position." Bo decided to take the idle buckthorn shot now. "Besides, the bond is forever; if you break it, you both die."

"These fae crap rules need to come with a manual, possibly an_ Idiot's Guide_." Bo chose to ignore that Gram had given her the manual; she had just been focused on other sections.

"Bo, I need to warn you that this is even more complicated because Lauren is a hybrid human. You are putting yourself at more risk, even if you do somehow manage to survive tomorrow."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence." Bo cleared her throat before taking a deep breath. She turned to Lauren, so that she could convey her seriousness. "I'm not sorry it happened. I'm just sorry we probably won't get to actually enjoy it."

"I'll close the bar tonight." Trick moved to come out from behind the bar.

"That's not necessary." Lauren finally spoke up; Bo had been concerned the doctor had lost her voice. She was afraid her girlfriend was not happy with this information and would it possibly meant for them. "Bo needs to be surrounded by those she loves; to know she has a reason to fight and survive tomorrow."

"I already do." Bo smiled lightly and sent a loving glance to her girlfriend. Trick used that as his cue to prepare for the evening's patrons and left them alone at the bar.

"We've talked about the cheesy lines." Lauren raised a playful eyebrow, though Bo knew that the doctor actually felt warmer from the admission. "Bo, whatever happens tomorrow, be strong. The Ash will play to your fear and anger. He only needs one good opening and it's over."

"I hate that you have to be there." Bo pulled their foreheads together, loosely gripping the back of Lauren's neck.

"I was never one of them, but I guess some girls dream about two people fighting over them. I'm not sure they mean literally to the death, though." Lauren sighed and closed her eyes; the succubus could tell her girlfriend was trying not to cry or show emotion. Bo took that opportunity to place a warm, extended kiss on the blonde's dry lips. "We should enjoy tonight; just, take it easy with the buckthorn. It is a powerful relaxant, and you don't want to fight to the death with a hangover."

"Kenzi does it everyday." Bo chuckled, thinking of her best friend. She would be back with dinner soon. "I love you. If I were going to be married, or bound, or whatever this crazy thing is, I'm glad it's with you."

"Me, too." Lauren did let some emotion spill onto her face, as her eyes softened. Bo felt herself relax a bit.

When Kenzi arrived with the Indian food and Mexican food, Lauren's favorite and Bo's favorite respectively, the three of them sat at the bar, laughing and ignoring recent events, eating while the bar started to fill with random fae. Everyone that entered seemed to have an inherent need to stare at the couple, obviously picking up on the binding vibes. Bo didn't even try to hide it, proud to have claimed Lauren as hers. It felt good to openly flirt and touch her girlfriend in public, especially when the opposite had happened last night in this very same place. Even when the doctor laughed and tried to admonish her public displays of affection, Lauren still didn't move away when Bo wrapped her in a hug, held her hand, or placed an arm around her shoulder.

Bo noticed Dyson and Hale finally arrive and went to greet them at the door, pulling them to the area the group had already occupied since Ciara and Hale's sister had arrived about an hour ago. Dyson just stared at her through hooded, curious eyes. He was hiding his anger that she was claimed, Bo could tell. Hale just slapped her on the back in an awkward congratulations before making his way over to the group, probably avoiding the tension brewing.

"I thought we were going to that club tonight." Dyson stiffened his posture, keeping strong eye contact with her. She almost felt challenged. "Kenzi called and said to meet here instead. Should I be concerned?"

"No more than your normal 'oops, I accidently claimed the Ash's ward and now I have to fight to the death tomorrow' concern. Just another Monday." Bo had reverted to using humor as her defense mechanism. She could thank Kenzi for that later because it really was helping her ignore the inevitable, even if just for now.

"Lauren." It wasn't a question. Instead, he just snorted. "I can smell her on you, you know. I have for the past month, but I didn't think anything of it beyond you visiting her in the lab for your treatments. I can see you chose to ignore my warnings."

"Cut the jealous crap, Dyson. We've both moved on. I love Lauren; she loves me. Tonight may be the last night I get to spend on Earth with the people I love, so try to get along, okay?" If Bo had more time, she probably would have made the two sit down and talk out their differences. She needed them both in her life. Dyson needed to learn to accept Lauren as his equal and not human chattel; Lauren needed to forgive him somehow for being a bully. Now, though, there was no time to play the go between. She could only ask him to play nice. "Please?"

"Fine." Dyson growled more than said it, but she believed him. While he did stay civil, mostly by staying as far from the couple as possible, particularly Lauren, he did not stay long. Once he left, the others started to leave as well.

Lauren went back to the clubhouse early to get some rest so that Bo and Kenzi could have some time together. They didn't get back until early in the morning. Lauren was curled up in bed, asleep but still clothed, one of the big books in her lap. Bo smiled at the thought that this would be a great feeling to come home to for the rest of their lives. She went about closing the book and placing it on the table before removing her jacket and crawling on the bed to pull her girlfriend into her arms. Lauren only briefly opened her eyes to look at her before smiling and squeezing closer.

Tomorrow, Bo knew she was going to fight with everything she had.


	17. Death Becomes Her

When the time came for them to go to the compound, Bo had sent a last panicked plea to Lauren for them to just run. Lauren knew if they did, then there were actually fates worse than death that the Ash could bestow on them when he eventually found them. There was no "if," it was "when" he found them. Not even declaring sanctuary at Gram's farm or the Dal would afford them but maybe a few more days.

Lauren tried to give Bo some advice for fighting the Ash, but she really only knew that he was a patient and skilled swordsman. He would feed off of Bo's anger and play with his food. That was the only advice Lauren could give her girlfriend, and it made her sick that she didn't know more about him. It never bothered her before; it definitely bothered her now.

So, Lauren watched from the bed as Bo strapped weapons to her body and prepared for battle. Even though the battle possibly meant death for them both, the doctor couldn't help but be a little turned on by watching Bo get ready. The succubus knew it, too, as she finished sheathing one last knife to her thigh before turning around to pull the blonde up and into her, crashing them together for a heated, wanton kiss. There was so much desperation in that kiss that the blonde had a hard time catching her breath when it was over; all too quickly, in her professional opinion. She knew that Bo needed that last little bit of strength: the powerful strength of love and trust.

When they arrived at the compound, they were immediately ushered to the throne room where the guards locked the door behind them and stripped Bo of all of her weapons, leaving her vulnerable. All of that preparation was for naught; Lauren felt her resolve falter even more. They even managed to grab the breast dagger from the succubus's chest. She was left weaponless in a battle to the death.

The Ash was standing in the middle of the room. Two guards grabbed Lauren's arms and ushered her to the side. Bo went to stop them, but several guards stood in her way. They were now standing in a pentagon around her; two more guards were standing on either side of the doorway, even though it was locked.

"Come, child. Let us not delay any more than we need to." The Ash didn't move, merely standing there and staring at the succubus. Lauren watched between her guards, as Bo went to stand in front of him, trying to be as menacing and confident as possible. "I can offer you one last deal for your life."

"Let me guess: Join the Light and all is forgiven." Bo took a step closer to her, trying to show that she was not scared of him. Lauren warned her not to let her fear or anger show; it would only feed him and make him stronger. "Sorry, no deal. I came to fight for Lauren's freedom; not to give up mine."

"Very well." The Ash motioned for one of the guards, who handed them both French small swords. Lauren wasn't sure Bo had ever really trained with a small sword; they were much lighter and used for more gentlemanly battles, like duels. This was the one sword Lauren knew how to use, from the fencing lessons she took growing up. When the succubus gripped the sword's handle with both hands, the doctor had her answer and instantly felt even more defeated, if that were possible. The Ash only smirked and raised his head, obviously glad to see that the woman had no idea what she was doing. He just stood there casually, holding his sword to his side in one hand. Bo gripped hers tighter, and Lauren noticed that her anger started to surface. She wanted to close her eyes and not watch her girlfriend be slaughtered, but she couldn't tear her eyes away.

The Ash continued to stand there calmly, staring at Bo, who went to swing the thin sword at him like she would a broad sword. He only laughed at her when the forced momentum caused her to stumble past him when he just stepped aside to avoid the blow.

Again, Bo moved with more force than necessary, happy when she scratched the Ash's arm and tore his white shirt, drawing a thin line of blood. The Ash still continued to stand there and chuckle at her.

He was playing with her, like Lauren knew he would. Bo's confidence built because she had landed a hit, and this would be her next mistake.

Bo attacked again, though this time she had obviously allowed her natural agility to help her figure out balance with the sword. It was at least something.

She attacked again and again. He moved aside or ducked out of the way, always staying calm. His laughter was causing Bo to get angrier, Lauren could tell, and the doctor wondered how long he would let this game continue. Lauren actually wished he would just get it over with; she felt like prolonging her lover's death was more torture than was necessary. The time she spent in the dungeon when the Ash discovered her affair with Emily was nothing compared to watching this.

Bo went to attack again, but this time, she didn't get to swing her arm fully. In one swift movement, The Ash lifted his sword and thrust the hilt of his sword into Bo's abdomen, piercing the woman's lungs, Lauren suspected, before just as quickly removing the sword and moving to stand over the succubus as she fell to the ground.

"Bo! No!" Lauren tried to bust through the guards, but they held her back, grabbing her arms again and letting her stand by them so she could get a better view of her dying lover. Bo was bent over on all fours, one hand clutching her wound, blood dripping in a pool below her. She would be dead within minutes; Lauren couldn't hold back her tears anymore as she screamed.

"This is what happens to those who disobey the rules." The Ash stood over Bo before nodding to the guards. Lauren felt her arms being pulled behind her back, but she ignored the pain, too intent on keeping her eyes locked on Bo. The succubus looked up at her, noticeably having trouble breathing, blood starting to drip from her mouth where her lungs were punctured. "As a final gift to you for your service, Dr. Lewis, I will let you watch each other die instead of making you wait for your death."

Lauren only swallowed as one of the guards pulled a sharp knife tight against her throat, cutting her slightly and drawing blood from the pressure. She sent one last, loving glance to Bo before closing her eyes, resolved that this was the end. She wanted the last thing she saw to be a living Bo, so she squeezed her eyes tight and conjured happy memories: meeting Bo; kissing Bo; making love to Bo; just being with Bo.

The pressure in the room changed and the temperature rose about fifty degrees instantly, and she was released from the tight hold, which caused her to fall down to the ground. Lauren was barely able to catch herself as she fell, hitting her wrist a little too hard. She opened her eyes to see Bo, standing, arms outstretched, skin glowing a dark red, eyes blazing a violent azure. The guards around the room all slumped to the ground as the lines of their energy were siphoned directly to Bo. Lauren had never seen or read anything like this happening. This was not in any part of the succubus book Gram had given them.

The Ash just looked on at her, fear actually showing in his face. He had never shown emotion as long as Lauren had known him, but the fear was extremely evident now.

"I could be more powerful than all the fae. They would kneel at my feet. There would be no more Dark, no more Light. There would be only me." Bo's voice was tripled, resonating in three octaves. It was the scariest thing Lauren had ever witnessed. She was frozen in place, as she watched Bo walk over to the Ash. She knocked the sword from his hand with hers that she had at some point picked back up from the ground beside her. He fell to the ground and looked up at her with wide eyes.

"No, it's not possible." He didn't get to say anything else as Bo quickly and violently thrust her sword into his chest. He just kept staring up at her, even as he was dying. She never broke eye contact with him. "'This one is Samael, who takes the soul away from man.'" Bo showed no signs of recognition, but Lauren vaguely remembered reading something like that once. From the way the Ash was staring blankly at Bo now, it was obvious he was quoting something through his dying whispers. Just as the Ash took his last breath, Bo's body fell limply to the ground, causing a heavy thud in the marble tiles. Lauren immediately jumped to action and came to Bo's side, ignoring the slight twinge of pain in her own wrist.

The doctor went about applying pressure to Bo's wound but noticed that it had stopped bleeding and was healed. She looked around and counted the seven guards; the succubus had sucked the chi out of them all at once. How was that possible? Cradling Bo's head in her lap, she just sat on the floor, staring around the room. They had survived, but at what cost?

Bo took a big breath and opened her eyes wide. Lauren was relieved to see brown eyes staring back at her. She smiled down at the woman, stroking her hair. Bo sat up and grabbed their bodies together, gripping tightly.

"We need to leave." Lauren didn't release the tight embrace, too happy that they were both alive and needing physical confirmation of this fact. Bo just nodded and they stood, leaving the compound and a big mess behind them.

* * *

Bo remembered walking into the Dal and seeing Kenzi, her grandfather, and Gram sitting at the bar. She wasn't really surprised to see Lauren's grandmother there; Trick must have called her like he promised.

Bo didn't even care that her clothes were still thick and stiff with her own blood when Kenzi came barreling into her, almost knocking her over. Trick just stood, relieved and proud, though the concern in his facial expression was also noted. She released Kenzi and moved over to the bar to hug her grandfather, something he had never allowed but maybe once before. Lauren moved from beside her to hug her own grandmother.

"See, Trickster. I told you Bo would make it. Dude was all worried and shit you'd get yourself dead over some girl." The look Kenzi and Trick exchanged told Bo that it was Kenzi who had actually worried about this more. "No offense, doc."

"None taken." Lauren cleared her throat, her hand still loosely placed on Gram's shoulder. She looked between Gram and Trick. "The Ash is dead."

"I figured as much." Trick let out a deep breath, the relief now completely resolved to concern. "You should retreat to Maggie's while everything is sorted. The Light Fae elders will not wait long to crown a new Ash. In the meantime, you will be in danger."

"We will need to move fast before anyone tries to retaliate against you; this Ash had many loyal followers." Gram moved to pull Bo into a quick warm hug, just enough that Bo felt relaxed. "Dear, I know you don't want to hear this right now, but you will have to return. Your claim on Lauren will be respected, but she will still be in service to the Light Fae once the new Ash is selected."

"Wait, so killing the Ash doesn't just…automatically mean the doc gets her freedom?" Kenzi spoke before Bo could declare her own protest. "Then, what was the pissing contest about just now?"

"Lauren will be allowed to stay with Bo, as they are bound to one another, but the circumstances that dictate her servitude are still in place." Gram sent an admonishing glare to the succubus, and Bo felt instantly guilty for some reason. "I told you to be careful."

"We were, Gram." Lauren placed a hand on the older woman's back, pulling the Dark fae away from admonishing Bo, who sent her girlfriend a warm smile of thanks. "We won't have time to pack; we need to get going now."

"What about our stuff, though?" There was no way Kenzi was getting left behind. Bo noted that her best friend did not even give them a chance to discuss it. "As much as I'm sure the idea of being naked appeals to these two lovebirds, I do enjoy my modesty on a daily basis."

"We can send someone after your things later. You won't be gone but for maybe a week; two at most. When the new Ash is crowned, Lauren will have to come back to announce her fealty. For now, we need to move." Gram grabbed her designer handbag from the bar. There was something odd about a grandmother figure carrying around a bag that rivaled that of Ciara's. "I have some of Lauren's old clothes at the house. You two can get cleaned and changed when we get there."

"Be safe." Trick handed Kenzi a bottle from behind the counter. The young girl's eyes widened in excitement as she clutched it to her chest. It was one of the bottles from Trick's reserve; Bo was surprised to note he was happy when he handed over the prized possession.

"What? You're alive. I won a bet." Kenzi slipped an arm through Bo's as they exited the Dal. "I always bet on my bestie."

* * *

Sitting on the bed, back against the headboard, Lauren stared at the wall across from her. The only light was coming from the moon shining into the window, but it still felt too bright in the room. She was freshly showered and had put on a pair of sweatpants and a faded grey tshirt from her old med school.

The sounds of the shower finally turning off and the steam wafting into the bedroom made her sigh. She had just taken Bo's bloodied clothes downstairs to place in the garbage bins outside. Lauren was working on autopilot right now. Shower, change, rest. That was her grandmother's instructions when they walked in the door of the farmhouse. In the past five months, Lauren had visited her family's farm more than she had since her grandfather died. The comfort that she found here from the past two visits was not as forthcoming this time.

Right now, her life was in limbo. She was stuck between her past and her uncertain future. The only thing she did know for certain was the woman walking into the bedroom now, towel wrapped around her toned body, hair dripping on the carpet as she finished combing her long brown hair. Lauren just sat back and silently observed her girlfriend.

They were alive. Neither of them should be alive right now. The thought made Lauren sick to her stomach again. Bo seemed the opposite: energetic. Then again, who wouldn't be after sucking the life out of seven powerful fae guards at once?

Neither of them really spoke on the way here. Kenzi and Gram dominated the conversation in the car. Lauren was never more grateful that the young girl was such an extrovert. She and Bo hadn't said anything to each other, just casting a combination of longing, loving, and unsure glances to each other. Now was no different as Bo moved to the dresser to look at the grey pinstriped lounge pants and white tank top that was left there for her. What bothered Lauren is that these were clothes she had left at her parents' house after she left for the Congo. She knew that Gram didn't just make a special trip to get them; her parents didn't live nearby.

Lauren wondered, not for the first time, if there were even pictures of her at her parents' house. Exactly how much of her old stuff did Gram have?

Bo pulled the towel from her body, her back towards Lauren, and rubbed the towel across her slicked back hair. In the dresser mirror, her eyes watched the ones Lauren had on her body, and the doctor noted she smiled at the ogling and spike in energy she emitted from said ogling. It was hard not to appreciate Bo's body. When she put it on obvious display like this, it was obvious her intentions, too. Her body was flush from the hot shower, but Lauren couldn't help but stare at the place where there was no scar or indication that she had been impaled by a sword several hours ago. Her girlfriend continued to amaze her.

Instead of pulling on the clothes offered, Bo turned around to fully face Lauren as she finished drying her combed hair with the towel, causing the natural waves in her long brown tresses to curl. She tossed the wet towel on the floor. Normally, Lauren would protest about leaving wet towels haphazardly on the floor, but her eyes focused and followed her girlfriend as she crawled from the end of the bed to straddle her thighs. She could feel the extra body heat produced from the shower.

Still, no words, as Bo licked her lips and cupped Lauren's face in her hands. She just kissed her gently, which surprised the doctor, as she had expected her girlfriend to completely ravage her based on her predatory movements and expression. The tender kiss made Lauren smile as Bo just continued soft, long kisses.

Between kisses, she tasted the salty traces of tears. Lightly gripping Bo's wrists so that she would move back, Lauren pulled back from the kisses to see Bo was crying. She had never seen Bo cry. Tears of anger or happiness, maybe, but these were tears wrought with despair and sadness.

Lauren craned her neck to place a soft kiss to Bo's brow before leaning down and placing soft kisses against each eye, feeling the woman's long eyelashes flutter in response against her lips. She moved down her face to pull their mouths together again, sending all of her love and understanding through the kiss.

That's when Bo broke down, pulling the doctor into a full embrace and burying her face into Lauren's shoulder as she cried out for several long minutes. Lauren just held her close, placing light kisses to her wet hair every now and then for comfort, hands rubbing up and down her girlfriend's back. She felt her own tears fall at the feel and sound of Bo's strangled cries and hiccups.

Lauren felt her move before she actually did. Bo pulled back with a new resolve, wiping her tears before crushing their mouths together harshly, grabbing at Lauren's clothes.

The doctor understood this fevered change. Bo was hurting emotionally and spiritually, even though her physical body was fine. As a succubus, she needed sex to heal; not all that needed healing was physical. They made love in a frenzy of rough and needy kisses and touches. It was almost carnal on the surface, but anyone paying close attention would notice the tears and whispered sentiments. They needed to prove the other was there; they needed to prove they were really alive.


	18. Home Bittersweet Home

Walking into the kitchen from the back door, Bo rubbed the palm of her hand to release the soreness she felt there. She had been helping to fix fence posts today over in field eight, even saying hello to Ferdinand when he came over to her with wide apologetic eyes.

Not one of the three women could sit idle long, as they went about helping around the farm this past week and a half. Bo helped in the fields because she wanted to be outdoors. Kenzi helped Gram in the house because she didn't want to be outdoors. Lauren predictably locked herself in the lab most days, staying in there for hours and sometimes missing dinner.

Unfortunately, their trip would have to end soon. They all seemed to recognize this but were choosing to ignore it. Gram had informed them that the Light Fae had crowned a new leader; something about a Stag Hunt, whatever that was. Lauren tried to explain it, but Bo had been too caught up in her forced attempts to ignore the situation and what going back would mean for them. The Ash's coronation was today, so she knew they would have to return to the city soon.

Lauren would have to announce her fealty soon.

Bo huffed as she moved to find Gram and Kenzi in the kitchen. Upon closer inspection, she figured that her best friend was distracting more than helping the older woman, who was stirring a large pot of soup on the stove.

"Gram here is teaching me some ancient Ass-wang recipe; funniest fae name ever, by the way. It smells and looks delicious." Kenzi rolled her eyes upwards to physically show her excitement. Lauren quickly walked into the room, placing her jacket on the back of a stool. Bo couldn't stop the smile that immediately plastered to her face upon seeing her girlfriend. The woman, still obviously in doctor mode, smiled at her in return. They could ignore the inevitable a little bit longer. What could it really hurt, anyways?

"Aswang?" Lauren looked both amused and alarmed.

"That's what I said." Kenzi took the bowl that Gram handed her and wasted no time eating. Lauren's arched eyebrow at watching the young girl eat caused Bo to chuckle. Kenzi just looked up at them, wiping her chin with the back of her hand. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Gram, please tell me you substituted the recipe." Lauren walked over to Bo to place a hand on her shoulder; that need for contact was still there.

"Of course, dear. I do have manners." Gram made it a point to cast amused eyes at Kenzi, who was now holding up the bowl and slurping. "No human feet. I used turkey breast."

"Feet?" Kenzi's voice was covered by the bowl, but her panic was evident. Bo just chuckled. "You mean, I just ate foot soup?"

"No, you ate turkey soup." Lauren sat down at one of the stools and Bo sat next to her, placing a hand on the doctor's cold thigh. "The Aswang eat our diseased dead; humans, that is. Gram was playing with you, Kenzi."

"Oh, you sneaky sneaky woman." Kenzi pushed the bowl away from her. "Well, foot soup or not, that was delicious."

"Sure, you say that now that you know it wasn't actually foot." Bo smiled at her best friend before turning to fully greet her girlfriend. "How was the lab today?"

"Good. I may have actually found a breakthrough on slowing your mother's fae degeneration." Lauren nodded her thanks when Gram placed two bowls in front of them. "Thanks."

"Wait, you're still working on that? Isn't she…locked up somewhere?" Bo still felt guilty that she wasn't able to find answers to clear her mother's name on the Harold White case. It was the one thing Aoife had ever asked of her, and Bo had failed her.

"Yes, but…copies of my notes were here, and it was the only thing I really had to do in the lab." Lauren did look sheepish as she carefully dipped her spoon in the soup.

"Anything to keep you occupied. I get it." Bo really did. She had been picking up odd jobs around the farm, even if she had no clue how to do them properly. The farmhands never seemed to mind watching her work or teaching her with a hands-on approach. She was used to the attention; it came with the succubus territory. One thing that she was surprised about was Lauren's reaction. Dyson used to get super jealous and territorial when others openly ogled or flirted with her. Lauren was more rational and just said there was no sense in being jealous about people ogling or flirting when she understood and had done the same thing on several occasions. While jealousy could reassure a person's affections, Bo found that she liked this much more Lauren approach better. She squeezed her girlfriend's thigh before picking up her own spoon, a happy medium between Kenzi's mannerless approach and Lauren's sophisticated one. "We should probably head back to the city soon."

"No rush." Lauren stopped eating but still held the spoon in her hand.

"We should have spent this time while we were here finding ways to get you out of this. I just…" Bo stopped eating, too, but she laid the spoon down by the bowl. The suddenly light and delicious soup felt heavy on her stomach.

"You needed to move around, Bo; to feel like you were alive. Sitting idle in a room full of books is not your idea of being active, especially when there are no guarantees of a positive outcome." Lauren gently placed her spoon beside her bowl, too, but continued to stare into the broth.

"I did some digging in those books Gram gave me; at least we know you'll have a little more movement available to you thanks to your sexy insta-marriage thing you got going." Kenzi was alternating her eyes to look between the two women. Bo felt a little relief at least for that small miracle; it meant they could spend more time together. A lot, actually, since Lauren was bound to her now. Bo liked to romanticize and stay hopeful about the situation.

They learned that when they returned, once Lauren announced herself to the Ash, he would be required to allow Bo visits. Regardless of her being human, this was still a fae rule. Once a person is claimed, they are under the full protection of the claimer. Lauren would still work for the Light Fae and still be owned by the Ash, but she would have rights to her mate. That at least meant she didn't have to sneak into the compound anymore, even if it was exciting.

Sexy insta-marriage. The thought made Bo chuckle at her best friend. She supposed that she and Lauren did need to talk about what exactly that meant. Trick had said they weren't married, just bound together. Either way, it was a big commitment that was supernaturally thrust upon them without them discussing it first. Bo didn't even know if Lauren wanted to get married. Bo knew she did when she was growing up, but living ten years killing people, never having a relationship, and thinking you were a monster who could not be loved really does a number on your insecurities.

Breaking the bond meant they would both die, and hadn't she just killed a Light Fae elder to avoid just that? Looking at Lauren, bantering back and forth with Kenzi about who knows what this time, Bo felt the rightness of the situation. Lauren just felt right to her.

* * *

Lauren was nervous about meeting this new Ash. Nobody really knew anything about him; he was extremely private and had come from seemingly nowhere.

Bo was going with her to present her fealty and pronounce their bond. She couldn't decide if having her girlfriend there was making her nervous or calming her. Looking at herself in the mirror, she noticed a small wrinkle in her white button up. She went to start unbuttoning it, but Bo's hands snuck around her from behind to stop her.

"As much as I love to see you undress, you look fine. Whatever you wear, you look fine." Bo moved her blonde locks aside to kiss her shoulder. They had been back at the clubhouse for two days now, holding off the inevitable as long as possible. The new Ash, Lachlan, had sent a messenger to the Dal last night, obviously knowing they were there. The young woman approached their table with two large guards behind her, trolls Lauren noted, and made it known Lachlan was a "stickler for protocol" and was giving her 24 hours. The last time an Ash had given her 24 hours, he had wound up dead. Lauren wondered if Lachlan knew this and was being deliberate in his approach. Without needing to meet him, she suspected he did.

Last night, Trick mentioned that several attacks on them were attempted before the new Ash was crowned, which Gram had predicted. Nobody knew where the two women had gone into hiding, so it made the attacks useless. Though, it did explain why the clubhouse was such a mess when they returned. The old Ash was extremely well liked; it honestly surprised Lauren that there weren't more attempts on their lives.

"Will he let you leave with me?" Bo kept her arms around Lauren, but the doctor saw the other woman's facial expression in the mirror. She turned around in her arms so that she could pull Bo into an embrace.

"I honestly don't know." Lauren closed her eyes and inhaled the citrus and honey scent of her girlfriend's shampoo and body wash.

"I don't like not knowing enough about this thing." Bo moved her hands higher on her back. Lauren tried not to think about the wrinkles or creases her girlfriend was probably putting on her finely pressed shirt.

"This thing, huh?" Lauren released Bo from the embrace, turning to look at herself in the mirror again. She could see Bo's reaction to her words was apologetic. "We are good at avoiding."

"Lauren, I'm still scared that I got you pregnant." Bo's voice cracked from the sheer emotion. Lauren turned around again to see the fear in the succubus's eyes, though it did feel nice to know it wasn't 'oh, I don't want this with you' fear but rather 'I don't think we're ready yet' fear.

"I ran blood and urine tests before we left the farm, and my human chorionic gonadotropin levels were not there. It still may be too early to tell, though; plus, we don't really know how a mystical succubus pregnancy actually works. My period isn't due for another week, so I really have no way of knowing yet." Lauren felt her throat go dry. She was scared, too, but she was trying to be strong for her seriously distraught girlfriend. "This is not your fault, Bo. Please stop blaming yourself. I was there, too. If you're to blame, then so am I. We'll figure this out, together."

"I kind of didn't give you a choice on the whole together thing, either." Bo went to sit on the edge of the bed. Lauren just followed her, entwining their hands.

"Hey, you had no way of knowing. I gave as much as you. Sure, there was no conversation about it beforehand, and I admit not knowing much about this scares me, but I think our bodies just had the conversation for us. We really are good at the avoiding." Lauren lightly squeezed her hand for emphasis. "I wasn't kidding when I said I was here for the good and the bad. We'll figure this out."

"What now?" Bo looked like she wanted to cry, but Lauren knew she wouldn't.

"Now, we go to the Ash and get this over with. We do what we have to and deal with things as they happen." Lauren wanted to be mad at the Light Fae and her servitude, but she found she could not. She actually enjoyed her work with them, and she couldn't help but think that she would probably have never met Bo if she had not been in their service. The idea of never knowing Bo was not something she wanted to think about; even with all of their melodrama, Lauren could not imagine her world without her girlfriend. She never believed in destiny, too realistic and logical to even give it a passing thought, but the doctor couldn't help but feel like she and Bo were at least meant to cross paths. "I love you." Lauren took a deep breath. "Gosh, it feels so good to say that."

"It feels good to hear it, too." Bo disjoined their hands and placed her hand on the doctor's thigh. "I love you." The succubus smiled at her before leaning forward to kiss her. "See? It feels good."

"Thank you." Lauren moved to grab Bo's hand in hers again.

"What for?" Bo smiled at her, though Lauren noticed she was still fighting her fear.

"Fighting; for me." Lauren looked away so she could rein in her tears and the succubus wouldn't see her own fear. She needed to calm herself again; they needed to leave soon.

"I will always fight for you." Bo was so serious, her eyes so telling. Lauren believed that she would. This thought gave her renewed strength and confidence, as she took a deep breath before leaning forward to kiss Bo one last time before standing. It was time to go.

* * *

Bo made it a point to walk into the throne room while holding Lauren's hand. Even though she knew, from what Trick had explained to her, that their auras would give their bond away to the other fae in the compound, there was something additionally territorial about holding the doctor's hand and physically showing everyone that she had claimed the woman.

When they entered the throne room, the first thing she noticed was that the new Ash did not stand. She didn't think she ever saw the old Ash even use the throne, as though it were just there merely for decoration. This new Ash was obviously taking his superiority complex very seriously. He was dark and handsome, but his smug grin and overly confident energy were not attractive. Bo did not trust the way he looked at them, especially Lauren.

"I see you are returning stolen property." Lachlan wasn't menacing and detached like the old Ash. Still, Bo suspected this was one man she did not want to cross paths with on a regular basis. Looking at Lauren, who had released her hand to kneel, she knew she would probably have to.

"Get up." Bo pulled at Lauren's arm, and the doctor did stand, but it was cautious.

"Bo, is it?" Lachlan was completely leaned back in his throne, legs crossed. The casual position was not fooling Bo; she could sense the danger there. "I've been asking around about you. Killing the old Ash to save your girlfriend? You have quite the casual approach to faedom, haven't you?"

"I'm not part of your fae clan crap. I don't have to answer to you." Bo moved to a more defensive posture, holding onto Lauren's arm.

"Aye, but your friend here does. As the new Ash, all of the old Ash's chattel is passed to me. That's including the good doctor." Lachlan's accent was sophisticated, but his slow way of speaking _was_ menacing. Maybe he was scarier than Bo first thought. "Take her back to the lab, where she belongs." One of the guards came to grab for Lauren, but Bo twisted his hand violently before he could pull her girlfriend away from her.

"Whatever hand you don't want to lose, remove from the doctor." Bo was focused on the brutish fae who was trying to physically take away her girlfriend. What she really wanted was to slap the smug grin from Lachlan's face.

"Now now now, Bo. Don't be so petulant. If you want access to my property, you make a formal request." Lachlan's eyes narrowed and his grin widened. Her response was to unsheathe the knife from her thigh and point it at him.

"Lauren is noone's property." Bo felt the doctor move to place a hand on her back, so she lowered the knife. "I have rights as her mate."

"Sure, sure, and you will be granted those rights when I deem fit, but the doctor is still my ward. You will do good to remember your place." Lachlan was threatening her, and Bo suspected that if she did make a formal request, she would hardly if ever be granted permission to see her own girlfriend. She was right; this was much worse than the previous Ash. "Set up a meeting and we can negotiate your rights."

"Negotiate?" Bo gripped the knife in her hand again, but she didn't move it from her side this time. "Lauren is my mate, and I will not negotiate with you. If you're such a stickler for protocol, then you know that I am allowed to hold my claim on her."

"Not property, eh?" Lachlan stood, buttoning his suit jacket as he made his way towards them until he was standing mere inches from her. "You have won the duel against the old Ash, which does grant you claim, but you have broken a major fae rule and mated with a human. It's merely out of the thinnest wisp of respect for your claim that I do not have the doctor pulled out of here by her hair this very second."

Bo could feel her eyes change and noticed his amusement upon seeing this. She could rip his throat out right here, kill another Ash. It would be so easy.

"Bo, it's okay." Lauren smiled at her, despite the fear Bo sensed in her energy. The succubus didn't find anything about this okay. They were going to take Lauren away from her…again. "I need you to calm down and do what he says before you make it worse."

Bo didn't respond, just staring at her girlfriend, standing there and accepting her fate like it was an everyday occurrence to be ushered and locked away. Bo relaxed a bit when she realized that it probably did feel like that for Lauren. She only nodded her response and loosened the grip she had on her knife before placing it back in her sheath.

"Consider this my formal request. I will see her tonight." Bo steeled her jaw and turned her attention to Lachlan, giving him strong eye contact so that he knew how serious she was.

"Fine." He hissed more than spoke, which Bo found disturbing. "You can help the doctor settle in tonight."

"Good." Bo tried not to show her surprise that her request was actually accepted. That was easier than she expected; a little too easy, actually. She didn't trust him. The guards went to usher Lauren out. "Wait!"

Bo walked back to Lauren, putting her hands behind the woman's head and pulling her into a crushing kiss, not caring when her girlfriend's teeth cut her bottom lip from the impact. She felt the shock wear from Lauren as the doctor placed a warm hand against her cheek and responded to the kiss. Bo knew she was doing this to further prove her dominance in the situation, and she knew that Lauren knew this as well. When they parted, Bo just stared at her, using her eyes to quietly send what she hoped was an apologetic message. Her girlfriend just nodded before the guards ushered her completely from the room and out of sight. Bo just watched her leave, staring at the empty archway. They should have made better arrangements; they should have known that Lauren wouldn't get to leave with her. Did Lauren know this was a possibility? Had Bo chosen to ignore it on purpose? She was silly for thinking anything would go in their favor.

Bo should have fought harder. Instead, she had to watch her girlfriend return to her slaver; she had to watch, feeling helpless to stop it. She had to find a way to get Lauren her freedom. There had to be a way.

Lachlan moved beside her, leaning towards her with that same smug expression. "Good times."

"Kiss my ass." Bo looked at him, narrowing her eyes and wanting desperately to punch him.

"You will have four hours, starting at 7 tonight. If you are late by one minute, I will accept that as your forfeit on the request." Lachlan smoothed the front of his jacket. "I expect you will play nice. We wouldn't want anything to happen to the doctor because you can't follow protocol."

"Lovely to meet you." Bo made sure her sarcastic biting tone indicated quite the opposite. She had to get back to the clubhouse and grab as much of Lauren's things as possible. Bo suspected that the compound was going to be heavily guarded from now on, so there would be no more sneaking in to see the doctor on the daily. She didn't like this arrangement one bit, and this only further established her need to free Lauren from her captivity.

Lauren wasn't really one with the damsel in distress; she was too strong for that. Still, Bo couldn't help but think that she was the knight in shining armor, well, leather, fighting the evil dragon to free the princess. Somehow, Bo knew that even with their freedom, their chance at happily ever after would always be interrupted. She missed the days when their relationship drama was simply Kenzi being a cock block whenever they wanted to kiss.

Bo walked back to her car and drove about five miles from the compound before she pulled over on the side of the road, clutching the steering wheel with both hands and screaming her anger into the surrounding woods.


	19. All You Need is Love

Lauren hadn't had any contact or seen Bo in two weeks. Before the battle with the Ash, not seeing the succubus for several days was not uncommon, but now, it felt different. It felt odd not being with the other woman; actually, it was draining not being with the other woman. She didn't know if it had anything to do with the bond, but being apart this long made the doctor get headaches; though, that could be from the sleep deprivation. She couldn't even tell Bo that she had started her period, so they weren't expecting. The doctor felt relieved and heartbroken all in one.

Lachlan was serious about keeping her on a tight leash. He had more than tripled her workload, and she was allowed few breaks from 8 to 8 every day. Then, she was escorted to her living quarters, where a guard stood outside until she was ready to leave back to the lab in the morning. Lauren got into the pattern of doing more work at home, attempting to pass the time and not miss her girlfriend as much. Thoughts of Bo still invaded her process quite frequently.

One of the nurses, Greta, actually approached her during one of her breaks yesterday, which surprised her since she was not a fan of Bo's. The succubus had apparently offended the harpy after a quick feed in the Dal a few months back; Lauren chose the non-jealous route, since they were not really together when it happened. Still, the fact that she was working with someone Bo had possibly slept with in the past was mildly awkward. Lauren was never one to let things like that affect her work, though. She hadn't let Dyson ever affect her work when he would antagonize her over Emily, so she refused to let this small fact bother her, either. She imagined there were many people that she encountered, especially her patients, that Bo had slept with in the past. For someone who was extremely interested in knowing everything, Lauren found that not knowing some things was just as good.

The information Greta relayed was comforting and disheartening. She told Lauren that the succubus was here everyday, waiting for the Ash. Yet, Lachlan never took her meetings. Bo was not an extremely patient woman, so Lauren suspected she was probably getting angrier by the day. There was no doubt she had probably tried sneaking into the compound, too. It actually surprised her that Bo hadn't made more of a violent response to the Ash's ignorance of her rights.

The doctor stared at the file in front of her. Her eyes were glossy and she couldn't concentrate on the case; it was as though her focus had completely diminished. She tried burying herself in her work again to make the pain of missing Bo ease some; it wasn't working, though. Lauren only found it harder. She couldn't get the memories of their last night together to go away; those memories were what made her keep that little bit of hope that everything would be okay. She needed that hope. She needed those memories.

Bo had been early for the first time in her life. They had spent four hours together in Lauren's living quarters; they talked but ignored heavy topics, ate dinner but barely ate, kissed every place possible on the other's body, made love on the couch, argued about silly things because they didn't want to admit they were scared, made love again on the steps because they couldn't make it upstairs to the bedroom, and held each other until the last second when the guards had to pull Bo away from her. It was the first time her girlfriend had ever seen where she lived. It was the only time the place ever felt like home.

Two weeks without Bo made Lauren feel like she wasn't alive. If she were able to focus, she would probably do more research on the bond because there was no doubt it had something to do with her increased emotional state. When she did try to research anything related to Bo or her situation, Lauren would just start to cry. She only ever tried in the confines of her living quarters, but she still felt useless for crying. So, she stopped looking and instead clung to that hope.

She heard someone shuffle into the fae lab but failed to turn around to greet them. Instead, she rubbed her eyes and willed them to focus. Taking a deep breath, Lauren finally turned to see Dyson standing there. They may have been civil the night before Bo had killed the Ash, but they were still not friends. Lauren wasn't sure they ever could be actual friends, but she would try to remain civil for Bo's sake.

"Lauren." Dyson walked closer to her lab station, as she made no move to greet him.

"What is it, Dyson?" Lauren feared that he was here to gloat again. It was irrational, thinking he only came here to rub it in her face that she was a slave and couldn't be with her fae girlfriend, even if they had mated.

"The Ash wants you to help me with a case." Dyson was holding a folder in his hands, and Lauren felt worse that her usually astute observation skills were also lacking.

"Of course." Lauren took a deep breath, holding it slightly before releasing it. She slowly blinked her eyes and nodded for him to explain.

"There was a case before you left; several cases, actually, that were linked together." He came to stand directly next to her. "Several girls have been missing for over a year and suddenly started showing up dead by the nightclub off of Rose, in Dark Fae territory."

"I remember the case." Lauren had ruled out any fae killings when she had gone to examine the bodies at the morgue.

"It's been weeks since any activity, but last night, another girl was found." Dyson pulled out a photo to show that the young woman's head was displayed beside her body. It was obviously done for show. "They are all Bo's former meals."

"She wouldn't." Lauren looked at him, thinking he had lost his mind. Did he really not trust Bo?

"Feed?" Dyson was smirking that territorial way he had that always upset Lauren. It only annoyed her this time. "Bo is a succubus, Lauren. What did you expect?"

"I know she would feed." Lauren looked at him, smirking on her own this time. He had underestimated her relationship with her girlfriend, probably assuming the two had arguments about Bo's hunger. It must have been something that they fought about in their own relationship. He would have no way of knowing it was one thing they didn't argue about. "She wouldn't kill these girls."

"Oh." Dyson resumed his stiff posture, smirk disappearing.

"Yeah, oh." Lauren sat up straighter, taking a more defensive pose. "I'm not sure what I can tell you. I've not exactly seen the outside of this lab in two weeks."

"How's that going?" The genuine concern in Dyson's voice unnerved her. She didn't know what to think about it.

"As well as can be expected." She remained stoic, using what little energy she had left so that she did not appear weak in front of the shifter.

"Bo has been more careless than usual. She seems unfocused and tired. I worry she will get herself killed." Dyson was confiding in Lauren, and that unnerved her even more than his previous concern for her well being. "She will not listen to reason. She only seems concerned with getting you your freedom."

"I'm sure she appreciates your concern." Lauren didn't understand how Dyson could still be hung up on Bo. Then again, the doctor knew how amazing she was, and if the positions were reversed, she imagined that she would have a hard time letting go, as well.

"We need an extra set of eyes on this one, Lauren. Yours are some of the best ones we have." Dyson was complimenting her now? Something seemed off about the entire exchange. This wasn't Dyson; not the Dyson that she knew. "Anything that you can do will help. I don't want Bo on this; she's too close to the case, and I don't want to raise any suspicions. Someone or something is picking these girls for a reason."

"And you fear it's related to Bo." Lauren understood his concern now. "Again, I'm not really sure how I can be much help stuck in here."

"You have more insight into Bo than anybody. You probably know more about her than she does about herself." Dyson was obviously having a hard time trying not to look bothered by this fact. "If anybody can figure out if there's a connection, it's you."

"I've not even seen or heard from Bo in weeks." Lauren collected herself so that she wouldn't show her panic that Bo was somehow in danger. Two weeks was hard without her, but if the succubus got herself killed, then two weeks was nothing.

"Take a look at the files, Lauren." Dyson laid the folder on the lab table beside her. "I think you'll find something in there we're missing."

"I'll take a look." Lauren watched him just nod before walking out of the lab. No thank you or further instruction should she find something. He didn't even give her a chance to ask about Bo. He had obviously seen her. Lauren believed he did this on purpose. Maybe it would be harder if she heard more about how Bo was being destructive.

The doctor sighed as she fingered the file. She really wasn't sure how she could help; it was flattering that Dyson thought she could provide some insight, but she wasn't sure he even knew what he was doing. To her, he was acting out of character. His genuine concern and honest compliments did not fit with their previous encounters. The only conclusion she could come up with was that something was wrong. That immediately caused her to think back to his comments about Bo being careless.

Even if she couldn't help, Lauren found that it at least gave her something to focus on again. This could potentially help save Bo, so her previous distress would not surface as much. She pulled the file to her and opened it. What she saw inside made her roll her eyes and let out a chuckle. Copies of the case were included, but there was a yellow post it on the top in Bo's handwriting.

All it said was "I love you," a smiley face below the words. She chose to ignore why Dyson had agreed to play messenger. The doctor imagined that once Bo discovered the Ash was sending him to see her that the succubus did not give him a choice.

For the rest of the evening, Lauren ignored her other cases and focused on this one. She felt confident again; not from Dyson's seemingly-out-of-nowhere compliment but from Bo's sweet, succinct message. Judging from the post it, Bo didn't have much time to write a long note. Honestly, the simple note said so much more and it was really all Lauren needed.

* * *

Bo was angry. She had been to the compound every day for three weeks, following Lachlan's stupid instruction to make a formal request. There was no doubt he was testing her loyalty to Lauren, waiting for the day that she would not show. She would always show; no way was that preening jackhole going to get the satisfaction. After he hadn't taken a meeting the morning after Lauren went into lockdown, Bo was ready to bust some skulls. Trick was the one who calmed her, stating that if she made a scene, Lachlan had every right to punish Lauren in her stead.

Bo reined in her anger and focused it elsewhere. She spent a lot of time following leads, taking cases, and researching how to free Lauren. Dyson wouldn't let her anywhere near the serial murder case, stating that she could raise suspicion if she got involved since she knew the victims. Well, not knew them; they had been random feeds in a club. Bo didn't know if she was just stubborn or doing it to spite him, but she continued going to that club, hoping that she could find her own lead.

Nothing could have prepared her for the case she was on now, though. The Morrigan and Vex were having a spat; something about politics and airing family business. Bo had to find some street artist that grafittied some depiction of Vex killing Siegfried, a former Dark Fae vampire contact of Bo's, and another depiction of the Morrigan apparently killing Vex. The whole One Rule thing was being broken, and they wanted to fix it since the artist just repainted elsewhere when his works were cleaned by the Dark Fae crew cleaners.

Vex wanted to talk to Jason, offering to pay her a lot of money if she brought the artist to him first. Unfortunately for their finances, the Morrigan had made her a better offer: the key to fixing Lauren's situation with the Ash for good.

This case was the first one she had taken from the Morrigan since finding out about Lauren's history with the woman. Bo couldn't look at the leanan sidhe without hating her for touching the doctor. She was so pretty and mysterious, and she hadn't really given Lauren much of a choice. It may have been consensual, but the whole thing was sleazy and wrong. The succubus really wasn't surprised that Evony had inside information on Lauren's servitude. Bo wished she had thought to come to her sooner. She knew exactly why she didn't.

Right now, she was sitting in the bar at the Dal, waiting for Kenzi's former boyfriend, or whatever he was, to call her best friend's phone. In the meantime, she was reading through the succubus book again. Okay, so she was scanning the book more than reading, but she still felt productive. That's when she noticed something familiar: a name.

Looking up, she saw Trick drying glasses and putting them away. The Dal only had about a handful of people there, who were keeping to themselves. She and Kenzi were the only ones at the bar.

"Hey, Trick. The Ash, well the old Ash, said this name right after I impaled him." She turned the book around and pointed to the page. He came over and looked at it casually, but he did stop wiping the glass in his hand.

"Samael? He was an archangel, a rare and very powerful fae." Trick removed the cloth from the glass and placed them both on the counter before pulling the book closer to him. "You probably grew up reading about him in the Bible, so you would better recognize him as Satan, though it is more complicated than that. He was Dark Fae, and his deeds were so historic that he was called the angel of death."

"Wow, it's not every day someone calls you Satan. Even when I was running for ten years, people would call me a monster but never the Devil." Bo took the book back from him, looking at the sketch on the yellowing page. "I guess that explains why he mentioned taking souls away from man, or something like that. So, everything I learned in Bible school isn't real? I wish I had known that when Sister Brenda kept giving me marks for not memorizing my verses."

"Oh, everything happened that you read about. There's just more to history than anyone realizes. Samael was Dark Fae; as I'm sure you're aware by now, the Dark are just as capable of good deeds as bad. He was the one who helped get rid of his brethren because they kept destroying the earth. After the archangels were all destroyed, he banished himself, and the fae ancients invented the One Rule." Trick picked up his glass and moved to put it up before folding the towel, placing it on the sink's edge, and returning to stand directly across from her.

"So, all of those Bible stories are real. Even the ones in the Talmud and Kabbalah?" Kenzi had family that were Russian Jews, so she had grown up in a different religious environment than Bo did. Then again, the strict 'good Christian girl' Bo was for her first 18 years was mostly due to her adopted parents and her need to please them. "Wait, was Jesus for real like some fae prophet?" Trick just smirked without answering. Bo knew he didn't answer on purpose. Some things were better left unsaid, though she would be lying if she didn't wonder herself.

"That still doesn't explain why the Ash would call me that." Bo stared at the drawing on the page in front of her, willing it to give her answers.

"Didn't Lauren say you went all killer blue bitch crazy on the Ash when he was going to kill her?" Kenzi looked at Bo, concern in her eyes. "Maybe the Ash thought you just reminded him of this angel of death dude."

"It's possible." Trick turned the book closer to him again, searching for a passage. When he found it, he pointed. "Here. This explains that Samael was mated with three of the four angels of prostitution; their offspring were the first succubi."

"Woah, mated to three prostitutes? You get it, playah." Kenzi never could turn off her unique charm. It had actually helped Bo these last few weeks; having her best friend there made it a little more bearable without Lauren. The succubus was sad that her girlfriend didn't have anybody. "Wait, so this Samael guy is like…Bo's super great grandfather or something?"

"Yes and no." Trick released his hold on the book and went to grab one of the strange items he had on his shelves. He opened it and pulled out a small ring box. "It's really no different than if you believe the creation myth with Adam and Eve, except these beings predate humans."

"You're blowing my mind here, Trickster." The young girl emphasized her words by animatedly flashing her hands by her head. Then, she got really quiet and looked a little guilty. "I feel the sudden urge to attend Temple."

"I know, right?" Bo believed her mind was even more blown than Kenzi's. How could she have missed this information? This was the origin story of her kind. It seemed like something she would retain; then again, she had been uber focused on the reproduction pages in this book. She sighed, even more worried at the thought of a very pregnant Lauren feeling abandoned by her mate and locked in the compound. She knew that Dyson had delivered her post-it, but he never returned from the compound with a return message. This actually surprised her.

Kenzi's phone ringing startled her from her thoughts. From the way she talked to the person on the other end, it was obviously that guy from the streets. Bo chuckled when Kenzi hung up the phone mid sentence. The young girl did not want to reopen that affair; after meeting the guy, Bo couldn't blame her.

"We've got visual on Jason." Kenzi stood and grabbed her jacket from the stool next to her. "Let's bounce, succubum."

"Thanks, Trick." Bo closed the book and pushed it towards her grandfather, as Kenzi made her way to the door. He nodded and handed her the small box he had in his hand. She was confused at the ornate ring she found inside, which was way too small for her fingers. It almost looked like a baby's.

"Louann gave this to me before she disappeared." Trick had finally explained to her that the woman she had tried to help, back when she first met Vex, was her mother's midwife; she was the one who had escaped in the woods that the Will O' The Wisp had encountered. "She took it from you before she handed you over to the adoption agency. It would have only caused more questions."

"What is it?" Bo looked at the ring, moving it around and ingesting the strength she felt from it.

"It's the crest of Samael." Trick took a deep breath; it was obvious he knew more than he was saying. "Be safe, Bo."

"I make no promises." Bo palmed the ring, sensing the power from the tiny circle. Holding it, she could…feel that it belonged to her. "If Dyson comes by, will you send a message with him to tell Lauren I'm okay?"

"Of course." Trick nodded, but Bo didn't wait around for any further response. Instead, she moved to the door. When she found Jason, she would give him to the Morrigan, but not without one last request for his freedom. It didn't seem fair to exchange his freedom just so that she could get answers on how to free Lauren. It was selfish and went against everything she was fighting for. Steeling herself, she followed Kenzi out of the door.

* * *

Lauren moved into the autopsy room, watching the medical team leave as they left her alone with the body bag. It was her last case for the day, and according to the chart they handed her, it was an undetermined human murder victim. The doctor sighed, knowing she would put in overtime yet again. Ever since she had started working on Dyson's case, she had been spending extra time in the lab. Though she did not discover anything new about the murders, she was surprised that the bodies were displayed in a particular manner. They were almost ritualistic, but nothing in the files indicated this other than their careful placement.

When she opened the bag, she was surprised to find the girl had the markings similar to a succubus kill. Lauren felt her breath hitch at the thought of Bo possibly killing someone. She was the only succubus in this territory, so it was not unreasonable to hypothesize Bo's involvement. Briefly, she felt betrayed that her girlfriend would feed in the manner necessary to produce this kind of kill. The doctor part of her won out, as always, as she chastised herself for jumping to conclusions without ample evidence to support her hypothesis.

When she was examining the body, she found an interesting mark on the woman's left breast. It was obviously a brand of some kind, so she took a close picture of the faded tattoo. She finished the autopsy, confirming it was a succubus kill. She had to take deep breaths and keep her resolve that Bo wouldn't do this. There had to be another succubus in the territory.

When she was doing tests on the woman's blood samples, Lauren found something even more interesting. The woman's cell count was by all means human, but the blood sample read that she was well over 100 years old. It didn't seem possible. She redid the test three times, and each time came back with the same results.

Looking at the police report, she noticed that the woman, who she guessed was in her early 40s despite the tests, was found near that club on Rose. The same club where the beheaded women were being discovered from Dyson's case. It surprised Lauren that the police didn't tag the possible link in this new case file. She was even more surprised that Dyson had not contacted her about this yet, since he was obviously convinced the murders had something to do with Bo. A succubus kill would trigger his instincts immediately; so, why hadn't he called?

This fact made her remember Bo's involvement with the other victims. They were her feeds, so was it possible that this was a feed gone bad? Dyson had mentioned that Bo was destructive. If she wasn't taking care of herself, it was reasonable to think she was capable of losing control.

Lauren steeled herself before opening the small drawer at her lab table. Inside was the post-it note that Bo had sent her. Instead of dwelling on what ifs, the doctor focused on what she did know: Bo loved her. Lauren liked to think she was above jealousy since she knew her girlfriend's biological imperative, but her thoughts returned to the dead body in her cold locker.


	20. Awkward Family Photos

Bo stared at the photo that the Morrigan had wrapped in a box for her. For about two days, Bo refused to open the box, taking it with her to the Ash's compound, hoping that he would finally grant her time with her girlfriend so they could open the box together. Kenzi kept urging her to open it, but she wouldn't, believing that it was only fitting that they discover this key to saving Lauren together.

When she had finally lost her patience, she opened the box only to find an old portrait photo of Lauren and her family. They were all dressed in white shirts and all of their smiles looked forced. Her girlfriend could not have been older than 17, her brother and sisters the only ones who didn't resemble their father much at all. Lauren had his wide brown eyes and strong jaw. Bo remembered seeing one of the sisters at Gram's farm during that awful family reunion dinner; she was the only one who actually looked like their mother and resembled Lauren a bit.

Teenage Lauren was awkwardly adorable, much like Bo remembered from the family photo albums that Gram had shown her during their last visit. If she had known Lauren in high school, she probably would have flirted endlessly with this girl, even though it was obvious they would not have run in the same crowd. There was never any harm in flirting, though. Bo loved flirting; she loved flirting with Lauren even more. The usually reserved and socially awkward doctor was actually quite good at flirting.

This picture made no sense, though. How was a family photo of the Lewis family going to help her free Lauren? Bo remembered the blonde mentioning something about exchanging her servitude to save their lives, but the succubus didn't really know anymore than that. They never really talked about Lauren's family because she could tell it hurt the woman to talk about them. Now, staring at this picture, Bo wished she did know more.

The only person who could really answer the questions she needed answered was Gram. Bo suspected the older woman always knew more about how to save Lauren; it was the first time the succubus felt any animosity towards her girlfriend's grandmother. Bo wasn't sure why their grandparents felt the need to keep important information from them. Between Gram and Trick, somebody had to know how to help Lauren. Their grandparents really were like a vault of family secrets. Bo had since given up hounding Trick to tell her all of theirs and accepted that he would only tell her as the time made it necessary.

In the end, it all came down to family.

For the millionth time that day, she wondered how Lauren and their possible baby was doing. Her girlfriend would be a little over a month along now. From reading the succubus book's chapter on reproduction hundreds of times, she knew that it would appear like a normal human birth for forty weeks. The only difference was the fae hormones that would affect Lauren. Bo would be lying if she didn't look forward to experiencing those hormones, since they were produced by a succubus baby. Her thoughts of Lauren were turning sexual, which meant she would probably masturbate soon, even if it only made her hungrier. She had done this a lot lately, and every time, she would just cry afterwards instead of feeling any real release. What was meant to help her only hurt her more. She would hate herself later for having to feed elsewhere just because she forced her hunger to increase.

Instead of frustrating herself again, Bo stood to grab her phone, still staring at the picture in her hand. She only had to wait for two rings before Gram answered.

"Hello?" Gram sounded chipper, the opposite of what Bo felt.

"Hello, Mrs. White. This is Bo. I'm sorry to bother you this late." She looked at the clock on her phone and noted that it was only 9 at night.

"No bother, dear. What's on your mind? How's Lauren?" Of course Gram would have no way of knowing. She was technically Dark Fae, so she probably didn't follow much of the Light Fae's activities. Plus, Bo wasn't sure what contact the older woman had with the new Ash. Then again, she was a little surprised that Gram didn't know; she seemed to know everything.

"I haven't been allowed to see Lauren since we returned. She's locked in the compound and Lachlan won't give me a meeting. I have gone every day this month, and he keeps ignoring me." Bo willed herself not to cry. She had cried enough this past month.

"Oh, dear, that is unfortunate. Have you tried a letter of request? Those are harder to ignore. More formal and binding." Gram sounded like she was turning pages. With the age of Internet and texting, Bo had become victim to the seduction of instant communication. She hadn't written a letter since a middle school assignment she had where they were required to write their local politicians. She mentally chastised herself for all of the wasted time this last month waiting for a physical meeting that was never granted.

"Oh, thanks. That's actually…thanks." Bo took a deep breath, remembering why she had actually called. "I got a lead from the Morrigan on how to free Lauren, but all I ended up with are a lot of questions."

"Naturally." Gram chuckled. "If Evony gave you the lead, the clues were no doubt cryptic."

"Clue, actually; just one." Bo held the picture up again. "She gave me a photo, of Lauren and her family. She looks like a teenager."

"Wearing all white?" Gram sighed into the phone. "I know the picture. They weren't exactly happy when I asked for family photos for a holiday present that year."

"Well, family portraits are sometimes brutal." Bo looked closer at the picture. None of the Lewis clan really seemed to be wearing genuine smiles. "Any idea what it could mean?"

"You will have to ask Lauren that question." Gram's voice softened, but Bo couldn't tell if it was because she did know something or because she did not know. "Send that letter. Place it in the Ash's box and be patient. You will receive a response within a day."

"How can you be so sure? I've gone everyday for a month with nothing in return." Bo felt herself want to cry again, but she resolved that she had some hope now. She only wished she had called and talked to Gram sooner; the succubus had taken for granted that the woman was in the loop about most things fae, much like Trick.

"If the Ash ignores your written request for more than a day, then he risks his position. I'm sure there are many people who would like to see him removed from his post, and he will be aware of this. He will be following the rules very closely." Gram sounded like she was smiling. "Be careful, dear, and send my love to Lauren when you see her."

"I will. Thank you, Mrs. White." Bo took another deep breath to calm herself. She seemed to be doing that a lot more lately.

"Oh, dear, you are bound to my granddaughter. There is no need to be so formal anymore. Please, call me Maggie, or Gram, if you would like."

"Yes, ma'am, I mean Maggie." Bo smiled for what felt like the first time in a month. She felt warm again and wondered if the woman's fae powers could extend over the phone. "Thank you again."

"Any time, dear. Be sure to visit soon." They said their goodbyes before disconnecting.

Bo dropped the phone onto the bed beside her and stared at the picture, willing it to give her answers. When none came, she went downstairs to sit at the computer and write her letter. At least that way, she could use the spellcheck; she was not a bad speller, but she wanted to make the letter as formal as possible, which meant no mistakes. She decided to make it short and succinct. There was no reason to be wordy; she wanted to be clear. At first, she requested a four hour visit, remembering what Lachlan had allowed her before. Then, she remembered how much time he owed her, so she changed it to a day. Before she printed the letter, she went back and changed it to a weekend visit starting this Friday evening and ending on Sunday evening. Satisfied with her request, though she really wanted to request more, Bo printed the page before signing her name and folding it into the envelopes they randomly had in bulk. She suspected the massive envelope box was one of the things Kenzi had gotten from her cousins.

Staring at the sealed letter, Bo couldn't decide what to put on the front. She resolved to just put "The Ash." Part of her wanted to draw a smiley face with its tongue hanging out, to show him that she found a way to no longer be ignored. She thought better of it, as it would possibly be some random fae law loophole that it had violated the formality of the request. Not willing to waste any more time, she went to the compound and made sure that the letter was received before she left.

* * *

Lauren was confused, which did not happen often. She had done more tests on the succubus killing case, only to continually get the same results. The woman was well over 100 years old, but she was biologically human and only looked 40. Lauren did some DNA strand testing and discovered something remarkable. The woman had some dormant fae genes that had reminded the doctor of the tests she had done on her own blood and DNA when she had discovered her mother was fae.

This caused Lauren to do tests on herself again. She was by all accounts the 31-year-old woman she was, but she did have those same strand mutations that the other woman did. The doctor was not sure what this meant, and she did not even know where to begin looking. It made her uneasy.

Dyson had contacted her briefly the day after the body was dropped off, to check on her progress, and they finally discussed the possibility of this being a related case. He said he would look into it and hung up the phone before she was able to ask him any personal questions about Bo, or to tell him to relay that she wasn't pregnant. Part of her knew she wanted to send that particular message so that she could rub her sexual relationship with Bo in his face. He obviously still had feelings for her. Lauren was glad that she didn't have a chance to send her message, though; she did not want to owe Dyson anything, especially an apology.

Looking up at the clock, she noted it was 6. It was Friday, which meant she got to leave early from the lab. She closed the lab down for the night and put her labcoat in the locker before exiting to find her guard there.

It was not uncommon to be escorted by guards while in the compound. What was uncommon was that the guards ushered her to the entrance and were driving her away from the compound. Lauren briefly panicked, uncertain what this actually meant. Lachlan had not talked to her in two days, so she was beginning to wonder if she was being punished for something.

That's when she saw the driver pull into the Dal's parking lot. Why would they take her here? Was everything okay? Did Trick need help?

"Why are we here?" She asked the guard driving the oversized SUV.

"Ash's orders. You are to be dropped off at 7pm this evening and picked up in this same spot Sunday at 7pm." The guard was big, a troll which is what granted him a stockier and taller build than most human-passing fae. He would be intimidating if it weren't for his beautiful blue eyes and baby face. Lauren suspected it was why the Ash's troll guards wore sunglasses at all times. "I advise you not be late, Dr. Lewis. I am ordered to retrieve you earlier should the need arise."

"Oh." Lauren was only now realizing that, after over a month locked in the compound, away from any contact beyond her duties, she was being granted leave. Her breath hitched as she realized that Bo must have finally succeeded in her formal request. She smiled and couldn't hide the relief and excitement she felt at getting to see her girlfriend again. "Thank you."

"7pm Sunday, Dr. Lewis." He made eye contact with her through the rearview mirror; well, as much eye contact as is possible when one of the party is wearing sunglasses.

"Of course." She nodded for added emphasis before exiting the car to open her door for her; Lauren internally laughed, suspecting that the child safety locks were on to prevent her from running. The thought surprisingly had never crossed her mind.

She walked into the Dal, but there was no trace of Bo. The bar was busy, so she made her way to greet Trick, who was standing there watching her approach with a cautious smile.

"Lauren." He made his way to stand in front of her from behind the bar.

"Hello, Trick." Lauren cleared her throat. "The Ash had me dropped here."

"Bo." Trick smiled warmly, nodding as though he understood. "This is neutral ground, so when rights are granted, this is where the exchange from leader to mate happens. She mentioned she sent a formal letter of request."

"Is she here?" Lauren found herself fidgeting from excitement; she couldn't remember fidgeting like this ever. It was Bo who had gotten her the brief leave, and that only increased her need to reunite with her girlfriend. Thoughts of seeing Bo again after her trapped solitude made her both excited and nervous.

"Unfortunately, no." Trick must have seen her stop fidgeting. "She probably just doesn't know she picks you up here. I'll call her. Let me get you a beer while you wait."

"Thank you." Lauren genuinely smiled for the first time in over a month. Trick handed her a pint, stating that Bo was on her way, before he went about tending to his busy bar. Lauren just stared at the beer; it was the first alcohol she had access to in over a month. If she did have access, she had a feeling that she could have developed a drinking problem as a response to coping with her pain. This had been the most trying period of her entire servitude; it was the loneliest time in her entire life, and that was saying something because of living eighteen years with her family. Now, knowing what she was missing made the loneliness worse.

Lauren looked down at herself. She was probably five pounds lighter and her clothes were work worn. This was not how she imagined she would look when she got to see her girlfriend again.

She was about halfway finished with her beer when she felt Bo enter the room. The woman's energy was at such high levels that several people in the bar had noticed her enter, as well. Lauren swallowed audibly, staring at the woman, not able to move as the woman searched the large crowd for her. When Bo made eye contact with her, Lauren felt tears start to fall from her face. She didn't seem to care how public this was, not willing to break eye contact long enough to wipe said tears. The succubus's deep brown eyes had opened wide as she visibly released a breath before pushing numerous fae aside to get to the bar. When they were facing each other, neither of them said a word, just staring at the other, afraid to break the trance.

"Lauren." Bo's one word acknowledgement of her presence was much more heartfelt and confident than Trick's previous one upon her arrival. The succubus slowly placed a warm tentative hand against the doctor's cheek.

"Hey, babe." Lauren closed her eyes and leaned into Bo's hand. She wanted to crash into Bo, but she wasn't sure that this was the right place for that.

"Lauren." Bo placed her other hand on the doctor's other cheek, which caused Lauren to open her eyes and smile lovingly at her girlfriend.

"That would be me." She smiled before tentatively touching Bo's upper arm. The electricity she felt at the simple touch made her relax with the confirmation that this was reality and not another schizophrenic dreamscape.

"I didn't know he would drop you off here, or I would have been here to greet you." Bo released her soft hold on the blonde's face, gripping their hands together between them. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you released sooner."

"Not from lack of trying, I hear." Lauren smiled, knowing that Bo had been to the compound daily. "I've missed you."

"Gosh, I've missed you so much." Bo released their hands and pulled her into a tight embrace, squeezing enough to knock a tight breath from the doctor. She pulled back, keeping her hands gripped on Lauren's shoulders. "Oh, I'm sorry. The…baby?"

"I'm not pregnant, Bo." Lauren noted the same reaction in Bo's eyes that she had when she had first discovered this fact: relief and disappointment. "I couldn't find a way to tell you."

"You're here now; that's all that matters." Bo pulled her into another embrace; this one was not as tight or urgent. "I kind of ran out and left Kenzi to finish making dinner."

"The Ash should have told you about the drop off." Lauren released the hug but still kept her hands on the other woman's hips.

"Yeah, well, I expect nothing but asinine behavior from him, so I'm not surprised." Bo rubbed her hands across the blonde's shoulder, pushing back wavy blonde locks. "I'm so happy right now."

"Ditto." Lauren took a deep breath and accepted the hand her girlfriend offered.

"Let's go home." Bo pulled her through the crowd. Lauren couldn't help but feel that home is exactly where they were going.


	21. Counting Backwards from 48

Kenzi had cursed Bo for running out of the clubhouse like a crazy woman before relaxing when she noticed the blonde behind her. Then, the younger girl smiled that trademark smile before patting Lauren's arm and making excuses to leave. The word "succumarathon" was thrown out there; it wasn't Kenzi's best succubus joke. Bo just smiled at her, thankful for having such an awesome best friend.

Then, Kenzi left them alone to reunite properly. What followed was an awkward, but somehow still comfortable, silence.

Bo looked up from her dinner to notice that Lauren had barely eaten anything. Her girlfriend looked like she had not taken good care of herself; in all honesty, Bo had slacked on her own care and maintenance. The separation had caused her strength, control, and focus to diminish. She imagined this was the case for Lauren, as well; she wasn't always the best at taking care of herself, usually for the sake of helping others. Bo suspected this was part of her girlfriend's doctor personality.

Since Lauren was doing nothing but twirling the spaghetti in her fork, Bo leaned forward to place a hand on her girlfriend's forearm to halt her movements. She sent a pleading glance at the woman across from her, who only nodded and began to eat. Between bites, Bo got a geeked out explanation on why carbs are delicious. Seeing Lauren's quirks return so quickly only fortified that she was really here.

One thing Bo did read in Lauren's aura was that she was nervous, extremely so, which was understandable given that they had not seen each other in almost five weeks. Despite her own excitement, Bo found she was nervous, too, mostly as a side effect from reading Lauren's nervousness but also mixed with that uncertainty of what could have changed in the past five weeks apart.

Bo had taken to counting the hours, but she found it too depressing as those hours accumulated into the triple digits, so she had taken to counting weeks, hoping that their separation never reached the double digits. She released a sigh that she had managed to at least accomplish that.

They would need to talk about the picture, the no baby, and what happened next, but they only had 48 hours. Now that Lachlan had discovered her trick to sending a request, Bo was sure he would find a way around that so it never happened again. She hoped this wasn't the case, but she had learned not to hope anything when it came to the new Ash.

For tonight, though, Bo did not want to talk about serious things. She just wanted to enjoy the company of her girlfriend, in any way that Lauren was willing to give her. Even though the succubus part of her wanted to just throw everything from the table and take the gorgeous doctor right here, the human part of her told her that letting the doctor make the first move would be the best approach. After all, the blonde was the one who had been held captive in her slavery. Bo had her freedom, so she felt confident in what she needed and wanted. She wasn't so sure that Lauren would be yet.

She did decide that if Lauren didn't make a move by hour 46, that she would make a desperate effort to sway her. That hour was approaching quicker than she would like. Bo had to calm her breathing, as her heartbeat became faster. Looking up, she noticed the doctor staring at her with an arched eyebrow, her facial expression stating that she was clearly amused and knew exactly what the succubus was thinking.

Lauren laid down her fork and spoon, placing them gently on either side of the plate. She was so proper; this simple movement made Bo smile that not much had really changed.

"Is my toothbrush still here?" Lauren folded the napkin that was in her lap before placing it across her nearly empty plate. Bo felt relief that her girlfriend had eaten and deferred the imminent coma.

"In the footlocker inside your sanitizing case." Bo had always dreamt of sharing a toothbrush holder with someone. She found it surprisingly quirky and very Lauren that the doctor used caution in everything she did, including her oral hygiene. This made her relationship ideals about toothbrush holders obsolete, and she was okay with that.

"Good." Lauren stood without saying anything or really giving anything away from her aura as she disappeared up the stairs. Bo realized that onion and garlic-heavy food was probably not the most romantic reunion dinner when you wanted to kiss the bejesus out of your date.

It drove Bo nuts in times like this that she couldn't read the doctor. Lauren could be easy to read one minute and a blank slate the next. She noted that the steeled reserve was stronger than the last time they were together, and she didn't want to think of what kind of crap Lachlan put her girlfriend through. Mental torture was almost worse than physical torture because at least cuts and bruises visibly healed.

Bo stood to clean the table and rinse the dishes in the sink. She could hear Lauren moving upstairs in the bathroom and heard the familiar sounds of water running into the bathtub. The thought of her by now very naked girlfriend upstairs in her tub made Bo bite her lower lip. She moved without warning as she climbed the stairs after hearing the water turn off.

Bo half expected bubbles and sexy candles, but all she saw was Lauren relaxed against the tub and shaving her legs. The thought of why she would possibly be doing this made Bo's eyes widen, both from seeing the exposed leg against the side of the tub, which she noted wasn't even stubbly, and what she would like to do to said leg once it was smooth.

"Sorry. I just…" Lauren looked up at Bo. This time, the doctor was easy to read.

"You're nervous." Bo smiled as she moved to sit on the edge of the tub, getting a good view of the naked woman inside.

"A little." The blonde rinsed the razor in the water before placing it on the side table. "I saw the razors in the footlocker while I was brushing my teeth, and it occurred to me that I hadn't shaved my legs since last night."

"You look fine." Bo did her best not to stare, but the woman really did have an amazing body. Lauren's full body blush and energy spike indicated that she had noticed the admiring gaze.

"It's just…if I'm only going to get to see you once a month, I could at least make myself presentable." Lauren had been in captivity for too long; Bo suspected it went back further than her time with the fae.

"Lauren, you're beautiful." Bo placed a hand against her girlfriend's wet shoulder, the ends of her long blonde hair damp. "While I admit that I am fond of the whole package, I would still love you even if you let your body hair go wild. Lord knows I have to do plenty of maintenance myself."

"You're gorgeous." Lauren finally smiled and relaxed.

"I also knew you were coming." Bo let that last word lilt on her tongue before leaning forward and finally kissing her girlfriend. It was close enough to hour 46. "Now, how about you get out of there? What I plan on doing to you requires dry land."

"Not too dry, I hope." Lauren smiled at her, and Bo looked at her through shocked eyes. Again, Lauren was easy to read; her nervousness was still humming below the surface but it had been exchanged with something far more sexual.

"Such a dirty mouth, Dr. Lewis." Bo helped Lauren from the tub, glad that at least they didn't have to waste time removing her clothes.

Their first time was needy and quick, more of a 'yes, I'm really here' than anything. After catching her breath, Bo propped her head up on her hand, noting that they hadn't made it under the covers, so she moved to pull them up around them. Lauren was still breathing heavily and staring lustily towards the ceiling. Bo loved making this woman feel this way. There was something filling and amazing about seeing a sated woman from your own hands. This was Bo's favorite succubus power: that she could tell when someone was faking and when someone was real. Lauren was definitely real.

Lauren's breathing slowed back down before the doctor let out a long healing breath. Bo took that opportunity to lean over and kiss her. Lauren responded, placing a hand behind Bo's head to keep her there.

Their second time was slow, as they made love quietly. Bo loved it when Lauren topped her like that. It showed how confident and attentive her girlfriend was in their coupling. Lauren's body was still pressed into her side, the doctor obviously keeping her weight from the succubus to prolong this contact for as long as possible. Bo agreed with the contact, so she wrapped her arms tighter around Lauren so they could settle in to sleep.

* * *

Lauren woke up happy and energized, stretching out completely when she felt that she was alone in the bed. This did not surprise her. The sun that was shining extremely brightly in through the boarded windows told the doctor the day was going on noon, if not later. She stretched again and listened to the sounds in the house.

There were the usual squeaks and creeks of the dwelling. While the clubhouse did have a bohemian charm to it, Lauren knew that this place was definitely not up to code. She suspected if she mentioned this, Bo would not really care. The doctor knew the succubus had lived in much, much worse.

She heard movement downstairs, which caused her to smile when she heard someone climbing the stairs. She knew it was Bo; she had sensed her down there, so there was no doubt that the succubus had sensed her wake up, as well.

Bo walked in the room, hyperactive grin on her face and looking relaxed. Lauren liked being the cause for the woman's peppy demeanor.

"Morning." Lauren said between sighs as she willed her eyes to remain open. "Let's not wait a month before we do that again."

"I have some free time now." Bo just smirked as she moved to straddle the sheet-clad blonde. Lauren sat up, not caring that the sheet fell from her chest, as she leaned forward to hold the brunette in place and kiss her completely. There was not a thing left unsaid in that kiss. "Mmm…have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not since last night." Lauren smiled as she let her hands tuck under Bo's purple henley and idly rub her hands along the bare skin of her back.

"As much as I would love to spend all day in bed showing you just how much, we actually have a lot to discuss." Bo looked extremely serious, which worried Lauren. She supposed the bubble had to burst eventually. "I got a lead from the Morrigan on fixing your situation with the Ash for good."

"Oh. That's…really something." Lauren stopped her hand movements and pulled her hands out from underneath Bo's shirt. "Did she say anything else? Any details?"

"None. She just gave me a box and some extremely unnecessary sexual bantering." Bo didn't move from her position on top of Lauren, but she did sit back between her girlfriend's covered legs. "There was a picture inside."

"A picture?" Lauren was confused on how a picture could be the solution to her predicament.

"Well…" Bo moved from on top of Lauren and opened her nightstand drawer, handing her a 4x6 matte print of Lauren's family. She remembered taking this photo; Gram had wanted family portraits for Christmas. Lauren remembered the fighting and bickering about what to wear. Her father had yelled at her for not standing up straight; her mother had told her to fix her hair, even though she had spent a lot of time fixing it already. She hated that day. Looking at the picture, she was amazed at how young she looked, yet her eyes and expression were already so haunted and mature. "Any idea what it means?"

"I have no idea." Lauren studied the photo, thinking maybe this was one of those spot the difference puzzles, but this was the exact same family photo she had seen dozens of times over the years.

"I remember you saying you joined the Light Fae to protect them. Could that be what this means?" Bo took the photo from her and placed it on the side table.

"I don't know." Lauren hated not knowing something. Normally, that triggered her path to finding the answer; this time, there was no clear path to help her know how to go about finding the answers. "Did you talk to Gram?"

"Yes, she was actually the one that suggested writing a letter to the Ash instead of waiting for him to take a meeting." Bo rolled her eyes as she moved to resume her previous position between Lauren's legs. She liked having her this close, so she moved her legs under the covers to wrap a circle around her girlfriend. "She wouldn't say anything about the photo, though I think she knows more than she's telling."

"She may not be able to." Lauren knew the fae were a proud people. They took their rules seriously and did anything to protect themselves. Gram was just as much fae as anyone else. "Besides, I made the deal out of my own free will, so she could not interfere once the deal was made."

"If you exchanged yourself for their lives, then does that mean you won't be free until they are dead?" Bo's throat pulsed where she swallowed hard. Lauren leaned forward and pulled the woman closer. "If I want you free, do I have to kill your family?"

"I don't know, Bo." Lauren wasn't sure she wanted to find out, if that was the answer. As much as she didn't really like her family, with the exception of Maureen, she didn't wish them dead.

"But that could be centuries of servitude before that happens." Bo's body turned stiff and angry. "Those bastards totally knew what they were doing when they made that deal with you."

"What do you mean?" Lauren swallowed hard, remembering the recent succubus kill case and testing her own blood in response to her findings from the autopsy. She didn't want to think it possible. Although she knew most people would be excited to learn they were going to live a long time, that they would stay young for centuries, Lauren was not sure she liked the idea of slowly growing old. As a scientist, she was interested in the body's reactions and progression. She lived in the lab and imagined she would die in the lab; while that was still possible, she didn't think it would really matter once she reached 100 and still looked like she was in her 40s. It felt eerily exhausting to have her hypothesis confirmed this time.

"Gram told me not to tell you, Lauren, but how can I not?" Bo sighed and looked like she wanted to cry and punch something at the same time. "This isn't fair. You made a crap deal because you didn't know the fine print existed. They played you."

"How?" Lauren didn't even want to register that Bo knew about this and didn't say anything until now. How long had she known exactly? Why would Gram want her to keep this from her?

"It's some weird human/fae hybrid thing. You and your brother and sisters are going to live a really long time." Bo had chosen the crying. Every time this woman cried, Lauren felt anything else she was dealing with go away in exchange for concern about Bo because the woman rarely cried. "I know it's stupid, and you probably hate me now, but I can't help but feel relieved and happy about it; that you're going to live for a long time."

"Oh, Bo." Lauren scooted forward to wrap them in a hug.

"Gram was honestly surprised you didn't already know but made it clear that you had to discover it on your own." Bo's arms were loose around Lauren's back, so the doctor tightened the hug until her girlfriend responded in kind. "I've wanted to tell you since I found out."

"It's okay, Bo. I kind of recently found something similar. You just confirmed what I already suspected." Lauren sighed and closed her eyes, burying her head in Bo's shoulder.

"I want you to have your freedom, but I'm not sure I can kill anybody." Bo buried her face into Lauren's neck and finally squeezed without any coercing.

"If that's the case, then we'll find another way. I would never ask you to do that." Lauren had taken an oath to do no harm; for the doctor, that extended to her personal life, even if it cost her several centuries of servitude. "We'll find another way."

"What if there isn't one?" Bo was distraught and it was easy to understand why. She had come this far and found the answers after asking the right questions, but the succubus did not like the answers. However, Lauren could feel that Bo had considered killing the doctor's family, even if only briefly in a selfish aside to herself. This was probably what was causing the woman the most distress about the entire thing.

"There are always loopholes." Lauren smiled at the brunette, hoping to get away from the heavy discussions. It wasn't exactly the most appetizing thing to wake up to in the morning. "My family has a history of finding loopholes. So, we will find another way. I promise."

"Okay." Bo relaxed in the embrace again, moving to wipe her tears. Lauren took the closeness and the opportunity to do that for her. "We still have so much catching up to do. I almost wish I had requested more than 48 hours."

"Knowing Lachlan, he probably would have seen that as an outrageous request and would have had reasonable grounds to deny you." Lauren did not want to think about the Ash right now. He was the entire reason they had not seen each other in over a month. If Bo hadn't written the formal letter, Lauren wondered how long he would have kept her captive. She really did not want to think about the Ash right now. "Let's take these intense talks in bursts, though. I have a feeling we have a lot of them coming, and they are quite draining. I feel like I could go back to sleep again, but I don't want to miss any time I have with you."

"Hey, sleep is time, too. Just having you here…Lauren, I haven't slept that well since the last time you were here." Bo's tears had finally stopped falling, but her face was red and swollen from crying. Lauren leaned forward to place a soft kiss on each of her girlfriend's eyelids, receiving a full body smile in response.

"I know what you mean." Lauren felt herself being pushed back onto the bed. Bo leaned over to kiss her as the woman stretched her body out along the length of Lauren's curtained silhouette. Bo continued to place sweet kisses around and on her mouth as she moved herself to a similar position to how they fell asleep last night. Only, this time, their positions were reversed and Bo was unfortunately fully clothed on top of the sheets. Lauren knew there was a comforter when they started last night, and she only chuckled when she realized that it had fallen off of the side of the bed in their quick and passionate explorations.

"Being in your arms is not missing anything, even when we're asleep." Bo pulled Lauren's arm around her own body to hold her in place. "Sleep is something we both need. This is our 48 hours; we can spend them however we want. I will find a way to make sure that we do not have to wait long before this happens again. I promise you there will not even be another week pass without us seeing each other. This was unnecessary cruelty, and Lachlan knows it."

"Don't go and start a damn war, Bo." Lauren chuckled as she moved to get more comfortable and release the cramp in her back muscles. The blonde felt the succubus relax completely against her body, obviously content with the position. Lauren was never really much of a cuddler, but she had discovered that, with the right person, likes and dislikes could change. For instance, she used to love cinnamon, but Nadia was allergic to it, so Lauren avoided cinnamon and still to this day would not chew Big Red gum or eat cinnamon candy, though she had since drank and eaten items that had cinnamon in it. Habits can change, good and bad, when with another person.

Lauren hadn't been part of a couple in so long, she had forgotten how good it felt to discover those changes. She was definitely a fan of cuddling now. It didn't make her feel confined or trapped when she did it with Bo; with Bo, it made her feel surrounded by love. These were the moments that she enjoyed with her girlfriend: when they were together in a quiet room, just the two of them, and they didn't have to talk. Sure, they needed to talk about a lot of things, including the recent succubus kill and the fact that they had avoided an accidental pregnancy. For now, they were just happy and content being together. That was enough for now. Sometimes, avoiding was a good thing.


	22. Our Father

Bo had reluctantly allowed the guards to take her girlfriend back to the compound. She did not want to see her go, especially since there were no guarantees when they would see each other again. The one thing Bo did know was that she would make damned sure it wasn't another month before that happened.

They had silently decided that big talks were too much and chose instead to just enjoy being with each other for the two days. Kenzi had stayed scarce, telling the succubus she didn't want to vomit on a regular basis from their nauseating eye sex when they weren't actually upstairs having sex. Kenzi adamantly reminded her of their no sex in the common areas rule. There were only a few moments when Bo almost broke that rule; Lauren had been the one to usher them back upstairs.

While Bo knew that Kenzi still had some distrust of Lauren, she noticed that the young girl was not as hostile toward the doctor. Bo suspected it was because Kenzi had been with her these past Lauren-less five weeks and felt sympathy for the doctor's lack of freedom.

It had been three days since she had released Lauren back to the Ash, and Bo was still going to her daily vigils outside the Ash's door. This had become such a habit in her daily life already that it had felt weird not doing this when Lauren was at the clubhouse. The past two days, Lachlan resumed his method of ignoring her presence in the waiting area. Today, she was surprised when a guard told her to go inside the throne room before she even had a chance to sit in the waiting area with the other fae positioned there. Bo had come to slightly resent when others were in the waiting area; they would always be seen first, even if she were the first person there.

Lachlan was sitting at the throne, a position Bo suspected from which he hardly moved. He was too casual and calm; it was unnerving. Taking a deep breath, she came to stand closer to him than she knew she was supposed to; this minor defiance of his stupid rules felt good. He just arched an eyebrow in response to their closeness.

"I'm here to make a formal request for my rights to Lauren Lewis." Bo did not want to waste any time, since she was not sure how long the Ash would allow her here. The succubus already was suspect of his motives for allowing the meeting.

"I suppose you would be." The Ash sat up from his throne, motioning for the guards to leave the room. Bo had a staring contest with him until they were alone. Their voices seemed to echo in the vast room more than she remembered. "We should have that chat now."

"Good." Bo was actually surprised when his body language and facial expression relaxed.

"Despite what you might think, I'm actually one of the good guys in all of this." Lachlan stood and motioned for the succubus to follow him to the stained glass window on the north wall. "I've been testing you, using your doctor friend to see if I could trust you."

"Well, I'm testy alright." Bo narrowed her eyes at him. She wanted to grab the swords hanging next to them on the wall. She would not have minded a duel to the death with this Ash.

"I needed to know if you were the One, if you were ready for what's coming." Lachlan took a deep breath, chin jutting towards the ceiling and staring at the patterns within the glass. "I need a champion."

"You want me to be your champion?" Bo slowly started to laugh until she had to clutch her stomach to keep herself from laughing louder. "You cannot be serious. You expect me to just say, 'oh, yeah, I would love to be your champion, your highness.' Well, in case you forgot, I don't work for the Light, and I definitely don't deal with assholes who keep my girlfriend locked away from me for months. No deal, buddy."

"It is precisely your unalignment and your relationship with the doctor that makes you the perfect champion." Lachlan smiled at her, though this smile did not seem as menacing as his previous ones. Bo was weirded out and wished she had brought weapons. "Leaders have to make difficult decisions. They do not always have to be favorable. I do what is best for the good of all faedom."

"And I'm what? Just supposed to believe you 180'd on me? After you locked up Lauren for five weeks without any contact? After you ignored my attempts to follow your stupid fae rules?" Bo did not find this funny anymore, as it was obvious that Lachlan was serious. She did not know what to really think about the request, especially since she did not know what being a champion actually meant. How could he think that she was the right person anyways?

"You proved your loyalties with the doctor. By being here every day and finding a way around your situation, you proved that you are worthy." Lachlan seemed genuine, but Bo knew better than to trust any fae leader. She had killed the last Ash; the succubus knew she would have no qualms about killing this new Ash. "Lauren has an extremely important role to play in the upcoming battles. I needed to know that you were willing to protect her."

"Always." Bo did not even have to think about it. Protecting Lauren was just a part of her now.

"Fae/human matings are forbidden. Fae usually do not sleep where we eat, and you have only really known the doctor for a short time, so forgive me for questioning you." Well, Lachlan was still an asshole, even when he was being nice. Bo found that fact oddly comforting. "I have something you may want."

"You know you do." Bo thought he was talking about Lauren, but when he moved to open a secret passage in the throne room, the succubus did not know what to think when he motioned her inside and down a hallway. It was narrow, barely lit, and the dust trail told her that this passage was barely used. It looked like it was a dead end, possibly a safe place to hide in case of attack. This would make for an excellent place to kill someone in private. Bo really wished she had brought weapons.

Lachlan opened another secret door that lead into a small room. There were books displayed open on holders, random items displayed on shelves, and a large coat of arms on the wall that Bo recognized from the ring Trick had given her. The centerpiece was a case that held a beautiful sword. Just looking at it, displayed inside the glass case in the middle of the room, Bo could feel its power. It called to her.

"The sword of Samael." Lachlan opened the glass case and carefully extracted the sword, holding it in front of him and staring in awe at the craftsmanship. "Our father."

"Excuse me?" Bo instantly sobered from her trance upon hearing that. "Our father? Like in the 'who art in heaven' manner, right? You and I aren't…"

"You are my half sister, yes. Samael, the archangel, is our father." Lachlan carefully turned over the sword in his hand, as though he had held it many times before but was just now holding it for the first time. "This is all that is left of our family's history. Our real history. None of the drivel that fae bards spread to hide our existence."

"You're lying to me." Bo stared at the coat of arms on the wall again. From what Trick had said, Samael was like her far removed great grandfather, who had been dead for millennia. She was only 29; how could he be her father?

"Your grandfather, the Blood King, wrote volumes in his blood to try and save his daughter, your mother. As I am sure you know, that power comes with a price. When he wrote for Aoife's savior, he would not have known that this meant Samael's return, even if only for a short time, for he is the savior to the succubus." Lachlan presented her the sword. Bo tentatively took it and instantly felt the power. "This sword holds the essence of his existence. It was given to your mother when he came to her the night you were conceived. She used this to escape from her prison right before you were born."

"What makes you think I'll believe you?" Bo knew the answer was in her hand. She flashed to when she had killed the former Ash; the power that she had produced was not from just her succubus or blood sage roots. No, there was something more powerful hiding underneath her surface; remembering how the Ash had looked at her with frightened eyes and called her Samael, Bo knew what Lachlan was telling her was the truth. The odd thing was that she felt liberated about this new information. She felt like she should be freaking out instead.

"You feel it, holding that sword, being surrounded by this room." Lachlan moved to take the sword from her and only arched an eyebrow when she pulled it back from him. Bo chuckled when she remembered watching those movies with Kenzi, where they kept referring to the ring as "my precious." She understood their sentiment now but admonished herself for being weak. "The sword holds Samael's power here on earth."

"So, wait, if you are Samael's son, does that mean you are a male succubus?" Bo had never really given much thought into finding out what kind of fae Lachlan actually was. Looking back, it might have helped her when trying to find ways to fight him for Lauren's freedom.

"An incubus?" Lachlan chuckled lowly, as though this were insulting. "Hardly. I am Naga; my venom is one of the deadliest weapons known in all existence. It is one of the only things that can kill several natural enemies to the fae, including the Garuda, who are now extinct."

"Explains the hissy fits." Bo rolled her eyes before really looking at the man. She could see the potential family resemblance, or maybe she just wanted to see the family resemblance. Growing up, she had wanted a brother or sister. Now, having that be a reality, she wasn't so sure her little girl dreams knew what they were talking about. Out of everybody in the world, fae and human, why did Lachlan have to be that brother? How many others were there, for that matter?

"Samael took many forms. Remember the serpent who seduced Eve?" Lachlan smiled knowingly. Bo noted that he appeared proud, as though recounting tales of his father's best stories. She didn't remember the story as the serpent being the hero, but she had since learned that fae were bastardizing everything she had ever learned and believed. "Our father mated with a medusa, my mother. After she died, I was one of only a few Naga left in existence. Since then, I have spent my time gathering family artifacts. When your mother gave me this sword over twenty years ago, I considered it my prize possession but couldn't help but wonder why she would give up such a powerful weapon. That's what lead me to finding you. When you killed the Ash, I saw my opening and hoped you were ready. I am happy to discover I was right."

"I want to call bullshit. I really do." Bo watched as Lachlan placed the sword back on display inside the glass case. "Kenzi and Lauren are going to flip when I tell them this."

"The fewer people that know about our connection, the better." Lachlan's face and body language stiffened. Bo could read the warning behind his words.

"Well, I guess this means you won't have trouble letting me see Lauren whenever I want then." Bo glared at him, daring him to challenge her. "No formal request or fae politic crap. I want her freedom."

"I am afraid that is not possible. Her deal was not made with me but with the former Ash. Her servitude stands until she fulfills the promises made in that deal." To his credit, Lachlan did look like he would have considered granting the doctor her freedom. His actions since first meeting him said otherwise, but Bo actually could see a true spark of sympathy from the man she had come to think of as the ultimate Ash-hole. "I can grant her residual freedom, as long as she continues to perform her duties. As her mate, you have access to her whenever it does not interfere with her work for the Light Fae. Since you are bound, we can discuss her living arrangements at another time."

"You better take that meeting when I show." Bo pointed at him, but he only smirked and nodded his acquiescence. Instead of saying anything more, Lachlan ushered her back to the throne room. When back in the room, they just stared at each other, standing close to the place where Bo had killed the previous Ash. She didn't think that Lachlan knew this, though, so she could not claim it as a deliberate move.

"Think seriously about becoming the champion. The power that you possess is greater than any fae. If we join forces, we can change the world and eliminate the two party fae system."

"I wouldn't have pegged you for the 'give peace a chance' type." Bo looked at him before releasing a breath. "Then again, I guess I never would have pegged any of this as being possible. I may need to freak soon."

"You are the one who will change the world, Bo. You just have to choose to use that power for good." Lachlan nodded for emphasis before walking her to the large double doors. Bo just nodded in reply before leaving him alone in the throne room.

Bo wanted to feel overwhelmed by all of this new information, but she found that she only felt relief and a renewed sense of belonging. For 28 years, she thought she was a monster. Then, she discovered the fae. Within a year, she learned to control her powers and met her birth mother. After meeting Lauren, Bo learned about what it really meant to be a succubus. Now, because of her loyalty to Lauren, she had learned who and what she really was. She even learned about her father and that her family was much larger and stranger than anything she thought possible.

Knowing all of this made her feel stronger. She felt lighter and less troubled, even if she had so many questions. Smiling, feeling her eyes change, she walked with a hyper confidence, not caring as she passed several fae and guards on her way to the lab.

* * *

Lauren dictated some final notes into her recorder before marking the final test results on her chart, closing the file, and cleaning up her station. Ever since she had come back from her brief release with Bo, the doctor had noticed that her usually tripled caseload had diminished to the normal heavy caseload that she had before Lachlan took power. She was super focused again; she had a hypothesis that it was due to her reunion with her girlfriend. There was always something about the morning after with Bo that gave the doctor a supernatural boost in her productivity. Lauren suspected if she really wanted to learn to juggle, like she had talked about since she was an undergrad, she would be able to do that within a day after being with Bo.

Being with Bo always made Lauren feel good; even when they were fighting, there was something kinetic in the woman's hold on her. It was like she was pulling her to her without the physical action.

Then again, being with Bo and really being with Bo was another layer completely. Lauren wasn't sure if the sexual intensity was because the other woman was a succubus. She didn't have a control group to really compare her thoughts. She supposed she could ask Dyson, but there was no way in hell she was going to do that.

One thing worried Lauren. She had not seen Bo heal, or need to heal, beyond minor cuts and bruises. The doctor knew that she had to get into situations, given her choice of profession and natural ability to attract trouble, where healing was necessary. Maybe Bo did not want Lauren to see her physically hurt so that it wouldn't be that much of a shock or emotional hurt when she had to have sex with others to heal. Maybe Bo had not come to her, even though she was a doctor, because she did not want to feed on her. Bo had never fed from her, and this fact made Lauren feel happy to still be alive and not impregnated by her succubus girlfriend; however, this also made her feel illogically jealous that she couldn't be everything Bo needed.

Chuckling at herself for being a silly lovestruck girl instead of the professional woman she had worked hard to become, Lauren just placed her recent file into the finished pile before grabbing the file for her first patient of the day. Normally, she would spend time early in the morning doing research and then start seeing patients after lunch. Her afternoons were filled with patients until about dinner time, when she would take a short break before returning to her research. Despite her servitude and lack of freedom, Lauren actually loved her work here. If she were honest, she had even come to respect what the Light Fae stood for and almost felt like a part of making the entire machine run smoothly. Well, as smooth as life can be with the excitement that follows the fae; one particular trouble-magnet fae came to mind.

Again, Lauren smiled to herself. She had time for a quick lunch in her office before her first patient, a Selkie with swimmer's ear, came in for treatment. The doctor in her could not help but think it was neat that a traditionally water-based creature had succumbed to such an ironic disease. The girl was probably not going to be happy when she wasn't allowed to go in the water as much, at least for a bit.

When she turned around, she didn't even have time to react to the sudden burst of energy she felt that usually indicated Bo was near because the succubus had come bounding through the lab's entrance. Lauren noted that her girlfriend's eyes were sparkling blue, a look of determination and need on her face. Briefly, the doctor panicked, wondering how Bo had even managed to get here past the guards without alerting a full blown security breach. The lack of sirens or flashing red lights were at least a good sign.

"Bo, what are you…" Lauren didn't have time to finish her question, as the succubus grabbed her face and crashed their mouths together. She ignored the pain when Bo's teeth scraped her bottom lip. The other woman pulled back before the doctor even had a chance to respond to the kiss properly.

"You're mine." Was this some sort of territorial show to prove a point to the Ash? If so, Lauren was not sure that she liked it.

"O…kay. I'm yours." She was tentative and not sure where this conversation was leading, but she was happy that the woman was here. She only hoped that it didn't affect them getting to see each other in the future. She noticed that Bo had stayed in her personal space, her hands at Lauren's hips. It was refreshing that at least the touch was not possessive.

"Sorry about storming the fort. I was just…I needed to see you." Bo's body relaxed, but Lauren was still worried. "I just came from a meeting with the Ash."

"Lachlan? Why? What did he say?" Now Lauren was definitely worried that Bo had let her need for action take control of the situation.

"A lot of stuff that I still need to process." Bo's eyes clouded, no longer as confident as she had been when she first walked into the lab. "The important thing is that I kind of managed to get you some basic freedom."

"What do you mean?" Lauren did not want to hope. She had learned never to hope when the word "freedom" was mentioned.

"Not your full freedom; not yet anyways." Bo took a deep breath, obviously chastising herself for not being able to go all the way with her apparent mission. "But he promised to not lock you up or keep you away from life outside the lab, as long as you keep up with your duties and nothing interferes or whatever."

"Wow. That's…wow, Bo." Lauren couldn't keep her eyes from becoming huge, making her blink more rapidly and more often because of the increased air exposure. She had been trying to avoid hope and was pleasantly surprised when she was actually granted some.

"It'll be like you just work here." Bo seemed so convinced, but Lauren knew that it was more complicated than that. She would still have to follow orders. She would still have to follow the rules, but it would be similar to what she was doing before with the old Ash. "Lachlan even said we were going to talk about your living arrangements."

"My living arrangements?" Lauren was actually fine with her quarters. She liked the mini-lab that she had in there, so that she could continue her work at home sometimes. It was always a nice break from her routine in the past; sometimes, a change of scenery helped her clear her head and see things differently than she could in the lab.

"I'm not sure. I think he means you moving in with me." Bo seemed excited about that prospect. The succubus had started fidgeting back and forth from foot to foot. Lauren recognized this as Bo's happy tell; the succubus was horrible at cards because she had so many tells. Lauren loved that about her.

"That's kind of a big decision, don't you think?" Lauren was only mildly offended and not at all surprised that she didn't really get a say in her own living situation. This was just an example of what still being in service to the fae meant. She didn't get to talk to her girlfriend about moving in, a very major step in a relationship, and one that she had not made since Nadia the summer before she went to med school.

Lauren had not lived with anybody since then; she had been alone for the last nine years and knew she had developed several habits that go along with not having to share space with anyone else. If she moved in with Bo, while the succubus may appreciate some of her quirkier ones, like vacuuming in her underwear or taking her pants off to nap on the couch, Lauren was not sure that Kenzi would be as appreciative. Kenzi and Bo were a package deal in that living situation.

Then, Lauren remembered how much the clubhouse, while it had its unique charm, was definitely not up to code. Would she be able to leave behind a place she had lived for the past five years, whose ceiling tiles were less likely to fall into her breakfast in the morning? Granted, there were not really many things of Lauren's in her quarters. It had been decorated before she lived there, save for the few prints she had hung on the walls. All she really owned were her clothes and a few knickknacks and bric-a-brac. She would be able to pack up her entire existence in about three boxes. The thought depressed Lauren more than she meant to allow.

"Hey, you okay?" Bo's voice brought her out of her inner musings. "Is it too much, too fast? I didn't really get much in the way of details. I don't want to assume."

"I'm fine." Lauren was not sure that was the entire truth. From being locked up for over a month to being extracted without much warning; from one extreme to the other. The doctor felt guilty for wishing for a split second for the relative ease of her life before meeting Bo. She knew her place then and accepted her fate; it was easy to blend in, and that life had worked fine for her.

Now, though, she realized that she was not living. Bo did that for her. Bo brought her back to life. Releasing a deep breath, Lauren closed her eyes and just relished in the feeling of her girlfriend being there. She really was desperately in love with this woman. If she were forced to move in with Bo on the Ash's orders, Lauren decided that she would not complain. As far as orders went, this one would at least be potentially more pleasant.

"I'm fine with whatever you decide." Lauren finally relaxed and placed her hands on Bo's upper arms.

"You really need to start understanding that you have a choice." Bo's tone was not scolding; the succubus had kept her comment playful, probably so she wouldn't offend the doctor. Still, Lauren heard the admonishment. "Moving in together is huge. I mean, are we really ready for that?"

"I don't know." Lauren knew that while living with Bo at Gram's farm was amazing, actually sharing a space all the time was different. Plus, again, there was the added Kenzi factor. Shouldn't the young girl have a say in the living arrangements, as well? Lauren did not think that Kenzi would be as forthcoming as Bo about the three of them living together under the same roof.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't want you there." Bo moved one of her hands from Lauren's hips to place a warm hand against the doctor's cheek. The move was gentle but also prevented Lauren from looking at anything but the woman in front of her. "I like the idea of us. I like the idea of getting to be with you every day and night and most weekends. You'll still have your work here, and I'll still have my work…wherever. We just get to come home to each other at the end of the day."

"When you put it like that, you make it sound so appealing." Lauren playfully rolled her eyes and smiled at her girlfriend as she pulled her hand away from her face and gripped it with her own. "Is it moving too fast, though?"

"Well, we are technically fae-married already, so it's not like we don't have the universe working in our favor." Bo breathed out her amusement more than actually laughed. "If you're not ready…"

"No, no. I am." She felt much more certain in her decision than she did earlier. "You need to discuss this with Kenzi, though. She would be affected by this just as much as us, if not more. She already seems to have a hard time with me being there as it is."

"You're right. I'll talk to her." Bo bit her bottom lip before leaning forward. Lauren expected her to kiss her, but the woman just let her breath tickle the sides of her mouth. "I'm going to get you your full freedom. You need to start practicing making your own decisions again for when that happens."

"I already have." Lauren leaned forward the last bit to bring their lips softly together. When they parted, Bo went to make a move towards something more intimate but Lauren stopped her. "I have patients coming soon."

"Right." Bo audibly and slowly exhaled. "I'll talk to Kenzi today. Would you like to come over after work?"

"I would like that very much." Lauren smiled before kissing Bo one last time and leading her to the lab entrance. She couldn't keep the smile from her face the rest of the day.


	23. Conversations and Champions

Bo walked into the Dal and was not surprised at the lack of patrons. When she had called her best friend after leaving the Light Fae compound, Bo was not surprised to hear the familiar Celtic music that Trick usually had going during the day. Kenzi said she was bored sitting at the clubhouse while she went to the compound. Bo knew that having the conversation about Lauren moving in would be a problem, even if she didn't want to admit it.

When she moved beside her best friend at the bar, Bo noticed a look of sadness across the young girl's face. The succubus had been so hyper aware of her own self that she failed to read Kenzi's aura until she was sitting right beside her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bo placed a comforting hand on Kenzi's shoulder, but the girl still didn't look at her. "Did someone die?"

"No." Kenzi did look at her, a sad smile across her face. At least nobody had died. That was at least something, right? "I just ran into an old friend."

"An old friend you don't like?" Bo figured that maybe it was someone from Kenzi's more questionable past.

"An old friend I do like." Kenzi took a deep breath, only sipping the liquor. Bo noted that the young girl was drinking brandy; she only did that when she was seriously bothered by something, since her best friend claimed that brandy tasted like something that people who have had shitty days should drink because it tasted shitty to her.

"Then, what's the problem?" Bo realized she had been too wrapped up in her own personal soap opera that she had failed to recognize the signs of a depressed Kenzi. She was wearing sneakers instead of her usual boots. She was slouched in the shoulders. Her witty banter was not as forthcoming or quick. "They don't like you back?"

"No, he does. It's just…" Kenzi took a deep breath. "I never really realized how hard it would be, you know, living in this world with you. Not that I'm complaining because I love our crazy life, but it does wreak havoc on the old love life."

"You don't have to tell me that." Bo smiled at the girl, hoping that her empathy was enough. She chose to hold off on talking about Lauren for a minute. Kenzi deserved a moment of peaceful bitching about relationships without her comparing notes. Kenzi hadn't had a relationship at all since they had known each other, which concerned Bo, but she did understand why.

"At least Lauren knows about the fae world, so you don't have to worry about breaking the stupid One Rule when you are together." Kenzi sipped at her brandy again. "This was the first boy I crushed on, and he's even cuter than he was when he was 12 and I was 8."

"You can still date without him finding out about the fae." Bo nodded at the bartender and pointed for the redheaded sprite to bring them two more glasses of brandy. Even though she knew she would probably not drink it, Bo did not want her best friend to drink alone in her sorrow. That was how her uncle, well, her adopted uncle, had lost a battle with alcoholism. Kenzi came from a family of alcoholics, so Bo tried to be supportive; though, if she were supportive of her best friend's possible drinking problem, she would not encourage the drinking at all.

"I would feel like I'm lying to him, though." Kenzi drank the rest of her brandy to hand the glass to the bartender when she had dropped off their new drinks. "I don't know how you did it, with both Dyson and Lauren lying to you."

"They never lied to me." Bo remembered how angry she was at Dyson for not telling her that he knew who she was from the beginning. She was just as angry at Lauren for leaving her without an explanation. "Not really."

"But they never told you the whole truth, either." Kenzi sighed and rolled her eyes.

"In Lauren's defense, she never really knew the whole truth. Dyson, on the other hand…" Bo remembered the conversation with Gram about Lauren's hybrid benefits. The doctor would live a longer life than most humans, but Bo wasn't sure exactly what that meant, and neither did Lauren. "Kenz, about Lauren. We need to talk about her."

"How is this any different than every other day of the week?" Kenzi did relax a little, probably glad that the focus of the conversation was no longer on her seemingly bleak love life. The girl always loved the opportunity to at least tease Bo about her girlfriend. "At least we went five minutes without talking about her. I think that's a new record."

"This is serious." Bo still couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "The Ash wants to discuss her living arrangements."

"Okay." When Kenzi understood what that meant, her normally animated demeanor returned. "Ah, hell no. You want her to be a permanent fixture in our house?"

"Well, I mean, it's a natural progression in a relationship, right?" Bo really had nothing to compare it to, since Kenzi was the first person she had lived with since running away eleven years ago. "Plus, it has to be better than living under lock and key at the compound."

"But…that's like…she'd always be there, messing with my shit." Kenzi didn't actually believe that, Bo could tell. It just served as an instant argument point. "Well, I mean, probably not my shit, but this is huge, Bo. She'd be there all the time. There would be no escaping."

"She would still go to work. It'd be just like a normal, human relationship." Bo wanted that; she was willing to admit it. Part of Lauren's appeal to her was that she was human. She had no super fae powers; sure, she could potentially live longer, but that was not really a power. Lauren was still all human.

"Yeah, but is this something you actually want, or something you think you want because the alternative means keeping Lauren as a slave?" Kenzi was always her voice of reason, but this time, Bo felt confident that it was what she really wanted. In all honesty, she wasn't sure after talking to Lauren and seeing her girlfriend's skepticism. Now, though, she liked the idea of Lauren being there all the time.

"I do want this, Kenzi. I want her there when I go to sleep every night and when I wake up every morning." Bo looked at her friend and noticed the smile on her face. "What?"

"You really do love her." Kenzi relaxed her sitting position, her shoulder no longer slouching. "I mean, anybody with eyes could see that you love her, but I mean like that epic forever kind of love bullshit that crappy rom-coms try to sell us. I always kind of expected you just liked the damsel in distress thing the doc had going."

"Lauren's not really much with the damseling." Bo smiled, knowing that the doctor was actually quite capable of taking care of herself. "Sure, I may have selfish reasons for getting her freedom back for her, but it's more than that."

"I get it, Bo. She's your one and only, or however that works with you being a succubus and all." Kenzi gave her a look of concern again, so Bo knew she was going to make her final argument point. "If she moves in, how are you going to keep hiding the fact that you feed and heal elsewhere?"

"She already knows, and it's not like I have to cheat on her to feed." Bo knew Kenzi's next point before she even said it.

"And when you have to sex someone up so you can heal? Is that not cheating?" Kenzi arched her entire brow, challenging the succubus to make a counterargument. "How are you going to hide when you heal? Are you going to start feeding from her, then?"

"I don't know." Bo really didn't know. She didn't want to use Lauren for food, especially given the doctor's past with fae relationships. Bo wanted what they had to be just about them, just about showing each other that they loved one another. "It's something we'll have to discuss."

"You guess?" Kenzi's look went from amused to admonishing. "There is no guess here, Bo. Get your shit sorted before it blows up after she moves in with us."

"I will." Bo smiled at her best friend, though she really dreaded that conversation with Lauren. Even though the doctor understood her biological need as a succubus, would she be so understanding if she had to get some sex on the side so that she could heal? Bo suspected the doctor would probably tell her to do it without any consideration of her own feelings until it was too late. The succubus could probably heal partially using Lauren, but even despite the blonde's fae genetics, she was still human. Bo knew the woman could never fully heal her, and as a doctor, this fact would slowly become a major problem between them. Lauren had an inherent need to completely heal her patients; being reminded that she couldn't fully heal Bo could eventually cause the woman to pull away from her and revert to her cold professionalism.

There was always Lauren's serum, the one that turned fae into humans, but Bo knew she could never do that. She wasn't sure the doctor would ever even agree to give it to her.

"If I agree to this, and I'm not saying that I am…" Kenzi already had agreed, Bo could tell. She was just posturing to protect herself. "If the doc moves in, you are not allowed to forget me."

"That's not even possible." Bo smiled and pulled her best friend into a quick hug. "There's a reason Lauren is making me talk to you before anything happens."

"Well, the woman is, like, a frikkin' genius. She knows that I am the alpha." Kenzi smirked. "This doesn't mean the doc and I are best buds now. It just means that I recognize that she makes you disgustingly happy, and I won't get in the way of that. Just don't expect me to bake cookies with her."

"I love you, Kenzi." Bo pulled her into a sideways hug and kissed her head.

"Yeah, yeah, keep it in your pants." Kenzi's smile was genuine. "Let's order some real stuff. This brandy is for shit."

"Sure." Bo hadn't even touched hers anyways, as they ordered tequila shots and beers. When they were on the second shot and halfway finished with their first beers, Trick walked out into the bar area from someplace in the back. It felt good to see her grandfather; then, she remembered what she had learned today at the compound. "Oh, Trick! I actually want to talk to you."

"About…" Trick arched an eyebrow but approached them cautiously.

"I found out some very interesting information today, about who I am. Well, who my father is." Bo looked at Kenzi, who was choking on her beer.

"Let me guess: Samael?" Trick knowing this kind of reminded Bo of when he wouldn't tell her about her mother. "After you mentioned him a couple of weeks ago, I did some digging."

"Of course you did." Bo steeled her jaw but didn't say anything else, wanting to hear what her grandfather had discovered.

"I always assumed that your father was one of the Dark elders that held your mother. When you told me what happened, I remembered one night writing in my blood for your mother's savior. It only makes sense." Trick stood up on the ledge behind his bar, so that he was closer to their eye level now. "You have to be extra careful now that your dormant powers have surfaced. It's tempting to give into the darkness inside you."

"I saw his sword today." Bo stared at Trick, waiting for a reaction. He only flinched slightly; if she had blinked or was not paying attention, she would have missed it. "It was how my mother escaped."

"Your mother has the sword of Samael?" Trick did look alarmed now.

"Not exactly." Bo cleared her throat, trying to decide if she should tell them about Lachlan. She decided to go ahead and ignore the Ash's warnings. If anyone knew or could find out what this all meant, her grandfather was the one. If she wanted answers to her heritage, this was where she needed to go. As much as she wanted to have this same conversation with Lauren, she knew she would have to, for now, leave out the part about Lachlan being related. It would make it harder for her to know that the Ash that she now served was actually her girlfriend's half brother. Bo was still trying to wrap her own thoughts around that. "Lachlan has it. Aoife gave it to him some time after I was born."

"Lachlan?" Trick was honestly surprised at this.

"He's a naga. He said that he was some big fae weapon or something. Maybe she thought he would protect the sword since he already had power?" Bo really was not sure about the reasoning behind the exchange. When they talked earlier, Bo had a feeling it wasn't time to ask too many questions; just the necessary "who am I" and "who are you" ones. "That's not really the kicker, though. Lachlan told me he is my brother."

"That makes sense." Trick nodded his head; Bo actually expected more shock.

"The Ash-hole is your brother?" Kenzi at least didn't disappoint.

"Half brother. Naga were born when Samael, in his serpent form, mated with a medusa. It's a very rare mating, which is why naga are thought to be extinct." Trick looked at Kenzi more than Bo. Maybe he thought she already knew this. Well, she did, but that was not the point.

"Talk about your sibling rivalry." Kenzi chuckled, though it was obvious from her wide-eyed expression that she was still processing. "No wonder you want the doc to move in with us so quickly."

"Lauren's moving in with you?" Trick cocked his head to the side, concern on his face. "You know that this will cause problems with the elders. Lachlan won't be unpunished if he makes a gesture like this that grants his approval of a human/fae relationship, even if you are mated."

"Well, he did say something about difficult decisions as a leader." Bo worried now that she was placing Lauren in even more danger. "He even asked me to be his champion."

"His champion?" To his credit, Trick did not appear surprised. "Now it makes a little more sense why he would allow Lauren to live with you."

"What do you mean?" Bo chuckled beneath her breath when she cocked her head to the side. The move was very Lauren; the woman was rubbing off on her in all ways, it seemed.

"Champions are granted the best that a leader has to offer. The best wine, the best food, the best women." Trick did look at Bo this time, though he occasionally did glance at Kenzi for good measure. "Champions usually went into battle so often that leaders would give them all of their finest things as incentive to keep fighting. Lachlan must consider Lauren one of his finest."

"Wait, so if I don't agree to be champion, he just gives her to somebody else?" Bo knew there was a catch; there was always a catch. She couldn't help but feel manipulated by the stupid fae again. She knew better than to trust Lachlan.

"Dude, that's for crap." Kenzi couldn't have said it better.

"Not exactly. She's bound to you, so if he offers her to somebody else, then he shows disrespect for the rules." At least that made her feel better, though she now had to seriously keep her guard about around Lachlan again. "He considers her one of his most prized possessions, and most of the Light Fae leaders would not argue this, or he would not even offer her to remain in your care. It shows his confidence in you as the champion."

"But why me? Why champion, and what does that even mean?" Bo took a quick deep breath. All of this was starting to hurt her head, as the overwhelming aspect she had avoided earlier hit her all at once.

"You come from two strong and extremely powerful bloodlines. You could possibly be the most powerful fae in millennia. He's right to choose you." Trick smiled proudly, Bo thought. "This is actually a very big honor. Accept the compliment, kiddo."

"I don't trust this, or Lachlan." Bo looked at Trick and noticed just how old and wise her grandfather was. Sure, he had been old and wise before, but there was something different in the way she looked at him that way now.

"Being champion doesn't mean you have to trust anybody. All he is asking you is to declare that you will help him when there are major battles that need to be fought. I sense something; he must, too." Trick patted her hand, much like her adopted grandfather used to do. That thought warmed her more than she would admit. It was rare for her to make connections from her adopted life into her life now. "It does not mean you are choosing a side; it means you are choosing to fight instead of run whenever something threatens all of us."

"Can I do it on a trial run? Is that even possible? Like a fae champion test drive?" Bo wasn't sure she trusted her own abilities enough to call herself a champion. It felt weird that somebody else thought she could.

"Whatever you need." Trick patted her hand again. "Let me get you another beer and leave you to it." Trick walked away to pour them beers before returning. The process did not take long, but it felt like forever. "If you need me, you know how to find me."

"Thanks, Trick." Bo still couldn't bring herself to call him grandpa. For all the intensity that happened in the last two hours at the bar, Bo couldn't help but feel better and a little less overwhelmed. The thought of Lauren moving in was the least overwhelming thing that happened today; it was the only thing she knew for certain that she wanted to do.

Champions could wait. Mean older brothers could wait. Even super old archangel fathers could wait. Lauren was the one thing in her life that caused Bo to be impatient and not want to procrastinate.

At least she had managed to get her girlfriend some residual freedom; now, all she had to do was figure out how to make it permanent.


	24. Lilith Fair

Lauren was sitting in the clubhouse. Lachlan had sent guards to help her move about two weeks after her discussion with Bo; she was right before when she realized her entire life was stored in three boxes. To her credit, they were big boxes, though two boxes were clothes, shoes, and toiletries. The other boxes held her important documents: passport; degrees; birth certificate. She was going to miss her little home lab; the clubhouse didn't exactly provide the most sterile environment to run tests, though she did pack her high frequency microscope and high tech gadgets, like her laptop and computer tablet.

She also had an original first publication antique copy of _Anatomy: Descriptive and Surgical_ that Gram had given her when she graduated med school. She remembered one night sitting up and comparing it to her newest copy of _Gray's Anatomy_ and smiling at how evolved medicine had come. She couldn't help but wonder what a book like _Fae's Anatomy_ would look like. There wasn't one; it went against the One Rule to have a book that showcased in detail each fae's weaknesses. Lauren couldn't help her low chuckle when she realized that she, for all intents and purposes, had that very text in her possession; it just happened to be disbursed throughout all of her case files.

Looking around at the clubhouse, she wanted it to feel like home. She really did, but it just felt odd being here. Odd and exciting.

Lachlan had granted her some leave to settle into her new living arrangements, stating that she was not allowed to see any patients or take any new cases for a week. He was being way too nice, and it bothered her. She didn't like not having that little bit of control and freedom she did have at the compound.

She was antsy and missed her lab. As a workaholic, she felt out of place not working; this was intensified with the awkwardness she felt being here. Bo and Kenzi had gone off to help Dyson with a case; at least, that's what she had said. From the way Bo kept biting at her thumbnail, the doctor suspected that Dyson didn't know they were on the case, too.

It was only her third day here, and it was the first time she had been alone in the place.

After only half watching some program on History Television, Lauren kept biting her own thumbnail from anxiety. Her legs were jumpy; she needed to do something with her hands. So, she got up and started making cupcakes. It had been a long time since she had baked, but it was no different than science. She used to love doing this in med school and during her residency; cooking and baking always seemed like a great stress reliever after dealing with death and disease all day. She hadn't really done it since joining the Light Fae, but she wasn't surprised that she didn't really need any recipes.

She had just pulled out the cupcakes and finished making the icing when Bo and Kenzi walked through the door with Dyson and Hale.

"Oh, my god, something smells amazing. I could smell it from the hallway, and I think my nose had an orgasm." Kenzi came into the kitchen first, going to grab for the cupcakes.

"They haven't cooled yet." Lauren watched as Hale picked up a cupcake, even when Kenzi backed away. He ate almost half of the cake in one big bite before moaning his approval. She smiled, glad that her skills in baking were not lost.

"Doc, you make these?" Hale took another bite. "Little mama, you gotta try this."

"I'd like to keep my mouth not burned, thank you." Kenzi was still standing over the trays of cupcakes. Lauren noted that she had possibly made a bigger mess and many more baked goods than she originally intended.

"Better than my grandma's." Hale finished his cupcake.

"It's the CO2 bubbles. It gives the dough its light and airy texture. You add just the right amount of baking powder and then ensure the fat content to retain the gas bubbles, and then throw in the eggs as a binding element." Lauren stopped talking when she noticed everyone staring at her.

"Woah, she just totally took the fun out of yummy." Kenzi's aside and closeness to Dyson did not go unnoticed by the doctor. The young girl had never stood that close to her or shown her that kind of relaxed trust. It was one reason why she was still worried about living here.

"Miss the lab much?" Bo walked over to place a warm hand on Lauren's back. "Who knew you were some kind of Martha Stewart? Guess I really did hit the jackpot, huh?"

"Mmm." Lauren just rolled her eyes in amusement, avoiding the greeting kiss on the mouth that Bo tried to give her, moving in time so the succubus would only peck her cheek. She felt suddenly self conscious standing in her pajama pants and tshirt, wearing a batter-splattered apron, and Dyson watching her with narrowed eyes.

"Dyson and Hale found us snooping outside that club." Kenzi looked at Bo, but the doctor couldn't really read what the look meant. So, Lauren was right about Dyson not knowing they were on the same case.

"We think we might have found a lead on those murders." Hale came forward to grab another cupcake, but Kenzi slapped his hand. "Ow! Unnecessary."

"There was some graffiti on the wall right where the murders have been taking place. It looks like Jason's tag." Kenzi ignored Hale's false pain.

"What makes you think it's a lead?" Lauren cocked her head, glad to feel like part of a case again.

"Take a look." Kenzi held up her phone and showed the doctor the pictures she had taken. There was a female demon with wings pulling the head from her female victim. Lauren understood without having to say anything.

"We need to get the Morrigan to let us talk to Jason; see what he knows." Bo had yet to remove her hand from the small of Lauren's back. The doctor tried not to think of this as a power move in front of Dyson and attempted to accept the loving gesture as just that.

"The Morrigan? Oh, no." Lauren felt internal panic. She had spent so much time in the compound that she had never really given too much thought into Bo's life out here. Of course she would have dealings with the Morrigan, as well.

"I have to." Bo sent a sympathetic look, probably recounting Lauren's history with the Dark Fae leader. "She's actually helped me more than I care to admit, and she's at least forthcoming about her deception. After dealing with Lachlan's bullshit these past two months, it'll actually be refreshing."

"Don't worry, doc. I'll be there for backup." Kenzi was more confident in her human fighting ability than Lauren ever had been. She had tried boxing training when she was an undergrad and in med school, but she had never gone into the ring or sparred with anyone, too afraid that her brain would be jostled. Then, the doctor had taken the oath to do no harm, so she took that into every aspect of her life. It had just been like any other workout regime after awhile, and it was actually one reason why she began to build confidence in herself. There were also the fencing lessons her parents made all of them take as children. If she needed to fight, she knew she could, even if she never would. Instead, she just smiled while the other four went about discussing the case. Lauren remained in the kitchen and iced her cupcakes. When she was finished cleaning up her mess, the doctor watched Dyson and Hale take their leave for the evening.

It had been decided that Kenzi would stay and watch the clubhouse with Lauren while Bo went to speak to the Morrigan; the succubus thought she would get more accomplished if she went alone. Lauren didn't like that, but she bit her tongue. Kenzi retreated to her computer for the evening, obviously not happy about being stuck in the house alone with her, so Lauren grabbed her laptop and started reading some medical journals online. She was only half paying attention, too worried about Bo going to see the Morrigan.

* * *

Bo walked into the high rise office, ignoring the guard that opened the door for her. It would have been gentlemanly if he hadn't been staring daggers at her, like he was telling her she didn't belong here.

Evony was sitting at her desk, typing away at her computer and motioning for her to take a seat across from her. Bo came closer but decided to stand. After another few seconds, the Morrigan finally stopped typing and turned to properly address her.

"Sorry. Duty calls." Evony's lilting demeanor made it impossible for Bo to read what kind of duty was actually calling. The woman had many layers, including the one that had seduced her girlfriend to try to get her to join the Dark Fae. Bo pushed aside her jealousy, focusing on her reason for being here.

"I need to talk to Jason." Bo watched the woman stand from her desk, neither breaking eye contact.

"Now, why ever would you need to talk to him?" Again, it was hard to read if the woman actually knew why she was here and was just toying with her. The last time Bo had taken a case for the Morrigan, she had found Jason for her; granted, Bo and Kenzi had stolen him back to get him to sweat out the Dark Fae leader from his system. It did not surprise the succubus, though, that the artist had still returned.

"We think he painted something near those crime scenes. We need to know if it's like that time he painted you and Vex. This might be the only lead we have to finding who killed those girls." Bo pulled out her phone and showed Evony the pictures. The woman only arched an eyebrow but did not show any sign of having any knowledge of the situation. Bo had learned from past dealings that this didn't mean she didn't know something; the woman always seemed to know more than she ever let anybody realize. It was part of what made her so appealingly frightening.

"And why would I care who is killing humans? Fae involvement was ruled out, little succubus. This doesn't concern us." Evony narrowed her eyes and stared at Bo. There was almost something extremely sexual about the woman's glances. The succubus in her would be lying if she did not admit the woman was attractive; she could see why Lauren could be easily seduced by this woman. Bo steeled her jaw again, knowing that the doctor really didn't have a choice in being seduced.

"I don't think these girls are being chosen at random. They've all been my former feeds." Bo followed the woman as she slinked around the desk.

"Oh, already cheating on the good doctor? That took longer than I expected." The way the Morrigan said "good" made Bo stiffen in defense.

"Lauren and I are fine. This has nothing to do with us." She narrowed her own eyes and challenged the fae leader.

"Oh, honey, it has everything to do with you." Evony took a deep breath, obviously trying to decide something. "You mated with a human. No fae has ever done that and lived to tell about it; accident or not. You've brought on forces stronger than you're ready to deal with, sugar."

"So, you know who this is? _What_ this is in the picture?" Bo was not surprised.

"She's not been in this county in centuries, but she's no doubt back for you." Bo watched the woman walk back behind her desk, pushing her chair out of the way.

"She?"

"Lilith."

"Who?"

"You would think you would know all of this stuff by now." Evony pulled out paper and a pen from her drawer and wrote down something Bo couldn't read. It wasn't in a language she understood. "Give this to the old man bartender, your grandfather. He will know what it means."

"Sure, but who is Lilith?" Bo stared at the paper, willing it to give her answers but knowing none were forthcoming. She knew a Lilith in grade school, but she doubted the girl who used to pick her boogers and fail her spelling tests would be capable of beheading several girls.

"When she approaches you, she will be the person who finally kills you." The Morrigan held up her hand before Bo could protest. "Take that to your grandfather. He will explain everything. Just hope that Lilith doesn't find you first."

Bo just nodded before exiting the office, clutching the piece of paper in her hand.

* * *

"Trick, who is Lilith?" Bo walked up to the bar and placed the paper from the Morrigan in front of him. She only briefly nodded her hello to Kenzi, who was sitting there and building a tower with her French fries. Didn't she leave her at the clubhouse with Lauren?

"Why?" Trick looked alarmed and cautious. He should be used to this by now; it was how they usually started their conversations these days. He looked down at the paper, reading it as his eyes got wider. "Oh."

"The Morrigan said this Lilith is after me. Who is she, and how do I kill her?"

"You don't." Trick released a deep breath before motioning for them to lean closer without being suspicious. "She's the scorned lover of Samael; she's the reason the Dark Fae exist. If she is after you, then you are marked for death."

"Woah, evil stepmom alert." Kenzi pulled a fry from the bottom of her tower, causing the rest to fall on and beside her plate. She didn't seem to notice or care.

"Lilith was rejected by Samael when he took the other three sacred prostitutes as mates. She spent her entire existence so consumed with rage for him and her sisters, especially their offspring, that her powers shifted into that of a succubus without ever being a real succubus. Hard to explain, really. All you need to know is that she is powerful and old." Trick looked down at the note on the bar. "Where did you get this?"

"The Morrigan gave it to me; she said that Lilith is going to kill me." Bo sighed, grabbing one of Kenzi's fries that had fallen beside the plate, though she didn't eat it.

"Is that why those bodies have been showing up in the alley outside that club where you feed?" So, Trick knew about that, though it wasn't like they kept it a secret. "I knew I felt something big coming. I had no idea it was this big."

"How big?" Bo was afraid to know the answer, actually.

"Big big." Trick's tone told her that he was about to become really serious. She was afraid he would tell her to run and hide. "She is what nightmares are made of for little fae children. The elders used to tell tales of her coming to anyone who slept alone at night. They were hunted and killed."

"That's some crazier shit than Baba Yaga. Remember her, Bo?" Kenzi looked alarmed, so it was strange that she would bring up past fights. They had defeated the old hag after Kenzi had accidentally trapped herself when trying to curse Dyson for breaking Bo's heart. Still, they had defeated her, which was probably why Kenzi brought her up: to give her hope in a similar situation.

"Lilith is way worse than Baba Yaga." Trick looked at Kenzi, who audibly gulped and got really quiet. She reminded Bo of a frightened child. "She comes after the unaligned; that's what it actually means when the texts say 'sleep alone at night.' You have no protection from either clan. She has marked you."

"The fun just keeps on coming." Bo took a deep breath. She didn't care if she didn't have protection from either clan. "What if I choose a side? If I do, does she stop coming for me?" Bo did not think she would, even if she was forced to choose.

"You've already been marked. Even if you did choose a side now, it would be for naught." Trick looked genuinely concerned, his brow furrowed tightly. "Lilith is toying with you, though this does give a link to the cases, including the one Lauren was working on with the succubus kill."

"The succubus kill?" This was the first Bo had heard about another succubus in her area.

"She came to ask me what I knew about fae/human offspring. She had done an autopsy on a human who was over 100 years old." Trick relaxed his brow, but he was still frowning. Bo remembered her girlfriend mentioning something about a case that triggered research into her own blood and DNA. That must have been it. "It makes sense now."

"What does that have to do with Lilith?" Bo worried that Lauren would be caught in the crossfire if Lilith was targeting hybrids. She felt an urge to run home, panicked that the doctor would be gone.

"The older a hybrid gets, the more potent their energy. Honestly, I have never seen a hybrid last over 100 because they are still human and can still die in very human ways, including disease. They just appear to age at a slower pace. There would have to be some powerful fae genes for a hybrid to last as long as 300 or more. Lilith feeds on them; much like wine, the energy from a hybrid gets better with age." Trick looked at the two of them. Bo was even more ready to run now.

"Powerful fae genes, like, say, a long line of fae royalty?" Kenzi asked the question Bo had wanted to know, though she was suddenly finding herself speechless.

"Lauren." All Trick had to do was confirm the doctor's name and Bo was running, Kenzi yelling after her. She didn't care that there was an evil, powerful succuwitch after her. Kenzi had left Lauren alone at the house. She drove faster than was safe, not caring when the tires screeched during a sharp turn or that her car's over 60 kliks rule was showering more gas fumes than she had experienced in a long time. All that mattered right now was getting to the clubhouse and getting to Lauren. Her phone was ringing nonstop in the seat next to her, but she ignored it, focusing on the road.

Despite her speed, it felt like the longest drive she had ever taken.

When she got into the clubhouse, she slammed open the door and entered without shutting it behind her as she entered, yelling for Lauren, who she saw standing in the kitchen with the phone in her hand.

"Hey, I was just calling you. Kenzi called and said you stormed out of the Dal, presumably on your way here. She called Hale and Dyson; they're on their way to pick her up and bring her home." Lauren moved the phone from her ear and placed it on the counter. Bo was frozen in place in the entrance. "Hey, you okay?"

"Oh, thank the gods." Bo finally released her breath and relaxed but not without taking quick strides to pull the woman into a tight embrace. She needed physical confirmation. She pulled back and stared at Lauren before pulling her into another tight embrace. "I was worried you were gone."

"Why would I be gone? This is my home now." Lauren said the word "home" for the first time since she had moved here. Bo felt herself relax again. Pulling back, she decided to ignore the information that Kenzi and the others were on their way here. She needed all of her senses to know that Lauren was here now.

Honestly, Bo was scared with this new information. She kissed Lauren just as much out of a need for desperate comfort as a need to confirm she was there. It took a moment, but the blonde eventually kissed her back with as much hot and hyper awareness as Bo knew she was giving. The doctor's aura spiked again, like it did whenever Bo touched her hip like she was now. The succubus didn't give any time for protests as she pulled Lauren up the stairs, removing clothing once they got inside the bedroom.

Bo didn't care when she was vaguely aware of Kenzi calling her name and the door opening and shutting downstairs. She was too focused on the pleasure running through her body; on the feeling of the blonde pressed into the bed below her. Bo didn't care when she moaned extra loud when Lauren ran her hands along her overly sensitive body.

She wasn't even sure when they had stopped, but Lauren's hooded eyes and labored breathing told her that she did a good job. Bo loved seeing her girlfriend like this, knowing she was the reason for the succubus-induced grin without having to use her powers.

Bo calmed her own breathing before sitting up in the bed. She kissed Lauren's forehead, receiving a smile and moan of approval in response, before standing and making her way downstairs, where she knew Kenzi and possibly Dyson and Hale were waiting.


	25. Sexy Soccer Moms and Power Lesbians

Lauren walked down the stairs after wrapping a robe tightly around her body. When she heard voices in the living room, she recognized them as Dyson and Hale. Dyson looked like he sniffed the air and looked directly at her before she had a chance to retreat back up the stairs to put on some clothes. His stare caused the others to look his way. Four sets of eyes were on her, and she was extremely naked underneath the robe. She had just wanted a glass of water and perhaps a protein bar to replenish her energy. Bo had given her quite the workout; too much, she noticed, when she felt herself shaking. Now, she was shaking from being stared at by four people when wearing nothing but Bo's red kimono.

"Hey, Lauren. Good to see you didn't get dead or kidnapped." Hale had always been pleasant to her; she actually liked the siren because he never openly disrespected her. "Kenzi here called freaking out because Bo ran out to save you."

"I'm…fine." Lauren pulled the robe closer to her with one arm and patted her hair, suddenly aware why Dyson was staring at her. Her body wasn't just flushed from the staring contest; she had just had a majorly passionate sexual encounter with Bo. He could smell and see it all over her, she could tell. She cleared her throat. "I'll just go back upstairs and get dressed."

"Don't be silly, doctor. Come and sit." Dyson narrowed his eyes when he said that. His voice was low and challenging. Lauren was just frozen in place. She knew this day would come eventually; she just hoped she had more time to prepare.

Lauren watched as Bo slapped his back roughly as she made her way to the stairs. The look of admonishment she had for Dyson transformed into a huge smile, her eyes glowing blue.

"Hey, go get dressed. We need to talk." Bo leaned forward and kissed her. Even though Lauren was still aware of Dyson's eyes boring holes at them, the doctor allowed the kiss. She wasn't willing to admit yet that it was to spite him.

"Everything okay?" Lauren looked at Bo, seeing the concern and stiffness in her shoulders returning.

"I'm not sure, but I could use your help." Bo kissed her cheek again before turning her around to go back upstairs. She was thankful for the boost, though she did squeak when the succubus playfully smacked her bum on her way up the stairs.

After getting dressed and checking herself in the mirror, she came downstairs to see everyone had moved. Dyson and Hale were gone, Bo was out of view but she could feel her presence, and Kenzi was moaning, feet dangling over the edge of the couch. She walked into the kitchen, now noticing Bo standing by the sink, so she smiled at her and stood by the counter island. Bo smiled back, eyebrow arched, coffee cup billowing steam into her face. She was obviously chuckling at Kenzi's orgasmic moans of approval while eating a cupcake.

"Oh…oh…oh, god, these are so good." Kenzi's moans were getting louder.

"I can make more." Lauren looked down to see there was only one cupcake left.

"More?" Kenzi sat up swiftly, eyes wide, still chewing while she talked. "Uh…yeah, more. Good." She laid back down on the couch, feet still dangling off the side.

"Sorry. Hale might have stolen a few." Bo chuckled, pulling the mug from her face to show her sexy smile. Lauren looked at the lonely cupcake on the plate, knowing there were a good couple dozen when she had gone upstairs with Bo earlier. "Okay, so he stole a lot. I think Kenzi is a bad influence on him."

"Hey! If I weren't proud that it were true, I would resent that." Kenzi didn't move from her spot, only moving her arm up in the air to point in their direction.

"So, what was with the rush and…" Lauren wanted to say "fuck," but she blushed instead. "Well, earlier, I mean. Not that I'm complaining; just wondering what triggered the...neediness."

"Bo Bo here is a hunted woman, evil stepmom style." Kenzi sat up on the couch and looked over at them. Lauren turned curious and concerned eyes back to Bo.

"What do you mean?" She moved closer to her girlfriend, noticing that Bo was hiding behind the coffee mug again. This time, she was not hiding a sexy smile.

"What do you know about a fae named Lilith?" Bo looked at her over the mug, the steam no longer as visible as before.

"I had a fae teenager come in once, claiming that Lilith was after her. I did some research back then, but it turned out the patient was just victim of a fury whose boyfriend she stole, so I did not get very far with the research." Lauren remembered some of the stories she found, but what she read were mostly myths and religious texts. "Does this have something to do with your father, Samael?"

"Probably. I don't know." Bo had told her about Samael, though she wasn't sure why Lachlan had given her the information. Lauren suspected he had given up any real power or leverage over Bo when he gave her that information and allowed Lauren to move in with her. The doctor did not trust his motives, though she knew better than to question. She knew her girlfriend was still warring over her decision to be the champion. The succubus was doing what she called a trial run now, taking on tasks and feeling the Ash out. Still, Lauren didn't trust this new arrangement; she had learned never to trust anybody in the fae world. She was glad Bo managed to break down her defenses. Lauren knew she trusted Bo implicitly. "All I know is that Lilith has marked me because I am unaligned, and she feeds on hybrids. You were here alone; I panicked."

"Hey, no need to panic." Lauren moved next to her and placed her hand on Bo's upper arm. "I'm here; I'm safe."

"Sorry for being overprotective sometimes." Bo's eyes looked sad. Lauren just closed the distance and kissed her sweetly. The succubus was overprotective, but the doctor found that it felt good to be that loved.

"Oh, double vomit." Kenzi's voice caused Lauren to pull away, though she noticed that Bo was smiling a bit again. Lauren wasn't sure if it was from the kiss, Kenzi's commentary, or a combination of the two.

"I'm scared." Bo looked like she wanted to cry, but it was obvious she was fighting it and hiding behind her sad smile. The fact that she admitted she was scared would not have happened in different company, Lauren knew.

"We'll figure this out. We always do." Lauren furrowed her brow, not sure if she believed it but knowing she had to so that she could keep herself from crying. Kenzi was still in the room, and the doctor would not show any vulnerability around her. "You're strong; stronger than you think. You just have to start believing that."

"I have an ancient demon fae after me; I can't make any promises." Bo took a deep breath and stopped clutching the mug in her hands, placing it in the sink. "Can we just go back to bed?"

"And on that 'oh please' factor of ten, I'm out." Kenzi made a grand gesture with her hands before pointing to her room and disappearing.

Lauren looked at Bo and could really sense the woman's fear. She just entwined their hands and pulled her girlfriend back upstairs, flipping lights as they passed. Lauren pulled them to the bed without protest or any sexual indication. Instead, they just stared at each other for what felt like hours, fully clothed and clutched together on top of the covers, before she felt Bo relax completely and fall asleep. Smiling tiredly, she finally closed her own eyes, knowing the succubus was safe and in her arms.

* * *

Bo was walking around the shopping district, going into various stores and trying to decide what to buy for Dyson's birthday. It was times like these when she realized she didn't really know the wolf shifter that well. Lauren had suggested a muzzle, which actually made Bo chuckle at the surprised confidence in her girlfriend's snarkiness. Kenzi really was a bad influence. Lauren's snarkiness rarely surfaced, but she was good at it when it happened. Then again, the blonde was good at most things she did.

The succubus had been on high alert the past few days, and she recognized that her senses were observing more than she usually did. She had never even paid attention to the abundance of missing cat posters that littered the lamp posts. People were apparently really bad at keeping cats around here.

Bo walked into yet another storefront, though she immediately walked back out when she realized the clothes were bright and preppy. She could buy Dyson a pink polo shirt. That would be funny, if nothing else. She decided against it and walked back outside. Just as she had done when walking out of every store she entered, Bo carefully perused her surroundings to scout for potential danger. There was not really any more than the usual idiot spilling hot coffee down his sleeve after looking at his watch, cursing at the coffee even though it was his own fault for not paying more attention. Bo chuckled and decided to take a break for a cup of coffee herself, possibly feed some energy from a nearby hipster, and call to check how Kenzi was doing with Lauren at the clubhouse.

The doctor really did miss the lab, as she kept finding little jobs to do around the house. She had already baked a massive amount of goodies to the point where Bo had to beg her to stop; while she loved that the house had never smelled better, the succubus was tired of needing to go to the store every other day for supplies. At least Lachlan was paying Lauren, who contributed to the bills they did have, such as the almost daily grocery run. Lauren had no trouble pulling out a $50 bill from her wallet; she rarely even blinked. Bo always blinked and had rarely seen or given money freely like that. Lauren came from money, though, so Bo was not that surprised to find her quite charitable with her expenses. What little money the old Ash gave her, she used on supplies and necessities; if she had anything left over, Lauren would send it to the local food bank or shelter. Matter of fact, the doctor had a lot of savings and a trust fund that she never touched. When her girlfriend told her this, Bo become slightly uncomfortable and out of place, but Lauren reassured her that money did not mean anything to her. That was easy to say for someone who came from and had money. Bo was sporting maybe $30 in bills and some loonies total to her name right now. Bo didn't want Lauren to feel like she owed her anything or wanted her money, so she would often refuse the offered cash.

Lauren had taken to doing bigger pet projects around the house with the money Bo refused to take. Bo did have to admit that the house had never looked cleaner, as well. She didn't know it was possible to alphabetize a spice rack and didn't even realize that canned goods expired. She wasn't sure what project the doctor had planned for the day, but Bo had seen big buckets, piles of wood beams, and a lot of power tools. The thought of Lauren using those power tools made Bo a bit happy and warm; she would have to tease her girlfriend later about being a power lesbian.

At least Lauren went back to the lab the day after tomorrow. Bo loved having her there, but she wasn't sure yet that Lauren loved being there.

Walking into the coffee shop, Bo surveyed her surroundings. There were no real threats she could detect, but she did realize she was tired. Last night, she and Lauren had done a jigsaw puzzle like an old married couple. It was 1000 pieces and took up the majority of the kitchen island. When Lauren suggested going to bed, they were halfway through with it and Bo felt in the zone. For something as silly as a puzzle, she had the need to finish it, so they stayed up until the last piece was placed. Kenzi had even stumbled and groaned into the kitchen at one point for a glass of water, mumbling at them to go to bed.

Deciding that she was done shopping, Bo grabbed a bag of coffee grounds they made at the shop. At least it was local and Dyson drank coffee, so it was a better gift than the pink polo shirt; she still held that the shirt would have been hilarious. Taking her own mug and newly purchased gift, Bo perched herself into a corner table with her back against the wall. It reminded her of something that Lauren would do, but this was more for defensive purposes; then again, that was kind of what Lauren was doing, too.

Bo watched as a tall, beautiful blonde make her way to her table. She almost looked like a hyper-sexualized soccer mom. She was obviously fae, Bo could tell, but her aura burned passion that wasn't completely sexual. The woman almost reminded her of a tall, blonde Morrigan. Without asking, the woman sat down across from her. She didn't offer her a hand, only a smile in greeting. The smile was almost sinister and sexual at the same time. It made Bo hungrier than she realized.

"I have to admit: getting you alone was not an easy task. When are you ever not surrounded by people?" The woman leaned forward, almost daring her to move. "I have been dying to meet you, but I'm not big on crowds."

"What can I say? I draw crowds." Bo's guard was on alert now. This woman had a crazy glint in her eye and was looking at her like she was prey. The succubus tried not to show her fear, but her eyes widened a bit. "Lilith."

"Bo." The woman falsely lurched forward, almost like she was trying to frighten a small child and scream 'boo!' at them. "Good. We have names. I kept telling Adam that it was stupid to name stuff; it was funnier watching him call everything 'that thing' and getting frustrated when I acted like I didn't know what he was talking about. The elders were stupid for thinking I was going to submit to that idiot for the rest of existence. He deserved Eve. I can't hate her for taking him off my hands."

"Why are you here?" Bo looked around the coffee shop. To the other patrons, they must have appeared like two random people having a random conversation. Why approach Bo here, of all places? Did this woman not care about the One Rule and was willing to kill her right here with all of these witnesses? Or, did she care and knew that Bo wouldn't start a fight in a public space?

"You, little succubus, escaped my clutches once; it won't happen again. Your mother was clever, sending you to live among humans." Lilith leaned back in her chair, taking a casual yet powerful approach. Bo had a feeling that if she tried to run, she wouldn't make it past the table. "Did you really not think an unaligned succubus would go undetected? And to mate with a human on top of that? Shew, girl, you were begging me to find you. Even the penguins were talking about your crazy shenanigans down in Antarctica."

"So, you're here to kill me?" Bo felt her heart beat so fast that she might have had a heart attack before the woman had a chance to kill her. Maybe this was how she killed her victims. Then, Bo remembered the beheaded girls and the drained hybrid. Lauren had yet to confirm whether the other beheaded girls were hybrids, but she suspected they would not be. If hybrids were rare, and Lilith fed on them, why waste a good meal and just kill the girls?

"Kill you? Oh, honey, in this place? Don't insult me like that. I do have some class." Lilith was well groomed, Bo noticed, though now was not the time to notice. She felt herself breathe, happy to at least know she wouldn't die in the next few minutes. "I'm going to give you the address where I'm staying, and you're going to come to me. That is where I kill you."

"What makes you think I will even show?" Bo arched an eyebrow; from the confident expression and body language, the succubus was afraid of the answer.

"Girlfriend, pet, grandfather, half brother, ex boyfriend, siren, fairy queen." The woman was holding up a new finger with each item listed. "Do I really need to go on?" She put her hands down and leaned forward, elbows propped on the table, fingers entwined as though her hands were a gun. Kissing her extended fingers against pursed lips, Lilith made a hissing sound. Bo could feel the power behind the threat. "I'll take the girlfriend first; no need to build it up. I would rather rip the most important things from your life first. You are always more likely to realize the severity of my threat that way."

"Give me the address." Bo resolved that she would follow the orders, as long as she could keep everyone else safe. At least she would get a chance to either make a really foolish plan or have a really good farewell party.

"I can't tell if you're really that stupid. Weak human emotions; no wonder two humans are your top two priorities." Lilith pulled out a realtor's business card with the woman's face on it. Why was Bo surprised? "Maybe your mother wasn't as smart as I thought."

"I come to you, you leave them alone. Swear it on your blood honor." Bo knew there were no guarantees once she wasn't here to protect her family.

"Blood honor, really? I ought to kill them all just for you insulting me like that." Lilith stood from the table and walked away before Bo could protest or argue. All she could do was watch the woman exit the coffee shop, as she sat frozen in place. It wasn't until a young man approached her table several minutes later that she realized she was staring at nothing; he thought she had been staring at him. She apologized before grabbing her bag and rushing back to her car.

* * *

Lauren turned around to see Kenzi sledge hammer the loose boards on the wall that separated Bo's bedroom from the bathroom. The doctor had taken to fixing the electrical and plumbing issues in the house all day, while she tasked the young girl with destruction of some of the dry-rotted and molded walls. They had spent all morning and most of the afternoon bringing the house at least up to basic livability. She was actually surprised she didn't get much argument from Kenzi, since she always thought that part of the clubhouse's appeal to the two of them was that it was falling apart.

Lauren had already rebuilt the front hallway entrance wall beams and put up the drywall. Now, they were working on the upstairs bathroom, which had never been repaired since Bo's fight with that Moragh "forever and a day ago," Kenzi noted. The doctor was honestly surprised that nobody had electrocuted in this room yet with all of the wires and pipes hanging out near an open water source. When she finished attaching the last wire and safely clipping them in place, Lauren went to put the first drywall sheet against the new wall frame before hammering in the nails, taking them from where she had placed a handful between her lips.

There was a lot more work to do to fix up the clubhouse than she would have time for once she started back at the lab in a couple of days. If she was going to live here, though, Lauren at least wanted to live here as safely as possible.

Kenzi's cursing and hammering must have drowned out the sounds of the door opening and closing downstairs, but Bo's voice was heard between the pounding and grunting. Lauren was happy to see her girlfriend, as she walked in the door. She looked cautious, frightened, and amused; the doctor didn't know which emotion to deal with first.

"So, you two have been busy." Bo walked over to her and took the nails from the blonde's mouth. "Martha Stewart and Mr. Fix It. You keep surprising me."

"I have many layers." Lauren smiled at her girlfriend, glad that her lips did not taste the metallic coldness of the nails anymore. "Sorry, I just didn't like the idea of you electrocuting in the bathtub because one of the broken or faulty wires dangling from the nearby wall decided to jump in the tub with you." Lauren took the nails from Bo as she moved down the wall and moved onto the next sheet, pointing for Bo to grab more nails from the container. "Grumps used to let me help when he would fix or renovate around the farm. I can't blame this skill on science; just a patient and teaching grandfather."

"How much more are you going to do today?" Bo looked over to see that Kenzi had completely destroyed the wall. Lauren watched Bo's expression carefully, worried that this was not okay. The woman didn't seem to mind when Hale had helped carry the beams or drywall sheets into the house yesterday; she didn't even really ask about why these things were in the bedroom and kitchen floor.

"This is it." Lauren placed the last sheet of drywall against the wall, glad that Bo had joined the work flow and was ready with more nails. She finished hammering the nails. "I can mud this tomorrow."

"Can I make a request?" Bo went to drop the excess nails in her hand back into the container.

"Of course." Lauren was worried that the succubus was mad at her for fixing the house.

"Never stop being amazing." Bo smiled, though Lauren noted the succubus seemed drained.

"I thought you were going to feed while you were out." Lauren was glad that they had already swept up the destruction mess in here from earlier and piled it outside. Kenzi had already started cleaning up the mess she had just finished making, taking the splintered boards and debris and pitching them all out the window. Lauren had removed the boards from Bo's bedroom window, even though she knew the succubus would definitely be mad about that particular renovation. The couple moved to help Kenzi toss the debris before the young girl grabbed the broom and started sweeping.

"I was going to, but something came up." Bo looked like she was having an internal debate. Lauren leaned down so Kenzi could sweep the mess into the dustpan. She chuckled lightly when Kenzi took the dustpan from her and went to dump it out the window, too.

"Did you bag the D-man some great birthday duds?" Kenzi came back over to lean the broom and dustpan against the wall, obviously knowing they would need it up here tomorrow. Lauren was surprised at the easy work flow they had developed; the young girl had even diminished the sarcastic repartee and snarky commentary. Then again, Lauren had tasked Kenzi with meting out her frustration by destroying walls with a sledgehammer; that didn't exactly leave much room for insults.

"I almost got him a pink polo, but I decided he would like coffee better." Bo rubbed her face, as though she had a headache. "Do you have an aspirin?"

"Of course." Lauren walked into the bathroom to grab the aspirin and a small cup of water. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just…long day." Bo smiled her thanks as she took the tiny pills before handing the empty cup back to her and going to sit on the bed. "Why are there no sheets on the bed?"

"Laundry." Lauren looked over at Kenzi, who had apparently noticed the same change in Bo. "You sure you're okay?"

"Peachy." Bo was nervously playing with her eyebrow, something she did only when she was nervous or scared. Lauren saw the woman did not want to tell them, but it was obvious from her twitching that she would. "I met Lilith today."

"As in your evil stepmom?" Kenzi went to sit beside Bo on the bed first. Lauren sat on the other side of her girlfriend, placing a calloused hand on Bo's exposed arm. "She didn't try to give you an apple, did she? We all know how that ends."

"I have to meet her at her house so she can kill me, or she's going to start killing everyone I love, starting with you two." Bo's drained appearance suddenly made sense. Lauren didn't like the idea of Bo walking to her own death like she was just making a house call. The doctor had just moved into the house; sure, it felt strange being here. She wasn't entirely convinced it was the best idea yet, but she at least wanted time to find out.

The three of them sat there on the bed, not really looking at each other or saying anything. It was unfamiliar territory for her. How do you turn you to someone you care about and say, "Oh, by the way, I'm going to pretend like I'm okay with this when in fact I'm really not." Lauren had never experienced anything as intense as her relationship with Bo; well, maybe her relationship with science, but the succubus was a much better bedfellow.

Bo looked drained, as though she hadn't fed in weeks. Lauren placed a gentle hand on her girlfriend's back, wishing that she possessed some of the succubus's power so that she could send calming energy to her. This wasn't even something the doctor part of her could fix; well, there were sedatives, but she didn't think the woman would want to let down her guard or lose any time she had left.

Lauren knew she had to do something, but she wasn't sure that Bo would like it.


	26. The Calm

Bo walked into the Dal. She had agreed to wait a few days before she went to Lilith. She wanted some time alone with each of her people. Granted, the lunch with Dyson, Hale, and Ciara had been more awkward than reassuring. The time was spent with Dyson mostly telling her to run and Ciara explaining that Bo was a great warrior and he should understand why she wasn't. Hale had to siren them to calm them down when their verbal argument was getting heated. Bo had just sat there and watched them talk around her instead of to her.

This morning, she had gone to Lachlan, who had given her some of his venom that Lauren had managed to prepare before she had taken her vacation to move into the Clubhouse. He reminded her that naga venom was one of the deadliest weapons in faedom, and that she should not give up without a fight. Then, he took her back to the secret room that held their family history before handing her the sword of Samael, reiterating his belief in her as the champion. As one final gesture, he also granted Lauren one extra day on her vacation, with the instructions that they spend the whole day together before Bo went on her death march.

Trick was calling in any favor that anyone ever owed him, trying to find any information on how to defeat Lilith, but he had worked for nothing. Bo thanked him for his efforts, but tonight, she wanted to spend time with her real grandfather. They hadn't really spent much time outside an apocalypse, so it seemed, which made it hard to find time to sit and talk about family and develop a real familial-type bond. She found she wanted what Lauren had with Gram. Even with the knowledge that he was her grandfather, Bo still felt like Trick was just the wise man that she came to for answers. She had wanted more time to change that.

Kenzi had promised to help behind the bar tonight, though Bo wasn't sure that was a good job for her best friend, so that Trick could have the night off to spend in his quarters with her. Instead of talking about anything related to Lilith or Bo's probable death, Trick told her stories about her grandmother and mother. He told her about the Great Fae War, about going into hiding as the Blood King, and about meeting the old Ash. They played some ancient fae game that had apparently been her mother's favorite growing up. Of all of her goodbyes today, this one felt the least like a goodbye, and she loved her grandfather for that.

* * *

Lauren was doing something stupid. She knew that, but she was desperate. Seeing Bo feel so helpless to stop her own death, the doctor forced herself to be strong enough for them both. She was going to fight, even if Bo didn't. Even if it meant doing something this stupid.

Looking around the modern office, Lauren realized she had not been in here for over five years, and she was honestly surprised that the Morrigan had granted her a meeting, since the doctor was in service to the Light. Evony's assistant had ushered her into the office, stating that the Morrigan would be with her once she finished with her new client. Lauren couldn't help but wonder who was getting the talent sucked from them today.

Being alone in this office brought back memories from when she had first been brought into the fae. The Morrigan could have easily have sucked the talent from the doctor, so that she would become one of her addicted thralls. Lauren never understood why the leanan sidhe didn't use her powers, instead resorting to old-fashioned seduction.

Lauren had enjoyed the release of the two days she spent with the Dark Fae leader, which is something she always hated herself for. She had been seduced by the dark side, and she felt guilty. It was what made her completely commit herself to her work with the Light, believing them to be the good guys.

Now, she was here to ask for a favor of the Morrigan. Somehow, she knew the woman would grant her the favor, though she wasn't willing to admit why. Still, it was potentially her only chance to save Bo from Lilith, and Lauren was willing to do whatever it took to keep her girlfriend alive.

"Dr. Lewis, always a pleasure." Evony came quickly into the room, startling Lauren from her place by the full-walled window overlooking the city. She was not as startled when the Morrigan came to stand next to her by the window. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you're here for your succubus girlfriend. Why else would you trespass onto Dark Fae territory?"

"I need your help." She did not really want to be here, and the sooner she left, the better her chances. Bo would be back soon from her time with Trick at the Dal. She had known the Morrigan would be here late, since the woman thrived on all things dark.

"I'm flattered." Evony was standing several feet from her, but it still felt like she was invading Lauren's personal space. "Why would I want to help you? You rejected my offer; I'm still scorned." The woman's sarcastic pout was not endearing.

"I need Vex." Lauren could feel the saliva travel down her esophagus when she swallowed. She went to tuck her hands into her labcoat, a nervous habit, but she only found her pocketless jeanclad thighs instead. "Actually, Bo needs Vex. If she has any chance of defeating Lilith, she needs someone there that can literally move the odds in her favor."

"Like a Mesmer." The Morrigan narrowed her eyes, replacing her menacingly flirty banter with actual wickedness. "Vex is on my shit list these days; it would be a fitting punishment to send him to his own death by Lilith's hand. It prevents me from having to kill him myself." Lauren chose to remain quiet. "If I grant this request, then you will owe me a future favor regardless of whether your little girlfriend lives or dies, to be cashed in whenever I wish."

"Of course." This was what Lauren was afraid of; she did not want to owe any favors to the Dark Fae, especially its leader. The doctor closed her eyes and nodded, feeling stiffer than usual.

"You will need to keep Bo on a leash until I release him." Evony would have no way of knowing that Bo was not going for another two days; surely, she would release Vex before then. "She's a succubus; if you want to keep her alive, I'm sure you can think of some way to distract her."

"When will you release him?" Lauren steeled herself and tightened her posture. She did not want to give away her fear that Lilith would kill her if Bo failed to show sooner than later. Lauren thought her girlfriend was already pushing her limits by waiting three days. Bo wanted a full day and night with Lauren tomorrow; she was sending her to the compound to be under Lachlan's protection while she spent her last day with Kenzi before going to Lilith that afternoon.

"I just need to convince him that helping is in his best interest; don't worry. Despite my failed attempt with you, I am actually quite persuasive." Evony did not sound like she meant to give Vex the option of pleasure. Lauren wanted to say thank you, but she steeled her jaw and breathed deeply through her nose instead. She nodded one last time before exiting towards the door, ignoring the Morrigan's final shout to her, "What? No goodbye kiss?"

* * *

Bo woke up to see Lauren sitting up in the bed, fully clothed, freshly showered, and sharply concentrated. The doctor was doing doctorly-looking things on her tablet computer. Even though the sight of her girlfriend being there was comforting, especially after their amazing day yesterday, Bo started to regret that she was sending her girlfriend back to captivity. Today, though, she wanted to spend some last hours with her best friend, the first person who had ever treated her as anything other than a monster, even after knowing what she was.

Plus, she was more than likely going to her death today. Bo did not want Lauren around to witness that.

Honestly, Bo did not want Lauren around to distract her. She would be too focused on defending and keeping her girlfriend safe that she would miss the offensive and probably get them both killed. That thought bothered her even more than the knowledge that she had no game plan for when she went to that house this afternoon.

"Deep thoughts?" Lauren smirked, though Bo could read the worry.

"Nothing other than your basic 'oh, I'm probably going to die today' musings." Bo smirked back, but she regretted her words when she saw Lauren tense. "Hey, I'm going to fight. If I can, I'm going to fight. We just don't know enough about Lilith, and there is no guarantee that Lachlan's venom will actually work. I'm being realistic."

"You can fight this; you're more powerful than you give yourself credit." Lauren's eyes softened. "You have faith in yourself; in your heart."

"It's not my heart I'm worried about." Bo observed her girlfriend: the cute wrinkles in her furrowed brow; the barely parted lips; the carefully curled blonde locks falling down her shoulders. The woman really was beautiful; her awkwardness and sweet and loyal traits made her breathtaking. "I love you."

Lauren just stared at her, eyes relaxing. "Then live." She looked away to obviously rein in her emotions before resuming eye contact. When Lauren looked at her like this, Bo felt completely loved. It gave Bo strength to fight.

* * *

Lauren had left for the compound, stating that it wasn't goodbye because Bo was coming home after the battle. Even though she sounded more resolute than she actually felt, Lauren did her best not linger a little extra with the parting embrace and kiss.

Right now, Lauren was staring at her microscope but not really looking at it. When she was alone, she didn't have to pretend that she wasn't worried. There was no word if Vex had even been released. Would she still have to pay her debt to the Morrigan if Vex never showed to help Bo? If Bo died, how would she know if Vex actually did show?

No, Bo was going to live.

Lauren clutched the pendant around her neck, rubbing it between her thumb and forefinger.

If Bo died, would she have to move out again? She doubted Kenzi would let her stay, even for the subtle comfort that she could offer in remembrance of Bo.

No, Bo was going to live.

Lauren didn't say "I love you" back to Bo this morning. This memory suddenly crashed into her senses, causing her ears to pound and face to flush from the quickened panic. What if she never saw her again to tell her? Sure, they had said it to each other dozens of times, but this time was different.

No, Bo was going to live.

Lauren looked over at the framed photograph of them that Lachlan had agreed to let her place in the workspace. Even though the picture was across the room, the doctor knew the picture well enough to recall details without being near it. It was the only picture she really had of Bo and her together. She had never really liked being the subject in photos. When she dated Nadia, she always felt awkward and dissected whenever the woman would take her picture or use her as a model for a homework assignment because she was too lazy to find someone who actually would do a better job.

This photo was different, though. Lauren wasn't even aware that Gram had taken the picture until after the flash had blinded them. It was from when they had gone to help Bo's mother at the farm. They were sitting on the couch in the main living area, supposed to be watching the movie with Kenzi and Gram, but Lauren had found watching Bo was more interesting. Bo was watching the film, but her smirk and seductive glance backwards told her that the succubus was quite aware of the ogling. When the flash had gone off, Lauren had jumped, but Bo just chuckled.

Bo's mom.

That was it!

The de-faeizing formula that she created to help Bo with her mother: that was how Bo could defeat Lilith.

Lauren jumped from her stool, not minding the screech from the metal scraping across the floor. She went into the sample room and found the vials hidden in her safe. Now, she just had to get the formula to Bo.


	27. Iron Maiden

Bo was ready to ring the doorbell to the house, but she just quietly observed her surroundings instead. The house was not unlike what she had envisioned for herself when she was growing up. It was located in a suburban area; she had even passed people walking their dogs and kids riding their bikes. The For Sale sign in the large yard was almost hidden by the short picket fence. The neighbor two doors down was mowing. The older man across the street was watering flowers. It was like any other day for these people. For Bo, it could possibly be her last.

"Hello, darling." The words approached before the man did, but the voice was unmistakable. What was Vex doing here? Working for Lilith? "Seems I've been sent to make sure you don't get dead."

"Oh, yeah? I'd say you'll be more distraction than help." Bo knew that if the Mesmer were really here to help, she should accept it. He could possibly help control Lilith, giving Bo at least one good shot. With the sword sheathed at her back and the venom in an injector Lauren had prepared for her, Bo just needed one good shot. If Vex could give her that one good shot, Bo was willing to not ask too many questions. That didn't mean she trusted his reason for being here; she just did not have time to argue. "Fine."

"Oh, goody. I've never got to fight an ancient. This should be fun." Vex flexed his fingers in what Bo thought was the creepiest thing ever. She usually loved watching Lauren's animated hands, especially when she was enthused or explaining something, but Vex's hands were not doing anything remotely appealing.

"Yeah, fun." Bo rolled her eyes before turning to ring the doorbell. It took a few moments, but they were ushered into the empty foyer by a man who almost was as tall as the cathedral ceilings. Bo was surprised to find the place bare, despite the For Sale sign; there were no decorations or furniture. The clean, fresh white walls almost made the room feel more enclosed instead of open.

The sound of heavy footsteps echoing on the hardwood floor brought her attention to the woman she had met in the coffeeshop just days ago. Lilith was wearing a white sleeveless polo shirt and khaki shorts, her long blonde hair was pulled back in a vizor cap, and she was carrying a golf iron across her shoulder. Bo wanted to laugh, but she honestly felt intimidated by the country club fashion show. Was Lilith going to kill her with a golf club?

"I was so hoping you wouldn't show so I could kill the people you love." She removed the iron from her shoulder and placed it against the wall. Bo followed the woman's movement with her eyes, too scared to move should she show an opening for an easy attack. "I see you brought friends, though I'm not sure how much help he'll be once I disembowel him." Bo was surprised that Vex remained quiet and unmoving, as well. She was kind of hoping he would talk and distract Lilith. Some help he was so far. "I guess I wasn't specific enough to tell you to come alone, so my bad."

"I didn't invite him." Bo wondered who did. She figured there was more to his story than because this sounded fun. It was the opposite of fun.

"No matter. I don't usually like an audience. I find killing someone is the most intimate act a person can experience. It doesn't hurt to mix it up every now and then, though. As long as he doesn't do anything stupid." Lilith looked at Vex with a warning glance, since it was obvious he was here for backup, protection, possibly running commentary. "I'd offer you a cup of coffee, but I imagine you are already hopped up on caffeine right now."

"Can we just get this over with? I'm not particularly in the mood for witty jousting." Bo usually would banter during her fights, but she at least knew she had a great chance of surviving them. Now, she wasn't so sure, so if she was going to be killed, she just wanted it over with.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't be. Pity, really. It's my favorite part." Lilith just smirked at them before walking forward and eyeing the sword behind Bo's back. Her amused tone became serious and effectively scarier. The way she looked at Bo made the succubus back up slightly when the ancient fae narrowed her eyes and steeled her jaw. Lilith smelled like apples; the sweet smell did not fit with the deadly vibes the woman emitted. Bo didn't think she would ever be able to eat apples again.

If there was an again.

Bo watched as the woman reached behind her to touch the handle of the sword on her back. Lilith's facial expression and energy changed from super angry to super anguished to super excited. It was a confusing cocktail of energy rays.

"The sword of Samael." Lilith made no move to grab it from her. Bo had a feeling if the woman wanted it, she would have killed her and taken it already. "The bastard. Worst sex ever." Bo could tell that the opposite must have been true. The succubus knew energy and expressions relayed when remembering the worst sex ever. Lilith's hang up on Samael must have been because Bo's father was quite the excellent bedfellow. There seemed something odd thinking about that, but Bo couldn't help but feel like she did have some of her father's better qualities, if that were the case. She had never had any complaints in that department, even with her own worst sex evers.

"You know him?" Bo decided to use the woman's emotional response to her advantage. Maybe there was some time for repartee after all.

"You're well aware that I know Samael." Lilith arched an eyebrow, still remaining in Bo's personal space. It was a great tactic, to get close enough so that there was no room for big sweeping strikes. She wondered if the ancient was some sort of master of close range attacks; it wouldn't surprise her. "How did you get this sword?"

"Family heirloom, you could say." Bo smirked, glad to see the older woman's anger surface again. Bo could deal with anger; people did stupid things when they were angry. "Did you want to hold it?"

"Love, I think she wants to hold a different kind of sword of Samael, if you get my drift." Vex must have picked up the change in the tension. His commenting actually gave her some confidence in the situation. Bo no longer felt helpless. If she could get the ancient fae to give into her anger, then maybe Lilith would make a mistake. Maybe Bo did have a chance.

* * *

Lauren rushed to the clubhouse, hoping that Bo hadn't left yet so that she could give her the formula. The doctor had spent several hours during her month locked in the compound away from civilization testing the formula. Aoife had been affected slowly, but Lauren had since found a way to increase the time it took to take effect. It wouldn't work immediately, but whoever came in contact to it would instantly feel a change. She had yet to test it on anybody, and she imagined there would be no fae who would willingly participate in that study. Plus, Lauren did not want the fae world to know she had this formula. If it hadn't meant a little more hope for Bo's survival, she wouldn't have taken it at all.

When she briskly walked into the entryway, she cursed herself for the millionth time for not thinking about the formula sooner. Why crunch time? Why did she always get her most brilliant ideas or eureka moments when the pressure was tenfold?

Kenzi came out of her room, earphones on her head, garbage pail full of used tissues in her hand. She startled when she noticed Lauren standing there.

"She's gone." Removing her headphones, the young girl sent an apologetic look to the doctor.

"Damn!" Lauren ran her hands over and down her face before looking at Kenzi again. "I may have something that will save her."

"We're all grasping for straws, doc. Dyson and Hale have been trying to round up an army. Trick has been exhausting his contacts and favors." Kenzi took a deep breath before moving to the kitchen to dump her trash can.

"What about you?" Lauren would have smiled at the sight of her girlfriend's best friend dumping a box of tissues into the recycling bin if it were any other day.

"I've been running down my playlist. You know, 'Wind Beneath my Wings' style." Kenzi turned around, and Lauren could really tell the distracted and distraught body language. "What's your big solution?"

"Remember that formula I gave Bo that turned her mother human?" Lauren swallowed with a defeated constriction. Was she silly for thinking this would even work?

"Yeah, but didn't it take forever for her to change? I mean, do we even have confirmation that she fully de-succubused?" Kenzi placed the now empty trash can on the kitchen island.

"I made some changes to the formula. It should start working once it hits the system; not immediately, but enough to be a distraction." Lauren moved to sit down on the edge of the couch, no longer feeling strong enough to really stand. Bo really was probably going to die today. They had waited too long to try to save her, thinking they were being more proactive by not talking about it. Why didn't they fight? Wasn't that what they did? What made them give up and give in so easily this time?

"Hmm." Kenzi stared at Lauren with narrowed eyes. She was obviously contemplating something. "I promised Bo I wouldn't do anything stupid. I've been doing a good job of that so far. I refused to help Dyson when he called earlier."

"It's not stupid to want your best friend to live." Lauren looked down to see her hands shaking more than they were earlier at the lab. She moved them to grip the strap that was holding her brown leather satchel across her body. "Not fighting for her may be the stupidest thing I've ever done."

"Glad you finally see what I've been saying since the beginning." Kenzi looked at her between those narrowed eyes, but the girl did smirk slightly. "It's a good thing I'm not good at listening when I'm told to stay put. I may have taken a picture of that creepy business card Bo had in her pants."

"Do I want to know why you were in her pants?" Lauren stood at attention, eyes wide.

"Trust me, doc. That business is all yours." Kenzi put her iPod on the kitchen island, the earphone wire hanging off the side, before she walked over to stand next to Lauren. "Well, let's bounce. Bo's probably already there. If we get there too late, I'm blaming you if she's dead."

"Fair enough." Lauren hoped that the Morrigan had come through and sent Vex. He could possibly buy them some time.

The two women ran from the clubhouse, not bothering to lock the new door lock that Lauren had installed during her furlough. Kenzi drove the SUV that Lauren had stolen from the compound, so that the doctor could fully prepare injections and small shurikens and daggers with the formula. Bo didn't have to be the one to always save herself. It was good to have a team; that's why Lauren didn't mind when she heard Kenzi telling Dyson on the phone where to go. In battle, the enemy of your enemy is your friend. If the wolf shifter could help her keep Bo safe, Lauren didn't care who saved her. Just as long as Bo _was_ saved.

* * *

Bo clutched at her side where Lilith had punctured her abdomen slightly with the golf iron. She should have known the ancient demon would have a reason for bringing a golf club to a death match. Lilith probably didn't even need the golf club, as Bo had experienced from the numerous swift and powerful punches to her face and body.

Several moments ago, Bo had taken the first shot by slamming the injection of Lachlan's venom into the ancient fae's upper arm. Lilith looked shocked, and Bo felt surprised that it had worked. There was a hint of hope she'd survive; she should have known it would not have been that easy. The venom almost had the opposite effect on the woman, as it seemed to make her skin glow brighter with power instead of killing or weakening her. So much for the naga venom being a powerful fae weapon.

Even though they were standing close, Lilith had just stared at her hands, opening and closing her fists, before sending a blow to Bo's cheek that made an audible crunch from the power. The battle had been one-sided from there. Now, all Bo could do was watch Lilith play with her. Every time she tried to struggle or fight back, Bo would just receive more blows. The one time she almost did get a chance to throw a punch, Lilith had swung the iron into her abdomen. Bo had never been golfing; she definitely did not want to start now.

Vex was just watching, and Bo didn't know what use he was if he was just going to stand there and watch Lilith kick her ass around the large empty foyer. Why wasn't he using his power? Why wasn't he helping?

"It's funny, really: how fragile fae still are despite our superior genetics." Lilith kept a slightly amused smile on her face, as she moved away slightly to practice actual golf swings. Bo took the opportunity to grab the sword from her back with the hand that wasn't keeping her insides from falling out. Holding the sword, she felt the instant power surge through her body. Samael's essence was in this sword. She didn't know what that meant exactly, but she knew she liked it. "Ah, swordplay. Weapons are so weak. The real power lies within creativity and using what you have naturally. Didn't your mother teach you anything?"

"Hence the Ladies Pro Shop fashion disaster you're sporting?" Bo coughed lightly and swallowed the blood she felt from inside her cheek. She stood straighter, keeping one hand pressed against her abdomen. Another nice shirt ruined.

"I'm hurt." Lilith stopped swinging the club and held it like it was a sword. "Creativity, dear. Let's make magic."

"I respect my elders; you should go first." Bo motioned slightly with her sword. She would probably have already attacked if she had more strength.

"So mannerly." Lilith came forward and struck with the golf club. Bo noticed that it was a weak strike, though she suspected it was done on purpose. She was able to just push the club aside with her sword, the metal barely clashing. "You succubi are always so crass, so aggressive. I'm glad to see your little doctor friend has taught you the importance of foreplay."

"Some things are worth the extra effort." Bo gripped the sword tighter in her hand. The thought of Lauren and foreplay made her feed a bit from her reserves; it was enough to give Bo a jolt of adrenaline but not enough to heal her. "Lilith." Bo removed her hand from her side and gripped the sword with both hands now. "It's party time."

Bo swung around with more agility than she could remember possessing. Lilith used the golf iron to block her swing, but the club busted in half, leaving Lilith with one shorter, sharper weapon in each hand.

Bo swung again, feeling the power from the sword tingle in her fingers. Lilith used both hands to hold the sword crosswise between the two ends of the broken club before pushing Bo back. The enclosed foyer did not give them much room for broad swings. There was no doubt that this was why Lilith had them here; she must have known Bo's strengths were with larger swords and wider fighting arenas. Suddenly, this challenge made Bo more attuned to her surroundings.

The fight was no longer the one-sided beating it had been previously. Bo no longer cared that Vex was standing there like a useless puppy.

She had managed to push Lilith back enough that her one good shot was there. The sound of the door opening and bodies running in broke her concentration.

Kenzi. Then Lauren.

No.

Bo felt the golf iron puncturing her previous wound, opening it further and making Bo fall to the ground from the pain. She looked up to see Lilith standing over her, feral smile on her face, vizor long gone and blonde hair wildly mussed and falling from her ponytail.

"No, Bo!" Lauren went to run to her side, but Lilith managed to grab her by the throat, lifting the doctor from the ground.

"Hey!" Kenzi went to move forward, too, but stopped suddenly. Bo couldn't tell why. She was too focused on the pain running through her body and the sight of Lauren starting to turn way too red and choking for breath, clutching at the hand around her throat.

"You're fading fast, so your lover's death will be swift. No need for you to miss this." Lilith could easily have snapped Lauren's neck and ended her life there. Both of their lives. The woman bent forward, eyes closed, and smelled Lauren. "Mmm...this one is delicious. Good choice. I may need to stick her in my cellar to age perfectly."

Lilith grabbed the dagger that Lauren was gripping in her hand.

Was she seeing if Bo would fight more? Then, she remembered that Lilith fed on hybrids, so her creepy commentary made more sense. Bo herself had never had a chance to feed from her girlfriend, too afraid because of the whole accidental pregnancy scare, so she would be damned if some ancient fae bitch was going to get to taste the doctor before she did.

Bo felt something happening, but she didn't know what. It started in her chest and expanded outwards, her skin burning. These were the familiar signs of losing control, but they were so much more. She remembered briefly how this felt when she had killed the old Ash. Lauren had been threatened then, too. Instead of questioning or fighting, not that she really had a choice, Bo let the jolting power she felt consume her.

The door slammed open again, distracting Lilith only for a nanosecond, who looked to see Dyson and Hale bust through the door with no stealth whatsoever. This gave Bo the chance to pull the chi from the big guard that was towering behind Vex. He was strong, old, and his energy was electrifying. Bo felt her wounds heal enough for her to stand, feeling the heat emanating from her skin. She grabbed the sword she had previously dropped, knowing she would win.

Yet, Bo noticed something else happen.

Lilith was shaking, sweat visibly flowing down her brow. The dagger she had stolen from the doctor was protruding from her stomach, clutched in her own hand. She let loose of Lauren, though she turned to glare at her with more violence and malevolence than she had previously used on Bo. The doctor was holding her throat where the ancient fae's hands had grasped her, dropping the injector that Bo noticed must have been gripped tightly in her hand. Lauren would no doubt have bruises on her neck. This thought increased Bo's energy, as she gripped the sword with both hands, ready to attack.

"What the hell have you done?" Lilith's voice was deeper; all signs of the high-pitched mousy voice had disappeared. Bo took the opportunity to swing the sword with barely any effort and allowed the air flowing around her to slice through bone and cartilage. The reverberation in her arms and shoulders and the momentum she used in her upper body made Bo fall to one knee once the swing was completed.

Lilith's head fell in a comically inappropriate fashion before her body slumped to the ground. It was the most disgusting thing Bo had ever witnessed, and she had beheaded a lot of enemies before. Bo moved to kneel over the body and stabbed Lilith several more times with the end of the sword. Each time, a little more blood and entrails would fly on and around her. Lauren, still touching her throat where violent handprints were formed, came to stand directly beside Bo.

"Geez, Bo." Kenzi came to stand closer but stopped before she reached them completely. "I think you got her the first time, my darling."

Bo labored her breathing and tried to calm herself. She ignored everyone else in the room, as she dropped the sword, watching more than hearing the metal clatter on the hardwood floor.

Lauren placed a tentative hand on Bo's bare bicep. The feeling of the skin-to-skin contact caused the succubus to feel suddenly calm again. Bo could feel the presence of the others in the room, but the woman's hand on her arm was the most intense sensation. Bo turned fully to her and moved to pull Lauren into a kiss, hand tucked behind her head but being mindful not to touch the bruise. It took a few moments before Lauren responded, wrapping her own confident hands on both sides of Bo's face.

The kiss was over much quicker than she would have liked, but based on Lauren's increased breathing, she had been clear about the message. Nobody touches her girlfriend and gets away with it.

"We should call someone to come clean up this mess." Dyson knew better than to step forward at the moment. For the first time in his interactions with Lauren, the wolf shifter did not even sound bitter. Instead of looking at the doctor like he was going to bite her head off, Dyson almost looked like he was…impressed. Bo didn't really want to think about his random moods right now, though. He usually PMS'ed more than she and Kenzi combined.

"Already on it." Hale held the phone out from his ear and moved away from them when somebody must have answered.

"What just happened?" Dyson panned across them all; his eyes narrowed when he saw Vex. "What is he doing here?"

"Saving your favorite little succubus from sudden death." Vex wiggled his fingers again. Bo came to find they weren't as annoying as earlier. "Stupid thrall was a blocker; couldn't quite be much help until your little red demon surfaced and killed him."

"How are you feeling?" Lauren tilted her head down to gaze into her eyes, something Bo knew she did when she was both concerned and checking for herself with her doctorly gaze.

"Strong. Tired." Bo remembered the previous wound in her abdomen and lifted her thick, blood-stained shirt to reveal no damage. No scars; nothing but dried blood caked to her skin. She let go of her shirt and turned to look at the gathered crowd again. "Why are you all here?"

"We couldn't very well let you die alone." Kenzi came to finally pull Bo into a hug; the young girl's body relaxed. Bo figured it was the physical proof that she was still breathing. Bo became suddenly aware she was covered in entrails and blood. She glanced at Lauren to see some blood smeared on the doctor's cheek from the previous, hurried kiss.

"We shouldn't have let you come alone." Dyson stood stiffer, eyes softening and hardening at the same time.

"Speaking of…why did I get stuck with you as backup?" Bo turned her attention to Vex, who was leaning against the wall, playing with one black-painted fingernail. "I don't buy into the whole 'kill an ancient evil' bit. You're too much evil yourself."

"Ouch. Sticks and stones, love." Vex pushed himself off the wall. "The Morrigan sends her regrets that she couldn't attend this lovely party."

"The Morrigan?" Dyson almost sounded like he growled a little. Bo wondered the same thing, though. Why would Evony send Vex? If she were going to send anybody, it made sense to send Vex because his Mesmer powers were strong; he was the only person before today that had truly beaten her. Bo wanted to think it was a favor to her for always being willing to take the Morrigan's jobs, but she knew better. Evony would never give anything for free.

"We need to get out of here. The cleaning crew is on the way. We don't want to be here when that happens." Hale walked back into the foyer, tucking his phone inside his jacket.

Looking down at the body and dismembered head of Lilith, Bo couldn't help but feel it was justice that the woman went out like this. Beheaded: just like the girls she had killed.

Lauren ran her hand down the length of Bo's arm until their hands were entwined together. Bo smiled at her girlfriend, too overwhelmed right now to really let it register that they both were both just moments before in the literal clutches of death; she squeezed their hands, needing the reassurance as much as giving it. Lauren rarely allowed this public display of affection; she was too guarded, especially around Dyson. Apparently, none of that mattered right now, and that thought made Bo happy. She clung to that feeling to help her move towards the exit.

"Still alive _and_ killed an evil fae bitch? If ever there was a time for a party…" Kenzi looked down at the body; while Bo could sense that her best friend wanted to break down, they both knew that she wouldn't. "What the hell is she wearing?"

"Kenzi? Never change." Bo moved to the door, still holding Lauren's hand and not giving the doctor a chance to break free. "Trick will be worried. We should go to the Dal."

"Let's do this!" Kenzi made a grand gesture towards the door, as they all finally nodded and left. Bo noted that there were still children riding their bikes and people walking their dogs around the neighborhood. They had just come out of a major battle inside the house, and none of these people even knew it. Bo finally understood the One Rule. She didn't want any of these people to stop living their lives, doing these seemingly menial tasks that she wished she could be doing right now, too.


	28. When the Morrigan Says Jump

There was a stillness surrounding them, and it felt odd. Lauren looked around the bedroom, staring at the half-finished drywall. The thought of there being no impending doom at the moment forced her to face her reality. She had never lived in a place where walls were falling down; legally, they were squatting. They didn't pay bills or rent on this place; the doctor wasn't entirely sure how there was even electricity or hot water. Bo called this home, though.

Lauren had always lived surrounded by wealth and nice places, so this was definitely a change. Even the Light Fae granted her elaborate living quarters, something that not many of the other humans owned by the clan were offered. She didn't know how much she never appreciated what she had until she was moved into the clubhouse. For this, the doctor felt guilty.

Bo had gone with Kenzi to talk to a potential new client; it was the first one they had taken since Bo killed Lilith two weeks ago. All three of them had fallen into a routine. Lauren would get ready for work and make breakfast for them. Bo would come downstairs to greet her and send her off to work, dressed in nothing but her robe, even if she had gone to sleep in clothes the night before. Kenzi would come in complaining that it was too early but eat more than half of what was made before Lauren grabbed her thermos of coffee that Bo poured for her and went to work.

While at work, she would continue research projects and consult with patients. Bo and Kenzi did who knows what during the day, but she knew that they were always cleaning up last minute when she walked in the door from the compound. Then, they would spend the evening having dinner. She and Bo would flirt across the table, Kenzi would ask to be excused, and the two of them would wind up making out in various places around the clubhouse. During her break at work yesterday, Lauren had actually drawn rough schematics of the clubhouse layout and marked X's wherever they had already christened. They at least managed to make it upstairs to the bedroom when sex happened.

Sex happened a lot. Well, a lot for someone who had spent four years abstinent. She suspected it was probably not enough for Bo. The doctor could tell when her girlfriend had fed, though Bo tried to be discrete. Honestly, Lauren didn't want to know. The less she knew about Bo's need to heal and feed, the better for her sanity and their relationship. Lauren never wanted to not know about something; it actually felt strangely refreshing.

None of them talked about what happened at Lilith's. All of them were self aware of being alive and doing things to prove that. Bo initiated a lot of action, of the sexual and violent variety. She had been quite insatiable lately, though Lauren was not surprised nor did she mind at this point in their relationship since she was equally as needy sexually. Kenzi had gone to the Dal almost every night after dinner. They had even joined her a few times.

Lauren realized she needed to make a chart of the Dal, too.

The duo wasn't due back for another couple of hours, and Lauren had the day off, so she decided to finish the walls around the house. If they were gone tomorrow as well, she could probably prime the walls, too, before starting to paint. It wasn't hard to match the color to the rest of the house; Lauren had just grabbed a peeling paint chip from one of the outer walls. Neither of the other two women living in the house even noticed that it was missing.

Lauren turned on some music and changed into some old clothes before starting to work. This time, there was no itchy need to do work; instead, Lauren was fixing their home because it was what she wanted and needed to do. There was something extremely domestic about this, and there was no doubt that she would be fixing many a broken wall in the future because of Bo's exploits, but this was a chance for her to actually make it feel like home to her. She was investing time and energy, and her efforts were actually working. As she sanded the drywall, foot tapping softly to the indie progressive beats, Lauren started to make mental lists of several repairs she would like to do around the house.

She was in the middle of sanding a wall when she was startled from her concentration by a knock at the door. There really was no wiping off all of the drywall dust she had covering her body, so she just went downstairs to answer the door. Not many people came to this place that didn't know who lived here.

Two of the Morrigan's guards were standing there, big enough that they blocked the doorway. Lauren recognized them from recent encounters within the last year. Evony slunk inside between them as she moved to stand in front of them. Lauren felt her pulse quicken, as she subconsciously placed two fingers against her carotid.

"Dr. Lewis, so good to see you again." Evony walked further into the room, looking around at the place. "Cozy, if you like that 'sky is falling' look."

"Morrigan." Lauren nodded her head in acknowledgement. She did not have to kneel for her; the idea of kneeling to a woman you have been intimate with seemed harder to comprehend for the doctor than kneeling before a man who had offered her a highly funded job. She did not regret her decision to join the Light.

"I'm here to collect." Evony finally looked at Lauren to greet her properly. From her sexually charged body language and facial expression, the doctor was worried what the Morrigan had in mind. Memories of those two days five years ago flashed in her head, and Lauren felt sick, both from the thought of being intimate with the woman again and the guilt that she had actually felt the pleasure the woman had promised. "Interesting fashion statement."

"I've been sanding drywall." Lauren cleared her throat and wiped her thighs a bit, suddenly self conscious about the dust covering her. "How do you propose I repay my debt?"

"We have some very important Dark Fae elders who are in need of some medical attention. I keep telling them that just because they're elders doesn't mean they have to let themselves go." She walked to perch herself on the edge of the couch. Lauren just stood in place and turned to follow her movements.

"I am loyal to the Light." Lauren clenched her molars and ground her teeth together, feeling her jaw muscles shifting with the movement.

"Is _that_ what you're doing with the unaligned succubus?" Evony crossed one arm over her chest, using her hand as a stoop for her other elbow. Her left hand in the air beside her head, the Morrigan started playing with a finely manicured red nail. "And here I thought you were playing house because you wanted free from the Light."

"I'm here because I want to be." Lauren checked her posture, though she knew she was not as convincing covered in dust.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself to help you sleep at night." Evony stood again and walked around the couch to view a sketched print on the wall banister. "Lachlan and your girlfriend negotiating on who gets to keep you? That's just exchanging one owner for another, sweet cheeks."

"Bo isn't like that." Lauren took a deep breath. The thought had crossed her mind, but she was so used to being controlled that she really hadn't given it much thought beyond initial awareness. The idea that she was getting to be with Bo clouded her ruminations on the subject. Bo wouldn't have known exactly what she had done, though, probably thinking that she was getting the doctor her freedom, or at least a little bit of it. Even though Bo had not been raised in faedom, it was hard not to recognize how quickly she adapted to the culture.

"Oh, honey, aren't you supposed to be a genius?" The Morrigan continued her observation of the room before coming to stand in front of Lauren by the doorway entrance again. "I'm not asking you to switch sides; you've drank too much of the Light's Kool-Aid for that. I'm merely proposing you help both sides benefit from your skills."

"How do you propose I go about this, anyways? Dark elders can't exactly walk into the compound undetected; they will be spotted the second they enter into the driveway." Lauren recognized that the driveway was long, as well, which gave those inside the compound ample time to prepare defensive and offensive tactics to take care of the potential threat.

"Look, I am going to be frank with you, doctor. You're the best, as loathe as I am to admit it because you're human." Evony stepped forward again, placing their bodies only inches apart. Lauren could smell the woman's perfume, and she almost choked from the strength and intimate reminder of it. "I delivered Vex to help save your little girlfriend. I'm collecting what you owe me."

"You're overstepping your bounds, and you know it." Lauren took a deep breath, keeping strong eye contact with the Morrigan. She regretted the breath, as the perfume invaded her olfactory senses again.

"That's what makes this so delicious." The Morrigan just smiled with a confidence that said she knew the doctor would succumb. Lauren knew she would, too, but she didn't want to go easily. "You overstepped your bounds coming to me. You were the one who set the tone for your deal with the Devil."

"Oh." Lauren had been so adamant to save Bo at the time that she had allowed her logic and knowledge of fae politics to take a backseat to her own selfish needs and desires. Lauren had known this would happen, so why was she so surprised?

"The Elders wouldn't dare step foot on your precious compound, so I've made arrangements for you to treat them in their homes." She walked towards the door but turned around once she was in front of her bodyguards. Lauren suspected this was more out of habit than an actual fear that the doctor would try something. "If you don't fulfill your duties, I will consider that a breach of contract. A favor from you in exchange for Vex helping your girlfriend, regardless of the outcome. If you fail, then I will kill the succubus myself. Are we clear?"

"Yes." Lauren felt her nostrils flaring. She only did that when she was angry at herself.

"Good. You have a week to finish the job. My assistant will send over the files tomorrow." With that, the Morrigan sent her one last leering smile before exiting, her guards following behind her and closing the door.

Lauren was frozen in place, posture still stiff and nostrils still flaring.

* * *

Bo had noticed Lauren was a little more distant this week. The usual flirtation at dinner was barely there, and when it was, Bo could tell the ease was lacking. It felt like Lauren was forcing it. Without a major threat pulling them apart, did her girlfriend not want to be here? Now that they had time to actually process their relationship without somebody or something trying to kill one of them or lock one of them away, was Lauren changing her mind?

That didn't make sense, though. Lauren had come home at lunch today, surprising her and being quite touchy feely. Bo did not mind, especially since Kenzi was out following a lead by talking to her cousin about an underground fighting racket. Lauren had come in, dropped her bag on the entryway table, and immediately came to join Bo on the couch. The doctor had wasted no time, probably because she was on her lunch, and had been quite vocal about her enjoyment of their half-dressed coupling on the couch. It surprised Bo that it was the first time she had had sex on this couch, ever. Fooling around, making out, sure; actually going all the way? She loved every time that she realized Lauren was her first in various aspects of her life, especially her sex life.

Lauren had burned so hot, Bo didn't care if Kenzi walked in the door and caught them. That desire emanating from her girlfriend was so desperate and needy that the succubus didn't even get much time to argue, though she doubted she would have. It was fast and over much too quickly, but Bo understood that there was not much time for a marathon. Lauren had come in search for an afternoon delight; Bo had happily participated. There wasn't even time for much snuggling after, their bodies laid out across each other on the couch, shirts gone, bras pushed aside or gone, and pants undone.

Once she felt Lauren's breathing calm from the aerobic activity, a word she had heard the doctor use to describe their sexual encounters several times before, Bo had watched as her girlfriend sat up on the couch and slowly went about redressing, only sighing mildly when she saw the creases in her navy dress shirt. There must not have been time to iron again, though, since Lauren had leaned over to kiss a still topless and relaxed Bo before grabbing a banana from the kitchen counter and leaving just as quickly as she had entered. That had happened almost eleven hours ago.

Now, Lauren was sitting up in the bed, working on her computer tablet again. Bo just walked around the room, putting up idle weapons and smiling at the organized tool pile Lauren had against the wall. As much as she was not too fond of her girlfriend making repairs and fixing the walls at the beginning, Bo was currently both impressed and happy that Lauren had made such an effort to make it her home. She had been worried her girlfriend was miserable here, especially after seeing her apartment at the compound and Gram's farm. Lauren's father was a Senator, too, so there was no doubt her childhood home was just as nice. Bo felt bad that she couldn't offer her girlfriend these things.

Lauren was overworking herself again, Bo could tell. She was coming home later than usual and had missed dinner twice this week without calling. Whenever Bo would call, Lauren would apologize but still wouldn't come home for another few hours. What did the Ash have her doing anyways? Lachlan was supposed to be going easy on the doctor and not pushing her limits anymore.

"Hey, why don't you go to bed?" Bo finished rubbing the lotion on her legs, having just exited the hot bath and put on her robe. "You've been talking in your sleep lately, so I know you're exhausted."

"I am in bed." Despite her tired eyes, Lauren still had her amused smirk. She loved it when her girlfriend smiled. Lauren had the most amazing smile, probably from years of great dental hygiene. Bo had witnessed this while living together; the doctor even flossed every night.

"You know I mean sleep." Bo walked to stand by the bed next to Lauren, rubbing the rest of the lotion into her hands and arms.

"For a second there, I thought you were propositioning me." Lauren still smirked, though she never broke her eyes away from the tablet. Bo moved to straddle the blonde's calves, which were stretched out on the bed, ankles crossed. Still, the doctor stayed in her concentration, even though Bo could sense the energy increase.

"Well, you did kind of 'fuck and run' earlier." Bo loved that Lauren blushed whenever the word "fuck" was said, especially in regards to what they did intimately. "You should know that you just made me hungrier."

"Sorry." Lauren did not look sorry. This thought made Bo arch an eyebrow in amusement. The doctor always looked so yummy when she had this deep concentration.

"You could make it up to me." Bo sat back fully on her girlfriend's jean clad legs, feeling the soft denim against her most intimate places.

"I could." Lauren just kept making notes on her tablet, her smile still there but refusing to make eye contact. Bo had come to think of this as a little game. The doctor always tried to finish her work and stay concentrated, so she would never break her eyes away from her case. Bo found it a challenge and quite the effective foreplay trying to get her girlfriend to look at her. Once she made eye contact, Lauren was always a goner.

"You know, doctor, I have this pain in my leg." Bo didn't care that her robe was coming loose, as she leaned forward and smoothed her hands up her girlfriend's thighs. She rubbed her hands slowly over the tops of the denim thighs, feeling more than seeing Lauren's increased arousal. Then, she moved her hands inwards and against the inside of the doctor's thigh, close to where she really wanted to touch. "Right here."

"You probably strained it earlier." Lauren's eyes drooped slightly, a familiar sign that she was not succeeding at fighting her arousal. "We were in quite a strange position."

"There are a few positions I'd like to try right now; you know, scientific curiosity and all." Bo moved her hands underneath the untucked dress shirt, letting her hands move onto the cotton tank covering the blonde's abdomen. "I know how you love science."

"Bo." Lauren sighed deeply, and Bo could feel it beneath her hands. She just leaned back slowly, letting her hands retrace their path backwards. If Lauren wasn't going to give in tonight, Bo was going to make her regret it. "I'm on a deadline. I have to finish this tonight, or…" Lauren closed her eyes and looked up to make eye contact. Bo leaned back fully, noticing that she had lost the game. "I want to, Bo. Believe me, I really…really want to. I just can't afford not to finish this. The price is too high, and I can't concentrate when you're…doing that."

"We could test that hypothesis of yours about our glowy thing. That always seems to make you super focused." Bo knew she wasn't going to win, but the idea of making love again after all of their hurried and needy couplings actually sounded was one of Bo's super powers; making love was one of Lauren's. Looking at the worn out doctor, Bo couldn't help but want to take care of her in every way. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'll be fine; I just have to finish this." Lauren's body tensed. "Are you okay? Did you need…"

"Oh, oh. I was just kidding about the hungrier thing. I'm fine, really." Bo sat back against the doctor's calves again and ignored the delicious friction she felt. "Just flirting."

"You were doing a good job." Lauren smiled again and relaxed. "If you need me, you just tell me. I will stop what I'm doing."

"I know you will." Bo scratched her neck and stayed her fingers to rub the tension away she found there. "I'm fine, Lauren. Besides, you know I would never…"

"I know." Lauren rolled her eyes in amusement and sighed again. "If I weren't so pressed, I would have given in, if it's any consolation."

"I can help with the stress, you know." Bo did not want to admit that she had worked herself up in anticipation; her girlfriend didn't have to do anything but sit there. She felt her hunger surface but curbed the pang she felt, not wanting Lauren to notice.

"And I appreciate it, but if I give in now, I doubt I will get back to work until the morning, and I really am on a deadline. There are no guarantees about the glowing focus, or I would have suggested it sooner." Lauren took a deep breath through her nose and held it, obviously trying to curb her own energy. Bo knew that it was still humming below the collected surface, reminding her of a dam that was overflowing and ready to burst. This thought made her hungrier.

"Is that why you came home on your lunch?" Bo felt herself stiffen. She had never expected they would ever have a sex schedule. Was it so wrong that she enjoyed losing time with her girlfriend? She closed her eyes and reined in her hurt, knowing that Lauren was quite a stickler for time. "Don't answer that."

"I was out on assignment and forgot my lunch at the lab. I actually hadn't intended…that…but when I saw you sitting on the couch, I just…wanted you." Lauren was blushing again, despite her confidence earlier with said act. "I love you, Bo. It may not seem like it right now, but I'm doing this because I don't want to see you hurt."

"Well, I am a little hurt." Bo pouted for emphasis, wiggling her body on the doctor to indicate just how she was hurt. "Should I go sleep on the couch?"

"Don't be silly. I like having you here, even if you are a bit distracting at times." Lauren's tone was playful; if it weren't, Bo thought she might be a little offended at being thought of as a distraction. "A welcome distraction, mind you. I always feel more focused when you're around."

"Sure you don't want to test that hypothesis then?" Bo leaned forward again, the girls almost falling out of her robe completely.

"Want to? Yes. Should right now? Probably not." Lauren had moved her eye contact to Bo's chest. The succubus felt her girlfriend's dam spring a leak.

"Sorry. Can't blame a girl for trying." Bo took a deep breath so that the girls would bounce a little, since Lauren had yet to remove her eyes from them. This was not a doctorly gaze.

"I'm sorry for both of us." Lauren's knuckles were white from gripping her tablet so tightly. She shook her head to bring her eye contact back up. "Sorry. Really."

"It's okay. Duty calls." Bo was not happy that her girlfriend chose work over her, but she would not let Lauren know that. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Just sit with me?" Lauren smiled warmly, and Bo found she could not deny the woman anything when she smiled at her like that. Bo took a deep breath to calm her hunger and moved to sit on the bed beside her girlfriend.

Lauren continued to work, but she did lean a little bit closer and turn off the bedside lamp when Bo finally removed her robe and crawled under the covers. Bo knew it probably hurt Lauren's eyes to work in the dark, but she was so considerate of other people, not always caring about her own needs. Bo leaned up and turned on her bedside lamp so Lauren couldn't turn it off. Her girlfriend gave her an "everything okay" concerned look, but Bo just leaned over to kiss her lightly before just turning away from the lamp and facing the doctor. She resolved herself before closing her eyes and placing an idle hand on Lauren's thigh.

She dozed off but was quite aware of the light shining in the room, so she couldn't completely sleep. When Lauren finally put down her work, Bo felt the woman move from the bed and opened her eyes to see her girlfriend brushing her teeth; she had already removed her pants and dress shirt, which were folded in the chair by the armoire, Bo knew. Lauren came back to bed, wearing her tank top and underwear, and leaned over Bo's body to turn off the lamp and kiss her lightly. Bo felt herself relax finally from the darkness.

Lauren crawled under the covers, and Bo moved to press their bodies closer when her girlfriend finally settled. The doctor was exhausted, but she was more relaxed, which Bo suspected meant she had solved the problem. They could worry about why Lauren thought this case was more important than them later; for now, Bo was content to just snuggle and let her overly brilliant and dedicated girlfriend get some much needed sleep.


	29. Here is the Mutiny I Promised You

Lauren had been working all morning in the lab, prepping the medicine for her final Dark Fae case. When she had finished, she took off to the old warehouse district, where she had been meeting with each of the elders this past week. The Morrigan had set up an impromptu office for her here, claiming that the doctor would feel more comfortable on neutral ground instead of venturing into Dark territory. Actually, Lauren suspected the Morrigan was second guessing her own maneuvering by asking the Light Fae's doctor to help. The thought that Evony felt even the slightest bit leery about her actions made Lauren feel better about returning the favor in this manner.

At least she was requested to use her doctor skills instead of other things her hands were skilled at. There was no doubt Bo would have a hard time forgiving her secret deal with the Morrigan if Evony requested sexual favors. As a sexual creature, who was doing a decent job at monogamy given her species and their circumstances, Bo would have a hard time with anybody touching what she felt belonged to her.

Lauren had tried to ignore what the Morrigan had said to her about trading masters, but she was having more difficulty than she liked to admit. She loved Bo; there was no denying that she was crazy in love with her girlfriend. It was just their situation; how could anybody truly feel free to love and be with who they wanted when they were technically owned by someone else? Lauren wanted to; she really did, but this residual freedom was not the same as actual freedom. She honestly had no idea how she would act if she ever did get her full freedom from the fae. The thought scared her, if she were honest with herself. Perhaps this was one reason she had ignored what she knew was bound to happen when she made the deal with Evony.

The majority of the cases were easy, and she had finished treating those patients within the first few days; their health was naturally fading because they were all over 1000. Lauren found it intriguing to be this close to an elder, particularly these types of fae, who she had never had a chance to work on because their kind generally chooses the Dark. The insatiably curious doctor part of her was overly excited at this opporunity to add to her knowledge of fae biology. She was enjoying returning this favor to Evony, who just seemed to get off more on Lauren's discomfort at her suggestiveness. Still, the doctor was not as afraid to admit her pleasure about this particular dark side seduction. Lauren would always be seduced by knowledge.

This final case, however, had taken her all week and several visits to the kelpie she was treating. Yesterday, she had spent the morning in meetings at the compound, so she had lost a lot of time to work on this case. Lauren felt like she should feel guiltier for doing Dark Fae tests and work under the Light Fae's roof. She didn't care, though, which made her feel just a little bit liberated. Before, she would have refused the Morrigan's offer and reported to the Ash immediately, though she did not want to think of the alternative collection. Before, she would have never even made the deal with the Morrigan.

This was all before Bo.

Now, Lauren would do anything to make sure her girlfriend was safe, even if that meant breaking the rules of her servitude. Bo had told her to start acting like she had a choice; Lauren finally took that advice and had been choosing to protect her girlfriend, regardless of consequences. Again, this felt quite liberating, even if it was irrational and dangerous. She knew what she was doing was treason, punishable by death. Lachlan may have treated her with more respect and leniency, but he would not have much say if her treason was discovered.

This is why she was not surprised when Lachlan requested a meeting in his office when she returned from depositing the cure for her final Dark Fae case; if he had known before this, he had at least allowed her to fulfill her responsibilities. Lauren knew she couldn't hide this for long, and she couldn't help but wonder if this was the Morrigan's actual intention.

Standing before Lachlan now, Lauren stayed in place as he just stared at her with a quiet intensity from behind his desk. Lauren hoped he would have some mercy, but she suspected he could not. She could only hope he would give her time to say goodbye to Bo.

"I gather you know why you're here." Lachlan took a deep breath and stood from his chair. The old Ash had rarely used this office, choosing instead to make his height and body language more intimidating in the open than behind an actual political seat. It was the same reason he never sat in the actual throne in the throne room. "You know my hands are tied here. I cannot let this go."

"I am aware." Lauren stood still, following Lachlan with her eyes. She was almost afraid that any movement on her part would give him reason to end her life where she stood.

"You made a deal with the Morrigan to save Bo's life." Lachlan came to stand in front of her, putting them only a few feet apart. He just stared at her. "Your loyalties have shifted, I see."

"I will do anything to keep Bo safe. I make no apologies. I knew what I was doing, and I accept the consequences." Lauren could hear Bo screaming at her to fight for her life. She could see Bo screaming at her for even doing this in the first place. The thought of Bo being alive to actually scream made it all worth it, even if her girlfriend would be mad at her.

"Yes, I suppose you do." Lachlan buttoned his suit jacket and stared at her again. "Humans are so weak with their emotions. Your love of my sister has proven to be a liability to the Light Fae. The elders would be happy to see you put down. This emotional response and your knowledge, coupled with your hybrid genes, make you quite a threat."

"As long as Bo is safe." Lauren watched as Lachlan only smiled. Then, something he said registered. "Your sister?"

"I figured she would have told you, despite my warnings not to tell." He breathed out heavily through his nose and narrowed his eyes. "You know Samael is her father?"

"Of course." Lauren nodded, her eyes wide and burning from the additional air exposure to them.

"He was my father, as well." He unbuttoned his suit jacket. That's when Lauren relaxed. This simple movement also made her believe his story; he had tells just like Bo. He was not going to have her killed, but there was no doubt she was going to be punished. She would actually have time to process why Bo hadn't told her this information herself. "I have let a lot slide in regards to you, Doctor. This, I did not expect, though I should not be surprised. Her loyalty to you is just as insane."

"I make no excuses for my actions. I love her and will do whatever it takes to keep her alive and safe." Lauren swallowed hard, even though she tried to appear confident.

"Which is why you will not be put down...this time." His posture relaxed slightly, even though he still appeared stiff. "She is the champion, and you play an integral part in her fulfilling her role. If I were to have you killed, she would become unruly, and nobody is prepared to stop her if she loses control."

"We are bound; if you kill me, she dies, and you lose your champion anyways." Lauren remembered reading all of those texts about binding. Trick was right; it wasn't like a marriage, though she didn't want to tell Bo that. Her girlfriend probably wouldn't listen to her anyways; Bo seemed extremely happy with the idea that they were "married." Lauren didn't want to take that away from her. Still, there were people bound that were no longer together, but their bonding ritual stayed true even after their separation. Lauren could only hope and believe that she and Bo could do the long haul and never separate. She was just starting to give into the idea that she was going to live a long time. They would have to work on their communication skills if they were giong to survive several lifetimes together, especially if Bo didn't trust her enough to tell her Lachlan was her brother.

"Humans take everything so literally." Lachlan smirked slightly. "The part of you that is in her would die, yes." Lauren was glad Kenzi was not here right now; the young girl would no doubt make a dirty joke. The thought made her smile internally. "You are her humanity. You are what keeps her from losing control. Quite fitting, actually, since she has obviously given you her willingness to fight for what she believes in."

"Bo is an amazing woman." Lauren felt proud, knowing firsthand how powerful her girlfriend really was. The power went beyond physical strength and ability.

"I can see the certain appeal a hybrid would have for a succubus. Your search into Lilith should have proven that." Lachlan went to move back to the desk, but Lauren stood in place. "Even so, you are still distinctly human. You will never be able to give her everything she needs."

"I know." Lauren did know. She had fought her own ideals about monogamy and since resolved that she would never be able to be everything Bo needed, no matter how much they both wanted that. She could never heal her girlfriend completely, and Bo would need sex to heal. Even though it broke a little piece of her, the doctor in her allowed her rationality to take control. They had both silently agreed that not talking about it would be the best thing for now, but Lauren knew they would eventually have to, no matter how unhappy that conversation would make them.

"Don't get me wrong. You have a special brand of energy, especially considering your lineage, but you are following a very difficult path." He leaned back in the seat, head tilted as though he were assessing her.

"The things worth the most in life are never easy." Lauren did smile this time, remembering when Bo had said those very words to her nine months ago when they had first met. She could learn to be okay with her girlfriend finding her sexually restorative needs from elsewhere; thankfully, she was a fast learner.

"One week, Doctor; in the dungeon." Lachlan buzzed the intercom on his desk, and a guard entered to approach and take Lauren's arm. She instinctively pulled her arm from his grip, but the guard only grabbed her again and pulled her from the room. She looked back and wanted to beg him to at least tell Bo where she was. Instead of fighting, Lauren accepted these consequences. A week in the dungeon was nothing; she had been punished once before in this manner when the old Ash had discovered her affair with Emily. This time was different, though.

Lauren accepted this as a just and light consequence to her actions. Despite the solitude and negligence she would experience, the doctor followed the guard freely, knowing that she had successfully and willingly made the choices that lead her to this action. Bo really had given her a willingness to fight; however, Lauren knew when to pick her battles. She knew Bo would wonder where she was and probably think the worst, and more than likely try to find her. Even though Lauren knew Lachlan would not release her from the dungeon, she felt like she could survive the week with just the thought of Bo being alive and fighting for her. She hoped it was enough to keep her sane.

* * *

"Have you seen Lauren today? We were supposed to pick out paint for my room. I tried calling, but she didn't answer." Kenzi looked concerned, as the young girl moved to bombard Bo in the entryway. She had just walked into the clubhouse from her night out; Lauren had called earlier and said she would be late, so the succubus took the opportunity to hit the night life and feed from her increased hunger. She knew that if she and Lauren finally got to make love tonight, and Bo was determined that was going to happen, the fill she would get from the actual sexual act with her girlfriend would not be enough to keep her control. Bo needed her control, so she had fed on several young men and one older lady while dancing in Vex's club.

"She called and said she'd be late. Work stuff, I guess." Bo saw her best friend's face fall slightly in disappointment. The thought made her smile a little. While still not Lauren's biggest fan, either because the doctor was just too different from her or because the doctor was taking up precious best friend time, Kenzi had actually seemed to warm to the idea of Lauren being there as a permanent fixture.

"Oh." Kenzi did not let her disappointment show for long. "Lots of fae medical emergencies today, huh?"

"I'm not sure. She's been kind of overworking herself again. I thought it would be different now that there is no apocalyptic danger, but she's still the same stressed person she was before." Bo took a deep breath. "She even rejected me for sex last night."

"Ohh…succubusted." Kenzi moved to sit on the couch, and Bo followed her, relaxing at being in the comfort of her home but tensing since Lauren had not made it back yet and it was already midnight.

"That's the thing. She was ready to go; I could tell _and_ she said as much." Bo huffed as she leaned back in the couch, tossing her keys on the coffee table.

"Got it. She chose work over you." Kenzi just leaned forward and slapped Bo's knee. "It's Lauren. She's just as ridiculous as you are; I have started to wonder who the actual sex monster is in your relationship. Girl's got stamina; gotta give her props."

"What if this becomes a thing, though?" Bo knew she was concerned with losing the passion because sex partially defined who she was, but the idea of losing Lauren completely made her worry more. This was the first time they were given the opportunity to be together completely. They were sharing a life now. "I'm being silly. It's who she is."

"Workaholic, yes, but you need to give her some credit. She's spent the majority of her life looking out for herself and burying herself in her work to cope with the shit life she's been dealt. Tell her how you feel; it takes a long time to break old habits." Kenzi always was the more logical of the two of them; Bo knew this was because the young girl had been dealt her own shit life. "You still leave your crap wherever it lands, and we both know Dr. OCD is not a fan of that."

"Dirty socks is not quite the same." Bo did chuckle a little, though.

"Okay, well…think of it in the bigger picture." Kenzi took a deep breath, which meant that she was going to say something Bo would not like but they both knew she needed to hear. "She has her doctor stuff; that's like her super power. It's how she survives, not unlike your need to go elsewhere to feed your hunger and heal." Bo closed her eyes; damn Kenzi for being unafraid to voice her opinion. "She overlooks it, Bo. I can see it hurts her, even though she will probably not admit it, but she ignores that because she loves you. She may be hurt, but she accepts that's who you are. Maybe you should give her a chance, too. I'm not saying ignore it if it hurts you that much, but you have to understand that a relationship with you, fae or human, can never be easy."

"I'm tired of being dictated by something I didn't choose." Bo wanted to cry. She was more than just her species, but that one overly important factor seemed to run her life anyways. For all of her freedom, she did not get to choose the one thing that made her what she is. The one thing that determined all of the other choices she did get to make.

"Choice or no, it's who you are, babe." Kenzi propped back against the edge of the couch, tucking her feet under her. "I've said it thousands of times, and knowing you, I'll probably have to say it thousands more. Enjoy your shit already. You've got all these incredible powers. You've got this incredible woman who loves you and is finally willing to fight for you. You have a family now, regardless of the unnecessary melodrama factor; I mean, seriously, your mother redefines 'mommy dearest.' And you have me, which is the best thing of all."

"Enjoy my shit. I get it." Bo smiled and rolled her eyes in amusement. "Thanks, Kenz."

"I've kind of gotten used to the doc being here." She stood from the couch and stretched her limbs; Bo looked around and noticed the empty soda cans and movie cases, which meant the young girl had been perched in this spot for most of the night. "Don't you dare tell her I said that, either. I don't want her thinking I suddenly like her or anything."

"Your secret is safe with me." Bo smiled, knowing that Kenzi really did like Lauren now but was still being protective.

"I'm off to bed. Don't wait up too long. I'm sure your girl is fine." She picked up her soda cans and walked into the kitchen to deposit them in the recycling bin that Lauren had placed there when she first moved in last month. "If something were wrong, you would sense it with your creepy bond thingy."

"Sure." Bo was not certain she trusted the bond yet, but she did admit that she could feel Lauren more strongly than anyone else, even when she wasn't there. Her radar wasn't pinging any danger, so she let herself relax a little. "Good night, Kenz."

The young girl just waved as she moved into her bedroom and shut the door. Bo fell asleep on the couch waiting for Lauren to return.


	30. Adventures in Solitude

When Bo woke up, she felt stiff from sleeping on the couch all night. If she had been honestly asleep, Lauren might not have woken her when she came in, but when Bo walked upstairs, she saw that the bed was still made. While her girlfriend was a stickler for making the bed in the morning, Bo could tell Lauren had never come home last night.

After making some calls and sending texts, Bo found out that nobody knew where the doctor was. That meant Lauren was still at the lab; she had probably fallen asleep there. Bo must have been wrong about her girlfriend finding the answer the other night. She decided to let her concern about Lauren choosing her work over her yet again take a backseat to her worry that something was wrong. She didn't feel anything was wrong, but that didn't mean there wasn't.

Her next stop was the Light Fae compound. She owed Lachlan a visit anyways, since he had been requesting her debriefing on the whole Lilith battle. Bo knew his team was the cleanup crew, so he had to have seen the beheaded woman. There was no doubt Lauren was the doctor who performed the autopsy, as well, so he would have read the file and probably had asked her account during work hours. At least, it had better have been work hours; if he was the reason she did not come home, Bo felt sorry for his final naga head.

Bo wasn't actually sure what Lauren would have even told Lachlan about the battle. Nobody really talked about what happened in Lilith's house; not even Trick, which surprised Bo. He had appeared relieved and proud that she had survived, but Bo thought he was more shocked that she had actually killed Lilith. He really needed to stop betting his reserve stock with Kenzi, too. Her best friend would always bet on her survival, despite the odds. Then again, Trick was probably making those bets with Kenzi to alleviate both of their unspoken worries.

Before going to see Lachlan, Bo went to the lab to see if she could find Lauren. The woman wasn't there, and nobody would tell her where she was. Actually, none of them made eye contact with her at all, which made her angry because they knew something and weren't giving up the information. She thought better before threatening any of the doctor's staff; she didn't think violence would get her any answers here, and she didn't want to do anything that would sway Lachlan's hand to keep them apart. Never again, she had promised herself.

She wasn't surprised when Lachlan immediately took her meeting. Not that she gave him much choice, as she walked in without waiting, not caring about the others in the waiting area outside the throne room. He stood from his throne more out of reaction to the sudden intrusion than to actually greet her.

"I'm looking for Lauren." She narrowed her eyes and stood defensively when she reached the steps that led to the marble chair.

"I'm afraid you can't see her right now. The doctor is in solitary confinement for a week." Lachlan looked surprised to see her but immediately sobered his expression and walked down the steps to stand at eye level with her. "She had to be reminded of her place."

"Her place is with me." Bo could feel her anger starting to take control. Why would he put Lauren in solitary confinement? Her brother was the biggest ass she had met, and she hated that he had more technical control over her girlfriend than she did. She didn't really want to control Lauren, but she didn't want anyone else to, either.

"Her place is with the Light Fae. I may grant you liberties with the doctor, but she is still owned by me. When she commits a crime against this house, she is not allowed to go unpunished, despite her allegiance to you."

"What crimes? Lauren would never…" Bo could not see her girlfriend doing anything criminal, so it had to be personal. She thought back to the added stress the doctor had this past week and wondered if this had anything to do with it. "She's not capable of committing a crime."

"Not by standard law, but treason against her own is punishable by death." Lachlan gave Bo a second to ponder that. Lauren was the most loyal person she knew; to a fault, actually. The doctor would never commit treason. "She made a deal with the Morrigan to save your life."

"Vex." Suddenly, it made sense why nobody knew the reason Vex was there to help her with Lilith. He would not have come freely. Lauren had gone to Evony for help. She didn't talk to Bo about it; she had just gone. The thought that her girlfriend even trusted the Dark Fae leader enough to help bothered Bo more than she wanted to admit right now. How could she ask her former lover for help without telling her current lover about it? Actually, why did Evony agree to help at all? Did she want Lauren again? Bo couldn't decide between her anger and her shock, as she whispered to herself. "Oh, Lauren, what have you done?"

"The Mesmer who caused Lilith to stab herself with Lauren's infected dagger." Lachlan nodded for emphasis. Bo looked back up at him, anger winning. She really wanted to punch him in the face right now. "I must say, I was impressed that the doctor managed to think fast and administer another dose of that tranquilizer that was on the dagger. A human helping to defeat an ancient fae? It was the only reason I was allowed to be lenient on her. The elders have a great respect and fear of her now."

"So, why keep her prisoner? We had a deal." Bo felt herself ready to run the halls, yelling for her girlfriend, but she really had no idea where he would be keeping her. It could be off grounds, for all she knew.

"Yes, but that deal is void when she breaks the rules, if you recall. I could not let this one go, Bo. Treason is a highly serious offense. She is lucky you survived; her fate would be much worse had you not." He walked around her and motioned for her to follow him to the back room. She had yet to return the sword, and he would probably be upset to know that it was tucked into an old comforter underneath her bed. At least she had cleaned and polished the entrails and blood from the blade and hilt before wrapping it up and forgetting about it. After the dormant power she felt in her body surface again, the power she felt from the sword was no longer magnetic. "The favor she returned to the Morrigan is not the issue; it is the fact that a deal was made at all."

"Favor?" Bo swallowed and remembered Lauren's fevered afternoon delight. Had she needed comfort or reassurance because she had been forced to sleep with the Morrigan again? Surely Lauren would tell her this. Bo felt her stomach drop, heartbeat quicken, and sweat form around her body. She opened and squeezed her fists by her sides to keep from punching something, particularly her brother.

"The Morrigan still wants the doctor to administer care to the Dark. When Dr. Lewis went to her, she must have seen an opportunity to solve some of her…higher priority cases. Evony is not stupid; she would not have made a deal with just anyone associated with the Light." Lachlan opened the door to the hidden room and ushered her inside. Bo could only focus on the little bit of happy she felt that the Morrigan hadn't forced Lauren to sleep with her again. She relaxed her hands against her thighs and stared at the empty glass case in the center of the room. "I have some files for you, in regards to the good doctor. The old Ash kept journals, and he details some interesting bits of information regarding her."

"Why keep them back here?" Bo accepted the manila folders Lachlan handed her but didn't open them immediately, like it was obvious he expected her to do.

"Nobody can know I help you with this, so I keep them in my private collection." He walked over to a shelf and fingered the words in one of the open books. She opened the top file and noticed a picture of Lauren's sister, Hadley. Bo recognized her both from the family picture the Morrigan had given her and seeing her briefly at that awkward family reunion dinner. "Family skeletons are always so fascinating."

"Does it say who sent the hit on Lauren's grandfather?" Bo felt a sudden urge to call her own mother, even if she had no idea where she was. She closed the top file and moved her fingers to open another one, hoping it would have the answers. She just looked up briefly from the file on Maureen Lewis, Lauren's youngest sister. She was young and pretty; her red hair and petite figure were in contrast to Lauren's blonde hair and long legs. She looked at the folder willing the words to just give her the answers without her having to read. If she could find out who sent the hit on Lauren's grandfather, then Bo could actually fulfill the only promise she made to Aoife: to clear her name on Harold White's assassination.

"The Ash before me sent the hit." Lachlan turned around from his browsing, probably to see Bo's reaction. Bo felt like she did a good job keeping her shock hidden, but she was not as good or practiced as Lauren at hiding emotions. "The Ash was seemingly quite angry that Harold White had tried to interfere and bring his human granddaughter into the know long before she actually did. Apparently, Lauren is the only biological child of both of her parents. Her brother and sisters were bastards from an affair her mother had."

"Wait, what?" Bo had to shake her head to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. She almost dropped the files; so much for hiding her reactions. "Lauren is the only human in her family?"

"It appears so." He smirked at her, though she wasn't sure why. What would he care about this? "Harold had come to speak to the Ash, requesting that Lauren be informed, since she was the only Lewis child born a hybrid. Senator Lewis is quite in the loop, as well, since he is going to be our high seat in human politics very soon. His wife owns him; Lauren was a mistake. They were never to actually breed."

"Does Lauren know?" Bo felt angry again, thinking that Lauren knew this and had never said anything to her. How was Bo supposed to fight for her freedom if she wasn't completely honest? She felt instantly guilty for the fleeting thought that her girlfriend should stay locked up for treason.

"To be determined." Lachlan walked back to her. "You would know the answer to that before I did. Pillow talk and all."

"This…is crazier than when you told me you were my brother. I'm still trying to wrap my head around that one." Bo realized that Gram did know all of this. She owed the older woman a call for sure now. Instead of calling angry, Bo would wait until she calmed down some, out of respect for the woman. Yelling at her girlfriend's grandmother was not a good way to get in good with the in laws. "Somebody just needs to sit me down and tell me everything instead of letting me find out as it becomes necessary. This game is getting old."

"Not quite the answer you were looking for, but I suspect it will help you on your quest." He turned off the lights in the room and led the way back down the darkened, enclosed hallway. Bo just tried to register everything Lachlan told her. Lauren had given up her freedom to save her siblings from finding out about the fae. If they were all fae, then how was she still not free?

That's when Bo realized something that did help her case. She couldn't kill Lauren's brother and sisters; she did not have it in her. However, she could de-fae them with her super smart girlfriend's super secret de-fae potion, if the doctor still had it; she could let nature do the work for her. It would give them at least a chance to gain Lauren's freedom without breaking many moral codes. At least she was going to tell herself this so she could justify her next moves. The problems would be both getting Lauren to agree and administering the formula.

Bo actually knew next to nothing about Lauren's family beyond her grandparents and the few tragic stories she told about growing up. Her girlfriend was quite reserved when it came to family talk or her past before her servitude. Bo didn't mind because she really didn't want to reminisce or discuss her family, either. It was something they both agreed wasn't a necessary topic. Now, this was going to be necessary. Bo knew she would also have to tell Lauren that Lachlan was her brother. Kenzi was right about them needing to sort out their shit. They would definitely have to work on that avoidance thing they did, especially if they expected to last several lifetimes together. Bo wanted that; she knew without a doubt that she wanted several lifetimes with Lauren. That meant getting over her own issues and forcing them to talk about the more difficult things.

When they returned into the throne room, Bo turned back to Lachlan, a renewed fire burning in her. Lachlan just raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I will get her freedom, even if it's not in this lifetime." Bo made sure that her expression, body language, and words conveyed exactly what she meant. "If I'm going to be champion, I need you to swear on your blood oath that you will help her feel like she already has that freedom. Once I get her freedom, I don't want to spend the rest of our lives together trying to convince her that she is still in service to you."

"What exactly do you propose I do beyond what I already allow?" Lachlan must have been surprised at the request. It was ballsy, she knew, and he had every right to deny it, but Bo knew now that he wouldn't. For some reason, despite his position, Lachlan wanted the world to change.

"For starters, don't lock her in a dungeon." Bo knew she would be here every day, requesting her girlfriend's release. She also knew that the week would pass before he granted her an audience again. Lachlan would also beef up security, so she would definitely not be able to sneak onto the compound as easily, even if she knew she would try that, as well.

"Like I said, treason is not tolerated." He narrowed his eyes; Bo hated when he tried to look strict. It reminded her of those stupid boys in grade school that used to pick on her. Suddenly, she felt a strong combination of pride, respect, and love for her girlfriend. Lauren had been stupid making that deal, but there was something warm and all-consuming about being loved that much. Bo wanted to smile as she continued to process this new information, but she held herself together, not wanting an audience when she did process.

"She would never make a deal with the Morrigan unless she thought it absolutely necessary. You know as well as I do that Lauren is extremely loyal to the Light." Bo tried to come up with ideas that she thought he would or could accept. Only one really came to mind, though it was as much a long shot as any of them. This way, Lauren still got to be a doctor, the Morrigan got what she wanted, and Lachlan would get that equality he claimed to want. "I think it's time that you, Evony, and myself sit down to talk."

* * *

Lauren looked down at her hands. They were sweaty and dirty. She hated when her hands were dirty. As a doctor, cleanliness was ingrained into her training; her OCD about it was just part of her personality and upbringing. The dirt that had formed under her nails never seemed to go away. When she would clean them out with her other nails, the dirt would just transfer, and she could not stop the habitual cleaning. The darkened room made it hard to see, but she could still feel the dirt.

She was hungry. There were three meals a day that would make a dietician cringe. The bread, oatmeal, and water were only meant to sustain life, not keep a person trapped in a dungeon healthy. Lauren hadn't eaten anything that first night, fantasizing that Bo would break through the door and free her, literally and figuratively. The next morning, she realized that the fresh fruit she had at lunch the day before was the last time she ate; her shaking body made her eat the runny oatmeal.

She needed a bath. Her hair was stuck to her head, greasy. She had started scratching it the third day since her hair product started to severely dry her scalp. If she ever did something that deserved any type of punishment again, she knew not to use so much hairspray or mousse during the days that followed. If she had any type of fetish, Lauren knew it would be with hair. She loved fixing hers, and she especially loved running her fingers through Bo's long locks.

She needed to move and do work. The tiny cell had nothing in it but pulled debris from the stone walls and floor, probably from previous occupants. She had collected piles of the tiny stones and taken to counting them repeatedly; sometimes, she would build houses, castles, and even a mini lab out of them, just to have something to occupy her mind beyond her thoughts.

She missed plumbing. She had forgotten that the worst part about being in solitary confinement was the chamber pot. They changed it every other day. For the first few days, Lauren made herself sick from holding back her basic needs. After she threw up in the pot on the third day, all modesty was gone. She was a doctor and should have known better, but her body and mind were doing everything to rebel against its imprisonment.

She was tired. Sleeping on the cold and dark stone was difficult at first, too, but her body could not hold out sleep forever, so she had eventually fallen into her first fitful slumber sometime around that first night. The light from the hallway that escaped into the small exchange door was the only thing she could physically see in her surroundings at night. When her body had adjusted to the cell, Lauren had decided that sleeping whenever food wasn't brought or when her body needed release was the best thing to do. She slept as much as possible, hoping that it would pass the time more quickly, but her tiredness did not help her conclude whether it was because she actually had not slept very long or because her conditions would not allow rest.

Yet, for all being locked in a dungeon had to offer, Lauren couldn't help but feel like this time was much better than the last time she was here. Last time, she was being severely punished, and she did not know what this meant exactly, or why she was being punished. Now, she had freely accepted the consequences of her actions.

At least her discomfort was a sure sign that she was still alive.

When the door opened and a guard stood there, Lauren just looked up at him, letting her eyes adjust to the light that attacked her. She couldn't decide if it had felt like a really long day or a really slow year. She just stood and allowed the guard to usher her back to Lachlan's office, forcing more strength than she actually had at the moment. Sitting behind his desk, Lachlan was leaned forward with his hands cupped together on the glass surface. His suit jacket was hanging on the back of his chair, and his black dress shirt sleeves were rolled up. Lauren felt odd for noticing the casual nature of the Ash before anything else. The guards pushed her into the room, and she shrugged them off before they left her alone with Lachlan.

"So, what's next on the agenda? Torture?" She steeled her jaw and felt her nostrils flaring again. How could he be so casual about this?

"Actually, I was hoping you'd be ready to go back to work." Lachlan sounded so serious that Lauren had to laugh; she had never been so disrespectful to the Ash, any Ash, before.

"You lock me in a dungeon for a week; I'm supposed to be so grateful to be let out that I just head back to the lab as though nothing happened?" Lauren had come to a decision while under lockdown. She had plenty of time to think about her situation. While she loved her work with the Light Fae, the politics that went behind being owned by someone had become too ridiculous. She should be free to save her girlfriend any way she saw fit without any fear of punishment from her owners. Bo really had given her a willingness to fight. This was no longer about being with Bo; it was now completely about being her own independent woman. Her solitude this week had given her a chance to no longer be afraid of what freedom meant for her. Bo would just be an added bonus.

"You'd forgotten your place." Lachlan honestly looked apologetic, but that didn't stop Lauren's resolve. She had time to think about his reveal, as well, and she had decided that Bo didn't tell her Lachlan was her brother because it would have made it more difficult for all of them to do their jobs. Being owned by your girlfriend's half brother did not make for a conducive work environment. She had already forgiven Bo the omission, but they would still need to talk about Bo's ability to keep things from her so easily. Lauren knew she had to put a mirror on herself for that, as well. She could sense Bo's anger at the beginning of her imprisonment, even if it had turned into melancholy recently.

"I just refuse to play anymore." She felt her anger surface and could tell that Lachlan noticed. Her normal calm resolve also had time to make way for her emotions to surface. "I'm going to pack my things and take my chances with the Morrigan, because she seems to treat me with more respect than you do. Trading me to Bo to keep the champion happy? I know my place just fine. I know I have no choices of my own here."

"I can assure you that if you so much as contact the Morrigan, punishment will be swift and severe." Lachlan did not make eye contact, as he stroked the side of his cheek with the back of his hand. Lauren kept her senses acute, making sure to be completely aware of her surroundings. After staring at barely anything and not having any contact with another person, she found herself more observant of sights, sounds, and smells. She could even feel the weight of her body and the soiled, unkempt clothes against her equally as dirty skin. The air in this office also tasted more bitter than it had before.

"As severe as almost six years of indentured servitude?" She knew she was overstepping her bounds, but she was tired of the game. She was ready to fight. Bo would be proud.

"We seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot this morning, doctor." Lachlan smiled before standing from his desk and moving towards her, though he did not step down from his elevated workspace.

"Well, that will happen when you lock someone in a dungeon." Lauren just wanted to go home to the clubhouse, take a several hour shower, sleep in her warm and comfortable bed, preferably with her girlfriend beside her, and reassure herself that she was alive by doing things to Bo that would make even the most ancient succubus blush and pass out from exhaustion.

"I've called you up here because I have some information on your family." He turned to look at something sitting on his desk: an open file. The desk was too far away and elevated that she couldn't see any details. He did pick up a picture, which Lauren noticed was that same family portrait the Morrigan had given Bo. "I've read the journals of the former Ash. I discovered quite a few interesting things." He finally moved down from beside his desk to stand by her. "He needed a cure for the outbreak and pulled you into the fold and kept you there; something he himself had taken into his own hands to prevent only ten years earlier."

"What?" Lauren felt her anger surface completely; her weakened body was shaking from both the malnutrition and confused rage. "How?"

"He sent the Moraghs after your grandfather. Little did he know that you would just discover the fae during your time in the Congo, so his efforts were fruitless and the Light lost one of its highest respected elders." Lachlan took a deep breath, leaning closer to Lauren than she would have liked. He smelled like a mixture of sandalwood and mouthwash; the smell made her want to vomit.

"I worked night and day for the Ash for five years. Are you saying it was all a lie?" Lauren had never been happy that Bo had killed her former employer. He had treated her with respect and granted her residual freedom with her work. He had given her everything he promised when they made the deal. Now, she was finding out that he had been the one to kill her grandfather?

"Lauren, I'll do everything I can to help you, but for now, I'd appreciate it if you cleaned yourself and got back to work." Lachlan resumed his normal posture away from her personal space, and she was glad for the reprieve from the sensory overload. Lauren just looked at him one last time before turning to walk out the door, not willing to say another word to any Ash right now.

She walked all of the way out of the compound and accepted the ride offered by one of the compound's guards. Lauren knew she was too weak and angry to drive right now.

When she walked into the clubhouse, she felt her throat was dry so much that she could barely croak out for Bo or Kenzi. The house was silent; she was actually glad that neither of them had to see her like this. It was almost noon, she had noticed on the SUV's dashboard clock, so the two women were no doubt up and about on the town. Lauren didn't have her phone; she didn't think to ask for her belongings. She was actually glad that the two women had not locked the door to the clubhouse, though they would be talking about that fact later.

Lauren walked into the kitchen first, feeling the hunger pains and dry throat when she passed by the area. She quickly drank a glass of water, gripping the sink with her other hand to keep herself from falling. She went to pour herself another one, trying to hydrate herself, but her belly was audibly swishing as she drank this glass much slower than the last. She grabbed a protein bar from the box on the counter. She ate it so fast that she coughed from swallowing so roughly. This put her in front of the sink again, filling the glass. She was glad she had picked up a plastic one when the cup slipped from her hand and fell into the sink, splashing water on her. She grabbed another protein bar and a glass of orange juice before heading upstairs.

Lauren stared at herself in the mirror. She looked as horrible as she felt. Her eyes looked swollen, but she hadn't really cried that often. This was more of a testament to how tired and restless she actually was. When she removed her clothes, she tossed them in a pile on the floor. She wanted to burn them and never see them again, even if this was her favorite shirt. She had learned not to use much hair product and not to wear her best clothes after defying the rules.

The doctor spent the next hour cleaning herself. She brushed her teeth three times and used mouthwash double that. She took a long hot shower, washing her hair several times to remove the sweat, grime, and product buildup. She shaved, washed her body with soap, washed with body wash, and then washed with Bo's body wash even though her skin felt raw from all of the scrubbing. When she got out of the tub, she combed her hair, wincing at the tangles she wasn't able to get out in the shower. Then, she sat down on the toilet lid and cut her fingernails; she hated having long nails. They always snagged when she put on gloves for tests and exams. The final thing she did was clean out her nails.

She had never been so clean and still felt so dirty. She put on underwear and a tanktop before picking up her soiled clothing. She took it downstairs and wrapped them in a new trash bag. They smelled, and she didn't want them to linger in the air for long, so she tied the bag tightly before tossing it beside the trash can. She didn't want to walk outside in her underwear to toss it in the dumpster on the other side of the building. Well, their idea of a dumpster; it was a pile of garbage that somebody came and picked up weekly, but she wasn't sure it was the sanitation department. Bo had made some arrangements with some Dark Fae scavengers who collected and recycled everything. Lauren saw some of the things they threw away and couldn't imagine what those scavengers used them for exactly. She actually didn't want to know.

Her body was giving way, so she left a post-it note on the new wall in the entryway. Bo would drop her keys in the decorative bowl by the wall when she came in later and would see the note above the table. All she wrote was "I love you," reminding her of that note she had saved in her desk at the compound.

Lauren walked upstairs one last time and brushed her teeth again before going to lay down on the bed, pulling the covers over her body because she didn't have the little bit of energy necessary to crawl under them.


	31. Remember, We Were the Volunteers

Bo rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand as she opened the door to the clubhouse with the other. She had only meant to go to the Dal for a few minutes, so she hadn't locked it as she left; Lauren would probably get on her for that if she knew. She had been pulled into a game of cards with her grandfather, though. He was trying to cheer her up, she could tell. The week was passed, and just as Bo suspected, Lachlan never took her meetings. Last night, though, he called to set up a morning meeting with her and the Morrigan down at a cafe in neutral territory. Since he was calling her, Bo felt this long week was finally coming to an end.

Her private breakfast meeting with Evony and Lachlan had been tense, but she had gotten the results she had wanted. Well, as much as she could get results when dealing with those two in the same room. It was more tense than that dinner at Gram's farm with the old Ash and the Morrigan when she had first met Lauren. Despite the tension, Bo felt confident in their planning and the potential results that could happen if everything worked according to the plan.

Lauren wouldn't have her freedom yet, but she would get more movement in her work with the fae. The three of them came to an agreement that Dr. Lewis would be in service to both the Light and Dark as their primary consultant and physician. Lachlan had been the most difficult to convince, though this was not surprising since Lauren was technically owned by the Light and would be forbidden to work on the Dark. She wanted to use violence to convince him but instead chose to reason with the Ash that having knowledge of all fae, including those traditionally only serving the Dark, would be in everybody's best interest. Lauren was a hybrid, so she would live a long time and could serve them in a longer capacity if she was allowed to serve in this more neutral, independent manner.

The Morrigan had been easy to convince, and this unnerved Bo. The way Evony kept smiling at her across the cafe's table made Bo wonder what the woman's real endgame was with this deal and the deal she made with Lauren.

The problem, they had discovered, was finding a place for Lauren's practice. They would have to discuss that when Lauren was freed today. Lachlan had promised her the doctor would be released from the dungeon no later than this evening. Bo had succeeded in only scowling at him for putting her there in the first place.

She had talked to Gram on the phone the other day and found out that Lauren had no idea that she was the only human in the family besides her father. She felt even guiltier about being angry at her girlfriend when Lachlan had told her about the Lewis family secrets. Gram had said that she had found out too late about Lauren's discovery in the Congo, so she had no sway with the elders or a chance to talk to Lauren before she made her choice. What would have happened if Lauren had chosen the Dark instead of the Light? Would Evony still use the doctor in a not-so-professional manner? Would Bo have met Lauren when the Dark's doctors examined her and she had first discovered she was fae? There were too many "what if" scenarios going on in her mind. She knew that Gram was already slightly annoyed by her constant stream of questions. Just once, Bo wanted to call the woman and tell her good news. Better yet, tell her no news at all; just call her to talk.

Gram wasn't surprised that the Ash had sent the hit on her husband, though she did promise to send word to Aoife's captors so that she could be acquitted of those charges. Bo felt better after talking to Gram. She always did, even if she had called while stlll angry at the woman. She realized her anger was misplaced; she was just angry at the entire situation.

Still, with all of her dealings this week, Bo never once mentioned to anyone about Lauren's formula or her plan to get the woman her complete freedom. If the fae were shady with their dealings, she could be, too. In her file, Lauren's contract with the old Ash stated that she would remain in service to the Light as long as her siblings remained alive. It was the wording that she could work with here. Fine print being what it is, Lauren didn't realize this meant a lot longer than she had signed up for since they would all live long lives. Bo was going to use that formula to lessen her sentence to at least what the doctor had thought she had agreed to upon signing. If the other Lewis kids were no longer fae, they would die within one life time, so Lauren wouldn't have to serve the Light for centuries.

After she managed to de-fae them, Bo would continue to find a way to get Lauren her freedom before they even had a chance to finish this one life. At least this mission gave them a potential expiration date on her servitude. Even this little detail would help to give Lauren hope that her sentence would end. Then, she could start to really embrace her life. The two of them could live happily ever after.

Bo dropped her keys in the bowl on the entryway table. Kenzi had finished painting this entire wall this week, stating that the doc wouldn't want a physical reminder that there was an unfinished project in the house every time she came in and out of the house or wanted some food in the kitchen. Kenzi was making an effort; this made Bo smile.

Her eyes widened when she noticed the yellow post-it on the wall above the table. It said "I love you" in Lauren's almost illegible handwriting. The letters were shakier than usual, but the quick doctor script was clear.

Lauren was here, or had been. Bo grabbed the note from the wall and posted it to her heart as she moved to see the familiar signs. There was a plastic cup in the sink, a filled and tightly tied garbage bag sitting beside the trash can, and an empty protein bar wrapper on the counter. Normally, Lauren would have cleaned the glass, taken out the garbage, and thrown away the wrapper. This only told Bo how desperate the girl must have been for these things.

Bo moved upstairs, pulling off her leather jacket as she took the steps two at a time. She saw Lauren asleep on the bed, the gentle snoring and mumbled words filling the room with sound. Bo went to hang her jacket on the back of the chair closest to the bed before sitting in the chair to remove her boots. No reason to make more noise than necessary.

She sat there and stared at Lauren while she slept and was only brought out of her mindless staring when she heard Kenzi enter loudly downstairs some time later. Bo winced when she heard the front door slam shut, so she moved swiftly and quietly back down the stairs much the same way she had climbed them.

"Geez, Kenz, you're being louder than a stampede." Bo came into the living room and came around to sit in the chair by the couch. Kenzi came and threw her body on the couch, hand covering her face. "Everything okay?"

"Ciara could do so much better. I'm glad you dodged that bullet, my darling." Kenzi looked at Bo. "Dyson is still on Lauren's shit. I love him, but he has got to get a new tune."

"What do you mean?" Bo was surprised; Dyson, while not particularly a happy camper around Lauren, had managed to be at least civil. He never said anything to her; he probably knew better.

"Just…he's all old and whatnot. Isn't he supposed to be mature or something? You'd think Lauren stole his favorite toy at daycare." Kenzi sat up and smirked; Bo knew her best friend was preparing for some interesting commentary. "Well, I guess you were his favorite adult toy."

"What did he say?" Bo was curious why Dyson was still acting moody about this.

"Just your usual 'Lauren is human' bull." Kenzi stretched her arms above her head. "I just reminded him that if it weren't for your crazy girlfriend, you probably wouldn't be alive right now. He got really quiet, really fast."

"Thanks, Kenz. I didn't know he was still having trouble with us." Bo looked at the ceiling, knowing her girlfriend was safe in bed upstairs. She felt herself relax. "Should I talk to him?"

"Nah. I think he'll eventually get it. He's not a bad guy; he just lets his silly alpha stuff control his emotions sometimes. Dude really knows how to hold a grudge, and he has a major bone with your girl." She stretched out on the couch again, though this time she made sure she was facing Bo. "Ciara actually explained it to me after he left in a huff."

"And?" Bo had never thought to have this conversation with Dyson. She had been too wrapped up in her own drama to add his to her plate.

"Your girl has got some powerful fae magnet on her junk. A lot of fae have a thing for her, apparently, and Dyson knows a lot of them, including that one girl they both hooked up with. Ciara said he's used to being the alpha dog - all the women flocking to him or whatever - so he didn't handle it well when a human was getting _his_ attention. Dude really doesn't handle rejection well, especially when he's overlooked for a human."

"Lauren is quite magnetic." Bo remembered seeing the blonde for the first time, standing in the driveway at the farm. She understood that magnetic pull completely, because she had not been able to resist herself. Bo even remembered her increased hunger at the beginning after meeting the doctor. She instantly knew that Lauren was special, and she loved being the one that got to find out just how special.

"Bo…" Kenzi sounded hesitant. Her furrowed brow and stiffened posture told Bo she was accurate in her assessment of her best friend's tone. "I'm sorry I put too much faith in Dyson and gave the doc a hard time. He's just always been so good to me, and then enters this strange woman who seems to get your panties twisted immediately; I just didn't trust your feelings. You immediately went to intense with her. You weren't even that intense with Dyson. She comes and steals my best friend time. I'd kind of gotten used to being your only human."

"You were just being Kenzi. I would expect nothing less from my bestie." Bo smiled before moving over to sit next to the girl on the couch. "I like knowing you've got my back. I let my emotions and desires control my actions sometimes, so it's good to know you'll call me on my crazy."

"Yeah, crazy for Lauren's hot hot lady love." Kenzi smiled, obviously trying to break the seriousness. "You two make each other miserably happy, and the girl proved she's got your back. Hell, she got slapped in a dungeon and disobeyed her owners for you. That's like crazy stupid love personified. I'm not saying she's my favorite person, but she may have grown on me a bit."

"No matter what happens, you'll always have a place with me." Bo didn't want to believe what she knew would happen eventually. Kenzi was just plain old human, so she didn't have the extended life span Lauren did. Bo was more of an in-the-moment type, so she didn't like to think about the future too much, especially one that didn't include her best friend.

Honestly, she hadn't even given much thought into her future with Lauren, either. They had always been so focused in the now that there was never any time for reflection. With their bond thing, Bo just assumed that they would be together. Maybe she was just projecting her own desires onto them, though. They still had a lot to talk about.

* * *

The first thing Lauren felt was that all of her muscles were tense and sore; at least, it felt like every muscle, though she knew better. It tickled her when her patients over exaggerated, so her own exaggeration into her current condition made her smile.

The next thing she felt was how cold she was, even though she was wrapped in the covers like a burrito. Her body heat must have escaped through the openings at the top and sides. She stretched and the blankets fell away from her further, leaving her barely clad form exposed to the cold room. This cold was more comfortable than the cold she felt this past week in that tiny dungeon cell. She could smell Bo here.

Lauren felt both well rested and overly tired. She had never realized just how comfortable this bed was and found she wanted to know how Bo came into possession of such a big, lavish bed since she never used her succubus powers to steal stuff like this and had only ever packed a military duffle when she used to run from town to town.

Lauren smiled, though she wasn't entirely sure why. She just felt the urge to smile. Perhaps it was being in this bed; the feeling of safety and warmth she realized she got from this simple place. Perhaps it was the familiar signs in the room she noticed that Bo had been home. The leather jacket on the back of the chair that had obviously been pulled beside the bed made her smile even bigger. The thought of Bo watching over her as she slept was not as creepy as it sounded.

She sat up in the bed and stretched again. She would need more protein and vitamins soon; the bread and water she had survived on this week had weakened her system. Her need to use the restroom and rinse her dry mouth were her most pressing concerns, though. While in the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and ran bath water. This time, she wanted to soak the soreness from her muscles. She finally felt clean again.

She had been soaking in the tub for several minutes, eyes closed and relaxing, when she felt the familiar presence of Bo standing in the partition. She kept her eyes closed and just hummed her approval at the presence, relaxing even more into the tub.

When she opened her eyes, Lauren noticed Bo smiling at her. They just kept eye contact for several long moments. Bo finally came to sit at the edge of the tub, fingertips running ripples through the hot water.

"Kenzi went to pick up dinner when we heard you moving up here. I wasn't sure when you'd get up, and I didn't want to wake you." Bo took a deep breath and seemed to relax herself. "Do you need anything?"

"Dinner will be good." Lauren could tell that Bo wanted to talk about what happened, but the woman was obviously not sure how to start the conversation. Lauren had no trouble easing this conversation along so that they could get past it and just enjoy being alive and together. "I was only there for a week, Bo. We've endured longer. I'm fine now."

"That was different, though. At least then I knew you were taken care of; a dungeon, Lauren?" Bo stiffened again, and Lauren immediately missed the relaxed posture from just seconds ago. "I could've killed Lachlan."

"He very well could have killed me instead." She moved her wet hand from inside the water and placed it on Bo's denim-clad thigh.

"Were you insane? Making a deal with the Morrigan? After all she's done to you?" Bo had obviously not had enough time to register what had happened this week; then again, the succubus had never been imprisoned like that, so she _could_ not understand completely.

"I did what I had to; it's over now. I'm fine. You're safe. It was worth it." Lauren knew that despite her discomfort this past week and her weak, sick feeling now, the entire process was definitely worth it. She wouldn't volunteer for imprisonment, but she would not apologize for her actions and would do it over again if it meant Bo was safe. "I'm fine, Bo, really. We should move forward."

"I've been so worried. I tried to reason with Lachlan, but he's difficult and stubborn." Bo didn't completely relax, but she did breathe a resolved sigh.

"Runs in the family, I guess." Lauren smirked; Bo looked like she wanted to apologize. "It's okay, Bo. I'm guessing Lachlan told you about my family, too?"

"He…did." Bo's eyes narrowed and she gripped the side of the tub tighter, Lauren noticed. "Do you think you could make me several doses of that formula? The one that turns fae into a human?"

"What? Why?" Lauren panicked. Bo wanted to take the formula? She wanted to be human? That didn't make sense. Bo seemed like she loved being fae now. "You can't, Bo. You'll be human."

"It's not for me." Bo chuckled slightly, though Lauren did not find anything funny about it. "I was thinking it would help me in battle. You know, give me the upper hand whenever I'm faced with surprising or major enemies. We can avoid this happening again if I have my super smart girlfriend's super secret weapon."

"It did stun Lilith." Lauren felt slightly better, knowing that her girlfriend wasn't trying to take away her identity. It did make sense; the formula could potentially be a powerful weapon. "I'm still not sure if it did any actual damage, or if it was the reason you were able to decapitate her. The autopsy showed that there were high concentrations in her system, but that was probably because the formula was on the dagger Vex used, too. If we knew more about Lilith before the battle, my findings would be more conclusive."

"You are amazing, and I love you." Bo's eyes smiled along with her, as she leaned over the tub and kissed Lauren softly before standing. "I'm not going to do anything stupid. Don't worry. I may have a love/hate relationship with the fae, but I'm not about to leave you to do this alone. We're in this together."

"Once I get some energy back, you are _so_ getting laid." Lauren chuckled at herself, not really surprised that she made that claim. She had already decided she could back it up with an extremely reliable source.

"Good to know." Bo cleared her throat, obviously trying to hide her smirk and liking that idea very much. "Kenzi should be back soon with dinner. I'll let you finish."

Bo left the room, and Lauren could hear and feel her moving downstairs. She had turned the television on, but the volume had been turned up so loud that she cursed loudly and yelled up her apology. No doubt Kenzi was the last one to use the television.

Lauren smiled and looked at the new walls. She finally noticed that they were all painted. The thought that Kenzi had gone ahead and finished the project made her smile. She had noticed the wall in the entryway was done last night, but she didn't notice the walls up here.

She didn't know why, but the idea of one less project to finish actually made her relax more. Lauren would definitely have to thank Kenzi. Maybe buy her that new video game she was talking about last week. Keeping Kenzi occupied was beneficial to Lauren's plans, too.

Getting out of the tub, she saw the reddened skin where her body had been submerged in the overly hot water. Probably not the smartest thing right now, but she had to admit it felt good. She pulled back her hair in a loose ponytail and pulled on a pair of light gray sweatpants and fitted white tshirt. If everything went okay later, she didn't want any added layers to prevent her from getting naked quicker so she didn't bother with undergarments. She would have gone downstairs naked, but she didn't think Kenzi would appreciate that as much as Bo.

She walked downstairs to find Bo sitting on one end of the couch. Smiling, she walked over to sit on the other end, leaning her elbows on the edge. They watched the show, but Lauren was more invested in watching her girlfriend trying to keep her control. She propped her feet up on the couch and apologized when she kicked Bo; the succubus jumped slightly but relaxed again.

"That's okay." Bo pulled up her hands in a welcoming motion. "Do you wanna stretch out?" Lauren just nodded behind her smile and laid her legs across Bo's and softly verbalized her thanks. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but she loved when Bo laid her arms loosely on top of her legs. "It's like couch yoga."

This thought made her smile even bigger, as she felt her heartbeat quicken. She played with her nails more out of something to hide her happiness behind than an actual need to clean them.

They both jumped and Lauren moved her legs when Kenzi came roughly in the door yelling for Bo. From her sexy thoughts and memories, Lauren felt like they had been caught in an even more intimate position. It was like they had been caught practicing naked couch yoga instead. Sitting back on her end, Lauren remembered her hurried neediness as she had pressed Bo hard into this very couch last week. She would definitely need to mark a triple X for this spot on her clubhouse layout chart.

Bo just chuckled and went to help Kenzi in the kitchen, no doubt aware where Lauren's thoughts had gone. The doctor knew she didn't need her succubus powers to read those vibes.

Lauren found she wasn't as hungry as she thought, though it may have been because the Chinese food Kenzi brought home was not settling well with her stomach. Then again, she did try to eat it too fast. Was her anticipation too much or was it her weakness? She tried not to show it, either one, but the way Bo kept smiling at her behind chewing her food made her think at least the anticipation was showing. Kenzi just rolled her eyes at them before being asked to be excused.

It felt good to fall back into this same pattern. Lauren was almost worried that the other two women would make a big fuss about her, but they had seemed to understand that she was capable of taking care of herself. Still, knowing Bo was there, knowing that she wanted to help take care of her? Lauren couldn't help but feel content and loved. Tonight, if she could tap into some reserve energy, she was going to show Bo just how much she returned the feeling.


	32. A Heart Will Always Go One Step Too Far

Bo felt the intense pep in her step, which was helping her to ignore her internal battle. She loved an energized Lauren; no, she really loved an energized Lauren. The succubus felt her hunger was satiated, and as long as she didn't need to heal, she felt like she could avoid going out to feed.

Something had really become active within her girlfriend. Lauren seemed to initiate more sex than Bo did, and she was literally a sexual creature. When the doctor did those delicious things to her, Bo wished upon everything that it would be enough. It was enough for now. That counted for something.

Lauren had been back for two weeks now, and there were a lot of delicious things done in that time. The woman redefined afternoon delight to any time and anywhere delight. Her girlfriend's increased libido was quite a treat for the succubus. Bo was not complaining at being oversexed, if there was such a thing for her kind.

Earlier this week, Bo had gone to see the doctor in the lab. Lauren had prepared the formula samples for her. The doctor had also snuck them into some secret exam room in the lab and pulled her in without warning before going for it there. It was the first time Lauren had allowed anything beyond kissing and fully dressed groping in her professional environment. Bo had to admit this was probably her favorite right now; it even topped the intense orgasm in the back seat of her car the other day. Bo had trouble walking for hours after that random pit stop on the way home. Still, Lauren allowing Bo to penetrate her work environment? It may not have been the best orgasm or sex ever, but the physical admission behind that final barrier made it Bo's favorite.

Right now, Bo was waiting on Lauren's older sister, who was meeting her at the coffee shop here in the upscale district before she went to pick up her kids from daycare. Bo had gotten the information on Lauren's family from those files Lachlan sent and from casually calling Gram, not really telling the woman the whole truth. If she were honest with herself, Bo wanted to meet Lauren's family and find out just why they could treat her so horribly when Lauren had sacrificed herself to grant them freedom they didn't even need.

She wasn't sure she could go through with her original plan. Maybe just meeting Lauren's sisters and brother would ease her mind. Maybe she could talk to them and find another way around the old Ash's deal with her girlfriend. Did they really have to die? Didn't Lachlan say something about humans taking the word "death" so literally? Was Bo missing something?

Hadley Lewis was the middle daughter, and she looked more like Gram than anyone else in the family. Her round face and red, dimpled cheeks were a decent contrast to her dark blonde hair; much darker than Lauren's. She remembered seeing her briefly in the kitchen at the farm, but her mind had been too occupied with her girlfriend's tense energy after that apparently painful family dinner. The woman entered the coffee house wearing a matching white workout jumpsuit with black piping, but Bo could tell the Light Fae Hestian had barely done any exercise. She was a house mom who put her kids in daycare. What could she possibly be doing during the day that required child care?

Bo wasn't entirely sure what to expect, so she had brought a dagger that was covered in the formula, an injector, and a diluted batch Lauren had made that could go into a beverage or food, in case she ever had a similar encounter like the first meeting she had with Lilith. Bo fidgeted with her coffee cup and bit her lip as Hadley approached her. Could she really do this?

"You're Bo." Hadley walked up to the table and sat down, laying a rolled up yoga mat and large tote bag beside the free chair. "I remember you from my grandmother's farm. You were helping her with those stupid underfae cows. I always hated those things."

"Yes, I'm Bo." She stood to shake hands with the woman, treating this like a formal appointment. Her palms were sweaty, so she was glad that Hadley didn't accept the greeting. "Thanks for meeting me. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Venti, non fat. Sugar free. No foam. Two shots poured over the top. Extra whipped cream. No lid. Stir stick on the side." Hadley sat down in the chair finally and Bo just nodded, even if she wasn't sure she actually understood what the woman said. Bo always had a simple coffee order; she didn't even know what any of what the woman wanted meant, but she walked up to the counter and ordered it anyways.

When the barista handed her the cup, Bo looked over to see Hadley typing on her phone. She took the tiny vial of diluted formula out of her pocket and stared at it, debating again whether to just drop it in the cup. It would be so easy. All she had to do was pour the diluted formula into the coffee when her back was to the crowd at the extras station. This woman had never done anything to her, but she was a threat to Lauren's survival. Bo closed her eyes, not allowing herself to watch as she poured the liquid into the cup. She winced and felt her insides burn, almost throwing the coffee away twice, before grabbing a napkin and heading back to the table.

"Thank you." Hadley held out her hand to accept the coffee, but Bo gripped it a bit until the woman grabbed it from her hand. This sobered Bo enough that she sat down, eyes wide and panicked. She needed to get Lauren her freedom. What if this was her only chance? What if this was the only way? Would she miss her window of opportunity if she didn't go through with this now? It was still easy to grab the coffee cup and run it to the trashcan.

"You're welcome." Bo watched the woman continue to type on her phone for a second before picking up the cup to take a drink. It was too late to take it back now. Her stomach dropped, and she felt like she was going to pass out. She really did it. No plan ever happened this easily for Bo; surely this woman could taste the difference in her coffee, even if Lauren had mentioned it would be tasteless. Bo was speechless, still unbelieving she was capable of this. She watched until Hadley was on her third sip before deciding to start a conversation. "So…you're Lauren's sister?"

"Yes." Hadley rolled her eyes. Bo wanted to smack the woman, both for rolling her eyes and for drinking the coffee. The latter was an illogical response, but the former was an obvious disrespect of Lauren. She didn't feel as bad now when the woman took another sip of her coffee. "I heard that you were dating my sister. I figured she would at least date another doctor or someone more her…level. She could have had anyone she wanted and wouldn't have had to work a day in her life."

"I actually have some questions." Bo steeled her jaw and stood straighter. There was no reason to lose her cool now; she had already done the damage. There was no taking it back; she would have to live with the consequences of her actions. Still, Hadley was not a pleasant person, fae or human. No wonder Lauren never talked about her family; her girlfriend was apparently following that "if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all" rule. Her sister obviously did not follow the same advice.

"You said as much on the phone." She took another drink and punched a few more buttons before putting her phone down on the table. "I admit you have me curious. Even if I wanted to help a filthy hybrid, what makes you think I would want to?"

"Because she's your sister. I thought, as a Hestian, you would have some innate need for family." Bo had done some research into the family, so that she would be a little better prepared. She didn't get very far before she would get distracted with various things. Still, she had gathered enough intel about Hadley that she felt prepared for this meeting. At least she had until the implications of what she was doing finally set it. How could she tell Lauren this? How could she explain to her girlfriend that she had gone against everything that she stood for? Sure, Lauren had defied the Light to save her, but that was different. Lauren hadn't intentionally hurt anybody that hadn't threatened the same thing first. Hadley had no idea that Bo had just ended her fae existence. Bo felt like she was going to vomit.

"We feed on family. I don't _need_ Lauren; we have plenty of fae to fill everyone. Why do you think we have those weekly dinners at the farm?" Hadley leaned forward, dangling the cup beside her head. It was like she was teasing Bo with it. "I'm feeding from you now, actually."

"Me?" Bo looked at the woman through narrowed eyes. Was that why she felt so calm right now, despite her unnerving panic and awareness of what she had just done?

"Your bond with my sister is all over you. You claimed her as your mate, which makes you part of the family now, succubus." Hadley did not sound very pleased at this fact. "Your power is quite intoxicating, though. No wonder Grandmother likes when you two visit the farm. She must be full for months after you two leave."

"What do you mean?" Bo watched as the woman across from her leaned back and chuckled into her mug.

"Oh, come on. You're not that naïve. Maggie White is Dark Fae; Dark only care about themselves. She totally is feeding on Lauren when she's there. Why do you think she didn't do anything at that family dinner? Everyone knew Lauren was uncomfortable, but nobody said anything because that hybrid power is delicious. I'm sure you're quite aware of that, though."

"I've never fed from Lauren. She's not food." Bo fought the warmth she felt from the woman feeding from her; she must have increased the feeding after she admitted she was doing it. Bo knew what it was like from her end, but she had never been on this end of a feeding like this. She almost felt violated. It felt oddly karmic and fitting.

"Oh, that's right. You two are supposedly in love." Again, Hadley rolled her eyes; again, Bo wanted to smack her. "Well, you're missing out. She probably has more restorative properties in her very essence than any of that crap she learned in medical school."

"I don't care. I won't feed from her until I know we're ready for all the consequences." Bo felt it when the woman stopped feeding and resumed drinking the rest of her coffee.

"Yeah, heard you almost got her pregnant. That would have been _hilarious._ Mom would have loved that." The way she snorted derisively between sips told Bo that Mrs. Lewis would not have been a fan. She wasn't really surprised. What would Lauren's mom do when she found out what Bo had done? Bo felt sick again. "Lauren is that white elephant in the room that nobody talks about at family functions. She is definitely her father's daughter. The girl looked up to him when we were little; she probably sensed the difference in the rest of us and clung to the only human she knew. Mom should not have been that surprised when Lauren went to medical school and didn't follow the family rules."

"Well, your family's rules are stupid." Bo felt some strange confidence now that Hadley had emptied her drink. It really had been this easy. Of all of her plans, why did this one have to go off without a fight? If she was honest with herself, Bo had wanted somebody to stop her. There was a small part of her that knew she would have gone through with it regardless. That unquestioning need to protect and save Lauren seemed to be her only rationale anymore. It had never scared her before this moment. She knew she never would have done this on her own, so it must be the bond's protective properties that gave her the ability to do something that went against who she was, even if it meant Lauren would probably never talk to her again once she found out.

"Old habits die hard. Lauren is no exception." Hadley smirked before picking up her bag and yoga mat when she stood. "I think we're done here."

"I think we are." Bo smiled as she saw the abandoned and empty coffee cup on the table in front of her. She stood and watched as Hadley walked to the door. "Good luck with...everything."

"Good luck with my sister. I hope we meet again. Please, do come to our family gatherings sometime. We would love to have you for dinner." Hadley smirked in an almost maniacal manner. It reminded Bo of those overacted creepy villains in the B movie marathons Kenzi makes her watch.

Bo just watched the woman exit and stuck her hand into her pocket to find the tiny empty vial. That had been way too easy and way too disrespectful. If she hadn't been so focused on her inner turmoil, Bo suspected she would have been super angry at the woman for dismissing Lauren and her so much. Not good enough for the doctor? Maybe Bo would take Lauren to a family dinner if only to mock them all, particularly Hadley at this point, for underestimating their sister.

* * *

Lauren felt so needy lately. She couldn't seem to get enough sex. Even though she wanted to make love to her girlfriend, now that they had time to truly and effectively experiment with that glowy hypothesis of hers, Lauren couldn't seem to control her urges to just take the woman in more primal and creative manners.

Her current favorite was when Bo couldn't seem to wait to get back to the clubhouse; even better than the roadside sex stop that left her limbs shaky for hours. They were at the Dal, and it wasn't like they hadn't fooled around here before; she did have a chart, after all, that marked their places. Now, she had gotten to mark triple X's on the bar, in the very spot they used to meet during their clandestine early dates.

Trick had left them alone in the bar to meet with Lachlan and the Morrigan in regards to helping Bo find a neutral place for Lauren to treat all patients. Since he was an elder and keeper of the waystation, Trick knew everyone and every place in the land. He had more pull with the fae leaders than anyone outside of the council rooms, and they didn't even know he was their long lost Blood King.

It was Lauren's day off, so she had agreed to help Bo prep her grandfather's bar for the day while he was gone. The doctor felt like she owed her girlfriend for all the times she had helped at Gram's farm.

Lauren had perched herself in her usual corner stool at the bar, looking through the books so they would know what exactly Trick's more popular beverages were. This way, they would also know if they should stock more of something than another. Lauren would call out certain items and Bo would work behind the bar. She almost looked at ease there; Lauren decided that sexy Bo the bartender would have definitely gotten her attention in college and med school. She definitely had gotten her attention then.

Bo sensed her energy, she could tell, as she came around to tease and flirt more, leaning against the bar and pushing her very exposed cleavage forward. Eventually, the succubus hopped over the bar to come stand next to her. There was an opening in the bar not even four feet away. Bo didn't seem to care as she just started to kiss Lauren. The doctor tried to protest that they should be working and the doors were unlocked. Her own neediness upon Bo's sneaking fingers at unbuttoning her pants and untucking her shirt overruled her logic.

Bo had managed to get her to have a quick and passionate encounter in the middle of a public place; a place that was owned by her grandfather who could have returned any minute. Even if they were technically dressed and could have pretended they were in a deep makeout session if someone walked in the door, Lauren loved that her girlfriend was confident enough to take risks with her like this.

Lauren could feel her cheeks flush again from the memory and hid her smile behind her hand. Bo was out with some case, and Kenzi was helping her retile the rest of the bathroom walls. The young girl beside her just cleared her throat, an obviously amused smirk letting the doctor know Kenzi knew what she was thinking about, or at least the general idea.

"I know that look. It's the look of the completely satisfied and happy." Kenzi continued to caulk between the tiles on her end as she kept stealing glances at Lauren. "Bo's super sex powers strike again, huh?"

"Something like that." Lauren couldn't stop her smile. She actually had felt extremely comfortable doing this project with the young girl. The music coming from the clock radio in the bedroom had given them background music, but the two actually talked about random things every once in a while, and the conversation didn't feel forced. Lauren was surprised to find that Kenzi used to draw comic books for fun and had agreed to show her the sketches she made of Bo, both as a comic book super hero and just as Bo.

"You know, doc, I kind of think you're good for Bo." Kenzi didn't stop caulking and would not look at Lauren now.

"Yeah?" Lauren raised her eyebrows in amused agreement.

"I didn't at first, I admit. I thought you were going to get Bo in trouble or killed because of the whole fae politics thing, but she really loves you; like, epic loves you. You make my girl happy, and I think you actually help balance her out. You might not think it because she's out there feeding from everybody but you, but you do give her what she needs." Kenzi put down her caulk gun and went to grab another tube from the pile. Lauren chose not to say anything and let the girl talk, because she didn't want to talk about Bo's feeding habits. She couldn't talk about them with the one person she needed to talk to about them: the succubus herself. Lauren really wasn't as bothered about the feeding; she had learned to live with that as a necessity. Bo didn't have to have sex to feed; just to heal. "It surprises me, but it's cool that you're so…cool with Bo's stuff. She wants to think she's capable of monogamy, and I'm not saying she's not, but she is a succubus."

"I'm well aware of that. Thank you." Lauren stopped looking at the young girl and went about focusing on her own caulking areas.

"It can't be easy; the girl is practically redefining monogamy, but I'm glad it's with you." Kenzi had resumed her position, as the two of them just moved closer in to the middle, tile by tile. "Besides my extreme awesomeness, you may be the best thing that has ever happened to her."

"Thanks." Lauren smiled slightly. This was the closest Kenzi had ever come to saying she liked her. They both knew their bonding was important to Bo; it was one reason why she had requested the young girl help her with these renovation projects.

"Bo has me and everyone else surrounding her, so she doesn't remember what it feels like to be lonely and unloved. The people who raised her loved her, too. Sure, she spent ten years alone, but she knows how to let people in still. I don't think she'll ever understand what it's like to be alone most of your life and to not really ever feel loved." Kenzi had felt that loneliness, too. Lauren could hear it in her voice and words. "You can be surrounded by people all of your life, have a big family, but if you never feel loved, respected, or safe, it's hard to trust and love the way Bo does."

"Bo loves you, Kenzi." Lauren knew the girl knew this, but it never hurt to hear it confirmed.

"She loves you, too." Kenzi smiled but continued her caulking. She had become much better at it as she went along. Lauren noticed she would need to redo or trim some of the caulk later over where the young girl had started. She would wait until Kenzi was gone, though, so she did not get offended or tease her about her perfectionism. "I'm just saying if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Same goes for you." Lauren smiled as they met in the middle and finished caulking around the last two tiles together.

"You need to know you're not alone anymore." Kenzi handed her the caulk gun and smiled. "Now, I am off to get ready for my date. You should consider doing the same. BoBo will be home soon, and I know you two can't keep your paws off of each other for too long when you're in the same room. Might as well make her work for it. Don't let her get the goods for free."

"Thanks, Kenz." Lauren watched as the young girl left the bathroom to head back downstairs. She couldn't help but know exactly why Bo loved Kenzi so much. Looking at the freshly tiled bathroom and other little renovations, Lauren couldn't help but feel like this really was home now.


	33. My Rights Versus Yours

While waiting to hear word on Hadley's outcome, Bo had spent a lot of time at the Dal. She didn't know if it was because she was trying to avoid Lauren, or if she was feeling guilty about lying to her and possibly de-faeing her little sister; her very mean little sister. It was hard to look Lauren in the eyes, and she knew her girlfriend sensed her turmoil. The doctor had taken an oath to harm none, so she would probably see what Bo was doing as breaking that oath. It was different when they were in battle, but to willingly and knowingly go to take away somebody's essence because you want them to die but you do not want to kill them yourself so your girlfriend is free from her servitude to a super humanoid race called the fae? Bo could see the problem Lauren would have with that, family or not.

She added to her guilt when she realized she was not going to the Dal just because she wanted to spend time with Trick and her friends. Lauren rarely left the clubhouse, so it wasn't hard to escape from her; she wasn't much different than before moving in with them. She worked long hours and came home late some days. Sometimes, she would go out with them, but the girl really was a bit of a recluse. Bo imagined this was more because she didn't have any friends, and her work colleagues were all fae, so they wouldn't have really become buddy buddy with the doctor.

Still, regardless of her own avoidance of her girlfriend, Bo liked coming home after going out and finding Lauren curled on the couch reading or sitting at the kitchen island working a jigsaw puzzle. Once, she saw her playing _Angry Birds _on her computer tablet while sitting up in bed one night, but the doctor didn't really seem to enjoy it as much as she did crossword puzzles and word finds. There was no doubt Kenzi had downloaded that app for her.

Lauren's birthday was last month, but the woman had said nothing to anybody. How could you not tell your own girlfriend that it was your birthday? The girlfriend that you lived with, especially. Better yet, why had Bo never asked Lauren such a simple question? Kenzi had noticed it when she saw Lauren's driver's license. Bo was afraid to ask why Kenzi had seen Lauren's driver's license, which was nestled in her wallet. Lauren defended the young girl by saying she had asked her to grab money out of her wallet to pay the pizza delivery man.

Bo realized she really didn't know basic, silly facts about Lauren, like the things you would ask on a first date. She apologized for missing her birthday and ordered from Lauren's favorite restaurant, and they spent the night talking about silly things about the other. They had skipped a lot of steps; maybe they could start talking more openly with one another if they actually knew more about each other.

She learned that Lauren loved the color orange, though she did not really have a favorite color; she just found it "neat." Lauren's favorite movie was _Rebel Without a Cause_, and she even had a red jacket when she was growing up because she wanted to be James Dean. Despite her love for classic films, she loved watching old B horror and scifi films because she liked to spot the inaccuracies in the blood splatter and injuries. For the same reason, she couldn't watch medical or forensic dramas on television.

The more Bo learned about her girlfriend, the more she found her utterly adorable and loveable. Even the silliest things, like how she arranged her closet by style of clothing, and then alphabetized those items by color. She was quirky and highly OCD, but Bo couldn't help but love her.

From their discussions, Bo knew the perfect gift to give her, so she talked to Trick and managed to arrange a small get together at the clubhouse tonight with just friends and family. Looking around, she noticed that Lauren was having an actual civilized conversation with Dyson over on the couch, and Kenzi was seemingly acting as a buffer. Bo would definitely need to ask about that later after everyone left.

Hale and Ciara were playing the game of _Operation_ that Kenzi had given Lauren earlier as a belated gift. Trick was just watching them, probably amused at the childlike behavior that the two fae were displaying. When they had played earlier that afternoon, Bo couldn't decide if Lauren was generally bad at something or she was letting Kenzi win. Regardless, her amused smile and the ease with which she and Kenzi played was worth documenting through pictures. Lauren was still in her pajamas, something she rarely did, so she had chased Bo into their bedroom trying to get the camera from her to delete the picture. Bo had just taken the opportunity to give her girlfriend a _happy_ birthday gift. Trick watching Ciara and Hale play only reminded her of her earlier position, and she smiled warmly at the thought of her friends actually having a fun time at Lauren's impromptu party.

Bo wasn't sure why Vex was here, though. He had just walked in to greet the doctor and send his birthday wishes. Ever since then, he had just kind of stood around talking to Hale's sister and some other girl Hale had brought but had seemingly forgotten about. She was getting ready to go ask why he was really there when there was a knock at the door. Since she was standing by it, she went to open it and was pleasantly relieved that her last minute invitation had been accepted.

Gram walked into the clubhouse with a young woman that Bo recognized from the photograph as Lauren's youngest sister. She may have been ten in that picture, but she was unmistakably Lauren's baby sister. Gram had mentioned to them that Maureen was visiting from California. Bo had just called to invite the older woman as a birthday gift, but Gram had insisted on bringing the youngest Lewis kid along with her. Since she was still silent in her guilt, Bo wasn't sure that having a face off with another Lewis sibling so soon was a good idea, but she had agreed when Gram insisted again.

Lauren instantly stood and came to greet them, abandoning Dyson and Kenzi on the couch. She hugged Gram but stayed in place to greet her sister, Bo noticed. She couldn't help but wonder if this sister was just as mean as Hadley. Would she have the same fae elitist and dismissive attitude of her older sister?

Bo walked back from the entryway and moved to stand beside Lauren, feeling both protective and sick to her stomach. She was not ready for this, even if she did know that Maureen was coming. She was still trying to rationalize with herself that she had done the right thing for Lauren.

"Gram, I'm glad you could come." Bo went to hug the woman, and she wasn't surprised when Kenzi came to hug the older woman just as soon as they separated.

"I called her last month on her birthday, but your very stubborn girlfriend was way too busy with work to fool with her grandmother." Gram smiled at the three of them, as she released Kenzi from the extra long hug. "It's good to see you girls."

"She's hot. I get it, sis. If I were to go to the softer side, I'd hit that." Lauren's younger sister was checking Bo out, but there was no real sexual energy coming from her. Just an intense curiosity and appreciation for her looks; it was not an uncommon energy reading from straight girls. The succubus charm never turned off, so anybody could be affected, regardless of gender or sexual preference. "So, you're the infamous Bo I've been hearing all about. Hadley does not like you at all."

"I imagine she wouldn't." Bo watched as Lauren just stared at them wide-eyed. She gripped their hands together and hoped it was enough distraction for her girlfriend so that she wouldn't see her sister's amused, narrowed gaze.

"Maureen, behave." Gram gave her a classic grandmother look; Trick gave her that very same look all the time. So did her adopted parents. "Kenzi, Lauren, why don't you show me around?"

"Absolutely!" Kenzi tucked her arm into Gram's, seemingly more excited to see the woman than her actual granddaughter. Lauren just followed them into the kitchen, but she kept sending glances back at Bo and Maureen. Her girlfriend's curiosity was not helping her right now.

"Lauren's always kind of been lucky, you know?" Maureen brought Bo back into the conversation in the entryway. "She always had this gift; this passion for knowledge. I'm the youngest, so I still found it cool when she'd show me things like how to make a volcano out of vinegar and baking soda. Of course, she would give a big lecture on why it reacted that way. I just thought it was cool. The others were never big fans, probably because they were so close together in age, but I'm younger, so I only remember the big sister who actually gave a crap about me."

"Lauren doesn't really talk about her family or her past much." Bo looked at the young girl; she was probably about Kenzi's age. However, she knew that Maureen had been married for a few years to some Light Fae doctor in another county in the states.

"I wouldn't, either, if I could avoid it." Maureen had light brown hair, blue eyes, and was significantly shorter than Lauren and Hadley; she also did not look much like anyone else in her family, so Bo suspected she favored her biological father: the man their mother had an affair with. "She protected me, you know? It was hard growing up in that house; it was like a clichéd debutante nightmare. Lauren always made me feel safe and loved. I wasn't surprised when she made that deal with the Ash."

"You know about the deal?" Bo realized they were extremely in the open, where prying ears could hear this private conversation. She looked to notice Kenzi and Lauren walking back downstairs with Gram, animatedly giving a probably exaggerated tour of the clubhouse. Lauren looked amused and happy; Bo was glad to see that smile on her face. It hadn't really been there the entire night until now. "Let's continue this more privately?"

"Of course." Maureen followed Bo up the stairs. As they passed the trio, Bo couldn't help but grip Lauren's hand lightly and place a soft kiss on her cheek before moving upstairs, the wrong Lewis sister following her to the bedroom. "The marital chambers."

"Excuse me?" Bo couldn't quite figure out the youthful sarcasm from the young girl, who looked like she belonged in a yacht club. She almost reminded her of when Kenzi had gone undercover as that sorority girl, minus the blonde wig.

"I'm being facetious." Mauren smirked at her before moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Bo just stood and watched this stranger in her room. "I'm glad Lauren found someone to take care of her. When I got my powers during puberty, I wish Lauren had been there for me. I don't see Lauren as a human; I just see my big sister. I'm here to help you."

"You wouldn't like my solution." Bo looked to her weapons case, knowing the dagger and injector were still in there from the other day meeting Hadley. "I'm not sure that I like it. If I could take it back, I...would."

"My husband checked out Hadley at family dinner the other day. We're in visiting for a few weeks, and he found something quite interesting. He never was good at patient-doctor confidentiality and couldn't wait to tell me that her vitals were human." Maureen started to chuckle. "Hadley is pissed at you right now." When she became serious again, Bo found she missed the laughter. It eased the tension and uncertainty she felt meeting this woman without being prepared. "We haven't told our mother or Gram yet, but you're going to need to be careful with our brother. If you thought Hadley was bad?"

"What makes you think I'm to blame?" Bo crossed her arms defensively. It was a little too late to try and cover her tracks or blame someone else. Was Maureen here to return the favor? She said she was here to help, but _who_ was she here to help?

"Drugs in the coffee? Oldest trick in the book. Hadley was goading you, trying to show you that normal drugs didn't quite work on us." Maureen's slight chuckle returned. "Guess you showed her, huh?" Maureen full on laughed again before crossing her legs and swinging them off the side of the bed. "Sorry. I just really don't like Hadley. There's a reason we don't visit much."

"But you like Lauren." Bo still wasn't sure what to expect. The young girl was in her bedroom; should she try to play it cool and pretend she's showing her the weapons collection, then cut her with the dagger if she attacked? What would be the quickest and easiest way to do this? If they already knew it was her and what she was doing, Bo didn't expect there would be much time left before they took action against her. Maybe she should tell Lauren what she was doing. At least tell somebody.

"I love Lauren, which is why I'm here." Maureen uncrossed her legs again and stood, putting her only a few feet away from Bo. "You found a loophole in Lauren's contract. She doesn't get her freedom until we die; I totally get it. Whatever this thing is you have turns us human. Makes us easier to kill or just lets us die; it doesn't get her freedom now, but it prevents you from having to kill us directly yourself and starting a war. It's quite elegant really."

"Thanks?" There was nothing elegant about this. Bo wasn't sure if she trusted this girl. Lauren had not greeted her very warmly earlier; if they were that close as kids, wouldn't they have at least hugged? Bo didn't sense any malice, but Lauren was good at hiding her emotions and energy, too.

"Lauren made that deal because she thought she was saving me. It's my turn to save her." Maureen held out her hand, but Bo only looked at the palm being offered. "I'm not exactly keen on the suicide thing, so I accept your way as a…healthier alternative."

"You want the formula?" Bo narrowed her eyes but decided that she could at least grab the dagger while she was in the weapons trunk, in case this girl tried anything funny.

"I do. Now, give it to me before I change my mind. I'll mix it with vodka downstairs; at least I can enjoy my downfall." Maureen closed her eyes and pushed out her hand further. Bo moved to open the weapons case and pulled out the dagger. The young girl looked honestly startled and frightened. Her energy was definitely readable now. "Hey, I think I'm making a pretty good deal here. I'm volunteering; you don't need to kill me. Elegant, remember?"

"I'm not going to kill you. I don't want to kill any of you." Bo pulled out the injector, deciding that this method was a little less violent. "I just want Lauren safe and free to make her own decisions."

"Being bound to a Hestian makes you do crazy things you normally wouldn't do; just ask my husband. Lauren may not be fae, but she still has the Hestian in her blood. Imagine how much more crazy protective you would be if Lauren actually were fae." Mauren relaxed, but Bo could sense her fear. "I heard about the dungeon thing. The new Ash here is a real douche, huh?"

"He's also my brother." Bo chuckled lightly when she saw Maureen's apologetic, shocked look; she could definitely see the family resemblance to Lauren with that facial expression. "Who happens to be a major douche, yes."

"Sorry." Maureen took a deep breath. "Crazy families, huh?"

"You have no idea." Bo walked back over to the woman, injector in one hand and the other one gripping the dagger, just in case. Bo felt her confidence was lost; she palmed the injector. This wasn't what Maureen really wanted; Bo could tell. She needed to stop this now, apologize and try to find a way to fix the situation. Giving the injector to Maureen was not helping her case, but the young girl was right. Bo had this insane need to do whatever it took to protect her family. When Lachlan had placed Lauren in the dungeon, Bo had felt her urges intensify and change. She loosened her hold on the injector. "Do you want me to…"

"No, no. I can do this." Maureen grabbed the injector from Bo, who only gripped the dagger tighter. The swift movement alarmed her and reminded her of Hadley grabbing for the coffee mug. "You trust too easily. What if I was all evil and went to attack you with this right now?"

"Then, you'd be dead before you tried." Bo felt herself stiffen, but she could sense the other woman was still afraid. How could she not be?

"Okay." Maureen held up the injector high above her head in an attacking motion, and Bo stepped back but watched as the young girl slammed the tip into the side of her own neck. Bo released a deep breath. "Sorry. It's just…I'm not the martyr type usually. I like my life the way it is."

"Why come to me, then?" Bo took the dagger and placed it back in the weapons case before locking it; no need to give the woman a reason to change her mind and retaliate. In fact, Bo would find a new hiding place for that dagger later. "I can tell Lauren. She's brilliant; she can figure out a way to reverse the formula. We can find another way to get her freedom."

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"I'm not sure." Bo wanted to believe it, though. The sick feeling in her gut just intensified.

"Lauren saved my life, or so she thought, so I'm giving hers back to her." Maureen handed Bo the empty injector. "How long before this stuff works?"

"I'm not sure. Lauren made it." Bo walked into the bathroom and tossed the injector in the trash. "I want to say thank you, but I really hate myself for doing this to you. It feels wrong."

"Don't hate yourself. You love my sister that much that you're willing to do anything to fight for her, even if that means breaking some rules of nature or politics or character." Maureen came to stand in front of Bo again, placing a warm, comforting hand on her arm. Bo felt the warmth from the woman. Hestians were so touchy feely.

"I'm taking away who you are."

"Honey, this isn't who I am. I only ever use my powers because I'm so hungry I can't stand it. You're actually doing me a favor." Maureen moved her arm away, and Bo missed the warmth. It wasn't as strong as Gram's hugs, but it did help to calm her some.

"What about your husband? Won't he know?" All week, Bo had been considering the impact her action would have on their families. There was not a single good scenario. Hadley has kids, who now would have to grow up and learn their fae powers without their fae mother.

"Yes; he'll probably try to cure me, too. Lauren is much, much smarter than he is, though, so I have a feeling this is a permanent thing." Maureen pulled Bo into a hug, and the warmth was returned to her. Bo squeezed back, milking all of the calm warmth she could from this stranger. "Sorry. I just needed to do that again."

"I understand." Bo did. If she knew she was going to lose her succubus powers, she would probably be exhausting those powers right now, too. She wouldn't hesitate to feed off of Lauren, needing to taste her girlfriend completely at least once.

"Our brother won't be so easy. He will do everything possible to prevent you from succeeding. If anybody loves his powers the most in this family, it is Roger." Maureen's warning was not taken lightly. Bo knew to do more research, possibly surveillance, and hope that Lauren's brother didn't attack her before she was ready. Bo knew she had started a type of war, so she wouldn't have much of a choice to defend herself and finish what she started. "I haven't seen my sister in a long time, so I'm going to celebrate with her, if you don't mind."

Bo just nodded as they made their way back downstairs. Everyone had left, she noticed, except for Lauren and Gram, who were joining Kenzi in taking shots. Well, Gram was joining Kenzi in shots. Lauren was holding the same glass and never downing it; Bo suspected neither of the other two really cared or noticed.

"Hey, so…Kenzi and I are going to bed to give you three some family time." Bo walked into the kitchen and gave her best friend a glance that left no room for arguments. She moved into the kitchen to stand by Lauren and pull her into a light embrace and kiss her fully, not caring about the audience. "I'll be upstairs when you're finished."

"Wait, no. Stay, child." Gram smiled at them; she was used to their PDA from that last visit to the farm, when they had found sanctuary after Bo had killed the old Ash.

"Spend time." Bo moved one hand on Gram's upper arm, not unaware of the irony in the warm, familial gesture. "You've not seen each other in a while. I happily see Lauren all the time, so stay as long as you would like."

"Thank you, dear." Gram pulled her into another hug; this one tighter and warmer than the greeting hug earlier in the entryway. Hadley had told her that she was family now, too, by extension through her bond to Lauren. Bo realized she was being fed on again, but this time, she didn't mind. "Good night."

"Good night. Nice to meet you, Bo." Maureen looked happier now, but Bo could sense the fear and uncertainty still lingering. This had to be a scary moment for her; moreso because she knew what was coming.

"You, too." Bo turned back to her girlfriend and rubbed her hand lightly down her back. Lauren just looked at her with that magnetic smile, her eyes saying thank you. "I'll be upstairs if you need me. Happy super belated birthday."

Bo pulled a protesting Kenzi along with her, shouting her good night to the others, before going back upstairs. The first thing she did was put the dagger in a different weapons chest before deciding to put it in the bedside table drawer, just in case there was an attack at night.

When she was getting ready for bed, Bo saw the empty injector in the trashcan and couldn't stop staring at it. She felt sick. Hadley had been a bitch, so some of her guilt had taken a backseat to her overall need to gain Lauren her freedom. Bo suspected she would not feel that guilty about getting Roger, either, especially if he attacked her first like Maureen unspokenly suggested. However, Maureen seemed like a good person. She genuinely cared for Lauren and wanted to see her happy and safe. This was something Bo could relate to, but she had to wonder if their relationship would survive this. All Bo knew was that she had to tell Lauren...and soon.


	34. The Long Haul

Lauren looked at the food she had just pulled out of the oven, trying to decide her next move. Bo was due home any minute now from her meeting with Trick. Since Kenzi had taken off on her date, with the same secret guy she had been sneaking off to see for weeks now, Lauren had decided that a romantic night in with Bo was in order. Her girlfriend had seemed extra stressed and "emo," as Kenzi called it, lately, so Lauren wanted to cheer her up. Well, cheer her up in ways other than just sexy times. She wanted to do something special.

Staring at the baked chicken and roasted vegetables, Lauren realized she actually had no idea how to be romantic. She had Googled it earlier, but she wasn't entirely sure that dance lessons or fruit picking would be high on Bo's list of exciting things. Honestly, they weren't that high on Lauren's list, either. She had done them both and had no real desire to do them again voluntarily.

She lit several candles around the house but blew them out, thinking it looked silly and way too cliché. Lauren had to laugh at herself for trying too hard. So, she decided to just make dinner, without candles or flowers, and do her own version of romantic.

Bo walked in the door and called out to her from the entryway. The one bad thing about fixing that wall is that you couldn't see the people walk in the door anymore.

"Hey, something smells delicious." Bo dropped her keys on the entryway table before moving into the kitchen.

"I made dinner." Lauren stood there at the kitchen island, gripping her glass of wine. "Kenzi's out."

"Is she now?" Bo smirked as she came to wrap Lauren in a full embrace from behind and kiss her shoulder in greeting. "I get you all to myself for dinner? This is new."

"She had a date." Lauren cleared her throat but finally smiled. She placed her glass down on the island counter.

"Same guy?" Bo kissed Lauren's shoulder again and squeezed lightly before letting her go and pouring herself a glass of wine. "It's finally my turn to tease her."

"I'm sure that will go over well." Lauren chuckled, as she went to grab the plates from the cabinets. "I just pulled this from the oven a bit ago; your timing is incredible."

"Or incredibly horrible. Now I have to eat dinner first, and you know how I enjoy dessert before a meal." Bo's obvious innuendo was not lost on Lauren, who felt her body react. Bo noticed, too.

"I made sugar free chocolate mini pies." Lauren nodded her head to the counter, where several little pies were sitting. She was now on the opposite side of the counter from Bo, as she just gripped the retrieved plates in her hands. "Kenzi requested them earlier, but she's been complaining that I was fattening her up too much. It's hard to make them completely fat free, since you need the fat content to give them that light, airy texture. Plus, let's be honest. They're not as delicious."

"You are a goddess." Bo took a drink of her wine before leaning over for a full kiss. Lauren happily met her in the middle. "We should eat that before it gets cold. It looks and smells yummy, much like the chef."

"Cheesy alert, Bo." Lauren smirked. It was always hard to admonish her girlfriend for being so cheesy when the compliments and commentary actually made her feel so good. To hide her amusement, Lauren just put the food on the plates and brought them to the counter.

"I'm surprised to see you home so early. Don't you have some big medical mystery to finish?" Bo started to eat, not really waiting for Lauren to sit back down completely.

"I do, but I wanted to spend time with you." Lauren placed her napkin in her lap and watched as Bo had eaten half of her plate of food before the doctor even had a chance to cut her first bite. "Hungry?"

"Starving. I skipped lunch earlier because I was out helping Vex, who by the way did not know it was your birthday party. He had actually shown up with a case, but when he saw the party, he decided it could wait until today." Bo slowed down from devouring her food, and Lauren just watched her girlfriend start to enjoy the rest of the meal, hunger successfully thwarted.

"That was...nice of him. Did you feed while you were out?" Lauren had long since given up any discomfort at this idea. After talking to Kenzi, Lauren realized how silly it was to be jealous. Bo didn't feed regularly using sex or even kissing. The succubus had trained herself to use minimal physical contact. Lauren could deal with stolen dances and embraces. She was even learning to deal with when Bo needed to heal and actually have those encounters. That was going to take more time, though, she knew. The idea of anybody getting to touch Bo besides her, biological imperative or no, was not high on her list of favorite things about this relationship. Still, she was learning to deal. They could find a solution. They _would_ find a solution.

"I had to heal earlier." Bo wouldn't look her in the eyes anymore, finding her food more fascinating apparently. Lauren laid her knife down beside her plate and leaned over to place her now free hand on top of her girlfriend's. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's who you are." Lauren still had to swallow hard to fight her jealousy. "I knew what I was getting into when I started dating a succubus, particularly one that tends to find trouble on a regular basis."

"I don't see how it doesn't bother you that I have sex with other people." Bo looked up finally and made eye contact. She looked so sad and haunted in these moments, and Lauren knew she would forgive her for the biologically required infidelity. "It would bother me if it was you."

"I never said I wasn't bothered by it. I was still raised with a traditional ideal of monogamy." Lauren could tell her words hurt Bo more, as the woman pulled her hands back from the embrace. "Ideals are not reality, though. I know that you only have sex to heal. You can't exactly help that, Bo."

"It still sucks. I have those same ideals." Bo seemed to sigh in defeat. "What if this becomes a problem for us?"

"If it does, then we will solve it together." Lauren looked down to her plate and noticed that she had barely eaten half of her food. They never could finish a meal alone without getting into heavy conversation or heavy petting; sometimes, a combination of both. "I know that you need sex to heal, Bo. I'm resolved to that because I know that sex is just a physical necessity to keep you healthy. Do you actually want to have sex with those other people?"

"No." Bo looked up, eyes wide and confident. "I mean, sure, I don't usually pick somebody I wouldn't normally sleep with, but I don't want anybody but you."

"Then, we don't have a problem." Lauren picked her knife back up and just smiled reassuringly.

"Still, I don't like lying to you about it." Bo never came home with major wounds, so Lauren was aware that the woman healed herself, even if she never said. "I want us to work so much, I guess I think hiding it from you is better."

"Then don't. I'm not going to lie and say it didn't help, at first." Lauren noticed Bo had finished eating; she decided she had enough, too. "You come home to me, Bo. You make love to me. Nothing can compare to that, and I am able to accept your biological imperative as long as I am your only emotional imperative."

"Is that sexy doctor speak for I love you?" Bo was still tense, but she did smirk and arch an eyebrow in amused seduction.

"'I love you' is sexy doctor speak for I love you." Lauren smiled herself; she adored that they could still flirt like this, even when they were having serious conversations. It always helped ease Lauren's anxiety and made her capable of actually having these conversations. "I know that eventually you will have the confidence and control to feel like you can feed from me. I'm here whenever you are ready."

"It's just…with the whole pregnancy scare thing…I've not exactly…" Bo cleared her throat and pushed her plate away from her. "I know I have to physically pull the essence from somebody _and_ give it back. I've read that book so many times now. I just…your energy is so powerful. I can only resist for so long before I'll drain you completely."

"You won't drain me, Bo." Lauren pushed her hands through her hair, pushing her long tresses behind her shoulder. "I plan on spending several life spans with you, if you're okay with that."

"I am so okay with that." Bo relaxed and her smile finally reached her eyes. "We should probably talk about that, too."

"About?" Lauren stood to take their plates to the sink. Bo just leaned back on the stool, arms stretched across the counter.

"I mean, we have this big bond thing going, but we didn't really ever talk about or know what it meant." Bo stopped beating her hands on the counter in a syncopated rhythm. "We weren't exactly aware of what we were doing."

"I was extremely aware of what we were doing." Lauren turned around, drying her hands on the towel. Her smirk and hooded expression from the memories of that night definitely gave Bo her context.

"You know what I mean." Was Bo blushing? Then again, Lauren understood if she was because the intensity and completeness of that night was quite inspired of a blush. "We kind of signed up for forever without ever discussing if that was what we really wanted."

"A bond doesn't have to be a marriage, Bo." Lauren was a little worried that the woman was hinting that she didn't want forever; it only made sense in the succubus sense.

"But, what if I want it to be?" Bo narrowed her eyes, obviously trying to read Lauren. The doctor hadn't even realized that she had put up her shields. "I'm not saying we have to decide right away, but I am saying that I love the idea of being married to you."

"It kind of feels like we already are." Lauren looked around the clubhouse as she leaned against the sink counter. They had built a home, built a pattern, and were already technically mated together. It was only logical to believe this. "We're already invested; might as well admit what we already know to be true. I'm in this, with you."

"I know what you mean." Bo stood from the island and came to place her hands on Lauren's hips. "I'm in this with you, too. Whatever happens in our future, I want you there beside me."

"Always." Lauren felt herself tense from the emotional declaration. "I never imagined or fantasized about being married. I was always kind of married to my work."

"Well, now your work is your mistress." Bo dodged the kiss that Lauren tried to give her. "Before we…do extremely wonderful things, I need to tell you something."

"Of course." Lauren worried, as she felt the tension come back beneath Bo's muscles. Whatever it was, it was not going to be good. This was the same tension she felt in Bo's shoulders and through the bond for a while now.

"I've kind of been working on getting you your freedom." Bo moved out of the embrace but stayed close and kept eye contact.

"I know about your meetings with Lachlan and the Morrigan, Bo. You've told me." Lauren felt relief that it wasn't a major apocalypse again. It was just Bo trying to get her more freedom within her servitude. What surprised Lauren is that it was actually working. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"I mean your full freedom; getting you out of your deal with the Light Fae completely." Bo was being careful and enunciating more clearly. It was Bo's tell that meant she wasn't sure how Lauren was going to react.

"My full freedom." Lauren had resolved herself that it would never happen, since Bo would never be willing to kill anybody. She didn't want her to, either. "Wait. You're killing my… is that why Maureen was here?"

"Wait, no." Bo stepped in her path when she went to move. Lauren wanted to grab her phone from the coffee table and call Maureen to make sure she was safe. "No. I'm not killing your family."

"Then how?" Lauren felt her anxiety intensify. She had made that deal to save her siblings, especially Maureen. Her baby sister was always her favorite besides Gram; she granted Lauren hope in the last nine years she lived with her parents. She had been the one to clean and bandage cuts and bruises. She had been the one who took her overly adventurous baby sister to the emergency room without telling their parents she had wrecked her bike into a large wooden fence. She had been the one to read her bedtime stories and tuck her in at night, the sleepy "I love yous" the only ones she ever heard in that house. "If they have to be dead for me to be free, how is that possible? What did you do, Bo?"

"Did you know they weren't hybrids?" Bo let go of her arms when she must have sensed Lauren stop her need to bolt. "You're the only human. They're fae."

"What?" Lauren didn't mean to sound so disgusted, but that claim made perfect sense. The way they treated her growing up: taking her brother and sisters to special club meetings but leaving her at home with their father, who ignored her despite her attempts to get his attention; doting on the others but acting like she was a problem that needed eliminating; and loving and praising the others for their deeds, no matter how small, but ignoring her, even when she won awards and graduated high school a year early. She didn't want to believe it, but she was human. If the others weren't, it made perfect sense why she was treated no differently than she was now in the service of the Light Fae.

"Your mom got a little fae action outside the marriage. You're the only human." Bo kept looking at her with concerned eyes. Lauren knew she must look crazy right now.

"That's why you wanted my formula." Lauren couldn't believe she fell for that bullshit about keeping Bo safe. Had she become so trusting and given her blind faith to Bo so deeply that she even gave over her most powerful and threatening discovery?

"Yes." Bo took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole truth. I was afraid you would stop me or tell me not to do it."

"Did you already do it? Is that why you're telling me now? Kind of hard for me to talk you out of something if you've already done it, Bo." Lauren knew her anger was stemmed from a combination of Bo going behind her back and her family lying to her more than she thought. She had been inside the fae world for years, so why would they still keep this a secret? If this was their best option for her freedom, then it made sense why Bo would act quickly; that didn't mean Lauren had to like it. She didn't like that her family had to be punished for something she had freely chosen. She was even angrier that nobody told her; in all of these years, especially during her time with knowledge of the fae, nobody told her. She had never even thought to look up her mother's files when she had first learned about the fae; there wasn't really enough time, and she had not cared as much about her mother as she did her grandparents. She didn't even know that there were files on her brother and sisters.

"Your sisters, yes. I'm still working on finding your brother." Bo took a step back, running into the counter. She looked scared. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You can't live like this anymore."

"But you're stripping my family of who they are." Lauren felt sad at this thought for a brief moment. Why did Gram not tell her? Why did everybody think she needed protected so much? What was so bad that they didn't think she could handle it? "That's exactly what I fought to protect. That's exactly why I offered my servitude in the first place. Why tell me this now?"

"I may be in over my head with this. This feels wrong." Bo closed her eyes, probably not wanting to see the anger Lauren knew she was radiating.

"You're just now getting that?" This was the first time in their relationship that Lauren yelled at Bo. Lauren remembered the comfort and love she felt last night from Gram and Maureen. After Bo and Kenzi had gone to bed, the three of them had stayed up and talked for hours. She had been leery upon seeing Maureen again; she looked so…grown up. The last time Lauren had seen her, her baby sister was getting ready for puberty and asking her about boys. Lauren, having not much interest in boys, did not have any sound information to give her. "Is that why you disappeared with Maureen for so long last night?"

"Sort of." Bo did look apologetic, but Lauren was so mad at her right now, more for not telling her about her family than the actual de-faeing of her family. At least she wasn't killing them directly; she just was giving them a normal human life and lifespan. That still didn't forgive what she was doing. They didn't ask for this; they weren't a real threat. Lauren reasoned that she hadn't known human lifespans weren't already the case with her family, but she held onto her anger because it was better than the sadness and anger she had at her family for not telling her themselves. "Maureen actually came to me. I hadn't planned on meeting her yet. She'd found out about Hadley, who I did meet, and she wanted to take the formula."

"She volunteered to give up her faedom?" Lauren was confused. Why would she do that? She failed to protect her baby sister, after all. This was the whole reason for her servitude.

"Seems that the martyr gene runs in the family." Bo smiled lightly, but Lauren still didn't feel okay with this. She couldn't smile back, and she knew Bo's smile was meant to relieve the tension more than anything. "I just have your brother left, and you will finally have an expiration date on your fealty."

"I want to hate you right now." Lauren knew she didn't, though. She loved Bo, even her extreme willingness to fight for what she believed was right. It still bothered Lauren that Bo was capable of using the formula to her advantage. If she were honest, this was what bothered Lauren the most right now. She would have time to process the rest later. For now, she walked out of the kitchen and ran upstairs before she said something to Bo she would regret.

The one thing she was painfully aware of, despite her anger and sadness, is that she did not tell Bo not to finish what she started. Lauren knew Bo had received that message, loud and clear.

* * *

The entire week was difficult. Bo found herself only ever sleeping on her side of the bed; being next to Lauren but not being with her was more torture than being forced to sleep on the couch. Their easy flirtation was gone at the dinner table; in fact, Lauren had stayed late at work and missed dinner completely the past few nights, and Bo felt guilty for feeling happy about the break in the tension.

When Lauren was home, she would retreat to their room and do more work. Work was the woman's go to for escape. Bo could tell she was working through her emotions; she knew that the doctor hated when her emotions drove her logic. Lauren hated that loss of control in her rationality.

Bo couldn't feel guilty anymore about what she was doing, though. The damage was already done, and she could learn to live with the consequences. She realized that the majority of her guilt was about not telling Lauren; now that she had, Bo had a renewed sense of morality that she was doing the right thing. So, she found Roger Lewis. He was a high-powered attorney in the county; Kenzi had found him online and listed off some of his clients. Bo recognized the names as Dark Fae companies, particularly the Morrigan's record label. Yet, Roger was Light Fae, wasn't he?

Bo and Kenzi were making a plan to take out Roger before he could attack them first. From stakeout surveillance, it was obvious he was planning something. She had called Maureen to get some advice, but all she said was that he was a trained fighter; they all were. Even Lauren, who Maureen mentioned used to box in college and med school and had taken the same fencing lessons they all did growing up. It was part of the Lewis family package: brains; creativity; decorum; and defense. Lauren was so lithe that it wasn't hard to picture her as a boxer; what made it difficult to see was her pacifist nature. Maureen didn't say anything else but did warn her not to call until after everything had settled.

Bo walked into the clubhouse and saw Lauren sitting at the kitchen island, working on her laptop. Kenzi was sitting on the couch and playing a video game. Bo couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face from seeing her two favorite people in the world, even if one of those people was possibly still mad at her. The anger in Lauren's energy was no longer dominating. There was hope.

"Hey, succuface. Long day at work, darling?" Kenzi just smirked as she kept her attention focused on the game. Bo walked farther into the room, casting glances at Lauren, who only briefly smiled in acknowledgement of her presence. At least that was an improvement. Bo came to sit on the couch beside her, watching the girl play…boxing. This was surprising. She was usually blowing things up instead.

"Boxing, Kenz?" Bo smirked, casting another glance to her hard-at-work-and-trying-to-ignore-her-excitement-at-seeing-you girlfriend in the kitchen area. Boxing was a theme in her conversations today, apparently. When things settled down, Bo decided she definitely wanted to ogle her girlfriend, the boxer.

"How do you think I got my mad punching skills?" Kenzi jumped in excitement, and Bo looked back to the screen to notice one of the boxers was down. Judging by her best friend's little couch dance, Kenzi's boxer was the one still standing. She calmed down when the fight was announced as over and the stats screens started to show. "I have to go meet that contact soon. Sure you'll be okay here alone with our resident angry doctor?"

"We've been alone before, Kenz." Bo looked over at Lauren again and felt the physical distance between them. She didn't like making her girlfriend mad.

"You know she's not really mad at you, right?" Kenzi was turning off the system from her controller and moved to pick up the television remote to switch it back to the channels. "She's just dealing with her family lying to her. You remember how that feels."

"I know." Bo remembered when Trick and Dyson had revealed they knew her mother. She was angry at them for weeks. Speaking of Dyson, she still hadn't asked what he and Lauren discussed at her party. "Hey, Kenz?"

"Yep?" The young girl was pulling on her boots that were tossed on the floor in front of the couch. Bo had almost tripped over them when she was sitting down.

"Remember at Lauren's non-birthday birthday party, when you two were talking to Dyson?" Bo watched her best friend give her a knowing smirk.

"I know what you're going to ask." Kenzi put on her boots. "Look, I told him that he needed to get over it because Lauren was a permanent fixture in your life. If he wants to be a part of your life, then he has to accept that and stop being so…Dyson. I just acted as the mediator. Didn't think waiting for the next La Shoshain was a good idea; they needed to get their shit out there pronto."

"So, they're good now?" Bo was surprised it was that easy.

"Good? No." Of course it wasn't that easy. "Civil? Yes. Dyson still has feelings for you, Bo; everybody knows that. He's not wanting to get back together or anything, but he doesn't like seeing you with Lauren. He really does have a lot of prejudice issues to overcome. Your girl was all kinds of awesome with him, though. I've never seen the doc so fired up like that about anything but science and your succubits. No wonder she doesn't like him much; he was the total reason she got put in the dungeon over that one girl they both dated. I have never seen the wolfman apologize before; it was weird."

"They have a history that's going to take more than one conversation to fix." Bo stole one more glance at her working girlfriend; it wasn't like she couldn't hear their conversation if she really wanted. The kitchen wasn't that far. "What time do you meet the Eye?"

"Soon, and I'm trying to put it off as long as possible." Kenzi rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming at the meeting no doubt. The cyclops really was a lech. "I swear, if he tries anything, I will make him a no-clops."

"You sure you don't want me to go with you?" Bo didn't think the guy, although creepy, would really try anything, but one never knows with fae.

"Nah. Hale's got my back on this one. I had to offer the dude beaucoup favors, but he's taking me." Kenzi stood from the couch, obviously not wanting to go but still willing. She was going to get more answers on where Roger Lewis was, including his habits and routine, so they could plan the best course of action to confront him. Ot at least know if and when he was going to confront them. "You got everything under control here?"

"Yes." Bo rolled her eyes slightly in amusement, but she couldn't help but feel the tension once Kenzi had officially left the clubhouse and left them alone. Bo felt thirsty all of a sudden, so she ventured into the kitchen; that, and she wanted to be closer to her girlfriend. "Hey."

"Hey." Lauren typed something but looked up to smile at her.

"Hard work?" Bo came to stand beside her but didn't really look at the work. She instead leaned one arm against the counter and looked at her girlfriend. Lauren looked tired again; Bo knew she wasn't sleeping well lately. Who could really blame her, though?

"Just making some notes on the patients I saw today." Lauren turned back to her typing, that same intense concentration that Bo loved seeing. "I actually had a Selkie girl come in today for a physical. She saw our picture on my shelf and said you helped her some time ago, getting her pelt back."

"Oh. Yeah." Bo remembered that case, probably a little more fondly than she should. "She didn't dance for you, did she?"

"Why would she dance for me?" Lauren actually looked amused. Bo realized the doctor was playing with her; she knew exactly what Bo had meant. The playfulness made Bo breathe out a deep releasing sigh. "I'm sorry I've been angry. It wasn't fair to you, but it was only in response to you not being fair to me."

"I know. I'm sorry, too. I should have told you as soon as I found out, but you were locked up, and when you got out, all I cared about was making sure you never had to be locked up again." Bo closed her eyes and pushed herself up from the counter. She watched as Lauren saved her work and went to turn off her laptop. "I let my selfish need to see you free dictate my actions, and I was wrong. I should have talked to you first."

"It's not your fault, Bo. You did what you thought was right. I love you for thinking of me so much." Lauren tucked files back together and stacked her folders on top of her laptop once she shut it. "I'm mad at my parents for not telling me."

"Gram could have told you. Hell, Lachlan was the one who told me; he could have told you, too." Bo was starting to feel her own anger surface and could understand why Lauren reacted the way she did.

"It wasn't their place to tell me." Lauren had returned to her logical self; that much was clear. Her anger was still humming underneath the surface, but it had diminished and was no longer blinding like it had been this week. "It was the one thing my grandparents disagreed on in all of those years. He wanted to tell me everything; she wanted to keep me safe. It was why my grandfather was murdered. The Ash had him killed because of me." She took a deep breath and turned around on the stool to face Bo, who was still standing right next to her. "Lachlan couldn't tell me because it would breach his contract to uphold all of the old Ash's deals. He could tell you, but he couldn't directly tell me."

"What now?" Bo knew she meant more than just this situation. She couldn't stand this strain she felt with her girlfriend. "I've missed you."

"I've been right here." Lauren smiled at her, and Bo could feel the woman's energy relax finally. "I'm in this with you, Bo. Good and bad, remember?"

"Good and bad." Bo nodded in agreement and closed her eyes to compose her thoughts.

"It's us, so it won't always be good, but…the bad does leave some great possibilities for makeup sex." Lauren's random spike in sexual energy caused Bo to open her eyes wide. It was surprising and blinding.

"One of my favorite kinds." Bo moved closer to stand between the blonde's legs. She placed a hand on Lauren's cheek and bent over to kiss her lightly. She pulled away but kept her hand buried in soft blonde locks, loving the heightened pulse she felt beneath her fingers. "I need to know this isn't about you getting over your anger."

"This is about us, Bo." Lauren's eyes softened, as she placed her own hands on Bo's shoulders. "I've missed you, too."

"Thank goodness." Bo felt her relief breathe out of her body again and replace with a need for release. She needed to feel Lauren touching her; she needed to touch Lauren.

Bo was surprised when Lauren stood from her seat and pressed her against the kitchen island, kissing her and holding their bodies tightly together. Kenzi would be gone for a while, and Bo didn't think she could move her legs, so she decided that it was time to fully christen another part of the house. She turned them around and lifted Lauren onto the counter, gripping her girlfriend's thighs against her own and loving when Lauren used her leg muscles to pull their bodies closer together. Bo wasn't tall enough to reach her girlfriend's mouth, but she was at the perfect height to kiss along her neck while helping her to unbutton the pink dress shirt.

Bo should have noticed this earlier. Lauren always wore this shirt when she wanted sex. It was why Lauren wore this shirt so much.

The succubus felt the pulses of energy from her girlfriend, as they removed the shirt completely before Lauren used her hands to pull her back into a harsh kiss. Bo only let go to breathe and pull Lauren's tshirt over her head, loving the feeling of her girlfriend's soft skin and the goosebumps she was producing as her hands slid the shirt up and off of the woman's body.

Once free from the shirt, Lauren tossed it; Bo didn't see or care where. She was just glad that it was gone and her upper body was now exposed. The doctor had come prepared for this, having not put on a bra. Her small breasts really didn't need them, but Bo loved that she had one less barrier to contend with on her way to find said breasts.

Bo just kissed her, anywhere she possibly could, as she continued to work on derobing Lauren completely. Lauren's hands were wrapped in her hair, urging her kisses further. Bo did not mind the neediness or wantonness at all, as she finally had the pants unzipped and unbuttoned. She leaned back, only long enough to pull the jeans off completely, tossing them who knows where with the rest of the clothes.

Lauren had taken this opportunity to pull Bo's own black tank top down from her shoulders and onto her torso. Bo didn't have the luxury of going braless, but she loved when Lauren pulled her forward more using her leg muscles that had rewrapped around her lower back. Bo took this opportunity to kiss down the woman's exposed neck and chest again, before bending down to kiss her way to the top of Lauren's white cotton panties.

Nobody pulled off high cut briefs quite like Lauren did, but they had to go.

"God dammit." Lauren leaned back, legs still wrapped around Bo's torso but moving her hands to prop herself back up on the counter. Bo just chuckled against her girlfriend's most intimate places. Lauren just hissed and hummed her approval at her from then on.

It didn't take long for Lauren to shake enough for Bo to feel her need. When she felt her girlfriend tense and release, Bo took a few extra seconds before pulling back and noticing that Lauren was hanging half on the counter, face and chest completely flushed.

"Triple X in the kitchen." Lauren had shown her the charts she made of their activity around the places they frequented. Bo couldn't help but smile at the quirkiness of Lauren's need to explain everything; even where they had sex, made out, or fooled around.

Bo just laughed, moving to kiss Lauren's abdomen, more to wipe her mouth some than anything. She hadn't been able to do this in a while. Their couplings had been so hurried that she never got the chance to just enjoy pleasing her girlfriend with something other than quick and nimble fingers.

Bo felt her body shaking from her own need. Her muscles were contracting, and her senses were assaulted with the smell of sex in the kitchen. The place as well as her succubus needs translated into a double dose of psychological hunger. Bo couldn't wait anymore, as she removed her own pants, watching her girlfriend sit back up on the counter. They would have to clean up before Kenzi got home. Lauren slid down from the counter and came to pull Bo into a long, wide kiss, just as she had managed to get out of the rest of her own clothes.

"Mmm…I'm…" Bo didn't get to finish her thoughts, as Lauren just kissed her and turned her around, pushing her into the counter, wrapping her hands down Bo's abdomen and making a path until one hand was on her hip to keep her in place and the other was touching her.

Lauren was definitely good with her hands. Bo suspected it came with being a doctor.

Bo had to grip the edge of the counter, any way she could, to keep from falling over. Lauren kept kissing along her neck, as she continued to move along and inside of her. Bo loved the feeling of her girlfriend's body pressed tightly against her back, those skilled fingers buried inside her. The woman never stopped amazing her, and it was not an easy task to surprise a succubus sexually.

With such attention and love, Bo knew that she was ready to give herself to Lauren completely. She let her body open up, accepting the release she felt about to come, but she held in her control. She was ready to feed from Lauren, but tonight, she was just going to enjoy the woman's delicious company. Soon, though.


	35. Completely

Bo was not surprised when Roger Lewis contacted her first. He no doubt had gathered she was looking into him, so he was trying to show he had the upper hand. His request was extremely formal, too. The letter was very similar to the one Bo had sent to Lachlan to request shore leave for her girlfriend several months ago. It was as though Roger were setting up a meeting with any old client on any old day of the week. Did he not realize the severity of the situation? Was he really that cocky?

The last two people that had assumed they would best her were much older and stronger than he was, and they were no longer here to explain themselves. Then again, they had threatened Lauren, so Bo had lost her control and let the darkness inside of her, what she was referring to as her father's influence, take over. That dangerous, violent part of her was "kill or be killed." She did not want to really kill Roger, but he was making it too easy for her if she did. If he had done any research on her at all, then he would definitely know that. Kenzi had joked that her two battles were even posted on Wikipedia, though they were entirely inaccurate and she was not named directly. Bo had Lauren look it up with her in bed the other night; Kenzi had seriously just been joking. That, or the fae erasers had already done their job.

Despite Roger's potential lack of preparedness, Bo still came prepared herself: dagger; injector; and a post-it note from Lauren that had notes on the weaknesses in his fighting style. She missed the "I love you" post-it instead and told Lauren as much. These three items were laying on the counter, neatly displayed by a fresh cup of coffee as Lauren kissed her a little longer than their usual goodbye kiss before she went out the door for work this morning. Lauren never said a word about agreeing to this, but she had expressed her concern when Roger sent that letter. Lauren actually told Bo a story of how she used to spar with her brother in fencing class, and he would always get mad when she bested him. Regardless of her victories over him, Lauren warned that he was still an extremely excellent fighter. If he was as good as Lauren claimed, then Bo found she really wanted to see the defense part of Lauren's upbringing directly from the doctor herself.

Bo tried not to panic that Roger's fighting weaknesses could fit onto a post-it note. He had requested a meeting on his turf, which gave him home court advantage. Maybe he just wanted to sit down in an office and talk. She would have to watch any coffee that was given to her in hospitality. Even though she was in the fancy financial and corporate district of the city, Bo suspected this was going to be anything but a simple meeting. If he was anything like what she had learned about him, then he would not waste any time getting the results he needed.

Standing in front of the high rise address he had given her, Bo felt a bout of déjà vu from her battle with Lilith. She kind of wished Vex would show up this time, too, minus the Lauren being placed in a dungeon and helping the Morrigan parts. She knew she was walking into a trap, but Roger didn't know she had come prepared. Surely, he would not be stupid and would come prepared himself. It was a horrible trap otherwise. He should have swords and daggers and knives on him or around the area they were meeting. The tiny office space was the perfect place to get into a fight with her, since her own fighting weaknesses revolved around small spaces. She really needed to start training. Her weaknesses would take several post-it notes to list.

The only weapon she really needed was her determination. Well, that and the formula didn't hurt. She wouldn't have minded borrowing her father's sword again, too. She wished she hadn't returned it to Lachlan.

She had learned a lot about Roger in the past week. Kenzi's recon with the Eye and Hale proved beneficial. They had proven he was a douche; Bo needed that. If she liked him, she might have had a hard time, much like she did with Maureen. No, this guy was an ass to his employees, was having three affairs (which Bo had to give him small kudos for managing them all somewhat successfully), and was cheating on his taxes. Plus, he missed his oldest son's peewee hockey game the other night. This was his douchiest thing to her. Bo decided that if her and Lauren's future children wanted to play hockey, Bo would be the mom that learned all of the rules and practiced with her kids. She would be at every game and take the team out for pizza afterwards. Lauren was the smart one; she would have to coach. They would be the coolest moms ever. Bo felt something primal inside of her stir as she smiled at this thought.

Roger made an appointment with her, but Bo didn't believe the "just to talk" line he gave her. Hence, the preparedness on her person. She also had backup waiting in the Sexmobile. Her phone's speed dial was ready to go in her pocket. Kenzi and Ciara were waiting with the arsenal she kept in the trunk, in case something bad happened. She didn't honestly think it would. Maybe she was the one that was too confident.

When Bo walked off the elevator to the 13th floor, which she thought was ridiculously clichéd, she expected a fancy office full of busy people solving cases. She did not expect to see an empty floor. There was nothing but beams disbursed throughout the open floor plan. The glass windows overlooked the city, and she actually admired the view. The pristine cleanliness and open floor design actually reminded Bo of Lauren's old apartment at the compound, minus the naked lady decorations. Those pictures were some of the only things Lauren had brought with her; Bo had never asked about them because Lauren never unpacked them. They were still in her tiny box of items in the closet.

She recognized Roger from the family photo. He was only a year younger than Lauren. His short blonde hair was perfectly coiffed, and his posture was perfect. His chiseled jaw and round face reminded her more of Maureen, though. He was a good looking man; there was no denying that. It was no doubt one reason he did so well with the ladies. He was dressed well, and Bo could tell he actually smelled nice without being overpowering. He looked like a Ken doll almost. The perfectionism in his outward features reminded her that he was raised in the same household as Lauren, and his appearance and posture made it obvious.

"Bo, I am glad you could make it. We have much to discuss." His eyes were deep brown like Lauren's, she noticed, as she came to stand in front of him in the open room. "I've been preparing to open my own practice. What do you think?"

"Cozy." Bo looked around at the nothingness.

"Glad you like it." He walked around the room some but never strayed far from her. This also gave Bo time to check her surroundings more closely, but there really was nothing in this large open room. This was her ideal battleground, which told her that he did not do much surveillance or research on her at all. "Just so we are clear: I will not make this easy for you. If you are going to kill me, you will do it today. I'm not a patient man and refuse to live life as a human. Only one of us leaves this floor."

"Fine by me." Bo stood defensively, watching him move back in front of her. He was able to switch conversation topic without blinking; this was obviously from years of practice. Bo could definitely picture him as a lawyer. This time, he was standing about twenty feet away from her. They had the space; why not use it?

"A succubus, huh? I don't suppose you thralled my sister? It would explain her stupid move with the Morrigan." He just stood still, staring at her.

"More like she thralled me." Bo smirked a little. That magnetic pull was not just because she was a hybrid; it was because Lauren was Lauren. Bo thought she would be swayed by the doctor in any universe. "No weapons?"

"I have what I need." He didn't move and his energy was more unreadable than Lauren's. She could see why his weaknesses fit onto a post-it note. However, they were about his sword fighting skills. If he had no weapon, then how could she use those weaknesses to her advantage? Bo suddenly felt unprepared. She had been assuming too much.

"A Hestian, huh? Gonna hug me to death?" Bo wasn't entirely sure that wasn't possible. While she did not think Hestians were dangerous, there had to be a reason one or more would join the Dark Fae. Roger was technically aligned to the Light, though, so it was strange that he was granted such unaligned rights in his practice. Then again, from what Bo had gathered on him, he was an extremely good lawyer. He had never lost a case in his entire career.

"Seriously? Hugging? I take more after my father." His energy sparked for the first time; a sense of pride and overconfidence. This was something Bo put away as a new weakness to add to the list. Hubris was something she could work with; she had defeated the old Ash and Lilith by using their pride against them. She could surely best a young man. "I'm a Light Fae lawyer who works for the Dark Fae when it's convenient to my pocketbook. The Hestian part of me works really well with swaying juries. The Adikian part of me is the part you're going to really love, though."

"I'm sure it is." Bo really needed to start paying attention to Trick and Lauren when explained the various fae to her. What was an Adikian? She didn't sense a threat in his energy. There was no real physical strength power, so she wasn't worried. Lauren had just found out her siblings were fae, so she would have had no way to warn her about his other abilities and weaknesses.

Bo watched as he moved to unbutton his suit jacket. It reminded her of the opposite of Lachlan. He would button his suit jacket to show his superiority. Roger unbuttoned his designer suit jacket to prove his. Bo put her hand to the side, ready to pull the dagger from its sheath on her thigh. He noticed, too, and before she could react, he had pulled a gun from underneath his jacket and shot her in the stomach.

She was so shocked that she moved her hand where the blood was staining her shirt. The shock was more noticeable than the pain, but that was slowly making itself known. What was it Lauren once told her about heart attack victims and transference?

"What?" Bo pulled her hand away and stared at the blood there. The bullet had gone all the way through, and she could feel the back of her shirt getting wet, too. She had thought this fight would go much differently. Since he was a master swordsman and had been trained as a gentleman, she had expected to meet that man in battle. Leave it to her to bring a knife to a gun fight. "That's not fair."

"Of course not, little girl. I'm a fae whose main purpose is to create injustice. Do you know how many guilty clients I get released daily? You didn't honestly expect a fair fight?" He was still standing in the same place he was, but when she refused to fall down, he came over to her and kicked her right knee. When she was down on all fours, he pulled her hair back to stare at him. "I never lose a case."

"Cheaters never win." Bo spit the blood she felt in her mouth out onto his face. He just shut his eyes and released her, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the blood away.

"You're a succubus in a half-assed monogamous relationship. I'm sure you're well aware of that fact. Isn't that right?" Roger folded his handkerchief again and placed it back in his pocket, as though nothing had happened. Her hand immediately moved to push the button on her phone while he wasn't looking. Bo just leaned forward and clutched her stomach, her other hand holding her up from the floor. She wouldn't let him provoke her; he knew nothing about her. She would not be the one to die here today. Her thoughts immediately went to Lauren. She would not die without at least tasting Lauren once. Why didn't she tell her to come with her? That answer was obvious: Bo didn't want Lauren to see her actually do this. It would make her guilt that much worse if she actually saw her in action. "You surely didn't think you'd succeed in this silly mission. Once you're gone, my big sis is just going to have to be punished for her crimes."

"She hasn't done anything but try to save you." Bo felt adrenaline start to take over her body. She stood, not sure where the sudden energy came from but accepting it while it was still there. She wanted to tap into her inner demon, but she found she couldn't. It remained dormant and just fed her adrenaline instead of surfacing itself.

"Back for more, huh?" Roger went to aim his gun again, but Bo was close enough now that she punched his arm, sending the gun flying across the room before he had a chance to fire again.

"Let's see how tough you are now." Bo had to fight with one hand. When she would throw punches, she could feel her gunshot wound opening wider. This meant he still had the advantage, as he landed more blows and punches to her face and body than she could even throw. "Okay, so kind of tough."

"Give up already. Make this easy on yourself." Roger managed to dodge her and used her momentum to throw her roughly into one of the beams. She felt the foundation shake as her body dented, busted, and cracked the concrete foundation. "Watch the space, will you? I have a contractor coming tomorrow to go over floorplans."

Bo was beaten and broken, as she just stayed on the floor this time. She felt like she couldn't move. She had defeated an ancient fae and countless fae much bigger and stronger than Roger. Why was he able to best her so easily? Had she come too confident? She had obviously underestimated him.

He came to stand over her, legs on either side of her hips, as he smirked down at her in triumph. She just stared up at him through swollen and bruised eyes. Bo wanted to stand; she wanted to fight more. She needed to fight more. She needed him to at least not win.

Bo pulled the dagger from its sheath against her thigh. The blood on her hand had become sticky and slick, so her grip was not as tight as she would have liked.

"What kind of damage could you possibly do with that little thing now? I've beaten you. I've won. I always win. Just give up." Roger's eyes widened and his energy changed to a sexual nature. He was seriously turned on right now. The thought disgusted Bo, and she was glad when the elevator doors dinged and opened.

Ciara and Kenzi ran into the room and stopped when they saw the scene, Bo noted. She was glad that this had distracted Roger enough, as she sliced both of his Achilles tendons with the dagger in her hand, not caring that she ripped the fabric on his designer suit pants.

He fell to the ground over her, using his hands to push him up from her body, their faces inches apart. If he kissed her right now, like she could tell he wanted to, she was going to vomit.

"That's the best you got, succubus? Seriously?" He laughed at her, trying to hide the pain.

"It's all I came here for." Bo coughed, clearing the blood that was pooling in the back of her throat. "All I needed was one good cut."

"No." He tried to stand, fear now evident on his face, but he couldn't seem to move, probably both from shock and the torn tendons. Bo took the opportunity to suck some of his chi; not much, but just enough so she could stand and her gunshot wound would heal. What she found tasted like tar and made her choke on the appalling energy. "Koushang." He pulled the amulet from underneath his dress shirt and necktie. "You didn't think I came unprepared, did you?"

"Bo!" Kenzi finally came running to her, kneeling down to check her. Ciara had pulled Roger off of her and had him on the floor. "We've got to get you out of here so you can heal."

"Where do we take her?" Ciara had done something that had knocked Roger out, Bo noticed. She was sorry she missed it, but she was a little too preoccupied with her own pain. "Should I call Dyson?"

"Not Dyson! Sorry, it can never be Dyson." Even through her pain, Bo would never do that to her girlfriend. She wasn't surprised Ciara offered, though. She was confident in their relationship and had offered as much several times since then. Bo never accepted, not wanting to complicate things. Now, she definitely would never accept. She didn't want to hurt Lauren.

"We're not far from the clubhouse. I'll call the doctor. You call…I don't know. Hale? Trick may have someone in the bar that might be able to help, too." Kenzi looked down at Bo again, holding her head in her lap and placing her hand on her face. "Take from me what you need to move. We can't carry you, Bo."

"No, I can't. You're human, Kenz. Control is going to be an issue right now." Bo looked over and saw Ciara move. The fairy warrior leaned down and kissed her gently; Bo instinctively pulled some energy, but the woman was gone just as soon as she was there. When she managed to sit up, she looked at Ciara with what she hoped was gratitude. "Thanks."

"Let's get you home." Ciara did not give her much. Bo could still feel the gunshot wound, though the bleeding had stopped some. Her bruises and cuts were all still there, but she could stand. Her body always healed the most pressing issues first, so the small taste from the other woman only gave her enough strength to get on the elevator and into the car.

The car ride was rough, as Kenzi was never a great driver; she was an even worse getaway driver. The clubhouse really wasn't but a few minutes south. Bo was sprawled across the backseat, clutching at her wound and trying not to wince when Kenzi hit a rough curve or bump. She could hear Ciara making phone calls. Bo heard that Lauren knew they were on the way and was getting all her medical supplies ready. Trick was going to send someone. Hale and Dyson were on their way to meet them.

All Bo cared about in that equation was Lauren. She had finally succeeded; Lauren was going to get her freedom. That's all she needed to know as she could no longer fight unconsciousness.

* * *

Lauren helped as Kenzi and Ciara struggled to carry Bo onto the couch. The first thing she did was use smelling salts to wake her. She wasn't surprised when Bo's eyes opened wide and were a deep, sparkling blue. She almost looked feral.

"Kenzi, could you find me some more clean towels? I didn't realize the bleeding was this bad." Lauren cut open her girlfriend's top, glad to be wearing gloves already so she wouldn't have to take the few seconds necessary away from Bo. The deep blood stains on her skin showed small traces of a gunshot wound. She turned Bo over gently to confirm that the bullet had gone all the way through and wasn't embedded into her. That was at least one good thing. "Call everyone and tell them not to come."

"Wait! What? Doc, she needs to heal. You know that a few bandages aren't going to…oh." Kenzi's eyes opened wide when she registered Lauren's look.

"Ciara already fixed the major damage." Lauren realized she hadn't seen Bo like this since Ferdinand at the farm. The succubus had healed herself when she battled Lilith and the old Ash, so Lauren had never had to act as her doctor for severe trauma. Not since she had first discovered Bo was a succubus; not since they first met. It was hard to see her girlfriend like this. She actually found she was thankful to Ciara, who had probably saved Bo's life. If the gunshot had punctured any major organs, Bo would not have made it to the clubhouse alive. "She'll be fine. I'll get her cleaned up. You go find those towels."

"I'll make the calls." Ciara moved into the kitchen, phone in hand. Kenzi disappeared into her room, probably to gather the towels she hoarded from them.

Lauren went about cleaning cuts and applying salve to them and her many bruises. Bo would need to heal sexually. The doctor part of Lauren did not shut off, so she had a need to help her girlfriend with this medicinal treatment. Bo didn't say anything, just winced and stared at her while she worked. The succubus had seemed to understand what she was doing and had quietly chosen to accept the unspoken offer.

Kenzi came back with towels, but Lauren realized she didn't really need them. Ciara really had helped stop the big problem. Now, it was just a matter of getting Bo cleaned up a little.

"Alright. Everyone is staying put. Do you need anything else?" Ciara moved back to stand in the living room but did not come near the couch, Lauren noted.

"Thank you. I owe you." Lauren realized the woman must feel awkward having kissed her girlfriend only moments before and now had to confront the cheated party. "You saved her life."

"She wouldn't feed from Kenzi." Ciara did move a little closer and relax. "I was the only other person there."

"Thank you." Bo finally spoke up, as she sat up on the couch. Her eyes had turned back to their usual deep brown. Lauren stayed propped on the coffee table in front of her, continuing to clean and disinfect the cuts. Kenzi came to sit beside her on the couch. Ciara sat down in the chair next to them. "You guys may not want to be here for what comes next."

"What comes next?" Ciara looked honestly confused. Lauren felt herself blush.

"BoBo here is going to succubang the hell out of Lauren. Trust me, we _really_ don't want to be around for that. They get kind of loud." Kenzi went to lightly hug Bo, and Lauren noticed that her girlfriend tried her best not to wince at the pain. She definitely had internal bruising and possibly some other internal injuries in combination with her outer ones. "I'll be back in an hour, just to make sure you're not dead. If you are, I'm so going to kill you for this, doc. I couldn't handle the overly emo Bo that would result from that disaster. I will cockblock until everyone's balls are blue if you think this is going to be a problem." Kenzi sent a concerned glance to Lauren, who only nodded her that they would be fine. "Okay, doc, but I'm serious. If you think it's a problem, there's a mace beside my bed. Grab it and whack Bo in the head if she gets too...sucky. Be safe." She turned back to Ciara and held out her hand to the other woman. "Come on. I'll buy you a drink at the Dal while the doc gives our resident succubus some _actual_ sexual healing."

"Don't you have free drinks for life?" Ciara accepted the young girl's hand, as they exited the clubhouse.

Once they were alone, Lauren noticed that Bo didn't fight the pain anymore. She grunted and took deeper breaths than her lungs allowed at the moment.

"That bad?" She smoothed some stray locks that had fallen from Bo's ponytail.

"Maybe we should call someone. It's worse than I thought." Bo tried to pull away. Lauren just removed her gloves and threw them into the soiled garment pile. They could clean this later. Right now, she had to worry about getting Bo healed completely. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm stronger than I look, remember?" Lauren placed a hand on Bo's cheek, rubbing her thumb there. "Bo, if Ciara hadn't…" She had to close her eyes briefly to compose herself. Now was not the time to break down. "The thought of losing you…"

"It hurts." Bo looked at her from behind bloodshot and bruised eyes.

"Yeah." Lauren just rubbed her girlfriend's cheek again.

"No, the spot you're on; it hurts." Bo winced again, and Lauren pulled back. She hadn't meant to hurt her; she thought she had been careful by not touching the bruised cheek. "I can't…"

"We'll go slow." Lauren didn't mean to feel excited about this. She was going to help Bo heal, so the doctor part of her should have taken over and made this sexual encounter more clinical than sexy. She also should be more nervous than she was, but she was confident and ready to give herself completely to Bo. She had wanted this for some time now, so actually getting to do it? Okay, so she wasn't fond of the circumstances, but Lauren loved that she was finally going to be a part of everything Bo needed.

"Can I brush my teeth first?" Bo's teeth were still stained a little from the blood, so it was obvious something had been punctured, possibly a lung.

"Of course." Lauren helped her stand, as they made their way slowly back upstairs. Lauren just sat on the edge of the bed while she watched Bo brush her teeth in the bathroom. She felt suddenly self aware; she hadn't been home long from the lab when Ciara had called that they were on their way, too. She hadn't been able to concentrate at work, so she had taken a half day with Lachlan's permission. She had dialed Kenzi that she was heading home, wanting an update on Bo, who had just gone inside the building when she called.

Bo walked into the bedroom. She was already shirtless from where Lauren had to cut the tight vest from her body because it was stuck to her skin from the blood. She had removed her pants while she was in the bathroom, leaving her in blood soaked underwear and bra. Bo came to stand in front of Lauren, who helped her remove her bra. She was gentle, afraid to hit the cuts and bruises on her girlfriend's arms and back.

Lauren had to close her eyes as Bo's breasts were revealed to her. The damage seemed worse and more realistic with the succubus exposed to her like this. Bo moved to step out of her underwear, leaving her completely naked in the room. Lauren just stared, a mix between a doctor's concentrated gaze and a girlfriend's concerned one.

"Lay down for me." Lauren stood and started to remove all of her clothes so that she was equally as naked. Bo laid down on her back, and Lauren noticed how much pain she was trying to hide. "It's okay to let it out, Bo. It's human."

"I did it." Bo released some tears, though these were not completely from the pain, Lauren noticed. "I got you your freedom."

"We can talk about that later." Now completely naked herself, Lauren moved to lay beside Bo, careful not to touch any places that could be bruised or cut. There weren't many places to touch, if she went by that logic. What had Roger done to her? If Bo didn't severely hurt him just as much, Lauren was going to find him and make sure he was. "I love you, and I want you healthy."

"Lauren." Bo smiled through her tears. Lauren just leaned over and kissed her lightly, increasing the pressure as she felt her girlfriend respond. Bo stared up at her, resolve back now, as Lauren's necklace fell onto the other woman's shoulder. Bo held it between her fingers before tugging it loose and tossing it across the room. She turned back and made eye contact, her tears now gone and replaced with a strong look of relief. "Nobody owns you."

Lauren just smiled back down at her and leaned forward to resume kissing her girlfriend. When kissing and touching were no longer enough, Lauren finally moved her fingers to Bo's thighs, moving her hands up lightly until she felt the wetness between Bo's legs. One thing that did not surprise her was that, even after a possibly life-ending battle complete with possibly life-ending wounds, Bo was always ready to go. The doctor in her supposed it was a succubus trait. The lover in her liked to think it was because of her.

As she slowly and gently moved her fingers, Lauren continued to kiss her girlfriend. Bo's hands moved from wrapped around her neck to one wrapped around her shoulder and the other wrapped around her back, holding her closer as they continued to kiss.

Lauren felt the energy being pulsed into her, urging her forward, making her want Bo more. The kissing only became deeper and heavier. She continued her fingers in the same fashion, feeling Bo's body tense below her.

Bo pulled back, gasping into Lauren's shoulder and almost biting from the slow movements. When Lauren pushed herself up a little with her free hand, she noticed that Bo's eyes had turned bright blue again, her breaths were coming fast, and her skin was starting to glow. They were making love, so this did not surprise her; Lauren really did want to find out why this happened with them, but right now, she was more concerned with watching as some minor cuts and bruises on Bo's face started to disappear. Just from this contact; she hadn't even released or fed yet.

Lauren fell back down on her elbow, her fingers still moving around and inside of Bo, as she watched the healing process with her own eyes. It was the most amazing and beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Bo gasped again, obviously accepting the pleasure her body was getting, as she pulled Lauren back to her for more kissing. That's when Lauren felt it: a strong, buzzing, humming wave of intense pleasure and pain coursing through her entire body. The warring sensations felt like they were battling throughout her existence, not just her body, as she knew her essence was being drained from her. First, pleasure would shoot jolts of mini orgasms through every nerve ending in her body. Then, pain would come behind them and feel like a thousand needles had been pricked into her skin. Finally, pleasure would wind its way through again as though rubbing healing balm over open wounds.

This was what it felt like when a succubus fed from you. It was pleasurable. It was painful. She would do it a thousand times if it meant Bo would heal properly. She would do it a thousand more if it meant she got to be with Bo completely.

She felt Bo gasp out her sexual release, as she released their kiss and stopped pulling from Lauren's energy. Lauren felt sated, and she hadn't even been touched yet. The sensation was overwhelmingly intense. Her entire body was sensitive and worn. Her own toes and fingers were numb from the nerve-ending explosion inside of her. She stayed her fingers inside of Bo, not ready to remove them; maybe not able to move them yet. Pushing herself back up, she noticed that Bo's face had completely healed.

Lauren pulled out of Bo and instantly went into doctor mode. She examined the woman below her, who just chuckled whenever she hit a particularly ticklish spot. The succubus had healed her bruised interior and the majority of the exterior wounds. Lauren urged Bo to turn onto her stomach, so she could examine her back.

"Why didn't you heal completely?" Lauren looked concerned, as she fingered a few small cuts and scrapes that were still present.

"I kind of…lost concentration." Bo pushed herself up and looked behind her, eyes hooded and satisfied smirk across her face. "You really have no idea how good you are with your hands."

"Oh." Lauren felt herself blush, though it was more out of her own desire increasing than embarrassment. "Did you need more?"

"Geez, Lauren, you have more?" Bo turned around with a renewed energy, eyes wide and exploring Lauren's exposed body. She sat up and moved to wrap Lauren into a full sitting embrace, bodies tightly intermingled. "I know I took more than I should. How do you even have more?"

"I'm not entirely sure I do. I just; if you need more, I will give it to you." Lauren saw how Bo's glow was humming around her body. Normally, Lauren would feel super energized and ready to tackle difficult case loads when she felt like this, but she was too tired to do anything but stay in this bed.

"No, the rest will heal on their own." Bo let her hands fall to Lauren's hips, using her thumbs to brush along her sides. "I knew I took too much."

"You didn't. Bo, I'm fine." Lauren knew she was fine. Hell, she was better than fine. It just felt like the world's greatest sex after effects to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, Dr. Lewis. I think you cured me." Bo smirked as she laid back down, pulling Lauren with her so that Lauren's head was resting on the shoulder below her. Bo just ran her fingers through Lauren's blonde locks, lulling the doctor to sleep. Lauren smiled when her girlfriend kissed the top of her head and whispered a quiet thank you and I love you. She hummed her approval as she drifted completely.


	36. Lauren's Hypothesis

Bo had not realized she had fallen asleep; she stretched her limbs, feeling reenergized and sated. The gentle breathing and murmured humming from the woman in her arms must have lulled her to sleep. Not that she was complaining; she had never felt so rested in her life. Waking up with that full feeling was one sensation she had not really experienced in a long time. Not since Dyson. Now when she fed, she normally would feed a little here and there to curb her hunger. It was almost like a closely watched diet. When she healed with sex, she never really felt this full, either, because she was too concerned with getting what she needed and leaving. Feeding from someone you absolutely loved was the most amazing feeling Bo had ever experienced. The thought that the doctor had probably just given the best medical exam of her life made Bo smile. Lauren was definitely skilled with her hands.

Her battle only hours ago was long wiped from her physical body, but Bo's emotional state finally relaxing for what felt like the first time in over a decade was what was really extraordinary.

At some point in their nap, Lauren had rolled over to her side, away from her. Bo couldn't see her face, but she loved the continued humming and deep breaths she saw from the woman's form. Without hesitating, she scooted over that little bit to wrap her arm over her girlfriend's hip. Bo's entire body was glowing with heat, so she didn't recognize the cold room until she felt Lauren's cold skin against her own. Instead of grabbing a blanket, Bo just molded her body to the one in front of her and sent her warmth through the contact. Lauren relaxed in her deep slumber, no doubt subconsciously pushing further back into the embrace. This made Bo smile and close her eyes again.

She had finally fed from Lauren.

Why did she wait so long?

Bo had sensed the powerful energy from the first moment she had laid eyes on Lauren back at Gram's farm. Was she more worried about hurting Lauren or becoming so addicted to Lauren she couldn't breathe without her girlfriend there? Bo was afraid of becoming possessive and controlling, especially considering how she reacted without questioning her own morals and beliefs whenever she saw an opportunity for getting Lauren's freedom. Now that she fed from that power source directly, now that their bond was clearly deepened, what did this mean for them? What did this mean for Bo's power, especially those scary dormant powers she had apparently inherited from her father? Would she keep feeding from Lauren? Could she stop feeding from other people?

Bo remembered the fireworks she felt when feeding from Dyson for the first time. The brief kiss was the first time she truly experienced the power of the fae world. That was dull compared to the explosion that happened when feeding from Lauren. Maybe there really was something to that hybrid theory. If Lauren was anything to go by, hybrids were ridiculously and powerfully delicious. Then again, Bo liked the idea that her hyper awareness of Lauren and their shared emotional response added that little something extra. Bo worried about becoming addicted to that power and sensation.

She chuckled lowly to herself when she thought about her new slogan, "Magically Delicious," when applied to her girlfriend. Kenzi would find that funny, but Bo suspected not many others would. Lauren might, if you caught her in the right mood. Her girlfriend was actually quietly and awkwardly hilarious. She was quick witted, so she was a pleasure to duel with one liners. Watching her and Kenzi go at it sometimes, in that dry, off handed way they verbally sparred, always made for better entertainment than actual serialized television. Bo suspected the two women really cared and respected one another now, so the sparring was their way of expressing those feelings.

Lauren had passed out on her, which was not an uncommon response whenever Bo fed from someone. The amazing part was that Bo had taken way too much energy already, and the doctor had offered her more, even though she was fading from exhaustion. She knew part of it was Lauren's doctorly desire to heal completely, but there was no way Bo was taking more, even if she had needed it.

Bo heard Kenzi walk in the door downstairs, and she was taking the stairs to come to Bo's bedroom. The steps sounded tentative, like she was afraid she would find them naked, which they were, or dead, which they weren't. Bo sighed, feeling a need to cover their bodies but really not wanting to wake Lauren. Her desire to protect Lauren's modesty overruled, as she removed herself from the embrace, but not before placing a sweet kiss to her girlfriend's cheek.

Bo carefully extracted herself from the bed and pulled the comforter from her side to place over Lauren's cold body. She could tell the woman missed the body contact, even if she didn't wake. Bo missed the contact, too. Kenzi walked into the bedroom, one hand covering her eyes and the other guiding her.

"Everybody alive?" Kenzi's eyes were obviously closed and covered effectively. Bo walked over to pull her hand from her face. She loved teasing her best friend. "Woah! Bo, clothes! The girls are staring at me."

"Be quiet." Bo walked over to grab her red kimono and wrapped it tightly around her body.

"You're all…healed and glowy. Guess the doctor's sexy medicine was a success." Kenzi moved beside the bed, looking to probably make sure Lauren was still breathing. Kenzi's body and expression relaxed when Lauren murmered something through her dreamscape that confused Kenzi but Bo didn't hear. "What the hell is marzipan? Did you break the doctor?" Kenzi walked back over to stand in front of Bo, eyes scanning her. "That's some powerful lady mojo, Bo. You looked like death when we brought you here."

"I know. I felt like death." Bo ushered Kenzi from the room and back downstairs, not really wanting her best friend to wake up Lauren or to break the intense energy that was floating in the bedroom. "It was amazing. She was…"

"Amazzzing…I get it." Kenzi smirked as they both sat on the couch, facing one another. "For walking Viagra, you're such a nerd. You're all glowy again."

"I know, and I've stopped trying to figure it out and decided to take your advice." Bo relaxed into the couch, folding her legs underneath her. "I'm just enjoying my shit."

"I'll bet you are." Kenzi chuckled slightly and stopped to smile warmly. "I was skeptical at first, which was my own fault, but I like you like this. If Lauren does this for you, then I guess as far as weird fae-bond-induced sisters-in-law go, she is alright."

"I did it, Kenz. I got her freedom." Bo closed her eyes and smiled into her relaxation and realization.

"Well, not yet. You still have to wait until her born again human sibilings keel off." Kenzi always did like to bring her back to reality. Even if wasn't an immediate solution, it was an eventual solution. She was trying to be more forward-thinking. It was an odd way to live after so many years of living in the moment.

"Yeah, but she will have more freedom in her servitude now already. I just have to find her a place to set up her lab. We really need to send something or do something to formally thank Evony and Lachlan for being uncharacteristically civil during negotations." Bo really was enjoying her shit. The battle with Roger had surprised her; she had only taken Kenzi and Ciara as backup since Dyson and Hale were at the police station working. Honestly, she didn't really think she would need more backup; in the end, she was glad to know she was right. She never doubted Ciara's fighting ability, but she would always worry about Kenzi, no matter how many times the young girl had actually saved her life by being there. "I really need to send Ciara, like, a fruit basket, or whatever you send to someone who just kissed you so you wouldn't die."

"Fuzzy handcuffs?" Kenzi smiled before mocking offense. "Hey, I offered first. Where's my fruit basket?" Kenzi only looked offended, but her underlying smirk she was fighting gave her away. "Is this going to be a new thing? Send a thank you basket to those who help you heal, even a little? Some new succubus policy?"

"I have my own personal live-in doctor now. I doubt many baskets will need to be sent anywhere but here." Bo smiled again and cast her eyes to the ceiling. She wished her super powers came with xray vision, so she could see Lauren right now. She missed her already.

"She's still human, Bo. Be careful." Kenzi's energy changed from amused and relieved to concerned. "Don't forget that pesky little detail that says you can get her pregnant."

"I know." Bo rolled her eyes, more to sober herself from her Lauren-induced-succubus-feed high. "I know. I've been reading that how-to guide to being a succubus again since I decided I was ready to start feeding from her. I have to actually give her my life essence, too. It's an exchange thing, I think. If I keep feeding from her, I'll have to work extra hard at control. I just…this was the most…I've tasted her now, I cannot not ever do that again."

"Oh…lalalala." Kenzi covered her ears lightly, but Bo just pulled her hands away.

"I meant her energy, noob." Bo took a second to grin. "Well, mostly I meant her energy."

"Am I going to need to have an intervention with you? Send you to hot bitch rehab? You know it didn't work with Jason." Kenzi was only half joking, Bo could tell. "'Hello, my name is Bo. I am a succubus who can't stop feeding from my girlfriend because her hot hot lady love is a super-charged sex drug.'"

"It's not like that." Bo did think it was a little like that, but she wasn't really worried enough for it be a real problem yet. It was one feed. They still had to decide what this meant for them. "I saw how it drained her. She probably won't admit it, and yes, it was super powerful energy and I could take more than from a normal human, or fae, come to think of it, but I can't do that to her all the time."

"Yeah, I remember how your sex-sucking really tore Dyson a new one." Kenzi was her best friend. When Bo was trying to figure out her own powers and learn her own control, Kenzi had been there to help her stay grounded. She didn't even realize Dyson was having issues until the young girl mentioned something to her. Bo would not do that Lauren. Her girlfriend was even more stubborn about asking for help than the wolf shifter, so if Bo did hurt her and took too much, Lauren would probably not say anything. "Regardless, you're more in tune with Dr. Feelgood than you ever were with Dyson. You'll know when it's too much. I doubt you could hurt her; it's in your bond thing or something."

"Yeah." Bo remembered pulling back earlier. Her mind and body had been so lost in the sensations of Lauren making love to her and her finally opening and giving herself completely to her girlfriend; somehow, she had instinctively known when to pull back. It used to be she had to force herself to stop when she would feel the succubus needs take over, but with Lauren, she had just known. Maybe Kenzi was right, and their bond kept her from hurting Lauren. Bo hoped this was true; the thought of ever doing something bad to Lauren was one thing she could never forgive herself for.

Bo looked up to the ceiling again and sighed in content, sensing a happy and tired Lauren start to wake. This was as close to that happily ever after feeling she so desired that she was ever going to get. It was more than enough for now. They could worry about the aftermath later.

* * *

Yesterday afternoon, Lauren had woken up from her sex-induced coma nap an extremely happy woman. It was the opposite sensation of waking up in the compound's dungeon. She couldn't imagine anybody not enjoying being fed on by a succubus; well, when they were dead, they wouldn't enjoy it, but there was definitely a reason they died with smiles on their faces.

Bo had finally given herself completely to her. The woman had let the human doctor experience everything that it meant to be with a succubus. This only surfaced dozens more questions for Lauren; her brain really did never quit, especially when she was so focused and high on glowy sex vibes. They would need to talk about a potential feeding pattern, because there was no way Lauren could resist Bo now. There was no way she wasn't going to let Bo do that again.

Lauren had never trusted or loved anyone so absolutely; it was both scary and inspiring.

For the rest of the night, they had silently decided to just enjoy the afterglow. There would be time to talk about the other effects and the aftermath later. Bo didn't really have a hard time convincing her to just relax and enjoy being alive.

Lauren's own fear when Bo had gotten that request for a meeting from Roger had pulled the doctor's own protectiveness from inside of her. That was why she had given Bo the formula again, along with that post-it note. She only wished she had more time to find more information on Roger before Bo would face him in battle. She didn't want to call Gram to ask because Lauren was still a little illogically upset with the woman for never telling her the family secrets, and she didn't want too many people to know about the formula yet. Gram would have scolded her for even considering giving Bo the formula again, since Lauren knew what it would be used for this time. Lauren worried about Gram's reaction to Bo's actions more than anyone. If her grandmother hated her after this, Lauren knew she would have a hard time not fighting with Bo again, even if was really her parents, siblings, and the fae world in general that made her mad.

When Lauren had gone to work today, she was much more ready and clearheaded than yesterday. Before she started her actual work, Lauren ran some blood work and tests on herself, to see about the biological after effects from Bo feeding on her. What she found was both surprising and unsurprising. Her neural waves were increased and so were her immunities, which she already knew from the physical experiences, but she was surprised to see little sparks actually flicker in her blood cells. Lauren was never one for jumping to conclusions, but she just knew that this was Bo. The sparks reminded her of watching Bo's eyes when they would flicker blue; the electric sizzle that seemed to spark when she was hungry or horny, sometimes both. She made notes to do more tests on that; again, there would be time. She kind of let the doctor part of her turn off for a moment and decided to just bask in this feeling today. Lauren knew there would be many more opportunities to come, and that thought made her smile even bigger. It was an oddly refreshing approach to work.

The rest of the day, she had seen several patients, come up with great new ideas to test for possible formulas for that blood fever she had come across a few months ago, and even had time to grab a decent lunch. She never had time to grab a decent lunch, and she wasn't surprised at the protein heavy meal she chose. Bo was definitely a great workout.

Her favorite moment of the day, however, was when Bo had come into the lab for an official checkup on her wounds. The doctor may have let her hands linger a little longer during the exam, but she did not feel guilty for her unprofessional gaze at seeing her girlfriend naked again. Lauren noticed that the cuts and bruises that were still present yesterday were now gone. She only briefly panicked that her girlfriend had gone somewhere else to finish healing. Bo reassured her that she just woke up this morning completely healed. The doctor figured it was from some reserve or residual after effects.

When Bo had pulled the Ash's pendant out from inside her shirt, Lauren was afraid her girlfriend would get mad that she had put it back on. Instead, Bo just made strong eye contact and smiled. They couldn't exactly act like they knew her fealty now had an expiration date; it might cause the Morrigan or Lachlan to reconsider their deal with Bo about granting Lauren research access in a more neutral setting. Lauren had a strong feeling that her siblings would say nothing about the formula; the only one who knew directly that Lauren had made it was Maureen, and her baby sister would not tell the others that fact. Not if she was truly serious about protecting her.

Lauren was more than excited to start treating fae patients she had never had the opportunity to treat before; if she were honest, there was something deliciously appealing to the Dark Fae lifestyle. To be able not to care about consequences? To just take what you want? Lauren knew she was going to have some extremely interesting patients.

She and Bo had been careful to this point, worrying too much about another pregnancy scare, but now, after experiencing what it meant to truly be a succubus's girlfriend, Lauren surprised herself when she was able to admit that she was not as scared as she should be about that possibility. Not if she got to feel like this on a regular basis. She knew they 100% for certain would have a long future together, as long as they could learn to communicate better. Lauren finally decided to let herself relax and just enjoy the moment, no matter how messy it could get.

Walking into the clubhouse, she dropped her briefcase satchel by the couch before removing her brown leather jacket and placing it on the cushioned chair's arm. She observed Bo sitting on the couch, leaning back on the other end, lounged, and just watching Lauren's movements, hiding behind her smile and still clutching a book in her lap. The thought that Bo was reading for pleasure made Lauren chuckle lightly, especially since the television was still on; even if it was on mute.

"Honey, I'm home." Lauren smiled before sitting down on the couch, leaning back slightly into the cushions but not breaking eye contact with her girlfriend.

"Long day at work, dear?" Bo leaned forward to grab the remote and turn the television off, placing her book back on the coffee table with the remote before taking the opportunity to move closer to Lauren on the couch.

"I did have a particularly trying patient today." Lauren smiled, both of them knowing she was talking about Bo. "She was a little handsy when I tried to examine her."

"I was handsy? What about you, Dr. Lewis? I seem to recall hands in places that I don't think were strictly professional." Bo smirked, swirling a pointed finger loosely back at her. They really hadn't done anything beyond hurried kisses and groping, much like their stolen kisses when they first officially started seeing each other. "I should report you for harassing your patients."

"It doesn't quite work when the patient started the harassment." Lauren sat back up, loving the comfort she felt in their flirtation. "Do you want to go out for dinner? Maybe catch a movie?"

"Why, Dr. Lewis, are you asking me out on a date?" Bo crawled the rest of the way across the couch until she was straddling her. Lauren wrapped confident hands around her girlfriend's back, loving the warmth she found there.

"I do like to do normal human things sometimes. I've not been that lost in the fae world." Lauren smiled as Bo wrapped her arms around her neck and leaned down to kiss her lightly. She leaned back and gave Lauren a knowing smirk. "Okay, so I have a been a bit lost in the fae world for some time, but I want to take you out more often. I get too trapped in my bubble sometimes, and I need you to remind to leave it from time to time. I figure dinner out and a movie is a great starting place. Simple; elegant."

"You do realize that movie theatres are dark, and there are plenty of opportunities to get handsy there, too? Are you going to start making a chart of the city to mark where you've taken me?" Bo clearly meant that in the more sexual sense than in the out-on-the-town sense. "Life with you is never going to be boring, I can tell."

Lauren just smiled, holding the woman she loved, happy with her life. They could talk about the battle with Roger later; they could discuss what it really meant for her to have an expiration date on her fealty now. They could talk about kids and life and sex after kids. Life with a succubus was definitely going to be difficult, but Lauren was more than willing to see what happens next.

When they did decide to have that white picket fence, little succubus doctors running around in the yard, a dog – which they would call Dyson Jr. – chasing after them, Lauren knew that she and Bo would get that strange happily ever after. It was never going to be easy. They didn't know exactly what would happen in their future.

But Lauren has a hypothesis.

**The End...**

* * *

A/N: Thank you, everyone, for reading this crazy story. It started as a very vivid dream I had about Bo and Lauren meeting on my own grandmother's farm (complete with the cows that I think really were underfae), and that dream and creative need to write it down turned into an epic novel.

Well, two epic novels so far. What started out as a one chapter epilogue turned into a second story, which I am working on finishing now. I like to have the majority of my stories written before even thinking about posting a single chapter; I'm a revision and continuity person, so I'm a bit of a perfectionist. It comes ingrained with the years of grad school spent doing exactly that. A lot of the things that aren't completely answered or addressed in this story, including Bo officially meeting Lauren's parents and Bo's somewhat unethical approach to de-faeing Lauren's siblings and that crazy glowy bond thing, are definitely explored in the second story. I have seven _extremely_ long chapters written completely (about 33,000 words so far) and lots of notes and outlines, so I've known where I'm going with this for a long time. For that reason, a lot of hints are given throughout this first story. Just remember that we only ever see what is happening between these two; we never see what's happening off screen. The next story is actually _extremely_ intense. Give me a week or two, and I should start posting the "second season" (as I refer to it in my head). I like the flow of daily chapters, and I don't want to need to break that pattern. Once I start posting, I will remove this latter part of the author's note, which was much wordier than I intended.

For now, I'll see you on the fanscape and keep reading and writing!


End file.
